Dominant's Creed
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?
1. Prólogo

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Prólogo **

Meu nome é Edward Cullen e tenho 26 anos, sou dominante ou dom, como costumam me chamar. Eu sou um desde que tinha dezesseis anos. Se eu faço isso com sentimentos? Não, eu não. Achei o sexo insensível desde que estava com a minha primeira namorada, Ângela.

Eu comecei a fingir sobre esses sentimentos logo após meu aniversário de dezenove anos. Eu tinha afastado da minha cidade natal, e eu pensei que seria uma ótima maneira de fingir os meus sentimentos quando se tratava de sexo. Mudei de Chicago para Seattle e encontrei na internet um local de Dom. Logo descobri o que era e eu queria seguir em frente.

E a melhor maneira de saber como era ser um dom, era depois de ser submisso?

Eu fui um submisso por um ano antes eu de ter a primeira menina como um dominante. O nome dela era Jessica. Ela já tinha sido submissa por alguns anos e não precisava ser treinada. Foi o melhor, tenho certeza. Olhando para trás, eu não conseguia me ver sendo capaz de treiná-la naquele momento. Estivemos juntos por alguns anos, mas como a maioria das pessoas nós cansamos um do outro e terminamos sem ressentimentos.

Seis meses depois de ela ir e sete semanas depois do meu aniversário de 22 anos, abri o The Dom's Lounge no centro de Seattle. É um bem conhecido clube privado. Você só pode entrar por convite de um dos membros dom. Claro que temos uma noite livre uma vez por mês para que as pessoas venham e dêem uma olhada.

Mas diferente dos membros Dom e garotas/garotos submissos eles não precisavam de convite.

Dois meses depois que o The Dom's Lounge abriu, eu conheci Kate. Kate foi minha segunda submissa. Ela também tinha sido uma sub antes e eu não tive que treiná-la. Ao contrário de Jessica, as coisas com Kate pioraram rapidamente.

Eu não preciso de submissas que não podem manter seus sentimentos sobre mim fora da relação. Eu me importava muito com a menina, mas eu não a amava como ela me amava.

Fim da história.

Não demorou muito até que Tanya caiu no meu colo. Ela, ao contrário das outras, nunca foi uma submissa. Ela foi à primeira sub que eu treinei. Estávamos juntos, até nove meses atrás. Ela teve poucas cenas comigo, e acharam que era muito mais adequado ela ser uma dominante. Ela agora é um dos membros Dom no clube.

Não houve ressentimentos com isso. O organismo quer o que o corpo quer.

Minha família não tem idéia sobre a minha vida e eu pretendo manter isso dessa forma. Eu não quero mandar minha mãe para uma sepultura antes do tempo.

Então, aqui estamos nós. Eu sou um abençoador de subs, dom.

Mas agora você sabe sobre a minha vida. Talvez você tenha algumas perguntas?

Eu acho que sim.

O que é um Dom?

Hum. Pergunta pesada, mas é algo que precisa ser dito antes de você entrar na minha história.

Tudo realmente depende de quem você está perguntando.

Todo mundo vai ter uma resposta diferente para você quando se trata de ser dominante ou mesmo de ser um submisso. É uma questão que se discuti diariamente entre D/s e BDSM. Nada especial faz de você um dominante. Todos, até mesmo o Dom, terão uma resposta diferente para o que os torna uma ou outra pessoa dominante. Mas sempre haverá algumas coisas que teremos em comum. Todo mundo é diferente, todo mundo precisa disso por razões diferentes.

Mas o aspecto mais importante de uma posição dominante é o auto-controle, ou assim creio eu, alguns podem não concordar comigo. Mas essa é a beleza de D/s e BDSM. Não há nenhuma maneira "certa" para vivê-la. É você que faz isso.

Isso não significa que sou desprovido de emoção, muito longe disso na verdade. Mas eu mantenho minhas emoções sob controle em todos os momentos sendo alguém dominante.

Eu realmente não posso te dizer o que é um dom. Não, não é o fato de que eu sou um homem enlouquecido por poder. Eu sei o que quero e isso é: submissão de alguém para mim no quarto e outros lugares que eu quiser.

Tenho a certeza de que todas as minhas submissas tenham as necessidades satisfeitas, não só no quarto, mas na vida real também. É uma relação tão significativa, é como falar sobre uma esposa ou um marido, as suas necessidades diárias devem estar e estão na vanguarda de sua mente.

Só que não nos apaixonamos e vivemos felizes na sala de jogos. Não me interpretem mal há alguns D/s que são maridos e esposas lá fora… mas caminharam por uma linha fina para chegarem lá. E eu também quero que saiba que eu amei e cuidei de todas as minhas subs.

Eu apenas não estava apaixonado por elas.

Próxima pergunta. Hum. Algo que precisamos passar por cima antes de lerem minha história de dominante.

Se eu já me apaixonei?

A resposta a essa pergunta: Não.

Portanto, se você está pronto para iniciar a leitura, vá em frente. Vire a página, mas você será advertido, a vida de um Dom não é para todos.

– Edward Cullen.

P.S.: Bem-vindo a The Dom's Lounge.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"Boa tarde Sr. Cullen." O homem na porta me cumprimentou, puxando a fita para me deixar passar.

Eu dei a minha saudação de costas e entrei. Essa ia ser uma daquelas noites. Era a Quarta-feira Perversa do mês. Hoje era a noite todos e qualquer um faziam fila lá fora. Tentando o seu melhor para conseguir uma olhada para dentro, não era como se tivéssemos pessoas amarradas. Não era como se estivéssemos batendo e sangrando uma mulher com chicotes sem sentido. Era exatamente o que o nome dizia. Era um lounge com um bar e pista de dança. Não havia segredos depravados para serem vistos, ao ar livre, de qualquer maneira.

Depois de dizer olá a alguns conhecidos eu fiz meu caminho até o escritório. Gostaria de estar lá tanto quanto eu poderia hoje à noite, só ia sair quando fosse chamado. Ao passar no bar, gritei o meu pedido. Eles sabiam o que era para levar até meu escritório.

A música era alta essa noite; tornou-se um zumbido alto quando eu fechei porta do meu escritório. Esfreguei minhas mãos nos meus olhos e sentei. Quando uma garotinha entrou no meu escritório; olhando para baixo com a minha bebida nas mãos.  
"Aqui está, senhor." Ela disse enquanto colocou meu copo em cima da mesa. Concordei em agradecimento.

Sim, você poderia dizer que ela era uma submissa. Não que eu só contrate pessoas que tinham vínculos com este mundo. Nós tínhamos muitas pessoas que não estavam em nossos jogos. Você poderia dizer pelo jeito dela que ela aprendeu por si mesma, pelo jeito que me chamou de 'senhor' e não de Sr. Cullen. Todos nós temos nosso título preferido; alguns D/s gostam de ser chamados de mestre, mesmo por aqueles que não são o seu submisso pessoal. Eu não sou um desses. Você tem que ganhar o direito de me chamar disso.

Debrucei-me para trás na minha cadeira, ainda esfregando os olhos e passando minhas mãos no meu cabelo. Eu tinha sorte de não ter caído ainda. Eu sabia que noites como essa, deveria acontecer, ou nunca teríamos sangue novo aqui.

Meu celular começou a tocar em cima da minha mesa. Ladies and Gentlemende Saliva encheu meus ouvidos, correndo com o zumbido alto da música de fora. Apanhei-o girando para ver quem era.

_  
__Mamãe._

Eu deixei a chamada terminar e ir para o correio de voz. Eu não podia falar com ela agora. Não com tudo o que acontecia em volta.  
Eu me sinto mal por estar mentido para a minha família?

Não, eu não.

Eles não iriam entender. Todos eles sabem sobre o clube, mas a maioria apenas pensa que é um nome, um nome sem nenhum significado.

Minha irmã mais nova, Alice veio para cá no ano passado a freqüentou a escola aqui em Seattle. Eu acho que ela sabia que eu era um dominante, mas ela nunca disse nada. Alice tinha vinte e um anos, e namorava um amigo meu, Jasper. Ele não estava presente na cena também. Mas isso é melhor, o pensamento de alguém ser assim com Alice me fazia querer bater em alguma coisa.

Minha irmã mais velha, por outro lado sabia tudo sobre isso. Ela era um dom aqui, Rose fazia isso até mais do que eu e só veio até mim quando soube o nome do clube.

Talvez isso fosse de família?  
Provavelmente não, mas era bom ter alguém para conversar e aprender.

Incomodava-me que ela fosse uma dom? No início, sim, eu fiquei. Mesmo que ela fosse minha irmã mais velha, eu a via como um inocente. Sim, a maioria dos doms sentiam como se eles fossem os únicos com os pensamentos depravados e que a nossa família não poderia ser assim.

Mas isso leva-me a Emmett. Ele é um submisso. É como uma piada. Esse cara é como um monstro de 120 quilos. Mas quando eu perguntei se ele estava atuando apenas para entrar nas calças de Rose, a resposta foi: _Não._ Eu perguntei isso há um ano e ele ainda está com ela, então eu acho que ele não estava mentindo.

Oh acredite em mim, se você não é um verdadeiro submisso você vai saber pela primeira vez que o seu dom te punir. Você não poderia passar por essa não sendo um verdadeiro submisso.

Isso cobria todos, com exceção da minha mãe e do meu pai. Eles não sabem nada sobre Rose e eu. Quero dizer que eles nos conhecem, mas não esse nosso lado. Nós dois amamos nossos pais e Alice. Mas este não é um mundo para eles. E eu nunca puxaria Alice para isso por qualquer motivo.

Eu fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por uma batida na porta do meu escritório. Levantei-me e caminhei ao redor da mesa para abrir. Atrás da porta estava Rose, vestida para matar, é claro. Movi para o lado para deixá-la entrar, fechando a porta e indo para minha mesa e sentando com um golpe.

Rose ficou no meio da sala de braços cruzados olhando como um touro louco numa loja de porcelanas.

"O que foi Rose? Não tem divertimento lá embaixo?" Perguntei enquanto puxei meus dedos em forma de uma arma, segurando a minha cabeça.

"Oh não, é justamente o oposto, Edward." Ela disse: "Está uma confusão maldita lá em baixo. Você precisa descer. As pessoas estão chamando por você". Ela disse, apontando um dedo longo para mim.

"Sim, eu vou estar lá em baixo em um segundo".

"Edward, eu não entendo porque você vem nessas noites se você não gosta delas." Ela disse cruzando os braços. Enquanto olhava para mim, seu rosto suavizava. "Há algumas bonitas por lá, você sabe. Algumas estão mesmo pedindo por você".

_Adorável._

"Metade delas nem sequer são submissas, Rose. Eles só pensam que são."

"Edward, elas não têm que ser submissas, para ter uma rocha ao redor da pilha. Confie em mim você precisa." Ela adiantou olhando para mim. "Quando foi a última vez que você fez a barba?" Ela disse fazendo uma cara de nojo. Eu apenas dei de ombros.

"Desça ok" Ela disse com a sua melhor voz de mãe. Recuei ao pensar em minha mãe "ou haverá o inferno para pagar, rapaz." Ela provocou.

"Sim, sim, eu irei", eu a enxotei, "Eu vou estar lá em baixo em um segundo". Ela riu e balançou a cabeça fazendo seu caminho até a porta e fechando quando saiu.

Bem… mas que inferno. Vamos agitar.

Eu peguei meu casaco e puxei minha camisa para fora da minha calça. Eu desabotoei alguns dos botões de cima e enrolei as mangas até meus cotovelos. Dei uma olhada no espelho pendurado na parede e decidi que não havia esperança para o meu cabelo e fiz meu caminho até o bar.

Sentei-me num banco no bar e observei as pessoas dançando, nada.

Do outro lado do bar, havia algumas meninas olhando e rindo uma para a outra. Pisquei fazendo os risos aumentarem. Mas eu estava acostumado a fazer isso. Isso acontecia muito. Voltei a olhar ao redor e continuar minha analise.

Enquanto Spank de Kidney Thieves explodiam em meus ouvidos, eu fixei meus olhos em uma menina encostada na parede do outro lado da sala, perto das poltronas. Uma área de dom. Eu me perguntava se ela era sub de algum dos caras. Bem, só tinha um jeito de descobrir. Quando cheguei mais perto eu fui capaz de vê-la melhor. Ela tinha os lábios grossos que se envolveram em torno de sua taça de martini enquanto ela devolvia o olhar. Olhos castanho-escuros que pareciam piscinas de chocolate derretido e longos cabelos castanhos ondulados que iam até as extremidades perto de sua cintura. Ela estava vestindo um top branco, com um laço preto no peito. Meu olhar correu para baixo, sobre o seu jeans apertado que tinham buracos em algumas partes dele. Engoli em seco.

Fui para o seu lado e inclinei contra a parede em frente a ela. Ela não virou o rosto para mim.

"Essa é sua primeira noite aqui?" Perguntei inclinando, quase em sua orelha. Ela ainda não me olhou, mas estava com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Sim, eu vim com um amigo". Ela disse ainda observando a pista de dança.

"Ele é um bobo de deixá-la sozinha." Sussurrei, inclinando-me ainda mais, meus lábios quase tocando seu ouvido. Ela cheirava tão bem, como morangos e sabonete.

Ela virou-se, "O que faz você pensar que ela é um cara?" ela perguntou com um sorriso tímido.

"Eu não acho, mas agora eu sei que você está sozinha." Eu sorri.

"Você não fez um jogo limpo".

Eu sorriso cresceu. "Nunca é."

"Qual o seu nome?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella."

"O meu é Edward."

Seus olhos se alargaram por um segundo e eu sabia que ela sabia quem eu era. "Você é Edward, o Edward dono deste lugar?"

Concordei.

Ela sorriu, tendo esse olhar em seus olhos e o voltou para a pista de dança.

"Posso lhe perguntar por que você veio aqui?"

"Eu queria conhecer." Ela murmurou balançando a cabeça.

"Algo que faz falta em sua vida?" Perguntei com um olhar astuto.

"Talvez", suspirou.

Inclinei-me novamente. Desta vez, os meus lábios não eram um fantasma sobre sua orelha. "Se você quer saber, eu posso te mostrar." Seu rosto ficou vermelho e eu não podia fazer mais nada, e tentei um pouco mais: "Não se preocupe, só parece pervertido na primeira vez." Ela tossiu e eu deixei escapar uma risada baixa.

Agarrei a mão dela e comecei a ir para o meu escritório.

Não, eu não ia ficar com a menina ali mesmo no meu escritório, eu queria saber mais sobre ela.

Passei por Rose e ela me deu um pequeno polegar para cima e Emmett, que estava atrás dela soltou um baixo 'droga' que lhe valeu um olhar mortal de Rose, ele iria pagar por isso mais tarde.

Puxei Bella para o meu escritório e fechei a porta, dizendo-lhe para sentar-se e tomei meu assento atrás de minha mesa.

"Diga-me sobre você, Bella." Eu disse.

"Não há muito para dizer," Ela disse lançando o olhar para baixo, tendências submissas, HM. "Eu vou à escola em Seattle e eu penso em abrir um escritório."

"Não é disso o que estou falando, Bella. O que o levou você a querer saber sobre isso?" Eu disse, acenando com as mãos no ar em torno de mim.

"Oh, hum, minha amiga, conhece alguns dos doms aqui e quando ela começou a falar sobre isso e eu pensei que poderia ser algo que eu pudesse tentar".

"Pensou?" Eu meditei. Bem, ela não vai precisar pensar muito para saber se queria ser dominada.

"Bem, Bella" eu continuei. "Quando você souber o que quer, volte" e eu lhe entreguei um cartão. "Apareça por aqui quando sentir a necessidade de voltar, você pode entrar no momento que quiser." Ela sorriu e pegou o cartão. Eu andei até a porta e quando abri encontrei com o rosto de Alice.

"Alice?" Perguntei surpreso. Ela nunca vinha aqui.

Ela me ignorou.

"Oh, hey Bella, eu vejo que você conheceu Edward! Pronta para ir?" Ela perguntou ficando entre mim e Bella. Bella acenou com a cabeça e saiu com Alice.

Eu coloquei a minha cabeça para fora da porta para vê-las sair, Alice virou enquanto eu olhava e piscou para mim.

Maldita, fada.

Isso torna as coisas muito diferentes. Ela era amiga de Alice. Eu poderia dominá-la e não trazer Alice para esse mundo?

Talvez Bella não voltasse.

Mas uma parte de mim esperava que sim.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Eu fechei minha porta do escritório e voltei para minha mesa. Alice sabia mais do que eu pensava.

Bem, duh, Edward, você é um dos Dominantes mais conhecidos da área.

Foi estúpido da minha parte, achar que Alice não iria ouvir algo. De repente eu estava horrorizado por aquilo que poderia ter sido dito para Alice.

Sim, eu sou um Dom bem conhecido, mas eu nunca disse que as pessoas gostavam do que eu estava fazendo na área. Todos os meses muitas pessoas se juntavam ao lounge, pessoas que provavelmente não teriam se tornado um dominante ou um submisso, se não fosse por este lugar. Eu pensei que estava fazendo um bem para o mundo D/s. Isso não significa que o pai de uma sub de dezenove anos achasse que eu esteja fazendo esse bem.

Para os pais de meninas submissas da área, eu não era nada mais do que um cafetão, um cafetão que espancava as meninas, enquanto elas me pediam para fazer.

Para as mães dos jovens rapazes dominantes, eu não era nada mais que um batedor de mulher, que estava ensinando aos seus filhos a baterem em garotas e as fazerem olhar para baixo.

Eu era uma praga sobre a cidade para essas pessoas. Um erro que precisava ser esmagado antes que começasse a fortalecer e tomar conta da cidade com o que gerava.

Qualquer pessoa que soubesse que ela era minha irmã poderia ser rude com ela por qualquer motivo. Eu sabia que eles fizeram isso Rose, quando descobriram que ela era uma Cullen. Ela foi chamada de prostituta, e pecadora distorcida.

Não era de todo ruim. Claro, havia as maçãs podres. Mas com as maçãs podres vieram as verdes. Eu era um deus na comunidade dominante e uma bênção para a comunidade sub. As pessoas na área já não tinham que ir à internet para ter atendimento nesse assunto.

Eu ainda não queria que Alice fosse menosprezada.

Assim, isso me trás de volta para Bella. Será que corro o risco de ser visto com Bella? Uma vez que descobrissem que ela era a minha nova sub, toda a cidade iria saber. Ela estaria ligada a Alice e ela seria vista como uma cafetina também. Depois de tudo isso é o que pareceria, seria como se eu enterrasse meus dentes em meu amigo.

Como minha sub ela teria o posto acima dos outros subs no clube. Com isso vem uma grande responsabilidade

Uma parte má dentro de mim a queria para ser minha nova sub, para treiná-la, para mostrar a ela o caminho.

Mas será que ela iria mesmo voltar? Talvez ela fosse para casa e pensaria seriamente no que significaria ser uma submissa, se é isso mesmo o que ela queria. E eu nunca sairia e perguntaria: 'Sub ou Dom?'

Ela parecia uma submissa para mim, mas olha o que fizeram com Tanya. E olhe onde ela está, tenho certeza que está por aqui com James em uma amarra.

Rose me assustou ao abrir a porta, com Emmett vindo atrás dela. Rose caminhou até o meio da sala e apontou para o meu sofá de couro olhando para Emmett, dizendo-lhe para sentar sem palavras. Ele o fez. Então ela cravou os olhos em mim.

Eu sabia do que se tratava.

"Eu não tinha idéia de que ela estava lá embaixo." Eu disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Essa é nossa irmã pequena, Edward… Nossa irmã pequena, pequena feliz, a saltitante Alice acabou de me ver bater em Emmett com um cinto de couro, na sala VIP."

Eu ri.

"Sim, tudo isso é tão engraçado." ela bufou.

"É." Emmett sussurrou e eu parei de rir. Que retardado. Rose virou a cabeça muito lentamente para longe de mim olhando para Emmett. Ela provavelmente poderia matá-lo com apenas o seu reflexo agora.

"Bem, Rose, faça isso em casa." Eu disse puxando-a de volta para mim. Eu não queria chegar a ver Emmett sendo espancado no meu escritório, parece que todo mundo já tinha visto demais esta noite. "Isso não é o que se faz na sala VIP. Você sabe que todo mundo vê quando desse as escadas. Você não tem que fazer seu show para ninguém. Isso não vai fazer te respeitarem como um Dom feminino."

Funcionou, o olhar mortal se desfez. "O problema continua o mesmo, Edward. Ela não devia estar aqui, em primeiro lugar."

"Eu não vou mantê-la longe daqui. Se ela quiser, ela pode vir."

"E o que você vai dizer quando for para casa esta noite e convidar a mamãe e o papai?"

"Ela não vai."

"Como você sabe? Edward, ela é a criança de ouro, ela não iria entender isso."

"Isso é o que você pensa, Rose. Ela trouxe uma amiga essa noite, uma amiga que parece estar inclinada em direção a esse estilo de vida. Então, não diga que ela não entende."

Rose revirou os olhos. "Então, ela trouxe alguma menina pervertida para cá. Isso não significa que ela sabe alguma coisa sobre ser um dom ou sub."

"Só o tempo dirá se ela é pervertida."

"O que isso significa?"

"Eu dei um convite para a menina." Eu disse olhando para Emmett. Eu não poderia olhar para ela com os olhos frios agora.

"Oh, perfeito." ela bufou.

Ok, a conversa acabou.

"Você está dispensada Rose." Eu disse acenando com a mão em direção a porta.

"Desculpe?"

Eu fiquei em pé, batendo as mãos na minha mesa. Eu nunca fiz Rose me respeitar como chefe Dom desta casa (o clube), mas ela estava me empurrando para lugares que eu não estava disposto a ir agora.

"Você me ouviu, Rose. Saia da minha frente agora." Eu rosnei. Ela precisava ser colocada no seu lugar de uma vez e Emmett certamente como o inferno não poderia fazer isso.

"Sim _senhor_." Ela zombou voltando-se para a saída, e chamando Emmett para junto dela. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso enquanto ele saia. Eu provavelmente o salvei da punição dessa noite. Ela estaria muito puta para o manter sob controle.

Eu não voltei a sentar. Acho que foi a minha deixa para sair para a noite. Eu peguei o meu casaco e fiz meu caminho descendo as escadas dizendo boa noite para as pessoas na sala VIP, junto com Rose. Ela não agiu como se eu estivesse na sala, o que não agradou aos outros Doms, não que Rose quisesse agradar alguém, a não ser ela e Emmett.

Alguns dos doms me falavam quantos convidaram. Havia catorze possíveis subs, contando com Bella e seis possíveis doms. Apenas a metade dos submissos convidados voltariam. Na maioria das vezes todos falavam, porém um Dom mostrava retorno.

Era muito mais difícil ser um submisso do que ser um dom.

Oh acredite em mim… Não é tudo luz do sol e rosas, ser um dom, mas é muito mais fácil deixar-se dominar a alguém do que deixar-se ser dominado.

Eu fiz meu caminho até o meu carro, tirando o meu celular e ligando para Alice. Tínhamos que ter essa conversa.

"Olá Ali." Ela respondeu com um Olá e tornou-se bastante… Ela queria comandar, tudo bem.

"Sobre essa noite-"

Ela me cortou. "Não há nada a dizer Edward, eu falei com Bella. Se eu não soubesse antes, eu com certeza saberia agora."

Eu ri sem humor.

"Então, você está tentando colocar suas patas sobre Bella?"

"Alice, não faça soar como isso. Eu quero ajudá-la. Você sabia o que estava fazendo quando a levou lá?"

"Sim, eu sabia. Eu vi no mês passado, eu fui à casa dela e vi seu computador e aconteceu que ela estava buscando a sua história" Eu ri. O acaso minha bunda. "E havia um monte de sites de submissos abertos." Concordei embora ela não pudesse me ver. "Então eu falei sobre você."

Huh.

"Ela sabia que eu era seu irmão?"

"Sim, mas de qualquer forma, ela parecia que queria realmente conhecer você e falar com você. Então eu a levei hoje à noite."

Ela sabia que eu era o irmão de Alice e ela não disse nada quando eu lhe disse meu nome. Ela é uma pilantra. Talvez ela soubesse que se me dissesse eu iria deixar de falar, porque eu não iria lhe dar um convite, por respeito a Alice.

"Bem, ela soa como alguém que tem algumas tendências submissas, mas não a empurre para mim. Deixe que ela venha até mim." Eu dou no máximo um mês.

"Tudo bem." Ela sussurrou. Alice maligna, ela queria isso. Bella queria ser submissa, minha submissa, eu só não sei por que ainda. Tenho certeza de que o motivo virá em breve.

"Tudo bem, Ali, eu vou falar com você em breve."

"Oh, Edward? Se você a machucar, eu vou cortar suas bolas de Dom fora." E a linha ficou muda.

Talvez Alice não soubesse tanto quanto eu pensei que ela sabia. Certamente, ela não sabe que um Dom nunca faz mal a uma sub, forçar uma sub pode ser o que a faz ficar disposta.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Tinha passado uma semana desde que Alice entrou no clube com Bella. Normalmente, eu teria voltado a trabalhar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Essa é a maneira que eu era com todas as outras subs, mas eu não conseguia tirar Bella da minha cabeça e estava se tornando um trabalho duro para mim.

Em noites que eu não tinha que ir eu ficava andando em círculos no meu apartamento. Eu não era assim antes de Bella. Mesmo nas noites que eu não tinha que trabalhar eu ainda ia. Olhando ao redor e tendo um bom momento com todos, procurando minha próxima sub, ou até mesmo fazendo uma cena com alguém descendo as escadas, não desde Bella.

Ninguém parecia notar, o que era melhor. Eu estava lutando com tudo em mim só para não levantar, ligar para Alice e perguntar-lhe se alguma coisa havia mudado. Mas eu tinha dito a mim mesmo que não ia empurrá-la. Gostaria de deixá-la vir até mim.

Suspirei e sentei na minha mesa. Teria algum tempo antes de o clube abrir, mas eu tive que começar a trabalhar. Rose não estava por perto para fazer isso.

Cerca de nove pessoas confirmaram presença. Era como qualquer outra noite. Todos sentados, conversando e bebendo. A Quarta-feira Perversa só acontecia uma vez por mês e era utilizada apenas para receber novas pessoas.

Passei a maior parte da minha noite na sala VIP, conversando com Rose e alguns outros Doms. Perto das onze fui até meu escritório para pegar minha jaqueta e ir para casa.

O que, ou devo dizer quem, estava no corredor, sentada no chão ao lado da porta do meu escritório, chocou a merda fora de mim. Bella estava lá com os joelhos puxados, a cabeça apoiada em cima deles. Seus olhos fechados nos meus.

Eu parei e levantei uma sobrancelha para ela, em uma pergunta silenciosa.

Ela suspirou e ergueu a cabeça de seus joelhos. "Eu sei o que eu quero." Ela disse com voz firme.

"Muito bem". Eu disse indiferente, mas eu estava me controlando para não saltar para cima e para baixo. Eu passei por ela e fui ao meu escritório, agarrando minha jaqueta e saindo, desliguei a luz e tranquei a porta. "Siga-me", sussurrei enquanto eu passava por ela no chão do corredor.

Eu não olhei para trás para me certificar de que ela estava seguindo. Subi no meu Volvo prata. Eu estava prestes a abrir a porta para ela quando ela falou.

"Uau, carro agradável." Eu ri por dentro, antes de me virar. Baixei a parte superior do meu corpo, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos.

"Eu te pedi para falar?" Eu perguntei, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Ela balançou a cabeça indicando 'não' enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

"Relaxe, Bella, Você não está sob minhas ordens… ainda." Com isso eu me virei e abri a porta.

Estávamos na estrada quando eu decidi que agora seria um bom momento para ir mais profundo nas coisas.

"Se você tiver alguma dúvida espere eu terminar para perguntar." Eu disse e vi seu aceno de cabeça pelo canto do olho. "Eu vou levar você para a minha casa. Onde eu lhe darei algumas coisas para preencher, você vai voltar para mim quando e _se_ você quiser."

"Palavras de segurança* são usadas nas cenas. As palavras de segurança comuns serão utilizadas por nós. 'Amarelo' significa que estou te forçando demais e a cena deve abrandar ou mudar. 'Vermelho' significa que a cena deve parar completamente." Ela estava balançando a cabeça. Eu sabia que ela provavelmente já tinha lido sobre as palavras de segurança, mas eu precisava dizer isso a ela, tendo a certeza de que ela entendia. "Há outra palavra de segurança." Olhei para ela. A outra palavra de segurança era algo pouco comum. Ela provavelmente não tinha ouvido falar sobre isso. "'Silhouette'* será utilizada para por fim ao relacionamento. Ela é usada entre Doms e subs que não tem um relacionamento fora da cena. E nós não temos. Eu serei seu Dom, não seu namorado. Se você optar por usar essa palavra em qualquer momento, você sai. Você não vai vir para o clube novamente a menos que você seja convidada por um outro Dom. Ou eu dizer o contrário."

"Se eu tiver você como sub, você será minha 24 horas por dia sete dias na semana, mas só será obrigada a ir ao clube e a minha casa de Sexta a Domingo. Você tem que estar no meu escritório na Sexta exatamente às 20hrs, assim que as portas se abrirem. Você sairá do meu apartamento no Domingo às 18hrs. O resto da semana é seu para fazer o que quiser. Só para que saiba, eu não compartilho Bella." Olhei para ela para ter certeza que ela ainda estava ouvindo enquanto nós paramos no sinal vermelho. Ela estava.

"Agora, você é minha sendo Domingo ou Quarta-feira. Você seguirá minhas regras se eu estiver na sua frente ou a um milhão de quilômetros. Minhas regras são: você tem que dormir pelo menos 8 horas por noite. Você vai comer as coisas que eu permitir que você coma, não se preocupe, haverá uma lista. Se e quando eu colocar o coleira em você, você não vai tirá-lo por nenhum motivo, a menos que você escolha dizer 'Silhouette'.* Você não vai falar com outros Doms no clube a menos que eu lhe diga que você pode".

Agora, vamos ver o quanto ela realmente quer isso.

"Quando chegarmos à minha casa, em," eu desviei os olhos rapidamente para baixo para o relógio verde "cinco minutos, você vai fazer uma cena comigo. Eu nunca vou te machucar, Bella, nunca vou te forçar além do que você pode suportar, e se eu fizer, é exatamente por isso que temos as palavras de segurança. Claro, eu não sou seu Dom, assim você está livre para dizer não à cena."

Ela não falou e eu sorri.

"Você pode responder."

"Eu farei". Ela sussurrou.

Olhei para ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Eu farei…"

"Senhor, eu farei, senhor". Ela disse um pouco mais alto.

"Bom".

Agora que toda a porcaria estava fora do caminho, eu poderia ter uma conversa normal com ela por… dois minutos.

"Qual seu sobrenome Bella?"

"Swan." Ela disse e me veio o clique. Eu quase podia ver a luz apagar-se dentro da minha cabeça. Querido Deus.

"Swan. Huh?" Eu disse tentando manter a calma. "Como Jasper Swan?" A coisa de acalmar não estava funcionando. "Você é a irmã de Jasper, não é?" A irmã gêmea. A que Jasper sempre falou sobre ela quando estava perto de nós, mas ele nunca a chamou de Bella. Não me lembro agora, mas era algum tipo de apelido que ele usava. Isso era como Alice e ela se conheciam, não era da escola. Olhei para ela, encantadora novamente. Você poderia ver que eles são muito parecidos. Eles não eram idênticos, eles tinham a cor dos olhos e do cabelo diferentes, eu suponho que Jasper se pareça mais com sua mãe, uma vez que eu já tinha encontrado com Charlie. Isabella parecia mais com ele, o mesmo cabelo castanho e olhos. Mas estava lá, na forma do seu rosto, a forma dos seus lábios e dos olhos. Era Jasper. Eu não posso acreditar que eu não tinha visto isso antes.

Eu também sabia o quão protetor ele era sobre ela. Seu gêmeo ou não, ele a tratava mais como uma irmã mais nova. Eu o tinha ajudado a bater na merda de um ex dela antes. Jacob. No mês passado, eu bati na merda desse cara com Jasper. Jasper tinha dito para ele não brincar com sua Izzy.

_Izzy._

_Isabella._

_Bella._

_Bem, foda-se._

"Sim". Ela disse, como se não se incomodasse com o fato de que eu era amigo do seu irmão.

"Será que ele sabe que você está comigo?" Eu estava ofegante agora. Será que eu poderia fazer isso? O que Jasper acharia? Oh meu Deus. O que ele faria?

"Não, eu não vejo por que isso seria negócio dele." Ela estava certa, isso não era seu negócio como também não era negócio dos meus pais.

"Não. Não é", eu disse. "Mas isso não vai muito longe quando ele descobrir". Eu adicionei em um sussurro, e ele vai porque ela vai ser vista comigo. E Jasper sabe o que eu sou e o que faço.

"Nós vamos fazer isso, mas Deus, o que devo dizer quando ele me perguntar o que eu estou fazendo com você?" Eu não estava realmente perguntando para ela, já que estava mesmo era falando sozinho.

"Diga a ele que foda-se". Ela disse. Eu quase ri.

"Cuidado com sua boca." _Eu sei que eu vou._

_______

Trinta minutos depois eu estava em minha sala de estar com Bella. Eu tinha dado a ela todos os papéis para ela levar com ela depois que fosse embora esta noite. Aquelas coisas que ela responderia iriam me ajudar a conhecê-la melhor como seu Dom, coisas que ela tentaria e coisas que poderiam empurrar seus próprios limites.

"Meu quarto é na última porta à esquerda pelo corredor", eu disse apontando. "Vá até lá e tire a roupa. Espere por mim no meio da cama, sentada sobre os joelhos."

Ela balançou a cabeça e fez o seu caminho pelo corredor.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

_Você pode fazer isso._

_É a mesma coisa de sempre._

_

* * *

  
_

_*******Palavras de segurança: **sim elas existem, são usadas para não forçar o sub a ponto de machucar sem algum motivo. Apesar de existirem relacionamentos D/s que machucam ou não o sub, é o que menos importa._

_*******Silhouette: **__eu ia colocar silhueta, mas ia ficar estranho demais._

_*****Tudo isso realmente existe, no caso de dormir, o recomendado é que qualquer pessoa tenha 8 horas de sono por noite. Sobre as refeições, um Dom realmente pode controlar isso em uma sub. E o coleira também é utilizado em relacionamento D/s, é uma forma do sub mostrar que tem 'seu dono'._

**

* * *

**

**[N/T]: E então o que estão achando?**

**Hum isso da Bella ser irmã do Jasper...**

**Mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês ok?**

**Beijos e até semana que vem :D**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Sim, será como sempre e com isso eu fiz o meu caminho pelo corredor. Jasper vai me matar e eu vou me odiar quando eu tiver que olhar para o seu rosto, mas porra eu queria isso, ela queria isso. Jasper teria apenas que dar um passo para trás e passar por cima.

Respirei fundo e abri a porta do meu quarto. Lá estava ela, nua, na minha cama de madeira escura com dossel. Ela parecia que pertencia a aquele lugar.

"Vire-se para trás, Bella." Eu disse a ela. Eu teria que forçar as coisas e não queria que ela prestasse atenção, não pela primeira vez. Iria assustá-la sem nenhuma razão.

Ela começou a girar, mas hesitou. "Ou você pode usar a palavra de segurança e sair."

_Vamos lá Bella, não deixe algo assim causar a sua queda._

Depois que ela virou, fiz o meu caminho para o meu armário onde qualquer pessoa que não me conhecesse olharia e diria que era para colocar roupa. Bem, não no meu caso.

Eu retirei a ferramenta que eu queria, juntamente com as cordas acolchoadas também.

Por que tenho uma cama de dossel?

Não é porque é bonita, e você está prestes a descobrir por que.

Eu subi na cama atrás dela, sentando de costas para o lado; eu tirei a minha camisa do meu corpo e puxei-a de volta ao meu peito. Estávamos agora parados no centro da cama.

Eu mantive minhas mãos sobre ela esfregando seus quadris em círculos de forma áspera, subindo da minha maneira. Ela estava respirando com dificuldade e corada. Eu continuei movendo minha mão para cima e quando cheguei à parte de baixo dos seus braços, comecei a esfregar em torno de seus seios. Suas mãos subiram para o meu cabelo, me dando um melhor acesso a ela, _exatamente._

Coloquei minhas mãos em seus braços rapidamente, mantendo suas mãos seguradas por uma minha, com a outra peguei as cordas acolchoadas, eu coloquei um punho em cada uma de suas mãos e amarrei a corda na parte superior do dossel, onde eu tinha outro gancho pendurado.

_Agora, você é uma verdadeira submissa, Bella?_

Inclinei-me para perto do seu ouvido e peguei o lóbulo da sua orelha entre meus dentes. "Agora é hora de dizer a palavra de segurança, se você não quiser." Ela não disse nada e eu fiz uma pequena oração a Deus, agradecendo-lhe, dentro da minha cabeça.

"Tudo bem Bella. Essas cordas não vão machucar seus pulsos então fique à vontade se quiser puxá-las, só não espere ir longe, porque você não vai. Eu não posso dizer o mesmo sobre as correntes na sala de jogos, mas vamos chegar a isso depois." Eu disse em um tom de aviso. Eu queria que ela soubesse exatamente onde ela estava se metendo. Fui para longe dela, agarrando o meu chicote que eu tinha pegado. "Bella eu não vou vendar você, mas eu prefiro que olhe para longe de mim por algum motivo, você não vai olhar para mim em nenhum momento durante isto. A menos que eu diga o contrário, entendeu? Acene ou sacuda sua cabeça."

Ela acenou.

_Bom._

Fiquei atrás dela de novo, de joelhos. Corri o chicote por trás dela nua e depois nos seus quadris.

"É um chicote de equitação*". Sussurrei, inclinando-me até ela e puxando seus cabelos para um lado, beijando seu pescoço. Ela puxou uma grande quantidade de ar e eu sabia que ela estava com medo.

*Chicote de equitação: eles são normalmente usados em BDSM.

"Eu não vou te machucar, Bella. Espere um momento para eu explicar alguma coisa para você sobre isso." Sussurrei, correndo o chicote sobre as suas pernas nuas. "Isso pode ser usado para o castigo, mas eu posso usá-lo para levá-la às alturas, onde você nunca esteve antes".

"Eu não quero usar isso para castigo, mas lembre-se, ou você obedece as minhas regras ou terá o castigo. É sempre a escolha das subs." Continuei correndo o chicote sobre as pernas, mas com o jeito que ela estava respirando eu sabia que era hora de avançar antes que ela tivesse um ataque cardíaco.

"Você confia em mim, Isabella?" Perguntei usando seu nome completo. Gostaria de começar a utilizar a partir de agora, porque eu não era seu amigo, eu não era o namorado dela, eu era o seu Dom.

"Eu-eu… sim." ela falou.

"Por que é que você confia em mim?" Eu já sabia a resposta.

"Você é amigo de Jasper e irmão de Alice". Ela disse.

Sim, exatamente o que eu pensei que seria a resposta.

"Bem, veja você, Isabella. Estes motivos não são suficientes. Você precisa confiar em mim como um Dom."

"Eu confio!" ela acrescentou e, em seguida, respirou fundo. "Eu confio em você como um Dom também."

"Bom". Eu disse. "Abra suas pernas".

Sem qualquer hesitação. Ela fez o que foi dito.

_Muito bom. _

Eu sentei-me e passei o chicote para baixo e corri a mão sobre sua bunda arredondada, movendo entre as suas pernas e escavando seu sexo molhado. "Se eu colocar o colar, você será a minha, e de mais ninguém." Movi minhas mãos de volta para seus quadris e subindo para a base de seus seios. "E, estes", disse tomando um mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador, torcendo e puxando "serão meus também."

"Entendeu?"

Ela acenou.

Peguei e levantei o chicote, batendo sobre o mamilo endurecido sem aviso prévio. Ela saltou e engasgou.

"Veja, Isabella, sem dor ali". Eu disse, estalando o meu pulso e batendo novamente no seu peito, causando um pequeno gemido nela.

Não, esta não é uma cena normal. Eu estava falando com ela através disso. Mostrando-lhe que não havia razão para temer, as coisas ficariam maiores a cada cena, enquanto a confiança dela em mim crescesse.

Joguei o chicote na cômoda ao lado da cama e desfiz os nós da corda, jogando-os no chão.

Ela sentou-se, imóvel esperando minha próxima ordem.

_Perfeita._

Eu não disse nada e puxei-a de volta contra o meu peito, beijando seu pescoço.

"Você foi muito bem, Isabella." Eu disse sorrindo contra o seu pescoço "mas era brincadeira de criança, você tem certeza que quer isso?"

Ela deu um aceno de cabeça.

_Bem, se você diz que sim, Isabella._

A virei de frente para mim, esfregando seus mamilos em meu peito. Eu abri minha calça e puxei meu pau duro para fora. Parecia que seus olhos estavam a ponto de pular para fora de sua cabeça.

"Vá em frente, Isabella."

Ela hesitou novamente.

Suspirei. "Você quer isso? Se não se lembrar; as palavras de segurança."

Ela se deitou de bruços e beijou a ponta. Eu pulei. Maldição eu pensei que ela iria bater com o jogo de mão. Eu sorri. Ela era muito submissa. Ela colocou sua língua para fora, circulando ao redor da minha cabeça.

Minha mão fez o seu caminho para o cabelo dela. Eu estava ficando cansado desta porcaria de lamber. "Coloque tudo em sua boca." Eu disse através de meus dentes.

E ela colocou.

Sua boca quente e molhada enrolou em volta de mim enquanto ela colocava tudo para dentro, o seu nariz esfregando o osso da minha pelve, ela nem mesmo engasgou, essa era a primeira vez.

Eu sabia que agora eu poderia tomar o controle da situação, agora que ela estava confortável. Eu puxei o seu cabelo para ela parar de se mover e comecei a comandar meu pau entrando e saindo de sua boca.

Eu estava chegando perto, mas eu queria segurar, enquanto eu pudesse, a sensação era boa demais para deixar ir.

_Se a sua boca parecia tão boa…_

E com esse pensamento que cai sobre a borda, gozando em sua boca. Ela não se moveu para trás e engoliu sem eu dizer que era para fazer. Eu gemi enquanto ela engolia tudo de mim.

Quando ela terminou tirei sua boca e arrumei minhas calças. Saltei da cama e comecei a arrumar as coisas.

"Vá ao clube na sexta. Eu colocarei o colar em você." Eu olhei para ela. "Se é isso que você quer."

"Sim Senhor." Ela disse em voz baixa.

"Bom". Eu disse olhando para os meus armários. "Você me agradou, Isabella. Agora, há um telefone na sala, chame um táxi. Minha carteira está lá também, sobre a mesa, tire algum dinheiro para o táxi."

"Está tudo bem eu te-" Eu cortei-lhe a palavra.

"Você já está indo contra a minha vontade? Eu não perguntei se você queria o dinheiro. Eu lhe disse para pegar."

Eu olhei para ver se ela queria protestar mais. Ela não disse nada.

Melhor.

"Você está dispensada." Apontei para a porta.

Ela pulou da cama agarrando suas roupas e saindo do quarto.

Sentei-me na beirada da cama. Suspirei e apoiei a minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

_Jasper vai chutar a minha bunda._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

O resto da semana passou em um ritmo fodidamente lento. Eu tinha coisas para fazer. Sim, eu tive que preparar tudo para Isabella, mas isso não pareceu ajudar enquanto eu esperava para sexta-feira chegar.

Uma coleira.

Essa foi à primeira coisa na minha lista. Minhas subs anteriores tinham uma coleira normal que você colocava em um cão, só que maior. Eu queria que Isabella tivesse algo diferente. Não me pergunte por que, eu apenas queria.

Eu acabei ficando com um colar muito simples, com um pingente em "E" nele. Ele dizia tudo como à coleira e diria que ela era minha. Para alguém, não era uma coleira, era um colar.

_Por quê?_

Eu não sei. O que significa isto? Será que isso significava que eu me sentia estranho com ela sendo a minha submissa? Devo desistir enquanto eu ainda tinha uma chance?

_Não_.

Eu a queria como minha submissa, então eu realmente não podia explicar o colar. Em seguida, há o fato de que eu lhe disse que ela nunca poderia retirá-lo.

_O que foi?_

Eu sempre permiti que minhas subs tirassem seus colares enquanto elas estavam longe de mim. Eu realmente não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu estava quebrando todas as minhas próprias regras, além de fazer novas regras para o que eu quero fazer com Isabella. Eu ia acabar machucando Isabella?

_Espero que não._

Eu estava aqui sentado no meu escritório. Eram seis horas da noite de sexta-feira. Eu estava escrevendo todas as minhas regras e o que aconteceria se ela quebrasse qualquer uma delas. Como quantas chibatadas viriam com cada regra quebrada. Eu olhei para o computador lendo sobre tudo que eu tinha digitado. Ela teria regras que eu nunca tinha usado antes. Haveria também minhas regras regulares que ela teria de seguir, mas eu decidi não digitá-las agora.

A primeira regra era que ela nunca iria dormir na minha cama. Eu tinha um quarto para as subs dormirem, para chamar de seu.

Mas, eu não poderia me fazer a pergunta sobre Isabella dormir em um quarto de hóspedes.

_Ela vai dormir na sua cama, então?_

_Toda a noite?_

_Sim._

Eu estava fodido. E eu sabia disso. Ela iria acabar por ter sentimentos por mim que eu não poderia a fazer voltar atrás. Eu deveria estar mantendo o espaço máximo que pudesse dela. Ela precisava saber isso não era outra a não ser eu a dominando. Claro, Rose sentiu que esse era um bom momento para entrar correndo no meu escritório sem bater.

"Nós não estamos abertos ainda, Rose." Eu disse sem tirar meus olhos do computador.

"Não posso apenas só visitar o meu irmão?"

"Uh, certo." Eu disse confuso, dando um olhar sobre ela com o canto do meu olho.

"Assim, você vai realmente colocar a coleira nessa garota?" Ela moveu em seus pés.

_Ah, então é disso que se trata._

"Por que não?"

"Eu não sei, Edward, talvez porque ela é irmã de Jasper e melhor amiga de Alice?" Ela disse. "Se você me perguntar, eu diria que você está apenas pedindo algo para mordê-lo bem na bunda".

Eu ri. Claro, Rose iria saber tudo sobre Isabella Swan agora. Ela provavelmente tinha mais informações sobre ela do que o FBI.

"Não importa o que sua família é, Rose. Não importa se eles não vivem o mesmo estilo de vida. Isso faz de você uma hipócrita ao falar disso, você sabe? Nossos pais-"

"Não tem nada a ver conosco, Edward." Ela me cortou. "Isso, por outro lado tem a ver com Jasper. Ele vai golpeá-lo empurrando com um pau no seu buraco..." Ela me olhou pensativa. "Não é que seria a primeira vez que isso aconteceria com você. Você provavelmente gosta dela."

Ignorei seu golpe. Eu não gostava de paus no meu buraco.

"Jasper vai lidar com isso. Não vai ser tão ruim depois que passar o choque".

"Sim, você está dizendo Edward, mas pense sobre como você se sentiria se fosse um dom com Alice. Pense em como você se sentiria se eu fosse uma sub e não uma dom. Você se sentiria diferente porque não é o mesmo que ser a dominante e sendo o único a ser dominado. Pense em como você ficaria chateado se alguém estivesse usando o castigo em nós." Ela não disse mais nada depois disso e saiu rapidamente do escritório.

Seria diferente. Seria mais provável eu querer matar Jasper se ele dominasse Alice. Isso me faz um hipócrita, mas é verdade. Eu gostaria de bater em seu traseiro.

_Deste modo, Edward, você está voltando atrás?_

_Nope._

Eu teria que ministrar com Jasper e andar com Bella, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele teria que esperar.

Eu saí da minha cadeira e comecei a olhar tudo no escritório verificando se estava pronto, apenas no caso de que passemos a maior parte de nosso tempo no escritório.

Eu não tinha planejado isso. Eu queria sair com ela e fazê-la conhecer outros subs, e outros doms.

Como esperado, Isabella foi pontual. Oito horas em ponto.

_Bom._

Ela chegou ao meu escritório, sorrindo brilhantemente. Ela estava com um vestido branco com mangas um pouco largas. Quando ela entrou, eu olhei para ela pelo o que parecia ser uma eternidade. Seu sorriso nunca fraquejou.

Ela não deveria estar agindo desta maneira, Edward. Diga alguma coisa!

Diga-lhe para olhar para baixo. Diga-lhe para não olhar para você a menos que você peça.

_Eu não posso._

Eu sorri de volta para ela e lhe pedi para tomar um assento.

_Sim, eu vou repetir isso._

_Pergunte a ela._

_Eu não contei a ela._

"Muito bem, Be - Isabella". Deus. Você. Está. Fodido. "Eu tenho alguns papéis para você olhar. Enquanto você está olhando para eles, eu vou fazer algum trabalho no meu computador. Estas são as regras e o que vai acontecer se você quebrá-las. Tudo bem?"

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça enquanto pegava o papel das minhas mãos.

Virei, mas ela me interrompeu.

"Oh, Sr. Cullen? Eu tenho os papéis que você me deu antes."

_Ah, sim. Eu estava ansioso para olhar eles._

Ela estendeu-os para mim, e eu os peguei sobre a minha mesa e realmente não precisava fazer nada. Eu só precisava que ela passasse por cima os papéis que lhe dei antes e eu a levaria lá embaixo, onde as pessoas estariam assistindo.

Aproveitei o tempo para olhar os papéis que ela tinha me entregado.

Wow! Esta menina não tinha feito nada.

Anal - não.

Vendada - não.

Espancada - não.

Pobre garota.

Ela poderia fazer todas essas coisas em breve. Bem, logo que ela confiasse em mim o suficiente para me deixar fazer.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu me sentei lá olhando para seus papéis, mas eles estavam me deixando muito deprimido.

Olhei para cima e ela não estava mais olhando para as regras que eu tinha entregado a ela. Ela estava brincando com as mãos olhando para o espaço. Eu estava prestes a ficar louco, mas eu olhei para o relógio para ver que eu estava olhando seus papéis um pouco mais de uma hora. Ela provavelmente leu as regras mais de dez vezes até agora.

Levantei-me da minha cadeira e peguei a coleira… er… O colar na minha mesa. Enquanto eu sentei-me à mesa de café na sua frente, nossos olhos se encontraram e ela corou. Eu coloquei o colar ao meu lado na mesa e tomei cada um dos seus joelhos nas minhas mãos. Os separei, e fiquei de joelhos entre eles e pegando o colar novamente.

"Tudo bem Bella, se você usar isso", disse segurando o colar para ela ver, "Você vai ser minha. Você nunca irá tirá-lo."

_Porque eu sou uma porra louca e estou com essa regra sem nenhum motivo._

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu não pude deixar de sorrir enquanto colocava o colar nela.

Eu olhei diretamente sobre ela; parecia que pertencia ali. Nunca me senti assim depois encoleirar uma sub. Eu estava começando a pensar que estava perdendo o meu limite.

_Nenhuma maneira no inferno._

_Isso não está acontecendo._

Vendo Bella com o colar de imediato me fez ficar duro e, finalmente, eu poderia colocá-lo em bom uso.

Minhas mãos fizeram o caminho até seu corpo, suas coxas, onde tinha servido de descanso, desesperado para a sensação dos seus seios através da blusa fina. Seus mamilos endureceram ao meu toque. Eu espalmei e toquei neles, torcendo e puxando.

Ela soltou um gemido.

_Querido Deus, eu realmente gostei da porra desse som._

"Você gosta disso não é?" Sussurrei puxando mais forte. Eu estava me saindo como um bastardo arrogante.

_Espere._

_Claro que estou sendo dessa maneira. Por que eu me importaria?_

"Sim", ela gemeu enquanto encostava a cabeça no sofá.

Eu sorri.

Eu decidi que era hora de ir para as roupas. Levantei e a puxei comigo, tirando seu vestido.

"Tire a minha roupa", ordenei.

_Sem hesitação. Isso é muito bom._

Sua mão foi direto contra o meu membro endurecido. Eu assobiei e olhei para ela a tempo de ver seu rosto se tornar um rosa brilhante.

_Como é linda._

Ela terminou de despir-me e eu estava lá sem nada, além de minha boxer de seda preta. Eu tomei meu tempo para olhar para ela. O suave amarelo e laranja de suas rendas íntimas estavam me provocando. Havia algo muito inocente sobre o que ela usava, mas era sexy ao mesmo tempo.

E voltou para mim, que esta na verdade era a irmã gêmea de Jasper. Senti bile na garganta.

_Eu poderia fazer isso?_

_Sim, eu poderia._

Eu tinha que ser dom de Bella. Não havia outro jeito.

_Edward, você pode ter mais do que isso. Apenas se controle. Afaste-se e diga a si mesmo que você não pode possuí-la. Então a ame da maneira certa._

_Não. Eu sou dono dela._

_Que diabos? Eu estou lutando com a minha cabeça agora?_

_Sim, eu estou._

_Suspiro… Isso não vai acabar bem para qualquer um de nós, Edward. Seu lado dom também quer._

_Não._

_Muito bem._

Movi Isabella para o lado do sofá de couro. Eu dobrei-a sobre o braço e puxei sua fina calcinha para baixo de suas pernas com um rápido puxão.

Eu coloquei o meu pau direto na sua abertura, quente e úmida, comecei a esfregar para frente e para trás ao longo de sua fenda.

"Antes que isso realmente aconteça", sussurrei ainda a esfregando meu pau sobre seu centro, "Eu quero que você entenda, eu não sou nada, além do seu dom. Isto não é nada, além de você me entregando a sua submissão e me dando o que você quer de um homem no quarto." Inclinei-me e sussurrei na parte próxima ao ouvido dela enquanto beijava para cima e para baixo na sua garganta. "E isso é ser dominada."

"Você entendeu Isabella? Se não, agite sua cabeça."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu sorri.

"Boa menina", sussurrei. Deixei uma mão ir de encontro ao seu peito e minha outra foi para o seu quadril.

_Última chance, Edward._

A minha parte não-dom estava começando a me irritar.

"Eu vou de qualquer forma para o inferno." Murmurei para mim mesmo enquanto meti meu pau rígido dentro dela. Sua entrada esticou para acomodar meu tamanho. Ela choramingou.

"Uhh Bella, você está tão apertada, tão molhada." Eu gemi e depois comecei a entrar e sair dela em um mesmo ritmo.

"Edward! Rápido! Forte!" Ela choramingou.

Eu levantei a minha mão de seu quadril e dei um tapa rápido em sua bunda.

Ela ficou meio ofegante e gemeu.

"... Fale". Eu disse a cada impulso mais duro. Mas eu fiz o que ela pediu e ganhei velocidade.

Bati nela por trás de novo e de novo, puxando-me quase todo o caminho antes de voltar dentro dela com as pernas ainda mais separadas, permitindo-me uma penetração mais profunda. Eu sabia que ela estava se aproximando.

A mão que estava no seu quadril se moveu para o seu clitóris e aquele que estava descansando em seu peito foi para os seus cabelos. Enquanto eu ainda estava batendo dentro dela, mais e mais, o meu sofá de couro movia para frente e para trás batendo na parede. Agradeci a Deus que não havia um escritório próximo ao meu.

"Goze Bella."

E com certeza ela gozou.

Ela gemeu o meu nome enquanto eu senti suas paredes apertarem firmemente em torno de meu pau grosso, seus quadris transmitiram uma onda de prazer que passou através de seu corpo. Eu entrei e sai dela mais algumas vezes antes que eu também encontrasse com a libertação, eu chamei o nome dela quando mandei meu líquido quente no seu sexo.

Eu nunca tinha chamado o nome de uma sub antes.

_"Bella!" Não é Isabella... Bella._

_-....-_

Nós fizemos o nosso caminho até a sala VIP. Eu realmente não podia esperar para que todos pudessem conhecer a Bella, e para mim conhecê-la melhor também.

"É esta sua nova sub, Edward?" Sam perguntou enquanto eu e Isabella nos sentamos.

"Sim, ela é." sorri.

Sam olhou para Isabella e de volta para mim, então de volta para Isabella. Eu sabia o que ele estava prestes a fazer. Ele iria testá-la.

"Então, Isabella, não é?"

Ela não lhe respondeu. Bella olhe para mim primeiro, perguntando-me se está ok para responder.

Ela olhou para Sam. Porra!

"Sim, por favor me chame Bella."

Sam ficou com os olhos arregalados e olhou para mim, vendo qual seria a minha jogada. Ela não poderia fazer de mim um tolo. Eu poderia fazer uma de duas coisas.

Um, eu posso deixá-lo ir e nós podemos continuar com a noite.

Dois, tirá-la daqui agora e levá-la para casa e puni-la. Sim, é sua primeira noite, mas isso foi algo que ela já tinha informação. Eu não seria capaz de, a qualquer momento começar a olhar por cima disso.

Eu queria olhar sobre isso, mais do que qualquer coisa.

Mas quando olhei ao redor da sala, eu poderia dizer que não ia jogar fora assim. Bella estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Bem inferno, ela provavelmente não achava que fez algo errado. Mas os Doms na sala olharam horrorizados. Eu poderia entender que não estavam usando como tal, por ser a sub do dom chefe agindo assim. Ela sempre foi bem comportada.

Eu vi Rose no canto da sala balançando a cabeça para trás e para frente, infelizmente. Eu sabia que não poderia deixar passar esse deslize.

Assim, parece que nós estamos indo para a opção numero dois.

Ding, ding, ding, temos um vencedor.

_Desculpe, Isabella._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Então, eu ia fazer isso._

Eu tinha enviado Isabella para a sala de espera para mim. Eu estava no momento tentando me recompor na sala de jogos.

Isso não é exatamente como eu queria mostrar a sala de jogos para Isabella. Eu queria que nossa primeira vez aqui fosse divertido.

_Bem, vai ser qualquer coisa, menos divertido, Edward._

Fui até minha estante de brinquedos. Como meu chicote de pele de coelho e chicote couro. Eu não os usaria sobre ela. Eu não queria que ela tivesse medo deles. Sim, eles vão trazer a dor dela, no futuro, mas eu não quero vê-la estremecer toda vez que eu fosse usar em uma cena.

Então o que você vai usar, então?

_Minha mão?_

_Querido Deus._

O pensamento de bater nela me deu nojo, mas o pensamento de bater nela com a minha própria mão fez meu coração palpitar.

_**Cale a porra da boca Cullen e faça.**_

_Sim, Edward, vai dar uma bofetada em Bella Swan._

Swan.

E estamos de volta a isso.

Os Swans.

Jasper.

Maldição ele vai vir à mente toda vez que eu fizer algo assim.

Eu não posso afastar a sensação de que isso não vai acabar bem.

_Você está certo Edward, e não vai. Por que você não para?_

_Ele não pode._

Eu não posso. Pedi a Deus que eu não a quisesse. Desejei que Alice não tivesse trazido ela para mim. Eu não queria não... _Como me sinto?_

_Pare._

_Nem sequer se pergunte isso._

Traga ela aqui e faça seu trabalho.

"Isabella". Eu a chamei, imóvel.

Ouvi - o som de seus pés pequenos fazendo seu caminho pelo corredor até a sala de jogos.

_Última chance, Edward._

Eu _não_ posso ser seu dom. Eu não posso apagar isso. Mas maldição, se alguma vez eu pensei que havia uma mudança para isso, era agora. Agora eu não queria ser um dom.

_O que diabos eu queria?_

_S__er normal?_

Não. Não era isso. Eu era um Dom e não era um Dom por escolha. Eu era um dom porque eu tinha que ser. Não há outra maneira de colocá-lo.

Eu tinha que ser.

A porta se abriu e intensificou a razão de querer derramar lixívia***** em todo o meu cérebro no momento.

"Tire a roupa". Eu disse sem olhar para cima.

Eu nem sequer olhei para ver se ela hesitou.

Eu não precisava de outra razão para passar por isso.

Com qualquer outra sub, eu estaria morrendo de vontade de bater com alguma coisa na sua parte traseira. Eu estaria morrendo de vontade de ensiná-la a agir.

De repente, eu estava chateado.

Fiquei chateado que Bella tivesse este tipo de poder sobre mim depois de um boquete e uma foda.

Que porra é essa!

Use a raiva.

Olhei para Bella para encontrá-la em pé, nua, olhos lançados para baixo.

Bem, agradeço a Deus por pequenos favores.

Levantei-me e comecei a andar em torno de seu pequeno corpo, deixando o fantasma das minhas mãos sobre suas costas, seus ombros e seu peito enquanto eu passava por eles. Ela manteve os olhos para baixo.

Mais uma vez, agradeci a Deus por pequenos favores.

_Você não pode lidar com seus olhos agora, você pode, idiota?_

Eu não prestei atenção na a batalha acontecendo na minha cabeça, Dom vs Amável Edward.

"Você, Isabella, por ser nova, você não conhece as coisas ainda bem. Então, eu vou fazer mais fácil para você neste momento." Sussurrei olhando para minhas mãos que prenderam os seus ombros. "Vê aquele pólo de madeira?" Eu não esperei ela responder, uma vez que estava no meio da sala, é claro que ela tinha visto. "Vá até lá e envolva seus braços em torno dele, como se estivesse dando-lhe um abraço." Eu ri um pouco. Parecia amargo.

_Por que amargo, Edward? Não é isso que você vive?_

Ela foi para frente e fez o que pedi. Peguei as cordas perto do meu pé e amarrei as mãos de Bella ao redor do poste de madeira.

"É o tipo de jogo que se parece como um, huh, Isabella? Como as usaram para queimar as bruxas". Eu disse: caminhando ao seu redor em um círculo como eu fiz antes. "Isso nunca vai ser usado para sua diversão. Toda vez que eu lhe pedir para fazer alguma coisa com ele, será porque você me desagradou de alguma forma e está mais definitivamente na merda." Eu soltei uma risada baixa.

"Eu quero que você saiba que nem sempre me sinto mal quando eu bato em você, mas, novamente, nem sempre me sinto bem." Eu sussurrei, passando minhas mãos sobre sua bunda quando eu passava. "Você sabe a razão pela qual estamos aqui, nós conversamos sobre isso no carro."

**-------------------------------------------------------------- **_**Flashback – no carro**_

Eu só tinha empurrado Isabella no carro depois de sua cena de desrespeito na frente de Sam e dos outros.

"Por que Isabella? Porque você fez isso?"

"O quê?" Ela perguntou chocada.

"Falou com ele sem se certificar que estava tudo bem para você fazer isso."

"Eu não sabia que eu tinha que perguntar!"

Bem inferno, Isabella. Acontece que estava no topo da lista que você acabou de ler, e acontece que ele tem 10 chicotadas como punição por não segui-la.

"Você não leu os papéis que lhe entreguei?"

"Sim. Eu…" Eu cortei ela.

"Então, você leu essa parte?"

"Sim, mas…" mais uma vez eu a cortei.

"Mas o que Isabella? Você sabia. Se você esqueceu ou não, não é importante para mim. Aprenda a merda de se lembrar."

"S-sim, senhor." Ela chorou.

Bem foda-se.

"Não chore, Isabella. Isto é parte de ser uma sub, e quando voltamos para a casa, você terá suas 10 chicotadas por não seguir as regras". Estendi a mão para pegar sua, para mostrar-lhe conforto, mas deixei a minha mão no meio do caminho.

Você é seu Dom, segure o caralho da mão.

Eu não posso.

Se eu segurar a mão dela, vou esquecer por que eu estou punindo-a em primeiro lugar.

Se eu olhar em seus olhos...

"Por favor não!" Bella quebrou-me de meus pensamentos. "Eu vou fazer melhor!"

Eu a ignorei. Eu não conseguia mais olhar e ela tinha que aprender o seu lugar como um sub e como a principal das subs.

Pode me matar, mas eu tenho que fazer.

**-------------------------------------------------------------- _Fim do Flashback_**

"Você sabe a razão pela qual estamos aqui, nós conversamos sobre isso no carro." Eu disse que eu pensei de volta para a conversa, como eu deveria ter intensificado e segurado sua mão. Como seu Dom que estava aqui para consolá-la. Eu não no carro.

"10 chicotadas, Isabella, e você vai contá-las."

Eu sempre tive minhas subs contando suas chicotadas. Isso me deixava saber o rumo que estávamos tomando. Você pode dizer muito ao som da voz de alguém. **(N/A: Este é realmente um movimento Dom. A contagem é sempre utilizada. Todos os sites que eu olhei diz-lhe para que eles contam ou falam após cada batida. É um GRANDE NÃO NÃO, não tê-los falando.)**

Então eu deixei minha mão cair sobre sua parte traseira.

O estouro afiado encheu o ar.

"Um!" Ela lamentou. Doeu. Eu sabia que tinha.

Minha mão desceu novamente.

Ela não disse nada, mas chorou.

"O quê?"

"Dois". Ela soluçou.

"Boa menina, você está indo bem." Eu disse enquanto esfregava o ponto onde bati. Estava rosado em apenas um golpe. Eu teria que ter cuidado até que ela se acostumasse com isso.

Minha mão voltou para baixo três vezes mais e eu pensei, não, eu sabia, eu estava passando por algo mais difícil do que ela. Ela estava chorando muito, mas agora ela não me pediu para parar ainda. Ela provavelmente não iria, porque a mão não dói tanto como as ferramentas de fazer. Mas eu estava orgulhoso dela.

Ela era submissa.

"Cinco". Ela resmungou a minha mão desceu novamente. Sua bunda estava vermelha e agora eu precisava mudar pontos antes que eu causasse algum dano.

"S-seis! Oh, Deus! Pare!" Ela chorou. "Amarelo!"

Eu fiquei chocado.

Ela não sabia nada sobre D/s não é?

"Você não pode chamar as palavras de segurança, enquanto eu estou castigando você, amor. Não é assim que funciona. Eu gostaria que fosse."

"Sete! Uhh!". Ela choramingou com outro tapa da minha mão.

Por favor, apenas faça isso.

"Você pode usar a outra palavra segura, Isabella... É o que vai acabar com isso."

Eu esperei para ouvir isso.

Nada.

"Nada a dizer?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Eu não podia bater nela novamente.

"Nós acabamos por esta noite, Isabella. Você foi muito bem", eu sussurrei, tirando as cordas. "Saiba que na próxima vez eu não vou encerrar o castigo antes que ele termine".

_Eu faria?_

_Por favor não me desobedeça novamente._

"Deixe suas roupas e espere por mim no banheiro principal, fora do meu quarto." Eu disse enquanto joguei as cordas de volta na posição.

Depois que ela saiu, eu me sentei em uma cadeira na beira da sala. Eu enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

Tempo para acompanhamento.

* * *

**_*Lixívia: Solução alcalina que se obtém lançando água fervente em pano recoberto de uma camada de carbonato de sódio ou de cinza._**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Eu ainda estava sentado a dez minutos. Eu ainda estava sentado na sala de jogos, quando eu deveria estar cuidando de Bella.

Foram apenas sete acertos. Não era mesmo os dez que ela deveria ter recebido. Você está sendo muito bom. Isso precisa acabar antes que você não possa chamar-se Dom.

Senti-me sozinho. Eu precisava falar com alguém, mas com a forma como Rose estava agindo sobre a coisa toda de Isabella, eu não iria chamá-la.

Quem sabe Sam , Tanya, e Jacob. **(A / N: Eu sei que já tem um Jacob nesta história. {O ex de Bella que Edward/Jazz bateram.} Mas, quando chegou a hora de escolher um outro dom, eu queria que fosse Jacob. Então me perdoem. Este é a um Jacob diferente e costuma ser confundido como o Jacob ex então estou explicando para que não confundam mais tarde. Não se preocupem.)**

Eu não ia chamar Sam, ele já tinha visto o suficiente hoje. Eu não ia chamar Tanya. Eu não queria que ela soubesse o fracasso eu havia me tornado como um dom.

Restou Jacob.

Eu poderia trazer Jacob para me ajudar a treiná-la?

_Meu coração gritou não!_

Minha mente estava me dizendo que era melhor ter ajuda se eu não conseguia manter meus sentimentos sob controle.

_O que você está sentindo?_

Nada do que eu me importasse em olhar.

Se eu não pudesse manter tudo o que estava passando sob controle, então eu estava trazendo um outro Dom. Mesmo que fosse apenas para alguns fins de semana. Se eu não pudesse unir tudo isto, eu precisaria de ajuda.

Talvez eu pudesse trazer outra submissa.

Isso é realmente uma boa idéia.

Jéssica.

Vou levá-la e mostrar a Isabella como ela deve agir. Era raro para um Dom ter mais de uma sub por uma vez. Mas eu não estava tendo Jéssica novamente como minha sub, eu só queria alguém para estar em algumas das cenas. Isabella poderia aprender muito.

_Você não compartilha._

Não, eu não. Mas eu não vou ter relações sexuais com a outra sub e eu não vou deixar que outro Dom faça sexo com Isabella.

Problema resolvido.

Suspirei e me levantei. Gostaria de pensar mais sobre tudo isso mais tarde.

Quando cheguei ao meu banheiro, eu encontrei Isabella encostada na pia. Eu passei por ela, com cuidado para não olhar a lágrima em seu rosto corado.

_Você é um imbecil._

_Eu sei._

Eu liguei a água na banheira enorme, tendo a certeza que estava quente. O quente poderia machucá-la no início, mas o calor também fazia a dor ir embora mais rápido.

Tirei minha roupa e puxei Bella na banheira comigo, empurrando-a de volta ao meu peito.

Agora por um bom tempo, minha mente estava lutando novamente. Um lado me dizendo para descobrir o que diabos eu estava sentindo e do outro lado me dizendo para ser um Dom e empurrar qualquer sensação de que estava fora disso para que eu pudesse ser um bom Dom.

O lado de Dom me vencia.

Este negócio não era nada mais, nada menos.

"Este é o seu espaço para falar livremente. Sempre que estivermos juntos aqui você pode falar normalmente, claro sendo respeitosa e vendo como você diz as coisas."

Este era o seu espaço. O carro e a cozinha também seriam os seus espaços, mas gostaria de dizer-lhe isso mais tarde.

Ela não disse nada.

Fale, maldição.

Enchi-me de um sentimento tão ruim com o que aconteceu.

Você não precisa se sentir mal, é seu trabalho como o seu dom de fazer essas coisas. Ela quer que você a domine. Se ela não quisesse, ela não estaria perto de você.

Ela estava perto. Ela continuaria buscando. Não é outro Dom. Há mais no presente para ela, também.

Não é essa merda de novo.

Preciso ter alguma ajuda.

"Bem, se você não vai falar", eu disse que movi para o outro lado da banheira para que eu pudesse sair. "Estou saindo. Estarei no meu escritório. Não vá até lá a menos que seja caso de vida ou morte. Vá para a cama quando estiver pronta."

"Em seu quarto?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

_Não, no quarto de sub._

"Sim, em meu quarto." Eu disse olhando nos olhos dela pela primeira vez em horas, um mar de marrom triste. Um olhar escuro, e que de algum modo eu encontrei em mim mesmo para me odiar mais ainda.

Quando cheguei ao meu escritório eu tinha me decidido. Eu precisava esclarecer algumas coisas da minha cabeça, e a melhor maneira de fazer isso seria chamar Jasper.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**(N/A: Eu quero agradecer a todos que apoiaram o capítulo 6. Edward e minha beta também queria agradecer a vocês. Nós todos sentimos que o capítulo 6 tinha de ser feito para a história e Edward tinha que mentir para a história.**

**Não é verdade, Eddie? **_*Edward acena*_

**E não o fazer de novo, certo? ***_Edward balançou a cabeça, não*_

**Apesar de Isabella ser uma Sub inexperiente, não haverá outra cena de punição. E se houver, haverá apenas mais uma. Eu entendo que você quer que as coisas rumem junto com o D / s, e eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso com a minha linha da história. ****As coisas têm de mudar para o resultado. ****E não tem problema para ele mudar, porque isto é ficção. ****Ou seja: Não é verdade. ****Se eu quiser Edward vestido como o mestre "biscoit" e que ele persiga Bella em torno de sua casa e chamá-lo de uma coisa dom, eu vou (mas eu não vou então não se preocupe **_**rindo alto**_**)**

**Por favor, não olhe para ffs para obter informações reais sobre a vida D/s é inseguro, e às vezes não é verdade. Edward gostaria de dizer algo antes de começar no capítulo 8. **_*Edward com as mãos no microfone*_

_Alguns estão muito insatisfeitos comigo agora, e isso é bom porque você pode culpar Exiled._ ***Cravo os olhos em Edward*** _É bom ficar chateada, vá em frente, porque nunca Exiled disse que estava lendo um artigo sobre o D / s de verdade; Seus doms e subs, por vezes, tem que fazer coisas que não andam de mãos dadas com D/__ s para a história. __(A minha e a história de Isabella) Como uma escritora você tem que saber algumas sobre o assunto em sua escrita. __Exiled faz e não muda muita coisa. __Ela só muda as coisas que ajudam a fazer essa história andar direito... Exiled leu artigos, e sabe muito sobre D / s (tipo seu marido que gosta, por sinal) _***Deus, Edward! ****Leia o que eu disse para você ler!***_ Oh merda.__ Certo. __Desculpe, Exiled. De qualquer forma, Exiled quer compartilhar alguns sites com você hoje, que você pode ir e ler sobre D/s, se quiser saber mais sobre isso para a vida real. _***microfone da mão de volta ao Exiled***

**Obrigado Edward, eu estou feliz por Edward ter dito em paz sobre o assunto. De qualquer forma, aqui estão alguns sites, que eu mesma usei antes e depois que comecei a história de Edward.**

**http://www(ponto)totaldarkness(ponto)com/slaveheart/writings/art1(ponto)html**

**http://www(ponto)xeromag(ponto)com/fvbdsm_scenarios(ponto)html#toysanchor**_ --__*Edward olha link * Esse é estranho!_

**http://www(ponto)symtoys(ponto)com/ideas(ponto)html - ****Meu favorito quando procurei coisas para fazer as cenas. Ele descreve a cena para você como você não iria acreditar.**

_*Edward volta mais uma vez para o microfone * E aqui está uma lista de livros que eu e Exiled temos em nossas casas. _**(Eu realmente tenho todos os livros indicados).****  
**  
**Screw the Roses, Send Me the Thorns: **by Philip Miller **- Legal**

**The Loving Dominant: **by John Warren

**The Trainer (The Maketplace series,3)**: by Laura Antoniou - **Ainda não li , mas está na minha lista.**

**Antes que alguém me pergunte. ****Não, eu não sou um dom ou sub. ****Gosto do assunto e é isso.**

**Agora ... Tenho certeza que você quer ler o capítulo 8. ****Então aqui está. ****Lembre-se da ficção. Então aproveite a viagem e tente não julgar a severidade.**

**[N/T: Eu tentei achar os livros em inglês para Download e infelizmente não encontrei. Existe somente para venda. Mas vejam os sites, são ótimos.]**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

Eu iria realmente chamá-lo? Agora, que Isabella estava em minha cama?

Não, eu não iria, mas eu gostaria de ligar para ele de manhã. Eu lhe diria o que estava acontecendo e aceitaria tudo o que ele atiraria em mim. Depois disso, talvez a minha cabeça se esclarecesse, e eu poderia pensar com clareza.

Jasper era o meu melhor amigo. Eu o conheci quando me mudei para Seattle. Nós fomos a festas juntos o tempo todo e ele mesmo ficou sabendo do clube ao longo do tempo. Ele não tinha nada contra o meu estilo de vida.

Ele me ajudou a procurar meninas legais para uma noite e jogamos o jogo "juntos". Se ele soubesse que eu estava usando a irmã da mesma maneira que eu usei as outras meninas. Ele não seria tão rápido para me ajudar com uma menina na cama na próxima vez.

Ele era meu parceiro de todas as horas.

Será que teria mudança?

Bem, provavelmente.

Eu teria de olhar para seus olhos pelos próximos 60 anos, sabendo que o que eu tinha feito. Não havia dúvida que Alice e Jasper ficariam juntos para sempre. Isso já foi gravado em pedra. Eles foram feitos um para o outro.

Ele seria o meu cunhado, mas eu não seria nada para ele, além do cara que tomou o controle de sua irmã.

Suspirei enquanto desliguei o meu computador. Que diabos estava de errado comigo? Eu não levei em conta Jessica, Kate, ou a família de Tanya no coração.

_Porque você as não conhece._

_Você não estava esmagando a sua confiança._

Bem, talvez isso não seja tão ruim assim. Quero dizer, Alice está bem com tudo.

Bem, duh, Cullen. Ela é sua irmã.

Eu tirei minha cabeça para longe dos pensamentos da minha irmã e Jasper. Nenhum deles estava me ajudando agora. O que eu precisava era pensar na menina dormindo no quarto no fundo do corredor do meu escritório.

_Yup. Boa jogada com isso Eddie. Ela deveria estar no quarto dela, e não no seu. Será que ainda realmente importa? Enquanto eu estou indo para o inferno._

O que eu fiz durante a sua punição foi errado. Em relação à palavra. Eu disse que ela não poderia usar sua palavra segura. Inferno, eu disse a mim mesmo que não poderia usar a palavra segura. Eu disse a mim mesmo que ela não sabia nada sobre D/s. Eu escrevi com o seu não conhecimento. Eu queria acabar logo com isso. Eu queria mostrar-me que ela era exatamente como Tanya e as outras. Não precisa ser um dominante após o que aconteceu. Eu não tinha direito. Eu não estava sendo um cuidador então. Eu só bati uma vez depois que ela usou sua palavra segura, mas isso foi um tempo para muitos.

Ela havia falado amarelo, assim a cena não teria acabado. Mas eu não deveria ter deixado ela ir tão longe como o fez. Eu menti sobre a palavra de segurança a ser utilizada durante o castigo.

Eu menti para ela e para mim. Agora vejo como tudo o que fiz foi muito errado.

Eu estava tentando vencer uma batalha dentro da minha cabeça e quebrando a confiança da minha submissa, eu menti para ela. Eu realmente não merecia sua confiança, e agora, eu estraguei tudo.

Eu fiz o meu caminho para o quarto, pensando o que seria o meu próximo passo. Eu estava indo fazer algo para ela, mas eu precisava para permanecer como o DOM. Eu não estava indo mudar as coisas ainda.

Qual é a melhor maneira de dar alguma coisa para a submissa, sem deixar ela ter controle?

_Descer nela.__{Nota da Beta: Descer nela significa fazer sexo oral.}_

A maioria das pessoas parecem pensar que só porque você não está recebendo o prazer, que não é o único no controle. É o oposto disso, realmente. Quando desço em alguém, eu estou no controle do que acontece, se conseguir uma liberação ou não, quer se goste ou não.

E ela se dobra a minha vontade mais uma vez.

Abri a porta para encontrar Isabella, de costas e dormindo, o cobertor em torno de sua cintura. Ela ainda estava nua. Acho que é porque eu não tinha dito a ela para colocar alguma coisa.

Eu sorri.

Eu andei até ela e olhei para seu rosto que estava iluminado pela janela da parede. O luar estava fazendo sua pele ainda mais pálida do que ela realmente era. Era de tirar o fôlego.

Eu coloquei a parte de trás do pescoço dela na minha mão e abaixei-me sobre ela. Sem me perder no momento, comecei a colocar com a boca aberta beijos ao longo do comprimento do seu pescoço, deixando o fantasma da minha língua sobre sua pele pálida.

Ela gemeu e começou a acordar.

"Unhh". Ela resmungou abrindo os olhos para me olhar. Eles eram tão escuros contra a palidez de sua pele. Noite e dia. Preto e branco.

Por que a vida tinha de ter as zonas cinzentas?

Eu sorri para ela e a calei. Voltando ao trabalho na mão, as movi mais para baixo. Enquanto eu abaixei-me, e empurrei o cobertor do seu corpo pequeno com meus pés. Havia uma estilo de cueca de menino que cobria seu corpo. Era branco liso e muito simples. Ela se abraçava aos seus ossos do quadril acentuando em ambos os lados. Debrucei-me sobre o meu cotovelo com os dedos na linha da sua calcinha, descendo pelo seu quadril, lentamente, deixando um deslizar de dedo sobre o pano, sobre o seu centro.

Ela suspirou enquanto eu empurrei a cueca para baixo das suas pernas e corri meu indicador ao longo de sua fenda molhada parando contra o clitóris. Minha mão estava se movendo em um movimento circular contra seu clitóris enquanto eu me movi de volta até seu corpo para ter um de seus mamilos endurecidos na minha boca. Eu empurrei a frente, deixando-a sentir meu pau de encontro a sua coxa, ela choramingou. Meu dedo estava se movendo mais rápido em seu clitóris. Seus quadris balançaram para a frente contra a minha mão. Eu sabia que ela estava perto de sua liberação pela forma como sua pele estava vermelha e sua respiração estava cortante. Com um gemido, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e arqueou as costas contra a cama.

Ela gemeu, em protesto enquanto eu puxei a minha mão. Ela viu como eu me abaixava até sua abertura, colocando um beijo de boca aberta em seus lábios. Ela resistia ao sentimento e fechou as pernas em volta da minha cabeça. Eu levantei minhas mãos para prendê-las suavemente para baixo sobre os seios, através de seu estômago, para empurrar as pernas dela mais uma vez, expondo a sua entrada molhada para mim. Vi seus seios arfando com a respiração enquanto eu usei minhas mãos para levantar seus quadris até então eu tinha uma visão melhor.

Quando estávamos no lugar, deixei minha língua deslizar pelo comprimento de sua seda molhada, obtendo um suspiro que se transformou em um gemido quando puxei o seu clitóris entre meus lábios e suguei forte. Movi uma das minhas mãos de seu quadril e a levei para o seu centro, circulando em torno da sua abertura, coloquei dois dedos dentro

Quando ela se aproximou de outra libertação, eu tomei a observação de meu pau dolorosamente duro, tentando seu melhor para se libertar do meu short.

_Para baixo garoto..._

Ela gritou o meu nome enquanto sentia suas paredes apertarem firmemente em torno de meus dedos. Seus quadris empurraram para frente na minha mão e boca, enquanto ela tinha onda após onda de prazer. Vi seu corpo enquanto agitou com seu orgasmo. Meu pau já estava implorando para libertação, mas eu não teria esta noite.

_Você realmente não merece ter uma libertação, nunca mais depois da maneira como você agiu na noite passada._

_Vou fazer melhor._

Eu me arrastei até o seu corpo, lentamente, beijando enquanto eu passava sobre sua pele. Ela acalmou de sua libertação, e eu dei beijinho em seus lábios uma vez, duas vezes, e uma terceira vez.

"Boa noite, Isabella. Tenha o café da manhã preparado as nove." Eu disse e sai dela não lhe dando uma chance para responder.

Não dormi na noite passada. Fiquei no meu escritório. Eu estava ocupado pensando sobre o quão terrível foi este fim de semana e como eu poderia passar por ele.

_Como você pode passar por isso?_

_E sobre ela, imbecil?_

Ela não sabia o que eu fiz foi errado. Ela é nova e tem muito pouca informação sobre como D/s é. Ela nunca vai saber o que você fez foi errado. E você SEMPRE vai permitir que ela use a palavra de segurança no futuro.

Mas eu quero ser justo para mim e dizer que ela só tinha dito amarelo, por isso de qualquer forma a cena não teria parado. E eu só bati uma vez depois que ela usou. Então eu basicamente disse Vermelho e terminei a cena eu mesmo.

_Sim, bem... Desculpe... Não importa imbecil. Você ainda mentiu e disse que ela não poderia utilizá-lo._

Era 8h42 e eu ouvi o estrondo de Bella na cozinha.

Parecia que ela não tinha idéia de como cozinhar.

E, claro, porque Deus me odeia, houve um grito vindo do outro lado da casa.

Levantei-me da minha cadeira, voando fora do escritório e desci as escadas. O que poderia ter feito ela gritar desse jeito?

Fiquei cerca de seis passos da cozinha e eu podia ouvir Isabella gritando "Fogo! Fogo!" repetidamente em quase um sussurro.

Se não tivesse havido um incêndio, eu teria rido.

Quando virei à esquina, eu a vi de pé ao lado do fogão com fumaça, acenando com uma toalha branca para ela que estava virando a cabeça longe da fumaça.

Não houve um incêndio, mas não iria comer qualquer coisa, esta manhã.

Ela estava olhando para mim com horror. Ela estava com medo de mim. Porque você não a deixou usar a palavra de segurança.

_Eu espero que você saiba que pertence ao nível 9 do inferno por isso._

_Eu sei, confia em mim_

_Eu estou deprimido._

"Des-desculpe Edward!" Ela correu com as mãos para falar. "Eu costumava gostar de cozinhar, mas eu fui para a escola e eu não tive tempo. Eu estava tentando fazer panquecas para você. E..." Eu não podia ouvir mais. Eu havia passado para a maneira divertida. Eu cortei ela.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Você não pode fazer nada, não é?" Eu disse com raiva simulada. Minha boca aberta. Ela parecia chocada no começo, depois o rosto dela mudou e ela sorriu.

"Não, senhor." Ela disse tentando parar de rir, mas poucos risos escaparam. Que som maravilhoso.

"Nós apenas temos a certeza que seja punida por queimar o café da manhã." Eu disse, mas lamentei no segundo que saiu da minha boca.

Teria sido engraçado se a noite passada não tivesse acontecido.

"Eu não tenho medo de você." Ela anunciou para mim enquanto eu caminhava lentamente em sua direção.

Sorri, quando eu estava cara a cara com ela. "Você realmente não deveria ter dito isso."

Antes que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo, eu joguei-a sobre meu ombro ao estilo homem das cavernas.

Era hora de colocar a sala de jogos para uma melhor utilização.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

A sala de jogos.

Não pude deixar de sorrir enquanto carregava uma Bella contestadora subindo as escadas. Gostaria de ter certeza de que as coisas fossem lentamente hoje. Não havia nenhuma razão para assustá-la puxando as correntes ainda. Tudo viria no seu tempo e eu já a assustei bastante com a minha estupidez.

Mas a partir de agora, é hora de mostrar-lhe como agir como uma sub e mostrar-lhe que a diversão pode vir com o nosso acordo. Não era tudo dor. A única coisa que me entristece com as pessoas que não vivem esse estilo de vida e que não têm a mente aberta para isso, pensar que isso tem tudo a ver com a dor.

É verdade que, de certa forma, a dor pode desempenhar um papel nas cenas, mas é uma dor prazerosa. Fico duro quando estou usando o meu chicote de couro ou de pele de coelho em uma sub, mas ela também sente prazer com isso. Não é tão doloroso para ela que ela não tenha o prazer que eu pretendo compartilhar com ela. Eu não ficaria duro com o pensamento de ferir minhas subs.

Eu não gostava da punição.

Enquanto eu subia para o topo da escada e virava no corredor para a sala de jogos, eu não podia deixar de sorrir com o que eu tinha planejado. Abri a porta da sala de jogos e coloquei Bella em seus pés.

"Dispa-se." Eu disse enquanto saía de perto dela, fui conferir tudo o que eu precisava para essa cena.

Baralho, confere.

Mordaça de Bola, confere.

Vibrador, confere.

Chicote, (apenas por precaução), confere.

Cordas, confere.

Prendedores de mamilos, confere.

Eu me virei para ver Bella despida e com um amável rubor.

"De joelhos." Eu mandei enquanto eu olhava para as minhas ferramentas. "Lace as mãos atrás da sua cabeça." Virei para ter certeza que ela tinha seguido as minhas ordens.

Sorri para a visão. Muito bom.

"Isso, Isabella," eu disse apontando meu dedo indicador para ela, "é uma postura submissa. Toda vez que entrar nessa sala você deve imediatamente ficar de joelhos nesta posição. Entendeu? Balance ou assente a cabeça em resposta".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para mim.

Eu fui alguns passos para a frente e dobrei os joelhos para que eu estivesse quase ao nível dos olhos dela, tomando seu queixo em minha mão.

"Há apenas um problema com essa postura," eu sussurrei. "Seus olhos devem estar olhando para o chão. Eu nenhuma vez lhe dei a permissão para olhar para mim".

Lancei-lhe o queixo com um empurrão. "Eu não vou dizer de novo." Eu ameacei.

Voltei para onde estavam minhas coisas e observei-a por um momento. Eu dei a ela algum tempo para pensar sobre o que podia estar acontecendo hoje. Quando eu senti que ela estava cheia de expectativa, eu decidi que era hora de começar.

"Estamos indo para um jogo. Este jogo deve ser muito divertido para nós dois. Ele ajuda a facilitar uma nova sub ao meu mundo." Apoiei longe dela alguns passos enquanto olhei para ela. "Eu perguntei-lhe muitas vezes se é isso que você quer. Toda vez que eu perguntei sua resposta foi a mesma, _mas_ vou perguntar mais uma vez. É isso que você quer?"

Diga não, mate-me pelo caminho mais fácil. Diga que você após a outra noite não poderia estar perto de um Dom como eu.

Corra, Isabella. Eu me importo com você muito longe, para o meu ou o seu bem.

Nenhuma resposta.

"Vou levar isso como um sim." Eu a olhei por um segundo tempo.

_Vamos começar a trabalhar então._

"Interrogatório…" eu disse, fiz uma pausa para pegar a cadeira dobrada que eu tinha colocado anteriormente em pé e desdobrei-a no centro da sala. Coloquei-a com um grande gancho no teto e na frente do poste de madeira que ela já tinha experiência. "...É uma cena bem conhecida de dramatização." Sorri quando a vi corar. Eu sabia que a idéia deste jogo é fazer com que ela trabalhasse de modo que ela me desse informações.

Não haveria nenhuma dor nesta cena. Jogar com a dor não é sobre o que se trata o mundo D/s. Sim, é como sempre somos conhecidos, mas os nossos caminhos depravados vão além de surras e jogar com brinquedos.

Desempenhar um papel é simples e divertido para todos os envolvidos, na maioria do tempo. É uma mistura de tudo o que fazemos, surra, brinquedos de jogos, dominação e submissão. Tudo em um pequeno jogo.

Eu andei em torno dela explicando as "regras" da cena.

"Eu vou ser o interrogador. Você será a que dá a informação que eu não sei. Meu objetivo é obter essa informação de você. Seu objetivo é manter essa informação longe de mim." Eu ri com a idéia dela ganhar essa. Já joguei tantas vezes que ela não ia saber o que bateria nela.

"Não se preocupe em ganhar, Isabella. De qualquer maneira, termina comigo fodendo você." Eu sorri maliciosamente para ela. "Levante-se e sente naquela cadeira. Mantenha os olhos para baixo e eu vou começar tudo. Então vou passar por cima das regras com você." Ela fez como eu disse e eu peguei as cordas e o baralho e fui para a frente dela.

"Olhe para cima." Quando seus olhos encontram os meus, eu disse "Todas as palavras de segurança podem ser usadas durante esta cena, então fique à vontade para usá-las a qualquer momento, embora, eu não acho que você vai querer usá-las." Eu pisquei, mas por baixo de tudo, eu estava chateado. Chateado que eu não tinha a deixado usar a palavra de segurança na noite passada. Eu nunca deixaria que isso acontecesse novamente.

Eu mostrei o baralho para Bella. "Pegue uma carta e não me deixa ver".

Ela pegou a carta e olhou para ela. "Lembre-se qual é a carta, Isabella. É a informação que você está tentando manter longe de mim." Eu sorri para ela enquanto ela corou. Ela não ia durar muito tempo. "Coloque-a no topo do baralho." Ela fez isso, então eu coloquei-o de volta na mesa sem olhar para a sua carta.

As cartas são utilizadas apenas para dar algum tipo de informação para a sub manter longe de mim. Não seria muito divertido se não houvesse nenhuma informação real a ganhar.

"Esta é a dramatização. Mas veja, eu gosto de ser eu mesmo e eu gosto de quem você é." Eu disse puxando as suas mãos sobre a sua cabeça e amarrando as cordas que prendiam as mãos através do gancho no teto. Sua bunda estava apenas na borda da cadeira agora.

_Bom. Isso não precisa ser confortável._

"Eu não vou representar um policial ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Este sou apenas eu, Edward, recebendo a informação de você, Isabella. Ainda é dramatização, mas apenas não estamos indo tão longe." Eu disse jogando seus cabelos para fora de seu rosto enquanto ela detinha a maioria do seu peso na ponta dos pés. "Dobre suas pernas em volta das pernas da cadeira, então eles estarão espalhadas e será mais confortável para você." Ela fez como eu disse e eu olhei para baixo em suas dobras. Ela já estava ficando molhada. Isso ia ser muito fácil.

"Você pode falar livremente durante esta cena, mas só quando eu lhe fizer uma pergunta. Você está pronta, Isabella?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

_Deixe-me começar então._

Eu me inclinei para a frente puxando o seu lábio inferior entre os meus, sugando e puxando. Afastei-me depois de alguns segundos e ela já estava começando a ofegar. Eu sorri e inclinei-me novamente deixando pequenos beijinhos em seus lábios. "O que está na carta, Isabella?" Eu perguntei com uma voz suave.

Nenhuma resposta. Eu aterrei um tapa suave em seu rosto e ela gemeu. Eu sabia que não doía, era para excitá-la, nada mais. "Agora?"

Nada. Tudo bem. Fui para minha mesa e peguei os grampos de mamilo. Coloquei-os na frente do seu rosto para ela ver. "Talvez você me diga o que está na carta agora?"_  
_

"Acho que não, hein." Eu sorri: "Você quer isso em você, Isabella? Você quer que eu os puxe? Você sabe, que apenas uma vagabunda suja como você gosta de coisas como estas. O que você acha sobre isso?"

"Foda-se." Ela disse e eu fui surpreendido, mas meu pau estremeceu. Isso é exatamente o que ela deveria ter dito. Isso era jogar e ela estava jogando como uma pessoa de saco cheio sendo empurrada ao redor.

Eu sorri. "Oh, eu vou, mas não até descobrir o que está na carta. Então, se você quer que eu foda você como a puta que você é, vai ter que me dizer".

Nenhuma palavra.

Abaixei-me e coloquei os grampos em seu mamilo depois que rodei e puxei o mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador, dando-lhe um puxão rápido, observando seus mamilos tensos e virando um rosa brilhante. Mais uma vez, ela gemeu.

Graças a Deus, nem todo mundo gosta disso e eu estava um pouco preocupado.

_Hmm, ela gosta de dor. Perfeito para o meu gosto._

Sim, ela gosta de dor, Edward. Mas apenas quando ela pode usar a palavra de segurança.

Eu estou realmente tentando bloquear e esfregar essa merda para fora. Eu cometi um erro. Eu não sou o primeiro dom a fazê-lo e eu não serei o último.

Olhei para a sua boceta mais uma vez. Desta vez você pode realmente dizer que ela estava molhada. Inclinei-me para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Isabella, você já estão tão molhada e eu mal toquei em você. Logo você estará escorrendo na cadeira e implorando para eu te foder. Você realmente não quer chegar a esse ponto não é? Apenas me diga o que está na carta."

Ela inclinou-se e descansou seu rosto no meu. Por um segundo, pensei que ela ia me dizer. "Não." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, deixando a ponta da sua língua para fora e tocando meu rosto.

Oh inferno. Onde está a menina que cora que eu trouxe para esta sala? Eu posso muito bem perder este jogo. Eu a empurrei de volta para o encosto da cadeira, mas ela foi detida na cadeira pelo grampo, seus mamilos sendo puxados mais uma vez.

"Oh, Deus!" Ela gemeu.

Não se preocupe. Eu ainda posso ganhar.

Afastei-me dela e caminhei até a mesa mais uma vez. A única coisa que você pode ouvir na sala era a sua respiração ofegante. Você poderia dizer que ela estava tentando se acalmar.

Eu agarrei meu chicote, não querendo acelerar as coisas ainda com o vibrador. Isabella estava provando ser uma grande companheira de divertimento.

Eu andei mais para a frente dela. Mais uma vez seus olhos estavam fechados e eu levei aquele momento para realmente olhar para ela. Ela estava vermelha, rosa e creme. Eu podia apenas comê-la. Seu peito arfava para cima e para baixo com suas puxadas afiadas e respirações longas. Abaixei-me e corri o chicote sobre suas coxas, para cima e para baixo, repetidas vezes. Seus olhos se abriram com a sensação.

"Eu acredito que você já se encontrou com o chicote, Isabella." Ela corou e mordeu o lábio. Onde é que a megera foi? "Mas parece que ele não se cansou de você da última vez, por isso vamos tentar de novo. Bem, a menos que você queira me contar o que está na carta".

Ela balançou a cabeça e eu sorri. "Muito bem".

Voltei aos meus pés e comecei a circular em torno dela. Eu bati seu mamilo duro apertado com o chicote, ganhando um gemido agudo. Eu sabia que ela já estava ficando com uma sensação de beliscar com os grampos e tenho certeza que o chicote acrescentou mais a essa sensação.

Depois de circular mais algumas vezes e batendo nos mamilos com cada volta, parei atrás dela e puxei a cadeira tirando-a de debaixo dela, deixando-a em pé sobre a ponta dos seus dedos e lutando contra as cordas. Bati a minha mão e deixei cair o chicote contra a sua bunda.

"Oh, por favor." Ela gemeu, puxando as pernas juntas o melhor que podia e esfregando-as juntas para fazer atrito. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de quanto ela me queria neste momento.

"Oh, amor, eu posso sentir o cheiro do quanto você me quer. Eu mal posso esperar para sentir você apertando meu pau. Diga-me o que está na carta e podemos chegar ao que você realmente quer".

Ele deu um gemido, mas nada mais.

_Excelente._

"Abra as pernas abertas, Isabella." Eu disse rapidamente. Sorri quando ela fez o que lhe foi dito. Ainda por trás dela, eu apertei o chicote em suaves batidas contra a sua bunda. "Você poderia apenas dizer-me a carta, e então você pode parar de agir como uma cadela no cio".

Nada… mas eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Tirei minha camisa e joguei-a de lado, deixando-me sem nada além do meu jeans. Tenho certeza que isso ajudaria as coisas. "Abra suas pernas um pouco mais para mim." Ela abriu tão rápido que eu pensei que minha cabeça girava. "Você é uma vadiazinha, não é?"

Ela choramingou com as minhas palavras.

Sem aviso eu bati no seu clitóris com o chicote.

Ela soltou um suspiro e um gemido baixo e começou a dizer: "Oh, Deus".

Eu bati nela com o chicote novamente e puxei-a de volta para mim por seu cabelo. "Sem Deus aqui, amor, apenas eu." Eu disse me afastando dela e levando meu chicote de volta para a mesa. Era hora para o vibrador.

Virei e ela ouviu o som antes de ver. Ela soltou um gemido desesperado sabendo o que estava por vir.

Fui até ela e fiquei de joelhos levantando suas duas pernas e deixando-as apoiadas sobre meus ombros. Coloquei um beijo de boca aberta em sua abertura e usei o vibrador para separar suas dobras.

Eu trabalhei por toda parte sobre ela, mas fiquei longe de seu clitóris e deixei apenas círculos em sua abertura enquanto beijei seus lábios e as coxas, não dando a ela o que precisava para sua libertação.

Eu estava começando a pensar que ela não estava indo para dar as informações e eu acabaria deixando-a ganhar. Seria a primeira vez que eu alguma vez teria perdido nesse papel do jogo.

Porém pensei rápido porque no segundo que bati no seu clitóris com a minha língua enquanto beijava seus lábios, ela começou a gritar "Ás de espadas!" e eu quero dizer, gritando.

Desliguei o vibrador e levantei. Andei até a mesa e coloquei o vibrador lá, eu peguei a pequena mordaça de bola de couro.

"Eu venci, Isabella." Sorri enquanto comecei a andar em sua direção. Quando eu estava na frente dela, coloquei um pequeno beijo sobre os seus lábios enquanto desfazia os laços de suas mãos. "Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero".

"Vá até a mesa e se curve." Apontei-a para uma mesa acolchoada contra a parede, ao lado da porta. "Se você vai agir como uma cadela no cio, eu vou te foder como uma".

Eu segui atrás dela desfazendo-me da minha calça no caminho. Eu posso agüentar mais do que ela, mas eu estava tão desesperado como ela estava.

Quando eu cheguei por trás dela, eu puxei as correntes da parede e coloquei as algemas em seu pulso. Coloquei uma campainha na frente de suas mãos, onde ela poderia chegar.

"Eu vou te amordaçar, assim você não será capaz de dizer a sua palavra de segurança. Se você quiser a qualquer momento finalizar a cena, bata na campainha." Eu disse quando empurrei a bolinha na sua boca amarrando-a na sua cabeça.

Eu estava atrás dela olhando para a visão diante de mim, puxando levemente meu pau na minha mão.

Não demorou muito para perceber que Isabella percebeu meu devaneio. Ela choramingou por trás da bola e empurrou sua bunda para mim.

Mordi de volta um gemido e dei um passo para frente, agarrando seus quadris e erguendo-a do chão. Eu coloquei meu pau na sua abertura sem empurrar, ganhando um outro gemido de desespero. Eu ri roucamente e empurrei para a frente. Eu não esperei por ela se ajustar enquanto fui direto para ela. Eu podia sentir seu aperto em mim, já perto da sua libertação.

Eu balancei os nossos corpos juntos e cheguei até agarrar seu cabelo.

"É isso que você queria?" Eu perguntei sem parar meus movimentos. "Você queria ser fodida assim?"

Ela balançou a cabeça como se a sua vida dependesse disso, choramingando.

"Se você tivesse vencido, eu teria deixado você montar em mim. Você quer me montar, Isabella?"

Ela gemeu e balançou a cabeça novamente.

"Da próxima vez, não seja uma puta e você consegue".

Minhas bolas batiam em seu clitóris com cada empurrão e eu sabia que ela estava perto, e eu também. Tinha sido há um longo tempo desde que eu tinha trabalhado muito nas preliminares.

Bati nela por trás novamente e novamente. Ergui os seus quadris mais uma vez me permitindo ir mais fundo. Suas pernas separaram ainda mais, quase envolvendo em torno de minhas pernas quando segurei-a para me permitir uma penetração mais profunda.

Cheguei para a frente e puxei os grampos nos mamilos que ainda estavam sobre ela, e ela soltou um gemido profundo. Ela arqueou o peito e, em seguida, seus quadris foram para mim, incentivando-me. Seus músculos apertaram em torno de mim e nos libertamos juntos.

_Nirvana.*_

E assim eu estava me sentindo como eu mesmo novamente, eu poderia fazer isso! Eu poderia ser o dom bom que eu sempre fui. Eu não poderia consertar meus erros, mas eu poderia lidar com eles e fazer as coisas melhores para Isabella.

Mas eu sabia que a batalha em minha cabeça estava longe de acabar.

* * *

_***Nirvana: **_No budismo, última etapa da contemplação, caracterizada pela ausência da dor e pela posse da verdade, como decorrência da integração no espírito do Universo ou no seio da divindade suprema.

_**

* * *

**_

**[N/T]: Wow, isso foi quente. Tenho certeza que precisaram de uns baldinhos... gelo... **

**Bem domingo tem mais, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.**

**Beijos  
**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Era por volta de 1 da manhã e mais uma vez eu estava me escondendo no meu escritório. A culpa era minha mesmo. Eu não deveria ter dito a ela para dormir na minha cama. Nunca deixei uma sub dormir na minha cama e quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu estava horrorizado com o que eu tinha permitido.

Sim, dormir na minha cama.

Não importa que eu seja um homem emocionalmente ausente que não sabe como agir com uma menina fora da cena; fora dela e do meu ser do que aconteceu na outra noite parece que eu nem sei como agir em uma cena, mentindo sobre a palavra de segurança e tudo.

Meu telefone tocou.

Eu puxei minha bunda do sofá de couro em meu escritório e fui até a mesa onde o meu telefone estava, apenas para descobrir que era a única pessoa com quem eu precisava conversar, mas não exatamente de algo que eu queria tratar neste momento.

Jasper.

Eu pensei que eu poderia muito bem acabar com isso e convidá-lo para o clube amanhã. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu sairia sozinho com ele em algum lugar, isso poderia muito bem levar a minha morte.

"Ei cara." Eu disse. Eu queria soar como se nada estivesse errado, mas como sempre, Jasper vê através de mim.

"O que há de errado?" Ele disse em voz alta. Você pode ouvir a música ao fundo. Eu esperava que ele não estivesse no clube. Isso seria a cobertura de açúcar sobre o meu bolo de merda.

"Nada. Onde está você?"

"No clube". Claro que sim. Obrigado senhor, posso ter outro?

"Sim, eu estava vindo aqui para vê-lo, mas Sam disse que você estava em casa com seu novo brinquedo. Ele disse que ela era uma selvagem, também".

"Uh, sim. Eu peguei uma outra sub." Será que ele sabe? Ele está apenas jogando de legal? Tentando me pegar em uma mentira?

"Então, quem é ela? Eu não tive a oportunidade de perguntar a Sam antes que ele descesse as escadas com Emily. Ele me disse que ela era a coisa mais quente que ele tinha visto ao redor em algum tempo," ele riu, "e isso quer dizer alguma coisa. Você sabe como Sam é com merda do 'ninguém mais quente do que Emily'."

"Bem, eu gostaria de dizer-lhe tudo sobre ela, mas não por telefone. Estarei aí amanhã ai em torno de 8hs. Venha e tome uma bebida comigo no bar".

"Claro, claro. Eu sempre gostei de conversar sobre suas subs." Ele estava tão aberto ao meu estilo de vida que era um limite bruto das coisas que ele queria que eu fosse sobre os detalhes. "Já fodeu com ela?"

"Bem, sim, Jasper. Tenho-a aqui desde sexta-feira, mas eu realmente não acho que devemos falar sobre isso ago-."

Ele me cortou.

"Por quê? Nós sempre conversamos sobre isso." Sim, nós sempre conversamos sobre isso, mas deixe-me tomar um momento para atravessar que eu nunca fui desrespeitoso para minha sub e mantive um monte de coisas para mim. Dou a Jasper cenas que fizemos, mas não divulgo detalhes. Muito para o desânimo de Jasper.

"Sim, mas não é como se eu lhe perguntasse sobre -"

Mais uma vez ele me cortou.

"Ela é sua irmã, naturalmente você não perguntaria sobre isso".

E ela é sua irmã, você não iria querer saber.

"Escute, eu tenho que ir. Preciso dormir um pouco".

"Bem, está certo. Você tem certeza que está tudo bem?" Ele pareceu soar indiferente.

"Claro, claro. Vejo você amanhã".

Joguei o telefone de volta sobre a minha mesa.

O sono não veio facilmente à noite. Mas que seja, certo? Eu fiz a minha cama e agora eu tinha que dormir na mesma. Bem, isso não é bem verdade, agora é? Não há realmente nenhum sono vindo.

Era 3hs da tarde agora e eu estava sentado no sofá da sala assistindo TV e comendo comida chinesa com Isabella. Era estranho. Não sei que cabelo selvagem eu levantei da minha bunda e me fez querer fazer isso, mas eu fiz, então é isso que estamos fazendo. Na última hora, tivemos perguntas sobre tudo. Eu queria aprender mais sobre ela.

Sua cor favorita era amarelo.

Ela cresceu em Forks, vivendo com Jasper e Charlie.

Sua mãe viveu na Flórida, com seu padrasto Phil e ela não a vê muito.

Ela estava vivendo em Seattle por um ano e tinha sido amiga de minha irmã desde que ela se mudou para lá. Eu sabia de tudo isso, mas eu quis mais informações sobre ela. Isso era como me senti quando eu comecei a ter relações sexuais normais. Apenas não era suficiente.

Eu queria saber tudo.

Quanto mais eu disse a ela sobre mim, mais eu vi como minha vida tinha ido para baixo.

"O que você faz quando não está na faculdade e não brinca de Barbie Bella com Alice." Eu ri. Ela me disse que Alice vem vestindo ela 90% do tempo.

"Uh, eu estou escrevendo um artigo muito longo para a faculdade." Ela riu, corando. "Tem que ser perfeito porque é cerca de 75% da minha nota E se eu ficar em primeiro lugar no concurso sairá em uma revista de jornalistas muito conhecida." Ela continuou, olhando para suas mãos.

"Uau, isso vai ajudá-la a se tornar mais conhecida para quando você escrever um livro?" Eu sorri. "Isso é incrível, Isabella. Sobre o que é o artigo?"

Ela abriu a boca e fechou algumas vezes antes de suspirar. "Eu-eu realmente preferia não falar sobre isso, senhor."

Huh?

"Por que não? Você deve se orgulha disso não é?"

"É apenas algo que eu não gostaria de falar agora." Ela parecia chateada com a idéia de contar-me sobre isso.

Sobre o que poderia ser para ela agir desta maneira? Provavelmente era alguma coisa de garotas com amor e merda. Eu provavelmente seria como um imbecil que não acredita nessas coisas. Eu não gostaria de me mostrar também, seu eu fosse ela.

"Então, você conhece o meu pai?" Ela mudou de assunto.

Uma vez que parecia muito desconfortável para ela falar sobre isso, eu deixei cair a discussão do artigo. Ela estava certa, gostaria de saber se ficaríamos juntos por muito tempo.

"Sim. Eu encontrei-o uma vez".

"Jasper quis levá-lo para conhecê-lo?"

"Uh, não. Ele me multou. Tenho um DUI*." Eu disse olhando para longe dela.

_*DUI: Driving under the influence of alcohol - __Dirigir sob a influência do álcool.__ Dirigir enquanto estiver, embriagado, ou operando sob a influência de bebida) ou outras drogas, é o ato de conduzir um veículo (incluindo a bicicleta, barco, avião, cadeira de rodas __, ou o trator) depois de consumir álcool ou outras drogas. __É uma ofensa criminal, na maioria dos países._

Ela riu e me virei para ela com um sorriso puxando os meus lábios. "Como exatamente você acha isso engraçado?"

Ela riu um pouco mais, mas tentou se recompor. "Por que todas as minhas esperanças de levá-lo para casa na Ação de Graças foram apenas um tiro para o inferno." Ela riu mais.

"Por quê?"

Por que eu estava mesmo perguntando? Eu não ia lugares como esse com as minhas subs. Era trabalho delas irem a lugares comigo, e não o contrário.

"Meu pai teria um ataque." Ela sorriu. "Ele quer o que é melhor para mim e ir com alguém com um DUI não grita cuidador".

Bem, Dom também não, mas é o que nós somos, cuidadores em uma espécie de excêntrico caminho. Quando não estávamos mentindo sobre palavras de segurança éramos isso.

"O que exatamente você estava fazendo em Forks e bêbado?"

"Jasper estava vendo uma menina que morava lá na época. Foi antes de Alice se mudar para Seattle. Mas de qualquer maneira, houve uma festa e eu estava tentando encontrar um hotel depois de eu ter deixado o local".

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu não conheci você até Jasper estar com Alice. Parece que você é amigo de Jasper há um longo tempo".

"Eu sou. Eu apenas não sou o tipo de amigo que você quer que sua irmã saia." Eu disse com uma pitada de tristeza sobre o que eu ia ter que fazer esta noite. Isso seria difícil, ele era meu melhor amigo e você não fode com a irmã do seu melhor amigo. Isso estava no 'Código de Homens' ou alguma merda desse tipo.

"Ele vai ter que se acostumar com a idéia de nós." Ela respondeu. Ela poderia dizer sobre o que eu estava pensando.

"Eu não acho que ele vai, Isabella." Eu disse mais uma vez. Fiquei chateado que eu não poderia ser normal. "Não é como se eu fosse me casar com você. Inferno, Bella, eu não estou nem sequer indo para amar você. Não está nas cartas para nós".

"Dom´s e Sub´s se casam o tempo todo." Ela disse e em seguida corou e falou às pressas para consertar seu erro. "Eu não estou dizendo de nós, mas isso acontece. Eu li sobre isso".

"Eles caminham em uma linha muito fina, Isabella." Eu disse ficando irritado com esta discussão. Eu nunca teria esse tipo de vida. "As coisas não funcionam assim com muita freqüência. Você não pode ir muito bem adiante e ter uma vida normal fazendo o que fazemos. Como você explicaria uma sala de jogos para o seu filho de 10 anos de idade que a encontra destrancada um dia?"

Ela tinha que ver o meu ponto. Não era saudável misturar estilos de vida juntos. Era uma mentira. Tudo isso. Você não poderia ser o mesmo depois das crianças virem. Você não poderia ser a mesma pessoa quando você passa 24/7* com a sua submissa. Ela não ia querer ser dominada o tempo todo, assim como eu não queria que alguém fosse submisso a mim o tempo todo.

_* 24/7: 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana!_

Como você trabalha com isso? Compensando no dia que você tem cenas? Nos fins de semana, eu vou ser um Dom e ela uma Sub,; ao longo da semana seremos Isabella e Edward. Bem! E se alguém não está no humor em um fim de semana, mas o outro está? E se você estiver no clima durante a semana, mas o outro não está, ou você tem um filho para cuidar?

Talvez eu estivesse fazendo muito disso. Talvez eu estivesse apenas fazendo-o soar duro. Talvez fosse mais fácil.

Eu conhecia algumas pessoas que tinham algo a ver com os seus subs fora da cena. Rose era uma, mas Rose é somente Rose. Isso é tudo que posso dizer sobre ela. Eu não sei como Emmett lida com ela 24 horas por dia.

Bella não tinha falado de novo, por isso tomei a chance de mudar de assunto.

"Eu estarei conversando com Jasper hoje às 8hs da noite no clube. Eu quero que você vá para casa-"

Ela me cortou.

"Eu quero estar lá".

Querido Deus.

"Isabella, você vai aprender a segurar sua língua." Eu disse e ela fechou a boca e abriu algumas vezes antes de relaxar, deixando-me saber que eu tinha vencido.

Ela seria difícil de treinar.

"Você não vai estar lá hoje à noite. Entendeu?

"Sim, senhor".

* * *

**[N/T]: Desculpem a demora para postar.**

**Então estou com mais 2 capítulos aqui para postar durante a semana, vai depender das reviews =)**

**Espero que gostem :*  
**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Faltavam 15 minutos para as oito e eu estava com dificuldade de me manter inteiro. Eu tinha acabado de chegar ao clube depois de Bella pegar o seu carro onde ela o havia deixado na sexta-feira. Nós dissemos nosso adeus rápido, e eu já estava caminhando para a minha condenação.

Eu estava cansado de pensar nas maneiras diferentes de dizer a ele. Eu poderia simplesmente sair e dizer isso ou eu poderia falar com rodeios. Eu realmente não sabia o que eu ia fazer. Eu fiz o meu caminho de volta e corri para o meu escritório, nem mesmo olhando para o bar. Se ele estivesse aqui, teria de esperar até que eu tivesse a coragem de descer.

Quando eu abri a porta do escritório, Sam estava sentado com um olhar presunçoso.

O que faz essas pessoas pensarem que podem esperar em meu escritório por mim? Isabella é a única que pode e é bem vinda.

Era hora de colocar o meu melhor rosto. Sam era um Dom de Dom's. Ele foi muito bem comigo em muitas cenas. No entanto, era tudo sobre negócio quando ele vinha para o clube. Não havia amizade para ele.

"Boa tarde, Edward." Ele disse divertido, algo estava acontecendo.

"Sim, é. Posso perguntar por que você está no meu escritório?"

"Oh, eu queria perguntar sobre a sua submissa. Bella, não é?" Ele estava fazendo rodeios.

Concordei, caminhando até a minha mesa.

"Será que o último nome de Bella é Swan, por acaso?"

"Sim, seu sobrenome é Swan. Sim, ela é irmã gêmea de Jasper."

Ele olhou assustado com isso. Eu acho que ele ficou chocado por eu ter uma sub que era irmã de Jasper. Eu costumava ter mais honra do que isso.

_Não agora, menino Eddie._

"Ele sabe a sua "visão" de sua irmã?" Ele perguntou fazendo aspas no ar

"Eu vou tomar uma bebida com ele hoje à noite, em cerca de cinco minutos, na verdade. Vamos falar sobre isso depois." Eu disse com indiferença. Eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu estava preocupado.

"Edward, você não deveria ter trazido esse drama para o clube depois do que aconteceu na noite de sexta-feira com a Sub-" Eu o cortei.

"Não haverá nenhum drama, Sam. Jasper e eu somos velhos amigos. E _essa _sub, apenas acontece de ser _minha_ sub e com isso vem o respeito de vocês e dos outros Doms".

Ele parecia indiferente. "Eu não tive que me curvar para Tanya e as outras, e eu não planejo me curvar a _essa_ menina que não é sequer treinada. Não há nenhuma regra sobre isso nessa casa _animal_".

"Eu nunca disse que você tinha que se curvar para ninguém. Você nem tem que sequer se curvar para mim. A maioria dos Dom's por aqui sabem me respeitar. Eu sei que ela está abaixo de você, mas ela não está abaixo de sua sub. Ela manda em Emily quando se trata de ordens. Você quer uma ordem? Você tem. Classificação e significado!"

Isso o calou.

Mas eu sabia exatamente o que estava por vir.

"Eu estou pedindo uma reunião. Algo precisa ser feito. Você não veio trabalhar uma vez neste fim de semana passado! Essa é a primeira vez, e tenho certeza que esta menina é a razão."

"Marque uma reunião. Nós não fazemos uma há muito tempo, mas eu espero que você não pense que você e os outros Doms vão me dizer o que fazer!"

"Eu não pensei em nada do tipo, Edward. Mas eu quero este lugar funcionando corretamente." Eu não sei onde tudo isso estava vindo. Um fim de semana que não pude vir para o trabalho foi muito para ele? Ele sabia que se leva tempo para treinar uma submissa, e eu não estaria aqui tanto como eu era antes.

"O que você realmente quer dizer, Sam?" Eu perguntei, devemos começar apenas com a semente do problema.

Ele suspirou. "Nós não estamos tão certos se assumir uma submissa inexperiente seria ideal para você neste momento, Edward." Ele disse baixinho. "Com todos os eventos do clube que estão chegando em breve -" Eu estava vendo tudo em vermelho e o cortei antes que eu pudesse colocar o pé na sua boca

"O que você está realmente dizendo é que você não quer que uma sub inexperiente seja vista como uma sub cabeça nessas festas e eventos."

"Bem, mais ou menos… e há o fato de que você precisa estar mais por aqui".

"Guarde isso para a reunião. Esta é a minha vida Sam e eu não deixo o clube ficar no caminho disso."

Minha linda assistente, Tamora, entrou em seguida no escritório, antes que pudéssemos dizer mais alguma coisa. Ela sempre tinha um olhar sensual em seu rosto quando ela chegava ao meu escritório. Eu me pergunto o que ela estaria pensando.

"Sr. Cullen, Jasper Swan está esperando por você no bar." Ela estava olhando para Sam e para mim com sua sobrancelha levantada sobre um olho. Tenho certeza que o ar estava pesado por aqui.

Retornando de meus devaneios, eu disse: "Claro, muito obrigado. Diga-lhe que estarei lá em um momento." Ela fechou a porta.

Voltei-me para Sam, "Você está dispensado, Sam. Tenho outros assuntos para atender. Certifique-se de dizer a Tamora que agende a reunião." Eu disse e ele saiu sem outra palavra.

Eu respirei fundo e levantei-me. Isso não era a minha idéia de uma bebida agradável.

Eu finalmente decidi que era hora de encará-lo como um homem. Eu desci e lá estava eu olhando direto para ele. Eu realmente queria correr do local, mas realmente quão terrível poderia ser isso? E se eu corresse agora, eu nunca iria sair disso.

Eu queria Bella, e a única maneira que eu poderia ser um bom Dom para Bella era se Jasper estivesse fora do caminho e da minha cabeça.

"Então, vamos ouvi-lo." Ele disse me puxando de meus pensamentos. Tomei um grande gole da minha cerveja.

"Whoa! Vá mais devagar cara! Ela não pode ser tão ruim de cama."

Jesus, não diz uma merda como essa.

"Hummm".

"Escute homem, se você não quer falar sobre isso eu entendo. Eu só pensei que éramos abertos sobre o que você faz."

"Não é que eu não queira compartilhar a informação com você. É que eu tenho certeza que você não vai querer ouvir sobre isso."

Eu sei que eu não iria querer ouvir você falando que bateu na minha irmã.

"Garotas excêntricas, correntes, escravidão. O que não eu não vou querer ouvir?" Ele riu: "Posso não ser um Dom, mas estas merdas são muito impressionantes."

Ugh. Vamos apenas acabar com isso antes que ele realmente comece a falar sobre o que estou fazendo com a sua irmã.

"Jasper, eu preciso lhe dizer algo." Eu disse enquanto brincava com minha garrafa de cerveja, tentando manter meu olhar em seus olhos. "Você não vai ficar muito contente comigo, mas eu preciso que você saiba -"

E isso foi tudo que eu consegui falar antes de vê-la. Ela estava chegando, depois de eu lhe dizer que não viesse. Ela me desobedeceu.

Eu me senti um Dom de novo.

Eu realmente queria tirá-la daqui agora e levá-la para casa. Eu não podia acreditar que ela me desobedeceu! Ela foi andando até nós com um olhar de desculpas em seu rosto. Eu não me importava quantas vezes ela dissesse que estava arrependida, ela teria uma bunda muito dolorida quando eu estivesse sozinho com ela! Só que desta vez iria ter direito a palavras de segurança.

Jasper viu.

"Que porra é essa!" Ele gritou. Ele ficou chocado, eu ficaria muito se eu fosse ele.

Isabella chegou até nós nesse momento.

"Izzy B, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Ele gritou com ela, segurando o seu braço. Olhei ao redor da sala para me certificar de que ninguém estava prestando atenção. A maioria dos Dom's que eu conhecia estavam sentados à direita de nós em uma área que ficava fora do bar. Se as coisas ficassem muito altas eles poderiam ouvir.

Seria só mais uma coisa para eles falarem na reunião.

"Isabella, por que você não vai até o meu escritório com Jasper e eu posso -"

"Vocês se conhecem?" Jasper parecia verdadeiramente confuso.

Eu suspirei. Não havia maneira de contornar isso e quando eu pensei que não poderia ficar pior, Alice apareceu procurando por mim, Jasper e Bella.

Você poderia ver a luz apagar em sua cabeça, e ela deu alguns passos para trás.

Sim, isso é uma boa idéia irmãzinha. Você não vai querer estar em qualquer lugar perto dessa briga.

"Será que alguém pode me responder alguma merda?" Ele gritou.

Agora vai.

"Ela é minha nova submissa, Jasper". As palavras mal saíram da minha boca antes de uma forte dor atravessar meu queixo e eu estar no chão.

Ele fodidamente me bateu. Jasper Swan me golpeou.

Olhei para os Dom's e a maioria deles estavam olhando para o espetáculo que estávamos fazendo, por uma vez eu estava contente de Rose e Emmett não estarem aqui. A música tinha sido desligada. Bem, foda-se, aqui está à cena que eu disse ao Sam que não iria acontecer.

Eu estava pronto para isso.

Eu olhei para Jasper para vê-lo vermelho e detido de volta para o bar por Bella e Alice.

"Calma, porra, Jasper! Ele é meu irmão!" Ela gritou empurrando-o para baixo para se sentar numa banqueta. "Vamos ser adultos nessa merda aqui, por favor!"

"Exatamente! Eu sou uma adulta e Edward é um adulto. Não é como se ele estivesse me estuprando-" Bella foi cortada por Jasper jogando a mão para cima.

"Cala a boca Bella, você não é submissa. Você é tudo com poder feminino e essas merdas. Essa não é você." Ele virou a cabeça para mim, "E você", disse ele apontando para mim "se a nossa amizade significa alguma coisa, você vai acabar com isso agora, antes de machucar a minha irmãzinha!"

Bella bufou. "Sou três minutos mais velha que você, Jasper".

Ele estava certo. Se ele significava algo para mim, eu faria a coisa certa. Eu deveria ter feito a coisa certa desde o começo, mas eu não fiz. Eu queria Bella. Eu acreditava que era o próximo passo para a minha felicidade. Se ela não fosse minha submissa, eu não sei o que eu faria.

Eu gostava dela. Ela era o que eu procurava em uma submissa. Eu gostava do fato de ela ser uma cabeça dura. O fato de ela não se curvar a tudo o que eu dissesse. Ela era diferente das outras, ela não precisava implorar por nada. Ela sabia como ser submissa a mim, mas ela também tinha seus limites do que ela faria e não faria. Quando essa fase de moleca passasse, ela seria uma boa submissa. Mas isso tomaria muito tempo e treinamento.

_O tipo certo de treinamento, Edward._

Sim, sim. Eu sei. Eu sou um babaca e vou fazer isso corretamente.

Jasper estava certo, eu ia acabar machucando-a. Não só por causa do que tinha acontecido com o castigo, mas ela me provou hoje que poderia ver-nos indo a algum lugar. Ela poderia ver-nos tendo um final feliz na sala de jogos. Eu não poderia dar isso a ela. Eu não poderia amá-la. Eu com certeza não iria casar com ela. Em poucos anos, quando eu sentisse que eu tinha tido o bastante dela, iria jogá-la de lado. Eu diria o relacionamento tinha acabado seu curso.

Não é porque é isso que os Dom's fazem, porque isso é o que eu faço como pessoa, eu nunca fui feliz com qualquer coisa por muito tempo.

"Eu não posso." Mais uma vez fui atropelado por um Jasper muito nervoso. Parecia que meus olhos iam saltar da minha cabeça e meu nariz estava sangrando agora.

Eu não iria atingi-lo de volta.

"Para com essa porra, Jasper!" Bella gritou ficando entre mim e ele, descansando a mão nas minhas costas. Eu vi Tamora no outro lado do hall olhando para nós com seu telefone celular para fora, eu sabia que ela iria chamar a polícia, eu balancei a cabeça para deixá-la saber que não precisava chamar ninguém. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e guardou seu celular.

"Todas essas coisas que nós falamos sobre… Toda a merda de dom." Ele chorou, parecendo estar no fim das cordas. "Vo-você… faz isso com minha irmã?"

Eu consegui apenas acenar.

"Bella, como você parou aqui? Isso não é você."

"Eu a trouxe aqui." Minha irmã disse, andando para ficar ao meu lado e de Isabella.

Jasper parecia enjoado. "Você fez isso? Como você pode Alice? Ela é minha irmã!"

"Era o que ela realmente precisava." Alice disse soando cansada. "Eu sei que você não pode controlar o que você precisa e o estilo de vida que precisa para viver! Edward me mostrou isso em todos os sentidos possíveis! Ele é um homem bom! Ele não pode controlar a maneira como ele se sente e Isabella também não." Ela suspirou. "Estou orgulhosa do meu irmão e eu estou orgulhosa de Bella por ter a coragem de aturar as pessoas que não os entende."

Ela disse que estava orgulhosa de mim, mas eu era o único que estava orgulhoso. Orgulhoso de como ela estava aberta, como ela estava amando. Eu podia ver a nossa mãe brilhando nela. Eu não pude evitar, mas tive que sorrir, doeu como uma cadela, mas eu fiz isso de qualquer maneira. Olhei para Isabella para ver o que ela pensou do pouco que Alice falou sobre D/s , ela parecia desconfortável, olhando para as mãos de novo.

"Mas, ela não é submissa, porra!" Jasper gritou olhando para nós três. Alice bufou e revirou os olhos.

Jasper acha que ela não era submissa? Bem, eu tenho certeza que minha mãe não acha que eu sou dominante e você veria agora como ela estaria certa.

"Por favor, Jasper apenas pare." Bella rosnou. Em seguida, ela amoleceu e olhou para ele com olhos suplicantes. "Não estrague tudo para mim eu preciso disso."

"Por que, Isabella? Por que você precisa disso?" Ele perguntou.

Ela olhou para baixo parecendo não saber como responder a sua pergunta. "Eu só acho o certo!"

Ela sequer sabe por quê? Ela tinha que saber o porque. Eu sabia por que eu precisava de ser um dom. Era porque eu tinha que ser.

Jasper atirou as mãos para cima em derrota. "Tanto faz! Eu estou feito", ele olhou para Alice "com todos vocês."

E com isso, se virou para sair. Alice gritou para ele e agarrou seu braço.

"Não, Jasper, não!" Eu estava assistindo a quebra do coração da minha irmã.

"Você escolheu seu lado." Ele disse empurrando seu braço para longe dela e indo embora.

Eu fodi tudo para todos.

Olhei em volta, todo mundo ainda estava nos observando. "Vamos levar isso para o meu escritório, por favor." Eu disse ainda segurando meu nariz.

Como lidar com tudo isso? Eu não era um bom Dom para a minha sub, Bella me desobedeceu, Jasper me odiava, o coração de Alice estava partido, e tinha uma multidão enfurecida de Doms à minha direita.

Por onde eu começo?

* * *

**[N/T]: Wow! Jasper não gostou nadinha da história x_x'**

**O que será que os Dom's vão fazer? Bem ainda tenho um capítulo, que pretendo postar na sexta.**

**Reviews são bem vindos.**

**Beijos  
**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Olhei em volta, todo mundo ainda estava nos observando.

"Vamos levar isso para o meu escritório, por favor." Eu disse ainda segurando meu nariz.

Como lidar com tudo isso? Eu não era um bom Dom para a minha sub Bella, meu Jasper me odiava, coração de Alice estava partido, e tinha uma multidão enfurecida de Dom à minha direita.

Por onde eu começo?

Agarrei Bella e Alice e comecei a ir para o escritório. Eu não precisava de mais drama agora e quanto mais tempo ficássemos lá pior seria o final. À medida que subia as escadas, podia ouvir Alice chorando baixinho e meu coração se partiu por ela. Eu sabia que tudo daria certo com Jasper e Bella, pois eles eram irmão e irmã, mas eu não tinha idéia sobre Alice.

E eu?

Bem, eu acho que é bastante seguro dizer que está magoado comigo em todos os sentidos possíveis. Eu quebrei sua confiança em pedaços pequenos e pulei para cima e para baixo sobre ele. Eu quebrei o "código de homens" e o pensamento me fez sorrir. Fiquei feliz porque me segurei; para Bella era isso que queríamos e ninguém deveria ficar no nosso caminho.

Mas as lembranças passaram pela minha cabeça, e era como se eu estivesse assistindo a um filme mal editado por mim e Jasper. Todas as partes, todas as meninas, todas as noites que eu salvei a sua bunda de ficar jogada na prisão. Quer dizer, eu ia perder o imbecil, mas se eu tivesse a última hora para fazer de novo, eu faria o mesmo.

Bem, sem Bella e Alice em pé lá.

Tão logo ficamos seguramente trancados em meu escritório, falei com Bella.

"Isabella, em que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei, sentindo o calor aumentar no meu rosto. Ela não deveria ter ficado no meio disto! Inferno, eu disse que ela não poderia estar aqui!

Ela não respondeu. Ela olhou para suas mãos e balançou a cabeça. O que não fez nada do que me irritar ainda mais. Ela iria ter outro castigo por isso. Não havia mais nada a ser dito sobre isso.

"Nessa sexta-feira você vai aprender o seu lugar! Passaremos o fim de semana queimando em sua cabeça que você tem que ouvir o que eu digo, se nós o tivermos, também." Logo que saiu da minha boca Alice pulou para ficar com Bella.

"Eu disse a ela para vir!" Bem, isso realmente não ajudava em nada. Fora que a pessoa que ela deveria ouvir, não era Alice, era eu.

"Não importa Alice, eu disse-lhe que não e que seria melhor se você ficasse fora disso." Eu fervi com a minha irmã.

"Eu tive que fazer isso! Ela falou que você disse para ela não vir!"

Bem, o que diabos eu devo fazer agora? Eu ainda vou puni-la? Inferno, eu não fazia idéia do caralho. Eu nunca tinha tido de que lidar com isso antes quando eu ia punir as minhas subs. Eu agarrei a mão de Alice e puxei-a para o outro lado da sala, Isabella não precisava ouvir mais nada.

"Você está apenas dando cobertura para ela?" Eu perguntei com minha sobrancelha esquerda subindo em um v.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Bem, tudo bem. Mas da próxima vez ela te disser que eu lhe disse para não fazer algo, você na se mete. Entendeu?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem". Eu disse mais alto, deixando Isabella saber a conversa tinha acabado e ela havia se livrado dessa neste momento.

Bom para mim e para ela. Eu não queria uma repetição da outra noite.

_Pensei que você disse que não iria fazer isso de novo?_

Eu não vou, mas se eu tiver que puni-la eu tenho que dizer que ela pode usar as suas palavras seguras. Significa que ela saberá que eu menti.

_Oh, então isso é sobre você cobrir o seu traseiro?_

Ah, foda-se.

Sim. Eu estou xingando a mim mesmo. Isso tem que parar. Os dois lados da minha cabeça precisam concordar com uma coisa mínima.

Alice parecia estar bem melhor agora do que há cinco minutos atrás. Eu sabia que ela ia chorar mais quando ela estivesse sozinha. Alice nunca dava um show de fraqueza, ao contrário de mim. Eu tinha sujado as coisas para ela. Eu tinha resolvido meu problema, vindo ao Jasper e limpando minha cabeça, mas no final eu tinha deixado os outros problemas para todos.

Eu fui ao redor para o outro lado da minha mesa, batendo no botão do telefone.

"Sim, Sr. Cullen?" a voz de Tamora soou através do meu escritório.

"Eu preciso de um pouco de gelo e uma toalha." Eu precisava deixar meu rosto limpo.

"Sim, Sr. Cullen. Senhor, a Sra. Cullen gostaria de entrar para vê-lo." Ela se apressou a dizer antes que eu pudesse interrompê-la. Eu podia ouvir Rose amaldiçoar no fundo e, provavelmente, jogando coisas em volta da minha sala de espera. Eu sabia que alguém iria chamá-la. Eu só não achei que ela ia chegar tão rápido.

Suspirei e disse Tamora para enviá-la com o gelo e toalhas. Isso me daria mais dois minutos sem Rose me xingando. Eu não acho que Rose e eu alguma vez já tivéssemos conversado. Era sempre mais que isso.

Eu olhei e percebi Alice e Bella em pé perto da porta. Elas provavelmente queriam sair, mas não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de que eu enfrentaria Rose sem testemunhas na sala.

"Sente-se." Eu disse sorrindo para elas. Bella foi até o sofá grande e corou, eu sabia que ela estava pensando sobre a última vez que ela tinha sentado lá e meu sorriso aumentou.

Alice olhou para mim, o rosto cheio de preocupação. "Rose está chegando agora?" Ela perguntou soando mais preocupada com a idéia. Eu teria rido, mas sabendo que era Rose, ela tinha motivos para se preocupar.

"Sim, e vocês duas vão ficar, eu preciso de testemunhas." Caso contrário, ela provavelmente iria se safar.

Bella soltou uma risadinha de pequena, mas parou quando viu a expressão no rosto de Alice. Assim quando eu estava prestes a dizer a Bella que não havia nenhum motivo para ela estar rindo, Rose empurrou a porta. Ela arfava como um animal. Eu estava com um medo do caralho.

Ela caminhou até a minha mesa em 3 passos longos; um sorriso em seu rosto por todo o caminho. Depois que ela chegou a minha mesa, ela bateu a tigela de gelo para baixo, fazendo com que alguns cubos de gelo saltassem sobre a minha mesa, e jogou a toalha na minha cara.

Ela deu um passo para trás e cruzou os braços. _Lá vem ela_. "De todos os lugares Edward, tinha que convidar o irmão super protetor e louco para vir ao bar! Onde todos podem ver o chilique que ele lançaria sobre Edward que faz sexo com a sua irmã." Ela disse olhando para o teto ainda cruzou os braços.

Ela está falando com Deus?

Não ria, Edward.

Eu nem acho que ela estava ciente das outras pessoas na sala.

"Por quê?" Ela disse olhando para mim agora. "Que diabos deu em você?" Ela assinalou e continuou: "Eu não acho que pode limpar sua bagunça neste momento."

"Que bagunça?" Nossa isso foi apenas uma briga de bar. Não é possível que esses retardados façam qualquer drama para romper a 3º Guerra Mundial? "Era apenas uma briga-" Ela cortou-me a jogou as mãos no ar.

"Bem, essa briga de bar te rendeu uma reunião!"

"Sam já falou comigo sobre uma reunião hoje em meu escritório. Estou bem ciente do que estava por vir." Eu disse limpando o sangue do meu rosto com a toalha.

"Oh, realmente? Bem, resta dizer querido irmão. Você tem conhecimento de que eles estão chamando-o para isso em uma hora a partir de agora?" Sorriu quando minha boca caiu.

Porra.

"Como é que eles vão fazer com que todos estejam aqui na hora para ter uma reunião?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, eles só precisam de dez Doms que seja membro do clube por mais de seis meses." Ela inclinou a cabeça em seu ombro. "E isso só aconteceu porque nove dos dez necessários já estavam aqui quando a sua pequena cena ocorreu. A maioria deles são membros desde que o clube abriu. E agora que estou aqui, podemos começar, mas eu acho que todo mundo está esperando por um pouco mais para aparecer. Isto não vai ser uma pequena reunião." Suspirei "Não olhe para mim desse jeito irmão, você fez as regras."

Eu a ignorei. "Mais de dez?" Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Ela deu um passo mais para perto de minha mesa, inclinando-se sobre ela e descansando as mãos sobre ele. "Oh, sim. Ninguém está feliz com o que aconteceu e eles querem saber por que isso aconteceu. Eles provavelmente vão querer se livrar da razão para isso." Sussurrou virando a cabeça para olhar para Isabella. Então, ela estava ciente que estavam na sala.

"Eles não escolhem as minhas subs para mim. Rose, eles não podem dizer-me que não posso treiná-la." Eu zombei. Eu não estava bravo com Rose, mas a idéia de tê-los tentando me dizer o que fazer tinha me feito ver tudo em vermelho.

"Não, eles não podem." Ela disse afastando-se, "Mas eles podem mantê-la fora do clube e podem mantê-la fora das festas e eventos. Significando que você teria que vir sozinho." Ela sorriu. "E tudo o que precisará é de dez pequenos votos. É por isso que eles estão convidando tantos. Eles provavelmente estão orando para os dez."

Eu realmente não via o problema que todos os Dom's pareciam ter com Bella. Sim, ela esteve aqui duas vezes como a minha sub e nas duas vezes houve uma cena. A primeira noite terminou comigo puxando-a para fora da sala VIP, porque ela teve um deslize e, em seguida à noite, ela entra e eu levo um soco na cara. Ela segue seu drama, mas eu já tinha visto coisas piores de outras subs inexperientes e eu nunca convoquei uma reunião contra o Dom de uma sub mal-comportada. Mas eu era fácil de agradar e fácil de se conviver. Eu não tomava o posto de coração, mas os outros Doms sim. Este lugar tinha virado algo que eu não queria que fosse. Se eu quisesse uma classificação, eu teria que me juntar aos militares. Mas isso é o que se transformou, e com eles estavam os Dom's principais, eu tinha que manter as coisas pacíficas e em ordem. Se eles quisessem jogar bola, eu deixaria.

Eu fui puxado para fora de meus pensamentos por Rose andando na frente da mesa de café que estava na frente de Isabella.

"E você!" Ela disse apontando para Bella. "Eu espero que você esteja feliz com a forma como as coisas estão indo. Você deveria se envergonhar. Você precisa colocar sua cabeça para fora de sua bunda e olhar ao redor! Edward tem pessoas que assistem a cada movimento dele e o julga pelas coisas que você faz. Cada movimento seu é o movimento dele."

"Rose". Eu avisei.

"Está tudo bem, Edward." Isabella sussurrou. "Ela está certa. Vou fazer melhor."

"Claro que eu estou certa." Rose sorriu para Isabella, mas não foi amigável. "Se você quiser ser uma Sub normal você devia ter escolhido um Dom normal. Edward não é nada disso.

"Oh, Rose, saia dessa." Alice riu. "Edward não é diferente do resto dos-" Pobre Alice não teve chance, Rose a cortou.

"Ele é demais! Todo mundo olha para ele para obter respostas." Ela pisou o pé como uma menina de dez anos. "E se ele está mostrando isso como um exemplo de como todos deveriam agir, um Dom que o conhecer melhor vai ficar puto. Não aja como se você soubesse de alguma coisa sobre isso Alice, mesmo se você estivesse em D/s, você não entenderia a menos que fosse um membro deste clube. Trabalhamos de forma diferente dos outros! Temos valor e significado! Nós não somos apenas alguns fodidos sexuais enlouquecido que vêm aqui para se mostrar, não importa o quanto você acha que nós somos!" Aqui vamos nós com o discurso pró-clube.

Alice balançou a cabeça. Alice sabia que não importava o quanto ela conversasse com isso sobre Rose, Rose sempre diria que Alice não entendia.

"Isso realmente não importa agora, não é?" Eu disse. "Nós estamos aqui e temos que lidar com isso. Vou para a reunião e pedirei tempo para treiná-la. A primeira parte é para cerca de três semanas. Isso me dá tempo." Eu suspirei. "Então, vamos dar um passo de cada vez. Alice, leve Isabella para casa e fique com ela até eu chamar." Fiz uma pausa, pensando. "Rose, eu posso contar com seu voto para estar no sangue?"

Ela sorriu. "Claro que vai estabelecer com o meu sangue. Não importa o quão errado eu ache que esteja, você é meu irmão e meu sangue."

Eu sorri e acenei com a cabeça.

Levantei-me e dei um beijo de adeus em Isabella, dizendo a ela e Alice para manterem seus telefones por perto. Gostaria de ser chamado com qualquer notícia, boa ou má.

Depois que elas saíram, eu fiz o meu caminho para o meu armário, eu precisava de roupas que não tivessem sangue sobre elas.

Vesti-me e esperei.

Isso não era vida ou morte, mas era um grande negócio. Eu queria ser capaz de trazer Isabella aqui. Eu queria levá-la para as festas e eventos. Eu queria tudo isso. Eu não queria ter que explicar onde estava a minha submissa a cada evento. Essas eram minhas festas e meus eventos, e ninguém tinha o direito de me dizer onde minha sub podia e não podia estar.

Rose enfiou a cabeça no meu escritório.

"Eles estão prontos para você."

* * *

**Quero falar de uma coisa que está acontecendo. O Capítulo 11 teve _147 visitantes_ e _4 reviews_. Se tem coisa que eu odeio é ficar combrando review, mas assim não dá. Por que somente 4 pessoas de 147 se interessaram em dar valor ao meu trabalho de tradução? Por que eu sei muito bem as pessoas que tem essa fanfic nos favoritos e alertas. Enfim, uma review não vai fazer você perder um precioso tempo, não precisa ter conta já que eu deixei aberta. É isso :)**

_Próximo capítulo daqui uma semana._


	14. Capítulo 13

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Eu coloquei a minha melhor expressão enquanto Rose levou-me para a sala de reunião. Eu não preciso deixar que meu show me preocupe. Eles eram como os cães quando eu vinha a essa merda e que podia sentir o cheiro do medo. Eu tomei meu assento na cabeceira da mesa por muito tempo. Ele foi retardado, como algo fora de um filme. Havia tantos de nós que alguns rostos sem nome não estavam sentados, mas em pé ao longo das paredes. Olhei em volta para as pessoas na sala tentando fixar o ponto que levaria meu lado em tudo isso.

Tinha Rose, Tanya, Jacob, Alec, e Paul. Eu poderia contar com cinco pessoas. O resto seria ou escolher seu lado no final ou já veio a esta sala planejando colocar-me no meu lugar; Sam seria o líder do anel de todos os que estão atrás de mim.

Bem rostos conhecidos que estavam do seu lado zombou de mim. Você poderia dizer com um olhar e um breve aceno de cabeça da Olá de que lado eles estavam indo para serem ligados. Eu não tinha idéia se eu saísse disso seria capaz de fazer o que eu quero com minha submissa. Eu estava indo para curvar-me e ir embora como um cão para lamber minhas feridas? Não, se eu não tivesse também. Talvez eu estava olhando isso de maneira errada. Eu nunca tive um bate boca antes no clube. Eu nunca tinha sido motivo de uma reunião, quando era um Dom diferente.

A criança mimada em mim estava saindo para querer brincar e gritar que não era justo. Eu estava acima das regras, porque eu as fiz. Isabella estava acima das regras, porque ela era minha parceira.

Mas não.

Eu não estava acima deles, e eu não poderia colocá-la ou alguém acima deles. Eu fiz a classificação, a ordem e a regra. Agora se eu tivesse que fazer novamente, eu não teria aberto clube. Eu teria feito o que meu pai me disse para fazer. Eu teria ido para a escola, começaria um trabalho real. Porque agora, pela primeira vez na minha vida adulta, não era mais o cabeça dos Dom's, era sobre a possibilidade de fazer o que eu queria, sem causa ou motivo. Tratava-se de ter uma vida normal e viver como os outros Dom's faziam. Vivendo como o Dom's real faziam. Porque o que estávamos fazendo era sobre o poder de uns sobre os outros. Eu não estava certo e depois que me livrasse de Sam eu gostaria de corrigir tudo. Gostaria de voltar para a família e amigos.

Eu realmente não consigo me lembrar quando foi tudo errado. Eu não lembro quando isso deixou de me fazer feliz.

Nada nunca me fez feliz por muito tempo. Eu me cercava de coisas bonitas e originais, mas nunca realizou o meu interesse por muito tempo.

A menina que eu encontrava em casa me disse que ninguém jamais me fazer feliz. Eu estava rompendo com ela, depois de sete longos meses. Sete meses após eu amar tudo e seu sincero toque, mas eu tinha ficado aborrecido. Ela me disse que eu tinha o mundo a uma altura impossível em meus olhos verdes.

Eu não tinha pensado sobre o que disse até hoje. Hoje eu acreditei nela. Ela estava certa.  
Gostaria de mudar de volta. Gostaria de fazer parte do que deveria ser.

Eu fui puxado para fora de meus pensamentos por Tamora colocando um copo de água na minha frente e de Sam a partir da reunião. Isso não era nada mais que uma luta para macho alfa entre Sam e eu.

"Nós todos temos uma idéia de por que esta reunião foi convocada, e estamos todos muitos tristes pelo o curto prazo." Ele começou. "Mas o Sr. Cullen se envolveu em alguns problemas com a sua nova submissa e acho que eles precisam ser abordados, mais cedo ou mais tarde."

Deus abençoe a Jacob por falar a seguir.

"Todos nós já tivemos problemas com as novas submissas. É normal. Ela é inexperiente, e se eu entendi e ouvi direito, ela não sabe muito por onde começar. Ele está trabalhando com uma recém-nascida, de uma forma."

Rose aspirou em seu comentário. "Recém-nascida de fato." Ela murmurou.

"Eu discordo". Aro falou em seguida. Fiquei surpreso. Eu não tinha visto ele por aqui. Ele estava do outro lado da sala e agora eu estava chateado. Aro me treinou para o meu ano submisso. Ele deve ser tomado por mim, ou alguma coisa. Ele sabia como eu agia como uma submissa e ele devia entender que algumas não são tão fáceis de treinar como as outras. "Edward é um dom maravilhoso e ela deve estar sob controle, eu não me importo o quão curto espaço de tempo que ele tinha com ela. Edward poderia ter um leão comendo fora de suas mãos em questão de minutos, mas este cordeiro não aprendeu seu lugar."

Eu soltei um rosnado baixo por ele para chamar Bella um cordeiro. Ela não era nada mas a maneira que todos vêem é retardado. Se eles tivessem conhecimento dos erros que eu tinha feito com Isabella estariam me puxando para fora da sala para me punir.

Alec aspirou junto comigo. "Você já viu esta menina, Aro? Ela é o inferno sobre rodas. Edward é um homem corajoso". Ele riu e eu sorri. Eu amava humor Alec, mas ele não parecia iluminar a sala em tudo.

"Eu tenho que discordar de todos vocês." Rose falou. "Ela está muito bem comportada. Tive o prazer de conhecê-la em torno de uma hora atrás e ela não era nada mais do que respeitosa. Mas", ela fez uma pausa, pensando: "ela está ligada ao clube em outras formas que não através de Edward e eu não estou dizendo de outros Doms, quero dizer de nossos amigos de fora. Ela é irmã de um que vem aqui muito e está muito perto de Edward. Causou drama, mas tenho certeza quando eu digo que o drama foi resolvido hoje".

"Jasper Swan". Um Dom sem nome indicou.

"Sim". Rose assentiu, movendo sua cadeira de um lado para outro, os cotovelos apoiados sobre os braços. "Jasper Swan é o irmão de Isabella".

Agora foi Jacob que voltou a rosnas. "Irmã de Jasper Swan? Então ele que bateu lá fora?"

Antes que eu pudesse rir ou dizer-lhe para calar a boca, eu não conseguia decidir o que eu estava planejando fazer, Sam voltou ao assunto.

"Não importa se o drama foi resolvido ou não!" Sam, mas todos gritavam. "Nossos jovens Doms viram tudo foi mostrado esta noite." Ele fez uma pausa e depois continuou com uma voz mais alta. "Peço para que todos os direitos sejam retirados de Isabella Swan sobre todos os eventos relacionados clube."

A sala irrompeu em murmúrios, alguns falando 'aqui, aqui' e 'amém ', outros balançando a cabeça tristemente e chamando-o de desleal. Eu tinha ficado quieto o tempo todo. Deixando-os apontar as coisas que estavam erradas e à direita sem me dar uma segunda olhada para nada.

Bati meu punho forte na mesa, fazendo o som ecoar ao redor da sala. Tudo correu bem e eles estavam agora olhando para mim.

"Eu não acredito que eu disse a minha paz, no entanto, meus senhores." Suspirei passando minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos em desalinho. "Todos vocês têm razão, de uma forma ou de outra. Ela é bem comportada quando está comigo a sós ou em pequenos grupos, mas atirá-la em um grande grupo de pessoas e ela fica confusa sobre o que fazer e como agir." Sam começou a dizer algo, mas eu levantei a minha mão para detê-lo. "Basta ouvir, você pode falar quando eu terminar." Que ganhei um amável sorriso zomba. "Temos três semanas, até que comecem os eventos deste final de ano e festas. Posso transformá-la em torno esse tempo."

Foi Aro e não Sam que falou primeiro. "Edward, você não tem um total de três semanas para trabalhar com ela. Nós todos sabemos que você não deixa subs viverem com você e mais três fins de semana de poucas horas de jogo, não jogo real mesmo, porque provavelmente você está indo ainda muito fácil para ela e sua flexibilização para isso. " Eu concordei e ele continuou. "Você simplesmente não pode transformá-la em um poço de comportamento submisso por esse tempo, especialmente se ela não está aprendendo ou ouvindo bem. Tenho fé em você, mas eu quero o que é certo para o clube."

Um Dom sem nome que estava um passo à frente. "Ele deveria ter a sua chance de provar que estão errados. Sr. Cullen sempre esteve ali para todos nós, quando nós tivemos perguntas e suas respostas sempre confiáveis. Devemos confiar nele agora."

Sam abriu a boca novamente e eu só queria que meu punho chegasse até seu pescoço. "Certo Aro. Ele não tem tempo. Podemos ter uma reunião mais tarde para falar sobre o quão bem ela está fazendo e talvez dar-lhe os seus direitos de volta, mas ele precisa ser após alguns meses. Portanto, todos os direitos devem ser tomados-" eu o interrompi.

_FAÇA!_

"Vou levá-la para morar comigo." Eu disse olhando para a mesa. Eu estava fodendo tudo? Eu estava fazendo isso de novo? Primeiro, a cama e agora a casa inteira.

Rose e Jacob estavam abertamente escancarados olhando para mim. Eles sabiam que eu não era de quebrar uma regra, eu fiz as minhas regras e estava preso a elas. Bem, era uma vez o que eu fiz.

Aro tirou-me fora da minha linha de pensamento.

"Bem, parece que vai resolver todos os problemas então. Se ele está trabalhando com ela um pouco todos os dias, então não vejo porque não poderia ser bem comportada em público por algumas horas em um momento."

Poucas horas de cada vez? Eu estava começando a ver como tudo isso soou muito louco. Eu não quero ouvir os pensamentos dos outros Doms sobre subs, o que eu sinto por Isabella? Toda vez que alguém alguma vez diz algo odioso ou rude sobre as subs, seu rosto aparece na minha cabeça.

_Arquivo afastado para mais tarde; pensar nisso mais tarde._

Sam foi deixado para um canto e ele sabia disso. Se ele realmente estava lutando para me topo alfa ele não iria discordar com tudo na frente de todos os meus seguidores. Eu tinha isso envolto e ele sabia disso. Ele iria sair desta reunião com a cabeça baixa e o rabo entre as pernas.

Ele olhou para suas mãos e suspirou. "Não vejo problema, mas se há uma outra cena de desrespeito da parte dela ou a sua, eu acho que nós precisamos nos encontrar novamente."

Concordei, "Eu posso concordar com isso."

Rose olhou por cima de suas unhas. "Então, nós estamos dispensados, então? Pode todos concordarem que Edward deveria ter uma chance de domar o cordeiro?" Ela riu.

Todos na sala iluminaram-se com o som do seu riso. Rose era uma harpia real, mas muitos homens não podiam olhar nos olhos azuis e discordar.

Todos olharam ao redor acenando uns aos outros, mas menos Sam, ele estava com uma criança mimada momento.

"Então eu estou me despedindo." Eu disse em pé. "Não adianta desperdiçar perfeitamente o bom tempo." Concordei com algumas pessoas e deixei a sala.

Agora minha mente tem tempo para tomar o que aconteceu.

Eu estou levar Isabella para morar comigo. Eu não posso lidar com ela dormindo na mesma cama e optei por deixá-la morar. Teria que definir algumas regras básicas antes de eu ter ela em casa.

Eu tinha que fazer isso da maneira certa.

E se eu pudesse fazê-la da maneira correta, isto seria umas divertidas três semanas.

* * *

**AVANÇO DO CAPITULO 14**

_Ela sorriu: "E se eu quisesse com chocolate sobre ele?"_

"Bem," Sorri "O que estava com o chocolate em cima é meu. Então, você apenas tem que comê-lo simples por agora."

Com isso, ela abriu a boca e deixou a sua língua saltar para agarrá-lo. Fechei os olhos e gemi com a visão de sua língua, rosa e molhada, comecei a pensar em outras coisas que poderia fazer com ele. Ela pegou o morango na boca, mas puxou o meu polegar com ele, dando uma leve sucção.

Aí vem o desejo neblinando. Esta é a parte onde eu quero rasgar a roupa dela e bater com ela, mas não foi feito um o jogo ainda. Eu não queria ser o único a perder o controle.

Eu estava perdendo o controle muito recentemente.

"Se você não quiser chupar algo muito maior do que o meu polegar, eu pararia se fosse você". Sussurrei meus olhos revirando para trás no pensamento.

* * *

**_UIA! Semana que vem tem mais haha, espero que tenha gostado._**

**_Queria que chegasse aos 100 reviews até semana que vem, mas depende de vocês._**

**_Qualquer duvida podem perguntar por review e eu respondo._**

**_Beijos amores e até semana que vem._**

**_LPattz  
_**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Logo que eu fui para o meu Volvo, liguei para Alice e Isabella deixando que elas soubessem exatamente o que aconteceu e que gostaria de estar lá em poucas horas para pegar Isabella. Eu não tinha mais nada para fazer, então fui para um parque perto da casa de Isabella dando o tempo que precisava para embalar as coisas. Tirei um maço de cigarros para fora do meu porta-luvas e peguei um antes de sair do carro. Eu não tinha fumado em meses, mas por algum motivo, eu senti a necessidade de buscá-lo novamente.

_É todo este drama, Edward._

_Bem, merda nenhuma._

Eu andava sem rumo, olhando as pessoas com seus cães. Suas vidas normais, namoradas normais, e namorados normais. Foi muito para mim, tomar um rumo. Estava escuro, mas esta é a cidade que nunca dorme e as pessoas aqui parecem provar esse ponto. Eu costumava vir aqui todo o tempo antes de eu abrir o clube, mas desde que meu rosto foi colocado em todas as revistas locais, eu não poderia ir a qualquer lugar, mas era a casa e o trabalho sem parar para que alguém me perguntasse se eu era Edward Cullen.

Eu digo-lhes sempre a verdade, e só esperava que fossem palavras de carinho e não de ódio, palavras duras que atirassem em mim.

Eu tive uma súbita vontade de ligar para minha mãe ou meu pai. Eu queria voar para casa para um fim de semana. Tinha se passado realmente um longo tempo. Eu tinha falado com a minha mãe através de e-mails nas últimas semanas e eu peguei o telefone quando ela ligou, na maior parte do tempo.

Mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar que eu tinha ofendido eles de alguma maneira. Eu era seu único filho e nunca fui mais para perto. Era difícil ser o filho do meio, não deixe ninguém lhe dizer de maneira diferente. Você só está lá. Você não é o mais antigo e você não é o bebê. Você é o único no meio. O trampolim.

Eu teria que fazer planos de nós para irmos para casa após os eventos do clube acabarem. Talvez gostaria de levar Isabella para casa. Minha mãe sempre pergunta se eu estou ou não vendo alguém e eu acho que seria bom deixar Isabella conhecer minha família. Eu não sei por que, mas eu queria que ela fizesse isso.

Joguei meu cigarro no chão e comecei a voltar para o meu carro. Eu estava lá, um pouco mais de duas horas. Ela estava apenas arrumando sua roupa, por isso não deveria levar tanto tempo.

Enquanto eu estava dirigindo, eu pensei em Jasper. As coisas não estavam, indo bem entre nós por um longo tempo, mesmo se ele pudesse me perdoar, sempre haveria um elefante na sala entre nós. A luta foi enorme. Ele fodidamente golpeou-me duas vezes! Gostaria de saber se sempre bater a merda fora de mim não foi além dele e ele saber que sempre estou fodendo sua irmã não foi além de mim.

Nós não voltaríamos a ser como eramos antes, e eu não tinha escolha, mas deveria esquecer isso e seguir em frente com Isabella.

Jasper e Alice, por outro lado, eu não tinha idéia. Será que ele deixaria o fato de que eu sou seu irmão ficar no caminho deles estarem juntos?

Eu não iria deixá-lo se fosse isso.

Eu parei no apartamento de Isabella e estacionou ao lado do carro de Alice. Tomei algumas respirações muito antes de sair do meu carro. Eu nem sequer tive a chance de bater na porta antes de Alice ter aberto e foi me puxando para o minúsculo apartamento.

"Ela está uma fodida destruição". Ela disse em voz baixa enquanto conduziu-me através do corredor.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ela acabou de desligar o telefone com Jasper". Ela bufou. Ela não olhava mais triste, ela parecia extremamente irritada.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem. Se ele quer agir assim, deixe-o. Estou melhor. Se ele não quer estar perto de mim por apoiá-lo e a Bella, também, que assim seja." Ela disse com um pequeno elevar e soltar dos ombros. Ela estava segurando na forma como se sentia. Depois de Isabella e eu estarmos fora do caminho, Alice provavelmente iria se sentar com uma taça de sorvete e de chorar em filmes antigos em preto e branco a noite toda. Eu conhecia minha irmã.

Como eu não sou gay? Depois de todos estes anos aturando Rose e Alice você pensaria que eu seria tão louco por pau como eram.

Só então se virou e acabamos em uma pequena área de estar. E no sofá estava o motivo que eu não sou gay.

Ela tinha grandes rastros de lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e pelo telefone descansando preguiçosamente em uma mão.

Eu senti um puxão no meu peito com à visão diante de mim.

Eu fui e sentei ao lado dela, puxando-a para mim em um abraço apertado.

"Você quer falar sobre isso, Isabella?" Sussurrei beijando seu rosto molhado. Ela cheirava a sal e morangos.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Está bem". Sussurrei afastando-me dela. "Pronta para ir?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Balancei a cabeça para trás e enxuguei o seu rosto com meus dedos antes de levantar e puxá-la comigo.

Nós nos despedimos de Alice e eu peguei as três grandes bolsas ao lado da porta, colocando-os no meu caminhão antes de abrir a porta do carro para ela.

Uma vez que estávamos na estrada, eu comecei a falar.

"Eu sei que você não quer falar agora", eu sussurrei, tendo sua mão na minha ", mas eu preciso passar por cima de algumas coisas com você."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça olhando para nossas mãos juntas.

"Você sabe a razão pela qual você está se mudando, eu preciso treinar você antes de festas e eventos que vão ocorrer em três semanas. Depois de três semanas de treinamento longo, vamos voltar a estar juntos só nos fins de semana e você vai voltar para sua casa." Eu disse e ela concordou.

"As regras terão que mudar, pois você está vivendo comigo." Aqui vamos nós. Deixar uma sub viver comigo é algo que eu disse que nunca faria, mas como eu vou quebrar essa regra, tem que haver novas regras postas no lugar para ter certeza de que não se aproxime demais.

"Um, eu ainda tenho que trabalhar e você tem permissão de ir e vir como quiser durante esse tempo. Se eu li corretamente seus papéis, então as suas aulas são durante o tempo que eu trabalho?" Eu perguntei

"Sim".

"Bom". Uma coisa a menos para me preocupar. Eu não acho que eu poderia lidar com ela ficando perto enquanto eu estava trabalhando. "O único dia você terá que desligar de a minha submissa é quarta-feira. Naquele dia, faça encontros com Alice, fique em casa e veja televisão ou trabalhar sobre material escolar. Eu sou apenas um homem muito ocupado, Isabella, de modo que eu não posso ficar por perto durante esse tempo para lhe fazer companhia. Encontre algo para entreter-se na quarta-feira."

_Você a quer por perto na quarta-feira; Você quer que ela esteja, que sua bunda não pode entender direito, não minta para si mesmo, Edward._

Oh meu Deus, faça as vozes irem embora!

_Justamente seu medo de como ela poderia fazer você se sentir. Ela já tem você saltando através de aros._

Eu ignorei a conversa em curso quando entramos na garagem.

Eu virei para ela. "Só sei que você deve estar preparada para uma cena ou o que eu quiser a qualquer momento. Entendeu?"

"Sim, senhor" Ela disse limpando o rosto e saindo do carro.

Muito bom.

Quando chegamos lá dentro, eu coloquei as malas no meu quarto, deixei-la saber que ela poderia colocar as coisas dela fora em qualquer momento. Eu fiz o meu caminho de volta para a cozinha e servi-me com um copo de vinho. Debrucei-me contra os armários e esperei Isabella me encontrar.

Não demorou muito. Ela havia mudado de roupa e estava em um moletom cinza e uma camisa da banda Perfect Circle. Foi a minha banda favorita e eu tinha vontade de perguntar a ela sobre os outros tipos de música que gostava, mas me contive. Notei então um laptop Apple debaixo do braço.

Ela me viu olhando e ergueu-a.

"Onde devo colocar isso?"

"Eu não quero que você entrar no meu escritório, pode arrumar no quarto. Existe uma mesa lá." Ela assentiu, mas não fez nenhum movimento para sair. Ela se sentou na minha mesa e colocou o laptop para baixo também, mas ela não se preocupou em abri-lo.

Após alguns minutos, eu decidi que queria conversas.

_Inferno. Você sempre quer conversar com ela._

"Este é um dos seus lugares que você pode falar livremente, Isabella". Eu disse olhando para o copo de vinho na mão. "Supondo que eu não lhe disse antes".

"Não, não, senhor"

Eu assenti. "Parece que esqueci um monte de coisas com você." Sussurrei e suspirei. Merda, eu não queria dizer isso em voz alta.

"O quê?"

"Nada". Eu sorri enquanto eu coloquei meu copo para baixo. Fui até meu casaco e puxou meus cigarros para fora com o isqueiro. Isabella ficou olhando para eles e eu segurei-os. "Você fuma?"

"Uh." Ela me olhou e os cigarros por um tempo. "Não, eu não e não sabia que você fazia."

_Nossa, por que eu voltei?_

"Há um monte de coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, Isabella" Eu disse acendendo-o.

"Aqueles vai me matar, você sabe?" Ela sorriu.

"Você é o que vai me matar." Eu ri. "Poder, bem como acelerá-lo."

"Por que você diz isso?" Ela perguntou.

"Nenhuma razão." Eu sorri pegando as minhas unhas.

Eu precisava mudar de assunto.

"Você está com fome, Isabella?" Eu perguntei olhando para ela. Era quase 1 da manhã, mas provavelmente ela não teve tempo para comer.

"Um pouco, e você?" Ela perguntou enquanto eu sorriu, ela corou.

"Um pouco". Eu zombei. "Por que você não sobe as escadas até o meu quarto Isabella, e eu vou levar algo." E justo quando eu pensei que o rosto dela não poderia ficar mais vermelho, ela me provou o contrário.

"Ok," Ela chiou.

Eu ri quando ela saiu da cozinha.

Tirei duas tigelas e acrescentei que eu precisava para cada um. Um com calda de chocolate e um com morangos. Depois que eu cortar o topo fora dos morangos, eu coloquei o meu cigarro na pia e fiz meu caminho até o quarto.

Quando eu entrei, havia Isabella no meio da minha cama, tal como na primeira noite tive a trouxe aqui. Só que desta vez ela parecia mais confortável, ela estava em seu pijama e parecia que ela era suposto estar aqui.

Fui até lá e puxei a minha mesa de cabeceira até onde ficasse bem próximo ao meio da cama. Eu coloquei as duas bacias até onde eu poderia chegar a qualquer momento.

Eu subi na cama, atrás de Isabella e virou o rosto para mim. Eu segurei o lado direito de seu rosto com uma mão e movi seu cabelo longe do lado esquerdo do pescoço. Eu não perdi tempo, inclinei-me para chupar seu ponto de pulso. Sua mão imediatamente disparou até meus quadris, segurando-me mais perto. Eu a puxei de volta depois de alguns segundos e beijei seus lábios. Eles eram quentes e suaves contra os meus.

"Você tem os lábios perfeitos." Sussurrei contra eles, e ela gemeu em minha boca. Afastei-me pegando um morango da bacia e mergulhando-o na tigela do chocolate, cuidando para não ficar muito nele. Levei-o até seus lábios, e assim quando a sua língua saiu para lambê-lo, eu o puxei para trás e comi.

Ela estava olhando escancarada para mim. "O que amor?" Sussurrei depois que eu tinha comido.

Ela soltou um pequeno riso e bateu no meu ombro de brincadeira. "Isso foi rude."

Puxei-a para mim novamente e ataquei a sua boca. Depois de um segundo, me puxou para trás, mas mantivemos nossos lábios se tocando. Eu rosnei. "Você não tem idéia de como eu posso ser rude Senhorita Swan."

"Oh, realmente?" Ela deu uma risadinha.

"Hmm", eu cantarolava lambendo e mordendo o seu lábio inferior. "Realmente".

"Eu o tomei como um cavalheiro, Sr. Cullen". Ela brincou correndo as mãos sobre meu peito.

"Você pensou errado." Com isso, peguei a parte traseira de sua coxa e puxei para baixo a deitando na cama em um rápido empurrão. Eu estava sentada em meus joelhos entre suas pernas, onde ela colocou.

Inclinei-me e agarrei a barra da sua camisa com ambas as mãos; relaxando enquanto o beijei em torno de seu umbigo macio. Quando eu puxei sobre sua cabeça e sentou-se para recostar, eu gemi. Ela não estava usando um sutiã.

Depois de alguns minutos de olhar sem vergonha, perguntei: "Você gostaria de um morango, Isabella?" inclinei a cabeça para o lado.

Ela deu uma risadinha "Claro, Sr. Cullen".

Eu sorri para ela e pegando outro de morango, mergulhando-o no chocolate antes de inclinar-me sobre ela, segurando fora dela com uma mão. Corri o morango coberto de chocolate para baixo do peito, entre eles, e todo o caminho para o seu umbigo. O chocolate que estava sobre o morango se foi, quando eu segurei-o até sua boca.

Ela sorriu: "E se eu quisesse com chocolate sobre ele?"

"Bem," Sorri "O que estava com o chocolate em cima é meu. Então, você apenas tem que comê-lo simples por agora."

Com isso, ela abriu a boca e deixou a sua língua saltar para agarrá-lo. Fechei os olhos e gemi com a visão de sua língua, rosa e molhada, comecei a pensar em outras coisas que ela poderia fazer com ele. Ela pegou o morango na boca, mas puxou o meu polegar com ele, dando uma leve sugada.

Aí vem o desejo como neblina. Esta é a parte onde eu quero rasgar a roupa dela e bater com ela, mas não foi feito um o jogo ainda. Eu não queria ser o único a perder o controle.

Eu estava perdendo muito o controle recentemente.

"Se você não quiser chupar algo muito maior do que o meu polegar, eu pararia se fosse você". Sussurrei meus olhos revirando para trás no pensamento.

Largou do meu polegar fazendo um estalo. "Desculpe". Ela sussurrou me puxando para trás do meu dia de sonho.

"Tudo bem." Eu ri.

Inclinei-me e comecei a lamber o rastro de chocolate que eu tinha colocado antes. Isabella realmente não precisava disso com ela para fazê-la digna de se lamber. Mas inferno, porque não. Quando cheguei ao final da trilha, na parte superior do seu peito, eu não pareide lamber. Eu corri uma das minhas mãos para baixo ao lado de seu corpo até chegar sua calça, minha outra mão para o mesmo lugar no outro lado. Quando eles estavam no lugar, eu puxei as calças para baixo e foram junto com a calcinha dela. Eu fiz isso, mesmo sem quebrar o contato com sua pele e minha língua.

Virei até ela estar sentada no meu colo. Uma perna de cada lado de mim e eu sentado no meu traseiro.

Eu ataquei seu pescoço e, em seguida, ela jogou a cabeça para trás com um gemido alto, agarrando em meus ombros e cravando as unhas. Doeu, mas eu não estava disposto a impedi-la. Foi um daqueles 'momentos que dói, mas é muito bom.' Eu lentamente movi para baixo, nunca meus lábios deixando sua pele e ignorando a dor no meu nariz enquanto se esfregava contra sua pele. Ela segurou firme nos meus ombros. Quando cheguei ao seu mamilo, eu lentamente deixei a minha língua mover em torno dele. Senti as mãos de Isabella cair dos meus ombros e começou a desfazer os botões da minha camisa. Afastei-me olhando para ela. Ela estava corada e sua boca estava aberta, a língua em repouso na borda do seu lábio inferior.

"Você me deixa louco, eu não posso pensar direito..." Eu disse sem pensar. Eu tinha cometido um deslize. Eu não devia ter dito isso. Mas ela só gemeu em resposta assim que eu tentei não pensar nisso.

_Você não vai durar muito tempo, Sr. Cullen, em breve ela será quem jogara direto com você. Você vai ter que explicar a ela porque não pode ser outra coisa, além do que você já é._

_E ela vai embora._

Eu bloqueei isso. Eu não poderia pensar nisso. Ela não iria embora.

Uma vez que ela tinha desfeito os botões, mudei-me para ajudá-la a tirá-lo. Uma vez que estava fora, eu esperei, segurando seus quadris nas minhas mãos.

Após alguns segundos de nada eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela.

_Você quis assumir, Isabella._

"E-eu não sei o que fazer." Parecia uma questão.

Eu sorri e empurrei os cabelos para fora de seus olhos. "Tudo o que você quiser e o que eu disser para você fazer." Eu sussurrei, pegando sua mão e beijando as costas dela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e respirou fundo. Suas mãos pequenas correram bem para o meu cinto.

_Bem, acabamos de aprender Isabella não gosta de perder tempo.__  
_  
Depois de minhas calças e boxers terem sido jogadas em todo o quarto, o meu trabalho foi levantar Bella que colocou sua mãozinha fechada ao redor do meu pênis, puxando e me acariciando. Depois de alguns minutos, ela moveu-se sobre mim e desceu levando tudo de mim de forma muito lenta. Soltamos um duplo gemido no sentimento.

Ela começou a balançar para trás e para frente, não desperdiçando qualquer momento. Eu tive que tomar posse de seus quadris para retardar para baixo. Suas mãos subiram para o meu peito e ela praticamente me empurrou para baixo, onde eu era agora estava sob ela.

_Cobertura de traseiro._

Eu levantei meus quadris para fora da cama e comecei a se mover com ela.

O quarto estava cheio de suspiros e gemidos. Quando viemos para este quarto, eu não sabia que ia escorregar. Eu não sabia que iria dizer essas coisas para ela e continuei a dizer que por fora a noite inteira. Palavras que eu nunca pensei que eu iria dizer a uma mulher saíam da minha boca. Todo o amor e nada mais que senti então de verdade. Eu não estava dizendo que a amava, mas eu estava tendo deslizamentos. Não importa o pensamento, porque toda vez que nossos quadris se encontravam, era diferente de tudo o que eu sentia e fazia com que estas palavras saíssem da minha boca. Às vezes era difícil para mim olhar minha submissa nos olhos, enquanto nós fazíamos alguma coisa. Agora eu não podia desviar o olhar. Isabella era diferente e agora eu poderia vê-la. A verdade veio à tona quando não tinha controle sobre mim mesmo.

Eu tenho sentimentos por Isabella?


	16. Capítulo 15

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Eu acordei esta manhã com o som do meu alarme. A luz que vinha de fora era o suficiente para me fazer querer jogá-lo em todo o quarto. Foi quando eu percebi que eu tinha dormido no meu quarto. Isso é quando eu observei a forma que dormia perto de mim, quente e macia.

Olhei para Isabella e pensei no que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Eu pensei que tinha sentimentos por Bella. Eu disse coisas que eu nunca disse a uma das minhas subs. Eu não disse que a amava, mas estava quase perto.

_"Perfeita..."_

_"Eu não posso pensar enquanto estou perto..."_

_"Você é melhor do que jamais alguém foi..."_

Eu disse todas essas coisas e muito mais. E maldição eu estava mais perto de confundir o inferno fora de mim.

Eu vou ignorar esse problema, que só pode levar a problemas.

Olhei para Isabella de novo e movi seu cabelo longe do rosto com as costas da minha mão, ela estava dormindo suavemente, e roncando também. Eu não poderia evitar, mas ri um pouco.

Ela sorria em seu sono. Eu me inclinei para a frente e dei um beijinho em seus lábios quando ela suspirou e disse: "Edward ..."

Eu primeiro pensei que ela estava acordada e quase perguntei o que ela precisava. Mas ela suspirou e disse meu nome novamente.

Esse sentimento em meu peito de novo, aquele que eu escolhi para ignorar.

Eu gemi e rolei para fora da cama. Era muito cedo para pensar sobre meus sentimentos e na quente, macia Isabella. Peguei uma boxer limpa e entrei no meu banheiro. Parei na frente do meu espelho, tendo no meu cabelo bagunçado e os círculos escuros sob meus olhos. Eles seriam um olhar negro até o final do dia. Meu nariz estava prejudicando ainda mais. Talvez porque eu tenha dormido na minha cama, mas 5 horas de sono só ajudaram a aparência. Depois de outro gemido e um esguicho de água fria na minha cara, liguei o chuveiro. Entrando em eu deixei minha cabeça se inclinar para o lado, enquanto as imagens da noite passada atacavam minha mente e não fizeram nada para ajudar o meu problema.

Ouvi o clique suave da porta abrindo e fechando, eu sorri e esperei. Não demorou muito antes que o corpo de Isabella estivesse bem atrás do meu e os braços envoltos em volta de mim. Eu afaguei-lhe a mão suavemente. Eu ainda estava meio dormindo e tentando fazer os meus olhos ficarem abertos.

Uma das mãos de Isabella deixaram o meu corpo e pegou o sabonete, e ela então começou a executá-lo sobre o meu peito, até que foi espumando. Ela, então colocou o sabão de volta movendo suas pequenas mãos sobre o meu peito, ombros e braços. Ela foi tornando mais difícil eu me manter acordado.

Em seguida, moveu-se muito mais _baixo_ e tomou conta de mim com ambas as mãos com sabão, meus olhos se abriram e eu gemia. Eu estava definitivamente acordado agora.

Virei, puxando-me para fora de suas mãos enquanto passei meus braços em torno dela trazendo-a para mim e recostei-a na parede de azulejos. Em seguida, beijei seu pescoço.

"Posso dizer-lhe uma coisa?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça no meu peito. Eu sorri contra seu ombro e murmurou: "Você ronca". Antes de rir.

"Não!" gritou, batendo-me no ombro. Eu afastou-se dela, deixando uma mão em seu ombro e coloquei minha mão em meu peito simulando estar ferido.

"Você é agressiva, também." Eu amuei e ela riu puxando-me para ela novamente.

"Você é engraçado na parte da manhã."

"A falta de sono e de tudo, apenas me dê uma hora e eu vou voltar a ser um imbecil." Eu disse contra seu pescoço.

"Eu nunca te chamei um imbecil."

"Eu sei, amor, eu sei." Eu suspirei. "Por que você acordou tão malditamente cedo?"

"Quem vai fazer alguma coisa para comer?" Ela disse

"Você quer dizer 'Quem vai queimar a minha casa?'" Eu ri. Senti-me leve e tonto por alguma razão. Eu não poderia colocar sentimento. Senti-me próximo de um raio elevado.

Ela riu. "Era só fumaça". murmurou antes de prosseguir. "Não, eu vou até porque eu tenho que sair para a escola, em poucas horas."

Ah, sim.

"Ok". Parei olhando em volta do chuveiro. "Por que você está no meu chuveiro?"

Foi uma brincadeira.

"Eu posso sair". Ela bufou.

"Não." Eu ri, puxando-a para trás quando ela moveu. "Foi uma brincadeira, Isabella".

"Por que você me chama assim?" Ela me perguntou quando eu comecei beijar seu pescoço novamente.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei. Será que ela realmente desejava falar agora comigo fazendo isso na sua garganta?

_Mulher..._

"Isabella".

"Porque é o seu nome." Eu sussurrei, tentando levá-la a silenciar-se executando a minha língua pelo seu pescoço e beijando a sua linha da mandíbula.

"S-sim". Ela estremeceu. "Mas eu gosto de Bella."

"Ok, tudo que você disser, Isabella". Eu disse, tendo um de seus peitos na minha mão espalmando.

Ela gemeu.

"Bella". Ela disse tentando se concentrar na conversa.

Eu tinha uma razão para chamá-la de Isabella. Significava bonita e devia ser chamada, mas que nada. Bella era bonita, mas eu gostava de seu nome completo, muito melhor. Era a verdade. Não fui eu que tentava manter as coisas em todos os negócios. Era chamar-lhe do que devia ser chamada.

"Isabella, ok." Eu disse voltando logo, mas cobrindo a boca com a minha antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Corri minha língua ao longo de seus lábios e ela abriu a boca para mim, nossas línguas correndo juntos, lutando por uma posição dominante. Dominância ela nunca teria realmente.

Isso parou a conversa do nome.

Ela moveu as mãos pequenas em torno do meu pescoço e começou a dedilhar o cabelo que estava lá. Eu gemi, enquanto ela puxava eles e moveu a minha boca até os seus ombros. Sem aviso, ela caiu de joelhos na minha frente e agarrar o meu pau pela segunda vez em cinco minutos enquanto ela esfregava a palma da mão sobre a minha ponta, capturando o pré-gozo. Ela enrolou os dedos em torno de mim e acariciando para frente e para trás. Eu tremi e gemi alto, e inclinei-me para o azulejo ainda mais, deixando minha cabeça cair para trás.

"Merda". Eu gemi e fechei os olhos. Ela bombeou para cima e para baixo algumas vezes antes, e parou. Logo quando eu estava prestes a abrir os olhos e perguntar o porquê, ela embrulhou sua boca quente em torno de mim, me levando tudo dentro Ela usava os dentes para raspar ao longo do meu pau. Quando ela chegou ao topo, ela gentilmente mordiscou na cabeça antes de tomar-me todo o caminho novamente fazendo com que eu batesse minha cabeça no azulejo.

Assim como eu estava prestes a gozar, a puxei para cima e fora de mim andando com ela e empurrei-a contra o outro lado do azulejo. Movi minhas mãos para o interior dos joelhos e puxei-a para cima, deixando-a descansar as pernas no meu antebraço. Suas mãos estavam segurando meus ombros enquanto eu relaxava em seu centro apertado. Eu coloquei minha cabeça contra seu ombro e esperei ela se ajustar em mim.

Depois de um segundo eu comecei a entrar e sair, batendo nas costas dela com toda pressão em um mesmo ritmo. Minhas bolas foram apertando e meu corpo implorava por libertação. Eu estava fazendo o meu melhor para afastar deixando-a encontrar a sua também. Eu olhei para Isabella para ver sua boca em um grande 'O' e os olhos fechados. A visão era quase o suficiente para levar-me, então eu coloquei minha cabeça no ombro dela beijando e beliscando enquanto ainda mantinha o meu ritmo, atingindo seu ponto com cada impulso.

Ela já estava gemendo cada vez que nossos quadris se juntavam, eu sabia que não demoraria muito tempo. Movi a minha mão direita da parede e peguei a perna que estava descansando em meu antebraço na minha mão e empurrando-a até perto da parede, indo assim mais profundo dentro dela.

Eu pensei em nada, mas o que eu estava fazendo para me manter sem gozar.

Isabella estar nua no meu chuveiro recebendo meu pau não era o que eu precisava estar pensando. Foda-se! É isso aí. Eu desisto.

Mas eu ainda tinha que prender. Eu queria mais e eu queria libertar ao mesmo tempo. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e olhei para o teto branco acima do chuveiro. Se eu não conseguia olhar para ela antes, eu definitivamente não conseguia olhar para ela agora. Assim como eu estava no ponto que não me importava se ela entrou ou não, ela começou a me leite. Eu não poderia durar mais um segundo e meio tentando parar meu gozo. Minha cabeça caiu para trás sobre o ombro de Isabella.

Após mais alguns segundos, puxei-a para fora e colocando Isabella de volta em seus pés. Ela me olhou com seus grandes olhos castanhos e eu tive que desviar o olhar. Porque não poderia deixar-me apaixonar por ela e agora eu tinha que machucá-la.

Abri a porta do chuveiro e sai. Antes de atravessar a porta Virei à cabeça para o lado. "Esteja na sala de jogos as 6". Eu disse e virei o rosto para a frente mais uma vez, tentando não pensar no quão grande de um idiota que eu tinha acabado de ser.

_Dê-me uma hora; eu vou voltar a ser um imbecil._

_Sim, você sempre vai e volta. A cabeça da pobre moça está girando provavelmente assistindo você ficar quente e do frio._

Eu poderia distrair os pensamentos de Isabella e os meus tudo que eu queria, mas não iria funcionar. Eu não estava na parte certa da minha vida agora e eu precisava dar um passo atrás e olhar ao redor. Se demorar uma semana cheia para me dar bem com a idéia dela dormindo na minha cama. O que vai ser quando estivermos realmente juntos em mais de um? O que dizer quando ela começar a falar de crianças?

Eu tinha que afastá-la e mantê-la à distância.

Eu estava ficando muito perto dela e precisava que ela entendesse que não somos amigos e que não somos amantes. Tudo o que estava acontecendo no chuveiro entre nós era eu tendo a minha versão dela e de sua conta.

Eu estava ficando pior em mentir para mim mesmo.

**...**

Entrei no clube 45 minutos depois com dois copos de café na mão esperando que eu não tivesse mais drama para tratar hoje.

Parei na frente da mesa e dei a Tamora a sua xícara de café.

"Obrigado, Sr. Cullen". Ela sorriu.

"Não tem problema nenhum." Eu disse, sorrindo: "Alguma chamada."

"Kate ligou na esperança de obter um encontro com você." Eu quase gemi enquanto Tamora continuou. "Mas eu disse a ela o que você me disse para lhe dizer que você está ocupado." Agradeço a Deus por pequenos favores. "E o gerente do hotel ligou perguntando se queria registrá-lo para a primeira festa em três semanas."

"É claro que nós sempre usamos esse hotel. Ligue de volta e reservar o salão e um quarto para Isabella e para mim."

"Claro, você vai precisar de mim durante a noite?"

"Não, não há necessidade de reservar um quarto." Eu sorri. Eu sabia que ela gostaria de algum tempo para si mesma de vez em quando. Ela estava tão ocupada, que fixar a minha vida ia além de mim mais do que sua vida parecia.

"Uh, Sr. Cullen, Jasper Swan está esperando em seu escritório." Ela deve ter visto o horror no rosto porque ela se apressou a dizer o resto. "Ele disse que estava aqui para falar com calma. Eu lhe disse que chamaria a polícia se ele exagerasse."

Concordei parando na porta do meu escritório. "Ok, apenas certifique-se de que Sam não saiba se algo acontecer."

Ela sorriu "Claro."

Virei para ir ao meu escritório. Eu realmente queria saber o que ele queria. Será que ele não conseguiu bater o suficiente ontem? Suspirei e entrei no meu escritório. Certo o bastante, lá estava ele sentado com o rosto nas mãos.

Eu andei em torno de minha mesa e sentei-me. Ele olhou por cima de suas mãos e que estavam trancados em um olhar que parecia velho. Não havia raiva em seus olhos, apenas assombro e perguntas.

"Basta. Não. Machucá-la." Ele finalmente falou antes de quebrar o contato visual e colocar seu rosto de volta em suas mãos.

"Eu não vou. Você sabe que não é o que os Doms fazem" Ele me cortou.

"Eu não dou a mínima para o Dom, eu estou falando de você! Estou falando de Edward não machucar Bella não do Dom Edward amarrar as cordas apertadas ou - Oh Deus! Assim, você sabe o que quero dizer." Eu tive um sentimento de que Jasper nunca iria perguntar sobre outra cena novamente.

"Eu jamais iria prejudicá-la Jasper". Eu disse olhando seu olho mor, tentando mostrar a ele o quanto eu queria.

Ele acenou com a cabeça depois de um segundo.

"Você já falou com Alice?"

"Ela não vai falar comigo." Ele sussurrou.

"É claro que ela não vai." Eu suspirei. "Ela precisa de tempo. Você bate em seu irmão duas vezes e não fode com a família. Não é apenas a forma como trabalhamos. Não somos isso, mas você disse coisas que ela fez, por causa de algo que eu e sua irmã fizemos. Não é por algo que ela tinha feito."

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu. "Para ser alguém que não teve um relacionamento real nos últimos anos você sabe muito sobre o sexo oposto."

"Bem, eu cresci com três filhos. Então há o fato de o cara que estava na minha vida, meu pai, fosse bom com o sexo oposto também. Eu aprendi muito e vi muito." Eu disse.

"Você seria o homem perfeito se não fosse por toda essa merda." Ele riu, olhando ao redor do meu escritório.

"Bem, obrigado Jasper". Eu disse. "Da próxima vez mantenha esse comentário para si mesmo."

Ele riu, mas depois parou. "Eu ainda não o perdoei, só pra você saber."

Eu assenti. "Eu não achei que você iria."

"Eu só queria deixar claro." Ele suspirou correndo as mãos sobre o rosto e, em seguida, ele olhou para trás para mim. "Bella é feliz fazendo isso?" Ele sussurrou, e eu sabia que a conversa precisava parar.

"Você não está pronto para isso." Eu disse olhando nos olhos. "Volte quando você pode dizer seu nome sem esse olhar de desgosto em seu rosto."

Ele assentiu e levantou-se, mas parou pouco antes de abrir a porta.

"De todas as pessoas que eu achava que eu poderia confiar, um era você". E com isso ele saiu deixando a porta aberta.

"Eu sei". Sussurrei para o nada.

Eu nunca machucaria Isabella. Dentro ou fora da cena. Magoá-la seria errado para mim. Eu sou seu Dom e eu não faria isso com minha sub.

_Você fez isso com Kate._

Sim, mas eu não podia dar a Kate que ela queria. Mas Isabella… Poderia dar tudo o que Isabella queria mesmo que fosse o que Kate queria? E se Isabella gostasse de mim como Kate gosta. Eu iria magoá-la, então?

Ocorreu-me que a resposta para essa pergunta era não, eu nunca iria machucá-la. Gostaria de dar-lhe o que ela quisesse. Não porque eu sou o seu dom, mas porque me sentia diferente sobre ela.

Eu nunca machucaria Isabella porque machuca-la me mataria.

Meus sentimentos por Isabella estavam claros agora, mas eu estava pronto para agir sobre eles?

* * *

**O Edward está tão confuso. Será que ele vai romper suas próprias regras por causa da Bella?**

**O que vocês acham? Reviews são bem vindas, e até semana que vem.**

**Bjks  
**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Tinha sido um dia longo. Eu fiquei fora ocupado assinando documentos e lidando com Sam a cada cinco minutos. Ele parecia determinado a ir até a minha bunda o dia inteiro. Até o em torno de 05:30 estava enrolado, e pronto para morrer. Deixei todo mundo saber que eu não iria ficar, quando o clube abriu. Eu tive a certeza de que meu trabalho estava feito quando o clube abriu e deveria ser capaz de sair. Estamos abertos às 8 e eu estava sempre aqui para passar o tempo com os nossos clientes. Gostava de ver que estava ao redor durante o fim de semana e aproximar-me de todos, mas não hoje. Eu precisava chegar em casa para Bella.

Eles parecem pensar que eu estava morando aqui, antes de Bella estar na minha vida, eu estava. Eu chegava às 6h e não deixava até 21:00 ou 00:00. Estava aqui 20 horas por dia, mas com a formação de uma submissa, você deve colocar muito mais do que 4 horas por noite para treiná-los. Eu tinha que dormir o que significava que algo estava queimando nas minhas costas. Pendurado ao redor e bebendo na sala VIP tornou-se passado na minha lista até que eu comecei a treinar Bella.

Até que eu descobri que eu estava indo fazer com Isabella. Até que eu descobri exatamente o que estes sentimentos eram. Inferno eu sabia o que esses sentimentos eram, mas estava indo para ignorá-los. Eu tinha, por agora.

Rose, Em, e Alice estariam vindo para um jantar mais tarde, esta noite, provavelmente por volta de 8 ou 8:30, então eu tinha duas horas com Isabella na sala de jogos. Tempo suficiente para trabalhar na confiança.

Eu sabia exatamente o que eu ia fazer.

Quando eu cheguei na entrada de automóveis, olhei para o relógio a tempo de ver a mudança de 5:59. Ela tinha um minuto antes de estar na sala de jogos; eu dar a ela aquele minuto era justo. Eu puxei as minhas chaves fora da partida e lentamente atravessei a entrada da garagem e subi os degraus, parando na porta. Eu tinha dado a ela, certamente mais de um minuto e se ela não estivesse lá até agora ela, não ia ser na hora certa.

Abri a porta e caminhei lentamente até a escada. Não havia nenhum sinal de Isabella em qualquer outro lugar da casa. Certamente ela estava na sala de jogos. Parei na porta deixando minha mão sobre a maçaneta. Após algumas respirações profundas, abri.

Graças a Deus, lá estava ela na sua pose de submissa, nua. Eu não pedi a ela para ficar nua, mas eu deixei passar. De qualquer maneira eu teria que lhe pedir para tirar a roupa. Ela estava apenas antecipando as minhas necessidades e que funcionava comigo, enquanto ela estava sempre certa sobre as minhas necessidades.

Seus olhos estavam para baixo e ela não levantou com o som da porta fechando e meus passos.

"Muito bom". Eu disse depois de alguns segundos de nenhum barulho e ela saltou.

Movi até ela descansando a mão sobre sua cabeça. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre suas próprias mãos que estavam descansando lá quando eu fui para ficar atrás dela.

"Hoje, Isabella, não temos tanto tempo quanto eu gostaria. Rose, Emmett e Alice, virão para um jantar tardio, mas tenho certeza que você já sabe" eu estava falando mais para mim do que para ela "desde que você e Alice se encontram na escola e tal."

Tirei a minha mão da cabeça e fui para arrumar tudo. Como eu estava empurrando mesas ao redor e colocando os brinquedos no lugar, eu decidi que queria conversa.

"Como foi seu dia?" Eu perguntei e não houve resposta. Eu sorri. "Muito bom, mas você pode responder."

"Foi tudo bem, Mestre". Ela sussurrou.

Essa foi a primeira vez que ela tinha dito a palavra "mestre" para mim. Eu sorri mais amplo. Eu não havia pedido a ela para me chamar disso, porque eu queria que ela se sentisse confortável antes de colocar qualquer outro nome alem de senhor em nossa cena.

"Muito bom. Você quer me dizer por que me chamou assim?" Perguntei ainda a organizando os brinquedos e acendendo uma longa vela preta.

"Isso é o que você é senhor." Ela respondeu. Será que ela acha que eu não queria que me chamasse disso?

"Você está certa, e ganhou o direito de chamar-me disso." Eu sorri pensando exatamente como ela havia conquistado.

"Você realmente é uma boa menina, Isabella, e você está indo ser uma submissa maravilhosa, uma vez que nós trabalhamos algumas de suas imperfeições desagradáveis." Eu ri quando vi os seus lábios puxaram um sorriso, seus olhos ainda para baixo.

"Mas, antes que nós possamos trabalhar em qualquer coisa, é preciso haver confiança." Afirmei. "Você não concorda?"

"Sim, senhor, mas eu já confio em você."

"Oh, sim, fomos mais na primeira noite que você teve em casa." Eu disse ficando na frente dela. "Mas, você confiou em mim por todas as razões erradas. Ser irmão de Alice ou amigo de Jasper não é uma razão para confiar em mim, especialmente quando você está vendada, amarrada e completamente à minha mercê."

"Eu compreendo Mestre".

"E você?" Sussurrei. Eu fui na antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. "Fique de pé Isabella, os olhos para cima e caminhe até a mesa acolchoada e deite-se sobre ela."

Uma vez que ela estava deitada de costas sobre a mesa, eu peguei a venda e o laço.

"Isto", eu levantei a venda até onde ela podia ver, "é uma venda. Você não será capaz de ver durante esta cena, mas confia em mim quando digo que ele vai fazer tudo muito melhor. A melhor parte de qualquer coisa é a expectativa dele." Eu puxei a venda sobre a sua cabeça e cobriu os olhos.

"Agora", eu disse depois de alguns instantes quieto causando-lhe um salto "Eu vou estar amarrando-a para baixo também. Estes laços serão soltos sobre a mesa. Você vai ser capaz de mover seus membros para cima, para baixo, e para os lados, mas você não poderá descer da mesa." Expliquei a puxar uma das mãos acima da cabeça e amarrando-a com as cordas acolchoada para a mesa. "Portanto, não tente amor." Sussurrei perto de sua orelha causando-lhe um puxão.

Eu fiz o mesmo para aos outros membros como eu falei com Isabella.

"Esta cena é sobre todas as sensações." Eu disse puxando meu carrinho com tudo que eu precisava para mais perto da mesa. "Eu vou tocar em você com coisas diferentes durante a cena. Você nunca sabe quando vem ou o que eu estou a ponto de tocá-la, porque você está com os olhos vendados. E o que posso dizer sobre a antecipação?"

Nada.

Ela já estava aprendendo o seu lugar, ela queria aprender e agora estava mostrando.

"Você pode responder."

"A antecipação é a melhor parte, Mestre."

"Muito bom". Eu sorri. "O medo irá desempenhar um papel neste cenário. Não é porque você tem uma razão para ter medo, mas porque é normal, mas quando entramos em cena, você vai encontrar-se antecipando o que vou fazer, não temendo. Quando você me antecipar e já não temer o que estou prestes a fazer, isso significa que você confia em mim. É um pequeno passo, mas é necessário para treinar, para fazer você confiar em mim acima de qualquer outra pessoa."

"Vamos começar". Eu disse e me afastei dela. Sua respiração estava calma e eu sabia que era porque ela estava tentando me ouvir, para saber o que estava prestes a fazer. Peguei uma pena de pavão e escovei-o sobre o seu peito e estômago.

"A antecipação ou medo? Responda agora." Disse ainda que se deslocando a pena sobre ela.

"Nenhum dos dois". Bem, pelo menos ela está dizendo a verdade.

"E então?"

"Pergunta".

"Então, você quer saber o que é mais do que qualquer outra coisa? Responda agora."

"Sim, senhor".

Eu ri, voltando a colocar a pena para baixo. "A curiosidade matou o gato, você sabe?"

"É uma pena de pavão, Isabella. Desde que você quer saber algo tão incorretamente, tente não pensar sobre o fato de estar cega. Eu não vou dizer-lhe nada mais é que tudo que faz o ponto é sua curiosidade." Eu disse irritado. "Gostaria de terminar a cena, Isabella? Digo isto realmente é uma brincadeira de criança. Nós devemos passar a jogar com prender e talvez bondage pesada. Talvez até jogar alguns anais no final. Você poderia me levar assim, não você acha? " Eu não disse o que realmente significava isso.

"Não, mestre."

"Eu não acho que você iria querer isso." Eu ri, pegando uma roda de Wartenberg.

Uma roda Wartenberg é um cabo com uma roda de rolamento na ponta. A roda tem pequenas pontas de metal nas bordas, mas eles não são finas o suficiente para romper a pele. Não era mais longa do que a minha mão e a roda não era maior que uma caneta.

Eu pisei para trás de Isabella e corri a roda em torno de seus mamilos, mas não forçando os pontos tão duro quanto eu normalmente faria. Ela suspirou e sacudiu um pouco quando tocou sua pele.

"E agora o que você sente?" Perguntei a publicá-lo em torno do lado do seu peito.

"Antecipação". Ela gemia enquanto eu corria a roda embaixo do braço e no seu lado. Meu pau contraiu.

"A maioria das subs que não tenham sido submissas que por muito tempo, teriam medo de seu primeiro encontro com a roda de Wartenberg." Sussurrei em um movimento com a roda para cima e para baixo dentro de suas coxas, sua respiração ofegante, macia e ajustada. "Algo me diz que você gosta de dor, mais ainda do que uma submissa normal. O que você acha? Responda agora."

"O que você achar, senhor." Ela gemeu como a roda em seu bocal arredondado, mais uma vez.

"Eu amo as suas respostas quando estamos sozinhos. Você está tão pronta a me agradar, com cada palavra que sai da sua boca." Eu disse. "O problema que tenho com você é como agir em público. Por que você age assim e me envergonhar em público?" Acabei tendo a roda longe de sua pele fazendo-a soluçar querendo de volta. "Você pode responder."

"E-Eu não sei, senhor."

"Você vai ser muito melhor, não vai baby?" Baby… eu nunca chamei uma das minhas subs de baby. Esses sentimentos eram uma merda escapando da minha mão.

"Sim, mestre." Ela disse me puxando de volta para ela.

Sentimentos podem vir mais tarde, Edward.

"Bom", eu sussurrei perto de sua orelha. Afastei-me caminhando de volta para a mesa pegando um chicote de couro longo. Segurei-a pela cinta e deixe-o correr sobre o peito.

"Como você se sente sobre isso?"

"Antecipação". Ela respirava o rosto em um rubor de rosa lindo.

Dei um passo para trás e apertei o chicote segurando a alça causando um som alto e fazendo Isabella saltar.

"Agora?"

"Medo".

Eu ri. "Ela ama o chicote de equitação e tem medo do de couro". Irônico.

"Se eu lhe disser que não havia razão para ter medo, você acreditaria?" Perguntei deixando final do chicote correr sobre as suas pernas como uma serpente. Eu soube que ela pensou que eu ia bater nela cada vez que eu deixá-lo sair de sua pele, porque ela prendeu a respiração esperando pelo impacto.

"Não."

"Porque eu não acredito em você?" Eu meditava. "Talvez seja porque você empurra, agita e para de respirar cada vez que você acha que o chicote pode desabar."

Eu não lhe dei uma chance para responder.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Isabella. Eu não vou usá-lo em você hoje, mas apenas conheça, ame, ela se sente muito melhor do que o de equitação e algum dia em breve você estará implorando por ele."

Fui para ficar atrás dela, "eu vou te perguntar uma coisa e eu quero que você responda com a verdade." Disse esfregando os ombros dela com minhas mãos e deixando deslizar a palma nos seus seios a cada poucos segundos. "O que exatamente você acha que a cera quente seria? Seria uma dor que tenha gostado, como a roda?" Sussurrei lambendo sua orelha e beijando a cabeça dela.

"Um". Ela respirou.

"'Um' não é uma resposta, mas vou assumir que você não tem certeza." Eu disse me afastando dela e pegando a vela preta que eu tinha acendido cerca de dez minutos atrás.

Voltei a posição ao seu lado da mesa. Eu deixei minha mão em copo no seu sexo quente e deixei alguns dedos entre suas dobras. Ela sibilou e jogou a cabeça para trás quando o polegar entrou em contato com o clitóris e dois dos meus dedos tocaram em torno de sua entrada.

Ainda segurando a vela na minha mão eu deixe escorrer alguma cera em seus seios e barriga, fazendo-a arfar e gemer.

"Você pode me responder agora?"

Ela gemeu de novo quando circulei seu estômago com a cera e começou um outro caminho de volta até seu outro seio, ainda a esfregar seu clitóris com meu polegar.

"Mais!" Ela gemeu e esfregando seus quadris na minha mão.

"Você pode se lembrar de como sente isso?" Eu perguntei empurrando meu polegar rígido em seu clitóris e deixei escorrer a cera mais ao longo das coxas.

"Sim!"

"Tenho uma menina gananciosa? Quer mais?"

"Deus, sim!" Ela chorou esfregando seus quadris novamente à procura de mais.

"Você quer liberar?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim!" gritou ela.

"Bem, a libertação você vai ter." A campainha tocou e eu sorri; timing perfeito. "Mas só depois do jantar." Eu finalizei saindo dela, soprando as velas e tirando a venda dela.

"Limpe-se meu banheiro, enquanto eu abro a porta." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e encaminhou-se para a porta quase caindo sobre seus próprios pés. Eu sorri feliz que poderia fazer isso com ela. "Ah, e Isabella?" Eu disse quando ela estava prestes a abrir a porta. Quando ela virou para me encarar eu sorri e disse: "Você foi muito bem. Estou orgulhoso."

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça antes de sair do quarto.

A campainha tocou novamente e corri pelas escadas parando na cozinha para lavar as mãos.

Abri a porta para ver a pequena Alice, o enorme Emmett enorme, e uma Rose permanentemente irritada esperando.

"Vocês estão adiantados." Eu disse dando a Rose um olhar aborrecido e ela só piscou, sabia exatamente o que tinha interrompido. "Entre" Suspirei movendo a porta.

"Onde está Bella?" Alice perguntou pulando no lugar.

"Ela está no chuveiro, mas ela vai descer em instantes."

"Ah, tudo bem", disse Alice indiferente, Em e Rose e compartilharam um olhar compreensivo. Eles sabiam exatamente porque Bella estava no chuveiro, mas acho que estamos todos de acordo quando nós compartilhávamos o olhar que era melhor deixar Alice no escuro.

"O que vamos comer?" Emmett explodiu indo para a minha mesa e sentar-se.

Rose riu e murmurou: "Qualquer coisa que Senhorita Swan preparar ".

"Rose". Avisei, juntando-me a ambos na mesa deixando Alice olhando ao redor da sala sorrindo como se uma luz fosseligado.

"Alice? O que você está...?" Eu peguei balançando a cabeça.

"Posso ver a _sala de jogos_?" Ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados, com um sorriso de boca aberta e dizendo _sala de jogos_ como se fosse um palavrão.

"NÃO!" Eu, Emmett e Rose gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah, não tem graça."

Eu sorri. Por razões desconhecidas para mim, eu gostava que Alice soubesse o que Rose e eu éramos.

Uma hora depois estávamos todos sentados ao redor da mesa comendo direito de caixas de comida, falando sobre memórias antigas e como foi crescer com os nossos pais.

"Foi inacreditável!" Rose chorou. "Ela encontrou a camisa de um cara no meu quarto e comecei a pirar e chorando. Dizendo: 'Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Todo o meu trabalho duro para chegar nas melhores escolas e é assim que você me paga! Eu esperaria isso de Edward, mas não você Rose.'", disse em voz de minha mãe soando exatamente como ela.

"Foi uma camisa para gritar em voz alta". Alice riu.

"A mãe disse que sabia que existiam mais coisas acontecendo por trás das portas fechadas." Eu disse em defesa da minha mãe.

"Sim, mas eu não estava mesmo fazendo sexo na época e foi a sua camisa, Edward." Rose atirou de volta.

"Eca". Emmett disse franzindo os lábios. "Por que a camisa de Edward estava em seu quarto?"

Rose bufou. "Eu posso ter roubado algumas dele de vez em quando."

"Assim que era seu, Rose," Alice disse olhando pensativa, "é que não só você é um dom, mas uma transformista também."

Todos nós rimos enquanto Rose bufou e mostrou o dedo pra Alice.

"Edward foi o criador de problemas". Alice afirmou balançando a cabeça.

"E ele escapou de tudo!" Rose acrescentou.

"Eu não era assim tão mau."

"E quanto você amarrou todas as minhas Barbies em galhos e acendeu o fogo do isqueiro do papai, dizendo que elas eram bruxas." Alice gritou.

"Eu era tinha 8 anos Alice, vamos lá". Eu disse.

Emmett bateu na sua taça de vinho algumas vezes com o garfo fazendo-a quebrar em um milhão de pedacinhos por toda a minha mesa.

"Porra Emmett! É copo de vinho de 100 dólares."

"Sério?" Emmett pensou, olhando os restos do vidro. "Parece barato para mim."

"Mas de qualquer maneira, Rose e eu temos algo a dizer-vos." Emmett disse olhando para Rose e sorrindo.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei depois de alguns segundos, tentando puxá-los para fora dos seus cubo do amor.

"Nós vamos nos casar!" Rose guinchou ainda olhando e Emmett colocou a mão esquerda para fora sobre a mesa para que todos vissem.

Olhei para Isabelça para vê-la olhando para Rose e Emmett com um largo sorriso no rosto que eu queria saber o que ela estava pensando. E então, como se ela sabia que eu estava olhando para ela, seus olhos se agarrou aos meus e ela sorriu ainda mais para mim. Eu adorava seu sorriso e por um segundo eu desejei acreditar em casamento.

_Ela te pegou pelas bolas._


	18. Capítulo 17

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Quarta-feira esgueirou para cima de mim e percebi que tinha sido mais de uma semana desde que Rose e Emmett disseram a todos que iam se casar. Estávamos todos indo para casa para dizer a mamãe e o papai a notícia em cerca de um mês quando tudo no clube estivesse acabado pelo ano. Vou finalmente poder ter algumas noites fora sem ter Tamora me chamando de respostas para as perguntas sem fim que eram feitas de mim a cada dia, não que a culpa fosse dela ou coisa parecida.

Isabella e eu não tínhamos falado sobre aquele olhar que nós compartilhamos, após Rose nos contar a notícia e eu tenho certeza que nós não estávamos indo falar. Depois daquela noite, Isabella pareceu se afastar de mim. Nós nunca estivemos na mesma sala, ao mesmo tempo a menos que lhe pedisse para estar lá. Nós fizemos uma cena todos os dias desde aquela noite e ela estava indo muito bem. Eu acreditava que ela estava pronta para ir para fora. Ela mostrou o quão submissa poderia estar com tudo que eu pedi para ela fazer.

Mas as coisas não eram iguais entre nós. Não houve mais banhos de manhã juntos e as conversas já não era fáceis. Eu estava um pouco preocupado, mas eu sabia que era só ela entrar em seu papel. Eu disse a ela que não poderíamos ser amigos ou amantes e ela estava me ouvindo. Ela estava recuando.

Por alguma razão desconhecida para mim, eu queria que os banhos de manhã e conversas. Eu quis mais do que apenas dizer para ir para a sala de jogos ou dizer-lhe para vir para minha cama.

O motivo não é desconhecido para mim e só tinha que tirá-lo agora mesmo.

Eu sentia algo por ela e Isabella a sub só não é mais suficiente. Eu queria tudo isso. Mas eu não sabia por onde começar.

Outro dia Isabella e eu estávamos assistindo TV, tínhamos acabado de fazer uma cena e ficamos desgastados. Deitados em extremos opostos do sofá, eu tinha sentado e puxando-a para mim, de costas para o meu peito e nos dois de frente para a TV. Eu poderia dizer que ela não se sentia confortável e, após poucos minutos ela fugiu dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro. Quando ela voltou, não sentou comigo. Ela encolheu-se na cadeira do outro lado da sala.

Eu me senti como uma merda pura. Não tinha sido uma hora desde que ela estava gritando e amando o que eu estava fazendo para seu corpo comigo dentro dela. Mas quando estava apenas segurando ela, não era o meu lugar. Foi apenas mais um lembrete de como eu poderia controlar seu corpo e não o seu coração.

Fez-me sentir doente.

Eu parei na calçada ao lado do carro de Isabella. Fiquei surpreso ao vê-lo porque era quarta-feira. Eu pensei que ela iria fazer planos com Alice ou mesmo se esconder no apartamento dela, para que ela não tivesse que estar em torno de mim.

Quando cheguei à porta, ouvi música que vinha de dentro. Não pude deixar de rir, porque ela estava a explodindo 'Bennie and the Jets' de Elton John. Movi a porta devagar. Eu queria ver que ela estava fazendo, sem perturba-la.

Uma vez que estava dentro, a música estava muito mais alta. Meus vizinhos provavelmente queriam chamar a polícia agora mesmo. Eu fiz o meu caminho em direção ao som. Ela estava na sala. Lá estava Isabella Swan em uma calça de pijama da Hello Kitty e um top branco dançando essa música de Elton John, usando uma escova de cabelos como o seu microfone.

"Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet?" Ela cantou dançando com a escova de cabelo ao redor da sala e depois pulando no meu sofá 6000 dólares como se fosse lixo. Estremeci, mas quando ela começou a rodar seus quadris. Eu não podia evitar, mas não me preocupei com o sofá. Encostei-me na moldura da porta e cobriu minha boca com a mão para abafar o riso. ""Yeaaa, but they're so spaced out, B-B-Ben-Ben-Bennie and the jets. Oh Bennie, she's really keeeeen, She's got electric boobs and awesome moves!" Oh. Meu. Deus.

Ela nem sequer sabia a letra. Após mais alguns segundos de material de quadril e canto desafinado, eu decidi que era hora de me tornar conhecido.

"Amor, eu acredito que as letras são 'She's got electric boots a mohair suit'." Gritei por cima da música. Ela pulou ao som da minha voz, e quase caí do sofá. Ela me olhou com olhos de grandes e virou um vermelho incrível. Ela parecia um morango.

Ela pulou do sofá pegando seus livros e cadernos escolares do chão e fechando seu laptop, antes que ela chegasse a fechar, eu vi que havia um documento puxado para cima que ela estava escrevendo. Deve ser seu artigo ou alguma merda da escola. Ela ainda estava incrivelmente vermelha. Depois que ela pegou suas coisas, moveu-se para caminhar por mim. Eu bloqueei-a com meu braço, puxando-a para trás até que ela estivesse na minha frente.

"Eu disse que você estava dispensada?"

Ela sorriu. "Não é este o meu dia de folga?"

"É verdade." Eu ri, ainda não retirando o braço do outro lado da porta para que ela pudesse passar.

"Você vai me deixar sair daqui?" Ela disse olhando para o meu braço.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com um não.

"Por que?"

"Eu realmente não tenho que falar com você na semana passada." Eu disse inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "Eu gostaria de saber por quê."

"Eu estou fazendo exatamente o que você me diz senhor". Ela disse.

"Sim, você está fazendo muito, muito bem." Eu pensei. "Eu diria que você está mais treinada do que Tanya neste momento."

"Estou feliz que você esteja orgulhoso de mim, senhor."

"Sim, também. Você ainda precisa trabalhar, não me interpretem mal." Eu disse sorrindo tentando provocá-la.

"Ora, Sr. Cullen, eu acho que você só quer mais tempo comigo." Ela disse em seu melhor sotaque do sul.

Eu ri. "Eu acho que o seu direito, Senhorita Swan."

Ela suspirou vendo que eu não ia deixá-la passar e jogou suas coisas em cima da mesa do café e deixou-se cair no sofá.

"Onde você aprendeu a dançar?" Eu disse tentando esconder meu sorriso e me impedindo de cair na risada.

Ela riu. "Desculpe garoto rico, eu não tive aulas de dança quando pequena. Isso é 100% Bella Swan."

Eu ri, e caminhei até o sofá, sentando-me ao lado de Bella.

"Garoto rico?" Eu sorri, mas caindo no apelido. "100% Bella Swan, hein?" Ela assenti com a cabeça. "Eu acho que é por isso que eu gostei." Eu pensei.

"Você não gostou!" Ela se abriu para mim. "Você estava rindo."

"Sim, mas poucas coisas me fazem rir, Isabella." Eu sorri para ela. "Mas tudo que você faz parece fazê-lo."

Seus olhos estavam vidrados por um segundo, enquanto ela estava olhando para mim. "Por que–ha." Ela fez uma pausa, pensando sobre o que ia dizer. "Por que você diz às coisas que gosta em mim?"

"Como o quê?"

"De vez em quando, você diz a mais doce porcaria." Ela sussurrou olhando nos meus olhos. "Mas então você se vira e age como outra pessoa. Como um Edward diferente."

Eu fiquei chocado. Eram os meus pensamentos tão fáceis de se ler? Todo mundo viu como eu ia para frente e para trás esses dias? Não indo ou vindo.

Eu nem estava a correndo para Bella ou longe dela. Tentando encontrar o melhor equilíbrio entre o que eu sinto e como as coisas devem ser.

"Eu nunca disse nada a você que não queria dizer." Eu sussurrei, pegando sua mão. Ela se sentia tão bem. Seus olhos vidrados, mais uma vez, mas desta vez ela se inclinou sobre mim trazendo o rosto para o meu e colocando sua mãozinha no meu pescoço me puxando para baixo sobre o sofá com ela.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo comigo. Eu precisava olhando para os meus sentimentos com Isabella. Eu não conseguia bloqueá-lo mais longe. Eu me afastei de Bella, mas deixei tocar os nossos lábios.

"Eu nunca vou mentir pra você, Bella",_nunca mais._

Quando as palavras saíram da minha boca Bella empurrou o rosto do meu. Então, me empurrando para longe, ela desceu do sofá.

"Oh, Deus. Eu não posso fazer isso." Ela murmurou para si mesma pegando seus livros e laptop.

"Bella! Esperem o que está errado?"

"Hum". Ela disse, puxando-se fora de seu torpor. "E-Eu não poderia estar aqui agora… Hum… estou atrasada! Eu disse a Alice que iríamos estudar. E, hum, eu estou atrasada. Sim, então eu vou começar a andar!"

"Não, espere Bells precisamos conversar sobre isso." Eu disse agarrando o braço dela quando ela estava prestes a sair da sala.

Ela soltou um grito suave e puxou o braço para fora do meu.

"Sinto muito!" Eu corri. "Eu machuquei você?"

"Não! Mas não me chame de Bella ou Bells, ok?" Ela disse com as lágrimas caindo. "Eu sou Isabella para você. E confiem em mim você não quer mais sair desse D/s. Vamos deixar por isso mesmo."

"Você não sabe disso." Eu disse caminhando para a frente dela enquanto ela caminhava em direção a porta da frente, tentando levá-la a falar comigo.

Ela parou e colocou um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. "Bem, eu não quero mais que isso!" Ela gritou. "Você é meu dom, nada mais. Você passou o mês passado colocando isso na minha cabeça e você não pode levá-lo de volta agora."

Ela estava certa e eu precisava colocar isso na minha cabeça. Tenho certeza que isso é apenas uma paixonite ou algo parecido. Tenho certeza que se eu tivesse ela de todas as maneiras que eu queira, ela ficaria aborrecida comigo, e queria ela como minha submissa se eu não pudesse tê-la como qualquer outra coisa.

_Não, não é apenas uma paixonite, e ela não vai ficar aborrecida com você! Basta dar um passo para trás e dar-lhe tempo._

_Correto._

"Você está certa, Isabella." Eu disse saindo do seu caminho. "Quando você estará de volta da casa de Alice?"

"Mais tarde esta noite." Ela sorriu para mim e sorriu de volta. "Vamos esquecer isso aconteceu. Ok?"

"Ok".

A vi sair pela porta da frente e eu sabia que tinha que pensar mais sobre o que estava acontecendo na minha cabeça. Eu não poderia mentir para mim mesmo.

* * *

**Edward todo confuso, Bella toda confusa... quanta confusão nos sentimentos desses dois.**

**Espero que tenham gostado... reviews são bem vindas.**

**Bjs**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Encontrei-me sentado em uma cadeira perto da porta por várias horas à espera de Isabella voltar. Era agora 11:30 da noite e eu estava ficando preocupado. Eu poderia facilmente retirar meu celular e ligar para Alice, mas ela provavelmente não iria responder. Suspirei e fui para a cozinha pegar um copo de vinho tinto e meus cigarros. Eu tinha começado ir para trás definitivamente. Não era dizendo que estava sendo uma coisa de vez em quando agora.

Sentia-me arruinado.

Eu sabia que havia uma coisa chamada amor. Eu vi quando meu pai olhava para minha mãe e quando Rose sorriu para Emmett. Mesmo quando Jasper irritado com Alice, eu vi. Eu sabia que era real. Era apenas fora do alcance dos meus braços.

Eu tentei amar Kate. Eu tentei isso malditamente, mas eu não podia. Ela sempre foi só a minha submissa. A submissa que eu aprendi muito. Ela amou-me, mas eu não poderia amá-la.

_Bem, os quadros foram transformados em você, Eddie._

Eu amo Bella? Não, eu não acho que eu ame, mas eu podia ver o quão fácil poderia ser me apaixonar por ela. Assim como a queda.

Ela era a pessoa perdida na minha vida.

E ela não me quer, ela me empurrou.

Fechei os olhos e vi o rosto dela dizendo as palavras mais e mais.

_"Oh, Deus. Eu não posso fazer isso." _

_"Não! Mas não me chame de Bella ou Bells, ok? Eu sou Isabella para você. E confiem em mim você não quer mais sair desse D/s. Vamos deixar por isso mesmo."_

_"Bem, eu não quero mais que isso!"_

Meus olhos abriram. Eu não poderia suportar o modo como seus olhos pareciam quando disse essas palavras. Ela não se parecia com a minha Bella. Ela não parecia que estava dizendo a verdade. Eu poderia vê-la subir paredes e imediatamente ela se transformar em outra pessoa quando começamos a discutir sobre como podemos ser diferentes e muito mais do que eu queira além de apenas o estilo de vida D/s com ela. Nós ainda não tínhamos realmente entrado nessa conversa e, no entanto, viu que estava chegando e se afastou. Ela fez a sua saída. Ela estava me bloqueando, pelas mesmas razões que eu a tinha bloqueado ela.

Isso foi bom. Gostaria de sentar e esperar por suas paredes caírem, tal como as minhas tinham. Isso iria acontecer. Eu poderia jogar por um tempo como Dom, e eu poderia lhe dar o espaço que precisava. Gostaria de estar lá quando seus muros caíssem e ela quisesse mais de mim do que apenas um Dom.

Eu poderia amá-la.

Eu a amo.

Foi tudo apenas uma questão de tempo e foi tudo por Isabella.

Eu ri tomando outro gole de meu vinho e um pequeno trago do cigarro na minha mão. Eu ri, porque ver uma menina de 21 anos dançando em torno de minha sala de estar, Deus cantando essa musica é terrível quebrou minhas paredes. Ela me fez ver o que eu tinha na minha frente.

Isso me fez perceber que a partir do momento que a vi eu sabia que ela era supostamente para ser minha. Eu tinha bloqueado-o até agora.

Eu de algum modo construí um relacionamento com Bella, que não foi facilmente alterado.

E se fosse tarde demais? Eu continuaria esperando uma ou outra maneira. Ela veria em algum momento ou outro que as coisas são diferentes para nós.

Eu queria gritar! Eu queria chamar Jasper e dizer-lhe! Eu queria chamar a minha mãe e deixá-la saber que eu estava me… O que eu estava? Não era amor, ainda não de qualquer maneira. Talvez gostar? Eu estava gostando de Isabella Swan. Aquela não era a palavra certa, mas tanto faz.

Assim como eu estava prestes a desistir e ir para a cama, por mim, Isabella cutucou a cabeça dela na cozinha, carregando todas as suas coisas de volta e colocando-as sobre a mesa. Eu percebi que ela tinha deixado a casa no seu pijama e colocado um sorriso no meu rosto. Ela queria fugir de mim tão rápido que não tinha mudado de roupa.

Logo, ela não vai querer ficar longe de mim.

"Oi". Ela disse em voz baixa a tirando a jaqueta.

"Oi", eu disse calmamente de volta. "Como foi com Alice?"

Bella revirou os olhos. "Ela está simplesmente ótima. Jasper e ela estavam trabalhando as coisas, então eu tenho que ouvir sobre isso por horas a fio."

Eu soltei uma risadinha, "Eu aposto".

"Ela disse que Jasper estaria vindo falar com você em alguns dias". Ela acrescentou into para os armários e tirando um copo de vinho para ela e enchê-lo com a garrafa. "Eu acho que ele está bem agora."

Eu assenti. Se ele estava pronto para falar, então eu iria.

Ficamos lá por um minuto.

"Precisamos conversar". Nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Eu ri "Você fala primeiro."

Ela riu e depois suspirou. "Eu sinto muito por hoje, sobre o beijo." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Isso muda tudo."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Isso não muda nada, a menos que você queira, Isabella"

Ela sorriu. "Você é muito bom para mim."

"Você não deve dizer coisas que não são verdadeiras." Eu disse irritado.

"É verdade". Ela gemeu. "Você tem dinheiro, bons carros, coisas boas, e você é bom e justo… bem, você é você."

"O que significa isso?"

"Olhe, Sr. Dom de Seattle. O homem em torno da cidade. O homem com o rosto estampado em todas as revistas de estilo de vida na área. E então olha para mim."

"Você já leu essas revistas, Isabella? Todos golpeando a mim e que eu faço." Fiz uma pausa, pensando. "E confiem em mim, eu olhei para você. Eu olhei para você muitas vezes, no fato de que como o meu novo hobby. O que você acha sobre isso? O Sr. Dom de Seattle quer fazer nada mais do que olhar para Isabella Swan. Isso soa como uma linha de boa cabeça, se você me perguntar. "

Ela deu uma risadinha.

"Que hobby chato."

"Eu não penso assim." Sussurrei.

"Eu não posso ser o que você precisa de mim para ser." Ela sussurrou de volta.

Eu assenti com a cabeça deixando-a cair. Eu daria a ela o tempo que precisasse para ver que tudo que eu precisava era ela ser ela mesma.

"Seja minha submissa?" Perguntei sorrindo para ela.

"Com prazer." Ela deu uma risadinha agarrando minha mão.

Puxei-a na frente da minha mão.

"Dance comigo."

"O quê?"

"Dance. Comigo". Eu disse de novo, mais lento.

"Oh, não, você já viu o suficiente de minhas habilidades de dança para durar uma vida."

"Eu não estou pedindo para você, Isabella." Eu disse com uma voz mais exigente. "Eu estou lhe dizendo."

"É meu dia de folga." Ela disse com um sorriso tímido.

Eu sorri para ela e eu levantei as mãos entrelaçadas e apontou para o relógio do microondas. Dizia 00:02.

"Não, não é."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça mordendo o lábio. "Não há nenhuma música, senhor."

Concordei indo para o rádio ao lado do microondas. Quando liguei "She Likes Me For Me" por Blessed Union of Souls encheu a sala. Era tão horrível e eu não tinha ouvido desde o colegial.

Olhei para Isabella. Ela estava sacudindo a cabeça para trás e para frente, como ela não podia acreditar que eu ia fazê-la dançar essa música horrível.

"Por que não?" Eu perguntei a rir. "Você desceu para Elton John, mas não isso?"

Ela sorriu para mim, segurando sua mão para fora para me levar. "Este vai ser mais terrível; só assim você está ciente, Mestre".

Eu agarrei a mão dela e puxei-a para mim. Eu estava girando em torno dela e, em seguida, mergulhei-a.

Ela riu, "Eu não acho que o vai mergulhar com esta canção, Edward."

Ela me chamou Edward? Sim, ela fez. E eu estava fazendo a dança feliz por dentro. Ela não só me ver como seu dom e era um pouco da prova que eu precisava para me informar com certeza que ela estava mentindo sobre não ser capaz de sentir por mim dessa maneira.

Então a chuva veis. "Sinto muito, senhor. Eu não deveria tê-lo chamado de Edward."

"Tudo bem", eu disse e em seguida, passou-lhe outra declaração sobre o mergulho "Seu direito embora. Mas este é o tipo de dança que eu sei fazer. Você, por outro lado, é uma dançarina horrível. Mas é tão carinhosa, se eu dissesse."

"Eu tentei te dizer." Ela gritou enquanto eu continuava a girar em torno de sua boca mais uma vez a letra dela. Ninguém jamais saberia sobre isso. Este não era um dos meus momentos mais finos.

"Isto é como a melhor música dos anos 90 de todos os tempos". Eu disse: "Você sabe?"

"Claro, claro, Edward."

Ela fez isso de novo! O sorriso estava de volta no meu rosto, e desta vez ela nem sequer percebeu.

"Não, é melhor você ouvir." Eu a provoquei. Sentindo a luz guiar. "Isso é parte de seu treinamento."

"Oh, realmente?" Ela brincou com uma voz sexy levantando uma sobrancelha perfeita.

"Oh, realmente." Eu zombei com ela. "Não será um teste sobre isso."

"101 musicas dos anos 90?" Ela sorriu girando em torno de mim. Eu ri com ela assumindo o papel masculino na dança.

Três horas mais tarde estávamos sentados no chão da cozinha com duas garrafas vazias de vinho, duas cervejas, e um monte de Hot Damn, ouvindo a música zumbir no fundo e tentando o nosso melhor para conversar. Mas foi ficando difícil; nós estávamos bêbados.

"É tarde demais." Ela riu.

"Merda, não".

Ela riu mais cuspindo sua bebida em cima de mim.

"Que merda é essa?" Eu disse, esfregando meu braço e camiseta.

"Sinto muito!" Ela riu e arrastando um pouco mais, eu tinha uma sensação de que ela não bebia muito. "Eu tenho tudo sobre você e no chão!"

"Quando foi a última vez que esteve bêbada?" Perguntei tentando o meu melhor para me concentrar.

"Hm… Nunca?".

"Você nunca esteve bêbada?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo.

"Não". Ela disse balançando para o lado e estalando os lábios enquanto dizia isso.

"Então eu acho que é hora de levá-la para a cama." Disse levantando-se.

"Não!" Ela gritou de súbito e segurando na minha perna. "Não me deixe, Edward!"

"Eu não vou deixá-la." Eu disse-lhe com a voz suave. Tentando puxá-la para longe da minha perna e do chão. Enquanto eu tentava levá-la, ela só prendia os braços e as pernas em volta da minha perna mais apertado. "Venha, Isabella, eu preciso levá-lo para a cama."

"Nós estamos indo a ser desobedientes?" Ela sussurrou como se alguém estivesse ouvindp a nossa conversa.

Eu ri, cuspindo em todo o lugar. "Não, você precisa ir dormir ou você vai se sentir como o inferno amanhã."

"Hm… mas o que… espere!" Ela divagava.

Eu ri novamente fechando os olhos apertados, "Você está tão bêbada, menina, pare de transar a minha perna e vamos para a cama."

"Posso transar com a sua perna lá em cima?" Ela pediu então parecia confuso. "Eu não estou transando com a sua perna agora. Eu não posso sentir meus lábios."

Oh Deus. Eu não estou indo fazê-la fora desta cozinha. Ela fazia-me rir!

"Isso é normal." Eu disse a ela enquanto tentava argumentar com uma Isabella muito bêbada.

"Que merda é normal por não sentir seus lábios?"

"Acontece". Eu disse a ela.

"Ah, tudo bem. Legal, é como se tudo estivesse dormente… Até meu rosto!" Ela disse puxando seu lábio inferior afastando de seu rosto e acariciando seu rosto. "Se eu aceitar ir para cima, podemos fazer a ação?"

A ação?

"Um".

"Ah, vamos!" Ela choramingou.

Isabella bêbada era melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já vi.

"E se quando chegarmos lá em cima e você ainda sentir vontade de fazer a ação, então vamos falar sobre isso?" Eu disse, sabendo muito bem que ela iria desmaiar logo batesse no travesseiro.

"Soa como um plano, meu homem." Ela disse e depois riu da piada dela própria.

Meu Deus.

Movi-me para puxar minha perna longe dela, mas ela não o deixava ir.

"Isabella?"

"Sim?" Ela respondeu muito irritada enquanto olhou para mim. "Não há razão para gritar comigo Edward, Jesus.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça para ela. "Largue a minha perna."

"Eu quero andar como ele."

Eu aspirei. "Eu não vou deixar você subir as escadas assim na minha perna."

"Por quê?" Ela disse em uma voz de criança pequena.

"Porque".

"Mas, na verdade, por quê?" Ela perguntou.

Eu suspirei e comecei a mover-me, arrastando-a e meu pé atrás de mim. Não havia argumentação com ela esta noite. Gostaria apenas de dar obedecer e fazê-la feliz.

Quando cheguei aos degraus, fui subindo um de cada vez. Demorou cerca de cinco minutos para chegar comigo e Isabella acima das escadas como isso.

Quando chegamos após as escadas eu disse a ela que era o suficiente. Ela não precisava montar meu pé todo o caminho. Ela concordou e subiu seu corpo, travando suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e os braços em volta do meu pescoço, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro. Até o momento que eu cheguei ao quarto, estava no corredor, ela estava roncando baixinho no meu ouvido.

Eu puxei as cobertas para trás e ela se deitou, coloquei um pequeno selinho sobre os lábios antes de remover os braços do meu pescoço. Eu comecei finalmente a tirar quando ela me puxou para baixo a sussurrou em meus ouvidos.

"Edward, por favor, perdoe-me por ser um mentirosa." Ela disse como plano e deixei ir o meu pescoço e rolei para o lado dela. "Eu realmente gosto de você, eu só não quero te machucar."

E meu coração pulou para fora do meu peito e começou a correr ao redor do quarto. Aquelas palavras provaram tudo o que eu já sabia. Agora, eu só tinha que levá-la a dizer aquelas palavras mais uma vez, quando ela não estivesse bêbada.

"Isabella, você nunca me machucaria. Eu adoraria tê-la como mais do que aquilo que você é. Por que você acha que você iria me machucar?" Eu sussurrei no ouvido dela indo para trás enquanto eu puxei o cabelo do rosto com as costas da minha mão. Mas era tarde demais, ela estava em um sono profundo.

Era apenas uma confissão bêbada, mas eu seria condenado se não usasse. Eu mostraria a ela que não iria me machucar.

* * *

**Meu Deus a Bella bêbada é uma piada, mas ela está soltando algumas coisas...**

**Será que ela vai machucar o Edward?**

**Deixem reviews por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

_The longest kiss,_

_Feeling furniture days,_

_Drift madly to you,_

_Pollute my heart; Drain,_

_Your silver grin._

_Bush - Mouth_

Aquela noite passada, junto com o resto da semana passou sem que discutíssemos uma coisa mínima. Isabella nunca trouxe e nem eu sabia à hora que ela iria falar sobre isso. É sexta-feira e o fim de semana está ao virar da esquina. É o último fim de semana antes do evento. Nosso jantar será realizado em um pequeno hotel a 20 minutos de Seattle na quarta-feira, e desde que este é o último fim de semana, devemos usá-la sabiamente. Mas, infelizmente eu não pretendia ter Isabella no quarto/sala de jogos todo o final de semana.

Meu pai sempre me disse que se você quisesse algo, deve chegar e tomá-lo; caso contrário, você nunca vai entender.

Então é isso que vou fazer. Eu não vou perder mais um segundo do meu tempo com Isabella a sub. Eu quero ter Isabella a pessoa, Isabella a namorada. Não me interpretem mal. Eu quero manter Isabella como uma sub, mas isso não é mais suficiente para me manter feliz.

Eu não posso me preocupar se isso irá ou não trabalhar para nós. Pode não funcionar em tudo, mas eu devo isso a mim mesmo, para tentar algo à mais com a Isabella.

Ela poderia muito bem ser a única. Ela era afinal a única a mudar a minha mente e me fazer quebrar quase todas as regras que eu já tinha feito.

Não, não regras, porque eu não sentia essas regras, mais como regras. Eles eram como paredes. Paredes que eu tinha colocado em volta de mim para me impedir de sentir algo por ninguém.

Eu andei no meu escritório, sem olhar para cima do meu café. Ouvi alguém limpar a garganta, eu olhei para cima e parei na minha cadeira.

Jasper.

Eu não disse nada, mas levantei uma sobrancelha antes de me sentar na minha cadeira e inclinar para trás, sentindo a pele fria ao redor de mim. Eu me senti confortável, e eu não senti como se Jasper estivesse aqui para começar alguma coisa.

Ele respirou fundo e abriu a boca e fechou novamente antes de recostar no sofá e abri-la novamente. Desta vez, ele falou. "Eu não vou agir como se eu entendesse, porque eu não estou."

Eu ergui um dos lados dos meus lábios em um meio sorriso. "Eu não acho que muitas pessoas fazem isso, não se preocupe."

Ele balançou a cabeça, não me deixando fazer a luz do humor. "Você deve prestar atenção a si mesmo."

Isso me confundiu. Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram. "Se você ainda está furioso, não deveríamos estar—"

Ele me interrompeu, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Eu não disse isso, Edward."

"Então, o que…?"

"Eu conheço a minha irmã melhor do que ninguém, inferno nós compartilhamos o ventre de minha mãe."

Eu realmente não entendia onde estava chegando, então só balancei a cabeça, não querendo parecer estúpido.

Ele não comprou o meu aceno de cabeça fraca. "Você não está entendendo é você." A questão não era ela.

"Não, uh, não realmente." Então, eu desisti. "Sim, absolutamente."

Ele suspirou. "Eu digo que observe a si mesmo, porque eu não estou comprando toda a Bella submissa, droga."

Revirei os olhos e comecei a dizer algo, mas ele me parou.

"Apenas ouça Edward." Concordei.

"Eu a conheço. Ela é toda poder feminino e não deixa que os homens estejam acima dela. Ela é tão malditamente independente que nem sequer deixar que os homens abrirem as portas, não importa de pagar seu jantar." Ele suspirou e continuou. "Algo está acontecendo e ela não vai contar para ninguém o que é, sem ser apanhada no ato do mesmo. Eu conversei com ela no telefone no dia tudo que aconteceu no bar. Ela está escondendo alguma coisa de todos, e posso sentir o cheiro da mentira em seus lábios."

Eu estava indiferente. "Tenho certeza que você está errado, Jasper. Bella é a sua própria pessoa e todos nós podemos fazer um bom trabalho de esconder a nossa vida quando precisamos."

Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "É o seu buraco. Só não digo que não lhe ofereço a mão que você precisava para sair dela. "

Eu ri.

"Você se preocupa demais, Jasper".

"Talvez, mas depois, novamente, talvez não."

Eu sabia que Isabella não estava fingindo isso. Você não pode fingir uma semana de treinamento e ser 100% submissa 24/7. Jasper estava errado e eu sabia que Isabella não iria mentir e enganar as pessoas que ela amava.

Essa não era a Bella, que não a Bella em tudo.

"De qualquer forma," eu comecei, mudando de assunto: "O que você veio aqui para dizer? Você está pronto para conversar?"

"Não há nada para falar, Edward." Ele sorriu. "Eu vos perdoei, porque é que Alice quer que eu faça."

"Eu vejo." Eu disse triste, mas eu não ia deixar que as coisas me derrubassem. "Na casa de cachorro com a minha irmã?"

Ele sorriu. "Você sabe que é."

Nós rimos.

"Eu não quero brigar com você, Edward." Ele disse que após o riso morrer. "Eu sempre pensei que seria perfeito para minha irmã, mas não desta maneira."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "A vida é foda, não é?"

Ele acenou e riu.

"Então, como está Alice?" Assim que o nome dela estava fora da minha boca, ele sorriu.

E com isso caímos na conversa fácil e no resto o meu dia de trabalho passou com poucos problemas.

~/~/~

Eu parei na garagem ao lado do carro de Isabella. Fiquei surpreso ao vê-la ali, era apenas 5 da tardes e eu sabia que sexta-feira era o dia de sua aula à tarde. Dei de ombros enquanto tirava meus óculos de sol do meu rosto e comecei a andar pelo caminho apedrejado até a minha casa.

Entrei na cozinha e não havia nenhum sinal de Isabella. Nenhum ruído.

Então eu ouvi pequenos passos descalços tambolirando sobre a minha cabeça acima da cozinha, onde é o quarto principal. Eu poderia dizer cada passo que dava no chão de madeira em cima de mim.

Macios, leves, os passos do anjo.

Eu suspirei e sorri, mas depois o sorriso caiu do meu rosto quando me lembrei que eu nunca teria a chance de ouvi-los durante a semana depois de hoje. A menos que eu lhe mostrasse como eu me sentia e conseguisse que ela ficasse.

Eu realmente estava pensando em fazer a garota morar comigo?

Meu lado dominante estava gritando que era muito cedo para pensar nisso, mas eu ignorei. Ele estava com medo. Meu lado dominante era o lado de mim que me segurou a partir do que eu queria. Ele foi uma das paredes que eu tinha colocado para me manter seguro e manter as pessoas a uma distância segura.

Ah, não me interpretem mal, ele era uma parte de mim e era muito real, sempre seria um Dom, mas o usei para fazer regras com defeito. Fazia tempo que eu tinha domado o leão dentro de mim. Era hora do leão se deixar amar e ele escolheu amar um cordeiro.

Dei de ombros para fora da minha jaqueta ainda ouvindo o movimento de pezinhos descalços no chão em cima da minha cabeça. Enquanto colocava o casaco na mesa da cozinha, o barulhinho parou e começou a música.

Eu sabia qual música que estava tocando. Ela tinha, provavelmente, visto na minha prateleira de CD. Era uma das minhas favoritas e por boas razões. Era de Bush e que era uma música muito rara, pois eles não tinham sequer colocado em um álbum. Foi lançada como um single e se você não fosse um fã verdadeiro de Bush provavelmente não saberia disso.

Eu sorri e fiz meu caminho até as escadas enquanto ouvia a canção do Mouth remix, por Bush.

Caminhei pelo corredor em direção ao quarto, a porta estava aberta e eu podia ouvir a música muito melhor e ver que as luzes estavam pouco acesas.

Meu sorriso alargou.

Abri mais a porta para encontrar minha fantasia que tinha vindo para a vida em meu próprio quarto. As luzes eram como eu tinha imaginado no corredor. Ao redor do quarto tinham cerca de 6 velas brancas e vermelhas em chamas, e no meio da cama estava tamborilando os pés descalços e a mulher a que pertencia. Isabella estava deitada de costas, com os cotovelos segurando seu corpo superior.

Ela estava com um espartilho branco com babados estimulantes que emagrecia sua cintura para baixo sendo o menos que eu já tinha visto. Eu certamente poderia prendê-la em minhas mãos e tê-la ao meu tocar de dedos. Tinha um detalhe do laço na frente e fechamento de ganchos em volta. Junto com ele tinha uma calcinha correspondente com cinta liga e meias brancas rendadas.

Era fascinante.

Eu finalmente encontrei os olhos castanhos escuros do demônio. O demônio enviado do meu próprio inferno pessoal para trazer-me de joelhos.

_Não._

Ela não era um demônio. Ela era o anjo para o meu demônio.

Eu pensei de volta para o rubor da menina Isabella quando eu a conheci, era realmente um choque que ela havia se tornado uma raposa em tão pouco tempo.

Eu tinha realmente aberto a caixa de Pandora.

"Olá Mestre". Ela sorriu e respirou fundo fazendo o peito levantar e cair, causando-me também perceber o crescente problema na minha calça.

"Isabella". Murmurei andando até a cadeira ao lado da janela e sentando-me para que eu pudesse tirar os sapatos.

"E ao que devo o prazer disso?" Eu perguntei uma vez que meus sapatos foram removidos e estava recostado na minha cadeira.

Seu sorriso transformou-se em um sorriso cheio de dentes de boca aberta. "O meu mestre deseja que eu me vista?"

Definitivamente não.

"Não, só estava imaginando o que causou isso."

"Este é o último fim de semana antes do evento." Ela disse levantando da cama e vindo sentar-se sobre os joelhos entre os meus joelhos.

"E?"

Ela lambeu os lábios e moveu as mãos na minha cintura.

"E, eu quero agradecer a você, senhor." Ela disse docemente enquanto jogou o cinto no chão.

"Pelo o que?" Eu pressionei, minha respiração começava a se recuperar.

Ela corou, ah, há que eu conheço.

"Por ser um mestre tão bom." Ela ronronou e começou a desfazer a minha calça.

Eu não ia impedi-la, mas minha mente estava gritando para eu parar com isso e tentar fazer mais do nosso relacionamento do que apenas sexo.

Assim como o meu duro foi retirado das prisões da minha boxers, eu empurrei as mãos dela e fechei a minha calça.

"Eu fiz alguma coisa—"

Ela começou, mas eu a cortei e empurrei-me para fora da cadeira.

"Não. É só que eu queria te perguntar uma coisa e não queria fazer nada agora." Eu disse em uma corrida de estimulação, e tentando manter minha respiração sob controle.

"Claro, Mestre." Ela afirmou como um robô.

_Não reclame, você a fez dessa maneira._

Parei de andar e deixei-me saltar a questão.

"Saia comigo amanhã."

"Claro, Mestre." Ela repetiu.

Eu suspirei. "Edward". A corrigi com os olhos mortos.

Ela soltou um suspiro de frustração.

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Edward."

"Eu quero mais, Isabella!" Eu quase gritei, mas depois deu alguns passos para trás e tentei me acalmar. "Eu só não sei se só posso ser um Dom para você. Dói muito tudo isso ser apenas uma cena." Eu estava prestes a dizer mais, mas ela saiu de seus joelhos e ficou na minha frente em um milésimo de segundo apontando o dedo longo e fino em meu peito.

"Eu não sei quando a porra da cena termina e começa!" Ela gritou "Você está quente e frio, para cima e para baixo, todo o lugar comigo." Ela acalmou-se e suspirou. "Eu não sei mesmo se quero sair mais disso." Ela resmungou olhando para as suas meias.

Ela não sabe o que ela quer mais é uma coisa boa ou ruim?

Eu vou dizer que é uma coisa boa.

"Me dê uma chance para mostrar que você quer mais." Implorei. "Deixe-me mostrar-lhe quão bom poderia ser ter ambos os mundos." Agarrei a mão dela e puxei-a para os meus lábios. "Mostre-me que posso ser normal."

"Ah, você só quer que eu seja a idiota que vê—" Eu cortei ela antes que pudesse dizer mais.

"Não, eu quero que você seja a única, porque você é a única pessoa que eu já senti que poderia fazer isso."

Era verdade. Nunca me senti como se pudesse estar com alguém tão completo como senti que poderia estar com Isabella.

Ela suspirou e sorriu. "Uma chance, Romeu."

Eu ri e puxei o rosto dela para o meu.

Eu tinha esquecido sobre a conversa com Jasper mais cedo naquele dia.

* * *

**Vocês acham que o que o Jasper falou é verdade? Bella estaria mentindo? Mas sobre o que? O que ela quer de Edward?**

**Ela realmente gosta dele ou está mentindo sobre isso também?**

**Edward pode sair machucado, mas outras pessoas vão junto nesse misto de sentimento.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, deixem reviews, não custa nada.**

**Bjs e até semana que vem.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Acordei com meu rosto enterrado no meu travesseiro. Ergui a cabeça, sem abrir os olhos, enquanto o sol veio batendo em mim. Surpreendeu-me que as minhas cortinas estavam abertas. Eu empurrei meu rosto de volta no travesseiro antes de rolar para o meu lado, longe da janela, que estava do outro lado da cama.

O cheiro de Isabella era tudo ao meu redor deste lado da cama, eu nunca tinha notado até agora. Morangos, creme e um suave cheiro de 'Bella'. Sorri respirando o cheiro.

Um mês atrás, isso teria me chateado, com o cheiro de mais alguém na minha cama. Inferno, se você tivesse me dito a um mês atrás que eu teria a minha submissa vivendo comigo, teria rido na sua cara.

Eu empurrei os cobertores do meu corpo e lentamente abri os meus olhos. Eu estava mais preparado para a luz neste momento, mas ainda não os abri completamente. Hoje eu estava capturando Isabella. Como sair, sair. Como em um encontro. Eu estou agora tão tonto como uma menina de 13 anos de idade.

Será que eu me importo?

Claro que não!

Eu já não estava tentando encontrar meu caminho fora da caixa em forma de coração que agora me segurava em cativeiro contra a minha vontade. Eu adorava me sentir assim. Eu esperava que eu pudesse me sentir assim mais vezes, e sabia exatamente como me sentir assim.

Isabella.

Ela foi a chave para esse sentimento; tinha que ser verdade e eu tinha que ter isso. Eu era como um novo drogado recebendo o primeiro golpe de sua nova droga favorita.

Não havia como retroceder agora.

Ela era a Lois para o meu Super-Homem.

Ela era o Anjo para o meu Demônio.

Sem ela, não acho que as coisas fizessem sentido, sem ela eu seria o odioso homem dominante/de negócios.

Tudo em mim mudou nos últimos meses e eu não poderia estar mais feliz sobre isso agora que já não me assustava. Eu sabia, inferno todos sabiam, eu era infeliz antes. Só não conseguiu ver as razões. Eu já não estava indo para combatê-lo e eu ia deixar tudo para o destino.

Se isto não fosse para ser, não seria um sinal, mas se houvesse um sinal, eu seria capaz de voltar para o modo como as coisas eram antes de toda essa merda acontecer. Não que eu queria voltar; eu não.

Nós gostaríamos de ter o primeiro evento em poucos dias e eu sabia que Isabella estaria ótima. Tenho certeza que eu vou ter que limpar baba do Sam do chão com um esfregão.

Eu não estava mais preocupado com os acontecimentos. Eu encontrei-me preocupado com ir para casa ver meus pais. Eles eram bons o suficiente, mas eu queria que eles amassem Isabella. Eu sei que meu pai não vai ter a gentileza de Emmett ou Jasper a primeira vez que ele se encontrou com eles.

Mas talvez seja porque eles são homens, que namora suas filhas. Talvez porque eu sou o homem neste cenário, ele não sente a necessidade de me proteger. Espero que não de qualquer maneira.

Minha mãe seria uma história diferente. Ela não era uma pessoa fácil de conviver se não sabe a maneira certa de agir, mas Isabella sabia como agir e agiria muito bem.

Eu suspirei e empurrei meus pais dos meus pensamentos. Não havia nenhuma utilidade em me preocupar com isso. Não importa o que acontecer, acontecerá. Eu não tenho controle sobre isso e eu vou levá-la como ela vier.

Sentei-me na cama e olhei ao redor. Então só notei ai que Isabella não estava na cama comigo. Era sábado e eu sabia que ela não tinha aulas. Eu rolei para fora da cama e peguei meus boxers que estavam caídos no chão. Coloquei-os e segui meu caminho até a parte inferior da casa, esperando que ela estivesse assistindo TV ou algo assim.

Eu parei no meio do caminho descendo as escadas quando senti o cheiro de comida. Ela estava _tentando _cozinhar. Nos últimas semanas, ela tinha ficado muito melhor com isso, mas ainda tinha o merda do medo fora de mim, cada vez que ela colocava na cabeça que iria cozinhar alguma coisa.

Quando cheguei mais perto da cozinha, fiquei mais preocupado. Eu podia ouvir Isabella assobiar e xingar baixinho. Eu peguei o meu ritmo e corri para a cozinha.

Ela pulou e se debateu novamente quando me viu.

"Você me assustou!" Ela jorrou, mais dramatizando isso.

Eu sorri e aproximei-me dela e a comida… se eu pudesse chamá-lo com segurança de comida. Eu a abracei por trás e beijei seu pescoço enquanto ela continuou a cortar uma maçã na mesa de corte.

"Bom dia." Eu disse olhando para ela movendo as mãos.

"Uh huh".

"O que você está cozinhando?" Perguntei e me afastei dela para ter um assento na mesa da cozinha.

"Maçãs frita," Ela disse enquanto cortou uma fatia de maçã antes de estourá-lo em sua boca. "Os ovos, panquecas, bacon, e…"

"Isabella", eu interrompi: "Olha como nós vamos comer tudo?" Eu embaralhei brincando: "O que você acha que eu sou? Pareço um comedor compulsivo?"

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Talvez. Seu abdômen está parecendo um pouco flácida, esta manhã."

Ela pediu por isso.

"Oh sério?"

"Sim, sério?" Ela disse tentando não olhar assustado, mas apoiou-se na parede ao lado da porta da cozinha, enquanto ela ria.

Agarrei-a pela cintura com as duas mãos e puxei-a até a pia, tudo isso enquanto estava rindo e tentando puxar livre do meu alcance. Virei para a água e puxei a mangueira do seu buraco ao lado da torneira.

Eu, então, empurrei-o para seu pescoço e puxei a alça para baixo na mangueira. A água gelada estava agora descendo sua frente. Ela ofegou quando sentiu a água e empurrou suas costas contra o meu peito tentando nos empurrar para longe dela.

"Não! Edward, pare!" Ela riu tentando puxá-lo das minhas mãos.

"Retire isso."

"Ok! Ok" Ela gritou desistindo de ficar longe de mim e relaxando contra o meu peito enquanto eu mantinha a água. "Eu retiro! Merda!"

"Bom", eu murmurei enquanto eu tirava a água fora e a mangueira para baixo. "Não fale sobre o meu abdômen de novo."

Comecei a beijar seu pescoço molhado com os olhos fechados e ela virou-se em meus braços antes que eu pudesse ficar com os olhos abertos para ver o que estava fazendo. Ela deixou uma tigela de pó branco sobre minha cabeça.

Farinha.

Bem… porra.

Ela ria enquanto eu tirava o pó do meu rosto e os olhos.

"Você realmente não deveria ter feito isso menina." Eu olhei.

"Oh, eu estou tão assustada."

Eu procurei algo para recuperar quando eu vi. Eu ri por dentro quando olhei para a calda de canela que ela ia passar por cima das maçãs fritas.

Bom e pegajoso.

Eu a abracei e empurrou-nos contra os armários para que pudesse alcançá-lo.

Mergulhei minha mão na tigela grande e esfreguei a gosma marrom pegajosa a partir do topo da cabeça para baixo no queixo.

Ela olhou chocada.

"Você… Você…"

"Eu?"

"Ah, você é inacreditável!" Ela gritou e riu ao mesmo tempo.

"Acho que estamos bem Senhorita Swan".

Ela bufou.

"Vai ficar limpa e pronta para ir."

Ela cruzou os braços. "Onde estamos indo?"

"Eu vou fazer você lembrar, nós estamos indo em um encontro."

"Edward, são 10 da manhã."

"Vai ser uma coisa para todo o dia, amor." Eu disse enquanto peguei alguns guardanapos para limpar nossa bagunça.

Ela resmungou algo baixinho, mas não disse nada quando ela saiu da cozinha para ficar pronta.

/~/

Duas horas depois, estávamos fora da porta. Ela estava usando um par normal de jeans com uma blusa branca e jaqueta jeans correspondente sobre ele. Ela estava bonita como sempre, mas era diferente do que eu estava acostumado a vê-la.

Então me lembrei de algo que ela tinha me dito, Alice a vestia 90% do tempo.

"Você não deve deixar mais Alice vestir você." Eu disse segurando sua mão enquanto saíamos da garagem.

"E por que você acha disso?" Ela respondeu com aparente surpresa.

"Porque você faz um bom trabalho vestindo-se. Por que você parece surpresa?"

"Hum", ela hesitou: "A maioria dos rapazes parecem gostar das roupas que ela coloca em mim."

"Você acha que talvez eles não gostariam de você usando jeans normal e tal." Fiz um gesto para a sua roupa.

"Talvez," Ela encolheu os ombros.

.

"Eles seriam tolos." Sussurrei olhando para ela com o canto do meu olho antes de olhar novamente para a estrada.

Ela não disse mais nada.

Depois de algum tempo eu sabia que queria conversar, então perguntei para ela, a única coisa que conseguia pensar.

"Você quer saber para onde estamos indo?"

"Claro." Ela sorriu.

"Bom, primeiro vamos comer alguma coisa. Então eu vou levá-la ai shopping porque eu gosto da sua maneira de vestir" Ela colocou a mão no meu joelho e sorriu ainda mais; isso me surpreendeu. Eu pensei que Isabella seria o tipo de pessoa que não gostava de fazer compras. "Então", eu continuei, "Vamos ter um pouco de sorvete. Depois que nós estamos indo para o Pike's Place até que esteja com fome novamente, então o resto é uma surpresa. "

Ela franziu a testa para mim.

"O quê?"

"Eu não gosto de surpresas."

"Bem, realmente, eu disse-lhe quase tudo. Esteja grata por isso."

* * *

**Desculpe pela demora, eu pensei que ja tinha postado o 20. Minha vida realmente não está das mais organizadas...**

**É bonitinho os ver assim como namorados AWW/**

**Bem, dependendo das reviews, se não tiverem me abandonado, eu posto o 21 na sexta... **

**Bjs bjs  
**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Eu parei no IHOP.

O quê? Você acha que eu estaria levando-a a um restaurante cinco estrelas apenas por alguns ovos e bacon? Nope.

Isso foi tudo sobre eu ser normal. Sobre fazer as coisas da maneira que os outros faziam. Antes eu teria chamado a minha assistente pessoal, Tamora, e dado um apelo ao redor para encontrar um lugar mais quente nova para comer. Não hoje. Era só eu e meu navegador GPS. Ok, então sim, Isabella escolheu IHOP, mas eu coloquei o nome no GPS.

"Por que IHOP?" Eu perguntei enquanto virei o carro e soltei o cinto de segurança.

"Tem os melhores panquecas de todas," ela disse, lambendo os beiços. Olhei para baixo e vi como a sua língua rosa corria sobre o seu cheio lábio inferior vermelho. Vendo isso, eu lembrei de toneladas de tempos eu havia notado que ela está fazendo: tomando-a por trás, no parque infantil enquanto olhava por cima do ombro para mim, a primeira vez que eu vi no clube, só quando estávamos assistindo TV. Sacudi-me fora dessa linha de pensamento.

_Isso não vai me pegar em qualquer lugar se pensar como hoje. Esta é sobre ela e se eu não poderia deixar de lado a minha necessidade para ela por um dia na esperança temos em ser normal, nunca?_

Ela corou e olhou para longe de mim, lembrando-me que eu estava olhando para ela sem pudor. Ela tirou o cinto e saiu do carro. Eu olhar para a frente e agarrei forte o volante. Suspirando, eu fechei os olhos apertados por um segundo antes de retirar-me do carro também.

Segui Isabella para dentro e nos sentamos em uma mesa no fundo.

"Você está querendo panquecas? Eu não acredito que me colocou em seu plano de refeição." Eu provoquei.

Ela não tomá-lo como brincadeira, ela mordeu o lábio gordo e olhou para a mesa de madeira. Cheguei em cima da mesa e agarrei a mão dela.

"Hey," eu disse, mas ela não olhou para cima. "Olhe para mim", eu pedi baixinho. Quando ela fez, eu sorri e fiz pequenos círculos sobre as costas de sua mão com o polegar. "É Isabella e Edward hoje. Não Dom e submissa."

Ela retribuiu meu sorriso e descontraiu. Quando o garçom chegou para anotar o pedido ordenou as panquecas casa.

"Por que eles chamam de IHOP?", Ela sussurrou quando o garçom saiu

Ela estava perguntando isso como uma brincadeira ou ela realmente quer saber por quê? Eu decidi que ela estava perguntando como uma brincadeira.

"Eu não sei. Por quê?" Eu perguntei, inclinando a cabeça para o lado enquanto eu olhava para ela, uma vez mais, descaradamente.

"Porque, bobo, o garçom de um pé só trabalha aqui", ela riu. [N/T: Eu não peguei a piada, mas tudo bem] Eu só podia sorrir para essa pessoa despreocupada sentada em frente de mim. Sim, eu tinha visto ela assim antes, mas eu ainda estava nadando no sentimento de ser capaz de falar com ela.

"Não é tão engraçado, então?", Perguntou ela, fazendo uma careta. "Eu tenho melhores…", acrescentou ela em voz baixa. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Foi engraçado. Eu só estou ocupado no momento."

"Hã?", ela disse confusa.

"Ocupado olhando para você."

"Que tédio aqui, hein?", Ela riu quando brincava com a unha rosada, como se estivesse dando-se algo para fazer e não olhar para mim. Eu sorri mais amplo.

"Não, não."

"Facilmente entretido?" Ela meditou.

"Só por você."

"Você está tão cheio de hoje," ela riu.

Eu ignorei o comentário e o garçom veio com a nossa comida, não muito tempo depois.

"Qual é a sua cor favorita, amor?" Eu perguntei.

"Verde".

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei novamente. Ela realmente não usava muito verde.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu tenho minhas razões."

"Qual é a sua?", Perguntou ela, tomando um gole de leite.

"Provavelmente, rosa," eu respondi com uma cara séria. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Isso é… não é normal, Edward. "ela riu. Dei de ombros, mas não me incomodou. "Posso perguntar por quê?" Ela apertou.

"Claro", respondi. "É a cor do seu rosto quando você virar cora levemente. Quer saber a minha segunda favorita?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram antes que ela concordasse.

"Carmin", eu ri "pois é quando você está realmente constrangida. Quer saber o meu terceiro favorito?"

Ela corou ligeiramente e abanou a cabeça. "Eu acho que sei onde você quer chegar com isso, Romeu."

"Eu nunca poderia ser tão estúpido como Romeo."

"Por que você acha que Romeu era estúpido?", Perguntou ela.

"Eu nunca poderia acreditar que Deus, se existe um Deus, tomaria esse tipo de amor longe de alguém tão rapidamente. Eu nunca teria acreditado minha Julieta estava morta," eu disse ao vê-la corar e sorrir para mim, sabendo exatamente o que eu quis dizer com 'minha Julieta'.

* * *

Eu parei no shopping em torno de uma hora depois. Isabella e eu, estávamos indo de loja em loja enquanto olhávamos em inúmeros pares de calças e camisas, ela acabou ficando com cerca de seis peças. Fiquei muito satisfeito com isso. Eu queria substituir seu armário inteiro, mas ela não quis ouvi-lo.

"Eu odeio fazer compras", disse ela.

"O quê? Você agiu como se queria ir no carro," eu disse, confuso.

Ela suspirou. "Eu sorri para você, porque eu amo que você gosta da forma como me visto. Eu odeio usar o material que Alice compra para mim."

Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão e eu sorri. "Você ama que eu goste disso, não é?" Eu provoquei.

"Oh, feche isso", respondeu ela, brincando, fingindo estar com raiva.

Descemos a rua até a sorveteria. Quando eu disse a Isabella para onde estávamos indo, ela começou a rir.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós temos 12 anos?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei. Por que ela levou a idade quando chegou ao sorvete? É para os jovens e velhos, merda.

"Eu nunca tive um cara me levasse em um encontro para tomar um sorvete."

"Não… Você não quer–" Eu tentei dizer, mas ela me cortou.

"Não! Eu acho que é super doce, Edward." Ela parou de rir e sorriu para mim enquanto interligava nossas mãos. "Está se transformando em muito charmoso."

"Surpreendente", eu disse, falso surpreso, a minha boca aberta.

"Não realmente," ela riu, me puxando para a calçada mais próxima da loja. "É como se fosse a qualquer coisa mais bonita que já fez por mim."

"Hã?" Agora eu estava confuso. "Levando você para tomar sorvete superou todas os encontros que você teve?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Como é triste." Então eu me virei provocativamente: "Eu pensei que meus encontros eram horríveis."

"A coisa é, Edward." Ela sussurrou, ficando na ponta dos pés assim que seus lábios ficaram bem na minha orelha. "Eu pareço estar tendo dificuldade para lembrar de qualquer encontro anterior a esse." Então, ela beijou meu rosto, um sorriso formou em meus lábios e Isabella riu.

"Vamos, Romeo," Ela riu enquanto caminhávamos até a loja.

Aproximei-me do adolescente por trás do balcão: "Sim, podemos obter um—" eu parei. Esse garoto não estava mesmo olhando para mim, estava pasmado em Isabella e olhos abertos como um peixe. Eu segui os seus olhos e o meu caiu bem no peito de Isabella. Eu balancei meus dedos em seu rosto. Ele balançou a cabeça, saindo do seu torpor. Seus olhos brilharam para o meu e ampliado. "A-apenas um sexo… segundo", ele deixou escapar, saltando enquanto corrigiu o mau uso da palavra. O menino andou para trás, provavelmente batendo muito rápido, para todos os que eu conhecia.

"Está tudo bem, Edward." Bella sussurrou, sorrindo para mim.

Eu concordei e poucos segundos depois, o menino voltou. "Eu sinto muito por isso. O que posso fazer por vocês?"

"Dois pequenos cones de baunilha", Isabella disse, sorrindo para o menino. Eu não era burro, sabia que ela não estava flertando com ele. Ele não poderia ter mais de 16 anos de idade, mas o fato de que ela estava sendo gentil com ele em tudo me fazia sentir…

_Como me sinto?_

Era uma mistura de raiva e insegurança.

Eu estava com ciúmes.

Eu entreguei Isabella seu sorvete e ela saiu para arranjar a mesa. Enquanto adolescente se inclinou para mim para ter meu dinheiro, eu agarrei-lhe o pulso e puxei-o quase do outro lado do balcão. Eu rapidamente olhei pela janela para Isabella tendo certeza que ela não estava olhando antes de voltar para o menino.

"Ela é bonita", eu informei-o com um grunhido.

"Sim!" Ele concordou, choramingando.

"Não tenho nenhum problema ir para a cadeia por isso, entendeu?" Eu não lhe dei uma chance de responder antes de prosseguir. "Sou como o marido louco que chega em casa e encontra"outro homem" burro e aí então ninguém nunca ouve falar do "outro homem" novamente. Compreendeu?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, respirando pesadamente.

"Bom," eu disse antes de jogar o dinheiro para ele. Era uma nota de 50, o sorvete era apenas 10, "Fique com o troco".

"O-Obrigado", ele gaguejou.

"Não há problema", disse eu caminhando em direção à porta. "Basta pensar no que eu disse que da próxima vez uma menina como ela entrar… Você nunca sabe se ela está com um 'louco' como eu."

* * *

Depois que comemos o nosso sorvete, fomos à Pike's Place. Rodamos por lá por algumas horas apenas nos divertindo, não fazendo nada. Saímos e caminhamos sem rumo pela cidade de Seattle. Eu falei Emmett algumas vezes quando ela não estava olhando para se certificar que tudo estava ainda em curso o plano.

Estava.

Nós começamos a caminhar de volta para o carro quando o sol preencher o céu.

"Onde está o Volvo?" Ela perguntou quando a gente andava até de jipe de Emmett.

"Eu troquei com Emmett por algumas horas."

"Quando você fez isso?", Ela perguntou quando eu abri a porta para ela.

"Enquanto você não estava olhando."

Ela sorriu enquanto ajudou a entrar no jipe. Seguimos por um longo tempo sem dizer nada. Quando me virei para uma pequena estrada de terra, ela olhou para mim.

"Esta é a surpresa?" Ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha perfeita para mim. "Você está me levando na floresta?"

Eu ri, mas não respondi. Seguimos o pequeno caminho de terra, até que chegou ao fim. Eu saí do jipe e dei a volta para o outro lado para ajudar Isabella. O jipe era elevado do chão. Eu não queria que ela caísse e se machucasse. Abri a porta e agarrou-lhe a mão pequena. Quando ela desceu, agarrei sua cintura minúscula ajudando-a a sair do jipe monstro. Seu corpo deslizou até o fim o meu. Cheguei por trás dela e fechei a porta, colocando minha mão espalmada sobre a porta fechada e trazendo minha outra mão fora de sua cintura e deixando o resto do outro lado da cabeça dela. Movi o meu rosto no dela devagar, parando diante de nossos lábios se tocando.

"Uma vez que concordo plenamente com tudo isso, eu nunca vou a deixar ir", eu disse com meus lábios imóveis.

Ela soltou um suspiro bem profundo e mudou-se com as mãos no meu pescoço, mas ela não puxou o rosto mais perto do meu.

"Eu sabia que você não faria isso." Ela disse. Eu sorri torto, e movi meus lábios contra o dela lentamente. Tudo parecia se encaixar com este beijo. Esse beijo mostrou que ela entendeu que eu tenho que ser dominante, mas ela também sabe que eu tenho mais a oferecer. Eu entendi que ela sempre será minha submissa, mas ela vai ser minha amante e amiga, antes de tudo. Eu me afastei e abracei-a ao meu corpo.

"Pronta para comer?" Eu perguntei depois de alguns minutos de êxtase.

Ela riu. "Certo, mas onde? Estamos no meio do mato."

"Venha, menina", eu disse enquanto me afastei dela e agarrei a sua mão. Caminhamos por algumas árvores, só para acabar em um campo pequeno, onde Emmett já tinha arrumado tudo. Ela engasgou enquanto tomava as flores roxas e amarelas que cobriam a clareira redonda. Podíamos ver as cores perfeitamente ao luar. Eu mantive a mão dela e leveo-a para um cobertor pequeno que Emmett tinha levantado. Havia uma garrafa de vinho, duas caixas de comida e um pequeno rádio.

"Como você fez isso?" Isabella perguntou enquanto se deitou de costas. Eu me sentei ao lado dela e inclinei-me para remover o cabelo de seus olhos com as costas da minha mão.

"Emmett me ajudou."

"Rose deixou?", Perguntou ela.

"Rose não é sua dominante o tempo todo, Isabella." Fiz uma pausa, pensando na melhor maneira de explicar. Inclinei-me e liguei o pequeno rádio antes de voltar para Isabella. "Eu sou diferente da maioria dos dominantes. Bem, até agora, eu nunca tive nada a ver com a minha submissa fora de uma cena. A maioria dos casais D/s são, de fato que, casais reais no cotidiano. A submissa pode lutar e falar de volta para a posição dominante a qualquer momento que eles não estão em cena. O dominante não precisa se preocupar com cada pequena coisa que você faça ou diga menos que esteja em uma cena."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça em compreensão. "Como é que vai ser com a gente?"

Eu sorri. "Pensei que se pudéssemos ser normal se a semana—" Ela me cortou.

"Pare de dizer que pode ser normal. Nós já somos normal. Tudo o que fazemos é normal. Não há nada de errado com isso."

Eu sorri para ela. Esta foi a primeira vez que ela tinha mostrado um verdadeiro orgulho em ser minha submissa.

"Tudo bem então," eu me corrigiu. "Nós podemos ser um casal não é D/s durante a semana e ser um casal D/s nos fins de semana, a menos que tenhamos alguma coisa planeada para esse fim de semana."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Você quer passar mais tempo como um não-casal D/s?" Eu concordei com ela, enquanto lhe entreguei uma caixa de comida que Emmett tinha embalado.

"Eu sempre fui alguém Dom, Isabella. Quero aproveitar o fato de ser namorado de alguém. "

Ela riu, por algum motivo.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei sentindo-me confuso.

"Pensar em você como namorado de alguém é, assim, irreal," ela resmungou. "Você é Sr. Intocável."

"Até agora", eu corrigi.

Ela sorriu docemente e começou a comer. Ambos ficamos em silêncio enquanto terminamos nossas refeições. A música no rádio mudou.

"Eu amo essa música", disse a Isabella, virando em suas costas. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para mim.

"Você sabe de quem é?", ela perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Essa é Baby, por Buckcherry", respondi.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Deitei-me no meu estômago ao lado dela. Eu coloquei meus lábios em seu ouvido e sussurrei uma linha da canção.

_"Ela voa como uma borboleta, o vento debaixo de suas bonitas asas,"_ eu murmurei.

Ela puxou o rosto para trás e olhou para mim. Ela sorriu, um sorriso realmente de tirar o fôlego. Esta foi a segunda vez que eu soube que tinha ganhado. Eu consegui a garota. Suspirei e me sentei.

"Pronto para ir para casa, amor?" Eu perguntei, não gostando da idéia de levá-la de volta para seu apartamento para ficar. Eu sentia a falta dela vivendo comigo. Ela concordou, mas seus olhos mudaram – elas estavam cheias de luxúria. Eu não poderia deixar de espelhar suas ações e curvar-se juntar os lábios algumas vezes.

"Estou pronto para irmos para casa", ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Eu sorri. Ela não queria voltar para o apartamento dela também. Ela queria voltar para casa comigo. Sorri, porque eu sabia exatamente o que estar acontecendo quando chegamos lá.

* * *

**Aiai esses dois... alegria demais... né...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, obrigada pelas reviews e até... **

**Comentem pfv**

**Bjs  
**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Eu parei na garagem com Isabella cerca de 11 horas, mas já era 1 da manhã. Nós não tínhamos nos movido do carro mesmo que poderíamos facilmente sair e continuar a nossa conversa na casa.

Nós fomos para a parte de trás. O jipe era muito mais espaçoso na parte de trás e fazia mais sentido ter uma conversa ali, se realmente fizesse qualquer sentido estar e ter uma conversa no carro, quando poderíamos caminhar cinco passos e entrar em casa.

Isso não me incomodou. Tínhamos todas as janelas abertas e o ar da noite movia em nossa volta e parecia fantástico.

Ela falou sobre como foi crescer no Arizona com a mãe dela, Phil e Jasper. Ela se mudou para Washington certamente, após Renee e Phil se casarem, que foi alguns anos antes de ter conhecido seu irmão Jasper.

"Jasper não estava muito feliz quando soube que a mãe e o Phil queriam se casar." Afirmou.

"Por quê?"

"Porque," Ela parou de pensar, "hmmm, eu acho que mesmo como um adulto, Jasper ainda pensava que nossos pais tinham a chance de voltar a ficar juntos e ele não pode deixar de ir e que por sua vez perdeu a chance de conhecer Phil não apenas como um bom amigo, mas um padrasto adorável."

"Parece que você realmente o ama."

"Oh, eu faço." Ela riu: "Depois de tudo tinham estado juntos desde que eu tinha seis anos, mas a mamãe estava com medo de avançar com ele, o medo de Jasper fez com que agarrasse e atacasse Phil."

Eu respirei, tentando encobrir o meu riso. "Jasper? Atacando? Ele não mudou muito, não é?"

Isabella riu. "Não, não. Ele sempre inventava estar doente quando mamãe quis nos deixar com uma babá para que ela pudesse ter um encontro com Phil; funcionou algumas vezes. Mas quando isso não funcionou para ele, chorava e gritava. Ela sempre tinha que vir para casa quando isso acontecia porque a babá não poderia colocar-se com ele quando estava gritando e chorando."

"Uau, Jasper realmente sabia como começar o seu caminho."

"Sim, por algum tempo, ele fez." Ela riu: "Mas então mamãe começou a deixar-nos com… alguém que eu nem me lembro o nome dela, mas ela era muito velha e muito má. Quando Jasper gritava, ela deixava."

"E isso é quando ele atacou?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, então o pequeno Jasper prendeu a respiração até que ele ficou azul e desmaiou."

"O quê?" Eu perguntei chocado.

"Sim, fiquei morrendo de medo e todos vieram para vê-lo."

"Como sua mãe passou por isso?"

Isabella franziu a testa. "Ela não fez."

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha em questão.

"Ela rompeu as coisas com Phil e não voltaram a ficar juntos por quase oito anos." Ela suspirou. "Eu odeio Jasper por isso."

"Por quê? Ele era apenas um menino, Isabella."

"Mesmo quando ela começou a namorar Phil pela segunda vez, seria simples dizer quando Jasper estava em casa. Phil sempre suportava isso e nunca recuou. Então, quando nós tínhamos 17 anos e eles nos disseram que iam se casar… Bem Jasper e minha mãe não se falam desde então."

Jasper nunca me disse nada disso. Isso realmente faz você pensar sobre as diferenças entre homens e mulheres. Os homens não lhe dizem alguma coisa sobre eles que você não precisa saber. As mulheres, por outro lado vão contar as suas histórias de vida inteira em duas horas.

Não que eu não queria ouvir cada palavra proferida por Isabella, porque eu queria.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Jasper disse-lhe que a odiava por não fazer funcionar com Charlie, mas gastava 10 anos na fixação de um homem que ele nunca iria pensar em como seu pai."

"O que Renee disse?"

"Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e lhe disse que queria que ele fosse embora." Fez uma pausa. "Ele reservou um vôo para Washington no dia seguinte... eu também não ia deixá-lo ir sozinho".

O silêncio tomou conta do carro, mais uma vez, eu sabia que ela não queria continuar essa conversa sobre Jasper e sua mãe então eu não iria fazê-lo.

"Você teve um bom dia?" Isabella perguntou em um sussurro quando ela olhou para mim debaixo de seu quadro escuro de cílios.

Eu me virei de frente para ela, minhas costas contra a porta do carro. "Claro que sim. Não tenho me divertido assim a muito tempo."

Ela riu.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Isso é realmente difícil de acreditar, você possui um clube onde as pessoas amarram uns aos outros e tem relações sexuais no porão."

Eu não tinha dito a ela sobre o porão. Eu perguntei onde ela tinha ouvido tudo isso.

"Eu nunca fui no porão."

Ela bufou. "Claro, claro."

Eu sorri. "Eu não estou mentindo."

Ela parou de rir e se virou para mim: "Então por que você tem lá embaixo?"

"Eu fiz esse lugar para que ele fosse ajustado às necessidades de todos, não só as minhas. Quando o abri, eu estava pensando sobre o que cada casal D/s precisaria." Eu suspirei. "Mas parece que o local tornou-se mais sobre política do que sobre D/s, e BDSM."

"Você não está feliz com isso?"

"Não, não mais. Ele se transformou em um lugar com ordens."

"Você manda em todos, no entanto. Isso não deveria ser divertido para você?" Ela perguntou, brincando com os dedos.

"Eu mando em todos, sim. Mas a minha palavra nunca é a lei."

"Você queria que fosse?"

"Estamos jogando as 20 perguntas?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso divertido.

Ela suspirou. "Eu acho que não."

"Parecia que você estava escrevendo um artigo ou algo assim." Eu ri.

Isabella franziu a testa, mas em seguida, colocou um sorriso tenso em seu rosto.

"Você quer entrar?" Eu perguntei. Estava ficando um pouco frio.

"Não". Ela disse. "Eu gosto de estar aqui fora."

"No carro?"

Ela resmungou: "Não, lá fora, idiota."

Estendi a mão e agarrei-lhe a sua, puxando-a através do assento acolchoado, sentei ela com as costas contra o meu peito. Uma vez que ela estava no lugar que eu passei meus braços em torno dela.

"Vamos pelo menos, ficar mornos agora." Eu sussurrei, meu rosto deitado no seu ombro.

"Isto funciona." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em suas palavras.

"Uh huh", eu cantarolava enquanto tirava o casaco do seu ombro e começava a beijar a partir da base de seu ombro todo o caminho até abaixo da orelha.

"Edward". Ela choramingou quando inclinou a cabeça para me dar melhor acesso ao seu pescoço. Meu pau pulou ao som de sua voz.

"Isabella". Eu disse para trás em uma voz calma. Ela bufou e pulou em meus braços, me encarando.

"Eu não o afeto em tudo?" Ela perguntou, fazendo beicinho com lábio inferior.

"Claro que sim." Eu disse com um rolar de olho. "É apenas que estamos no jipe de Emmett. Se você gostaria de entrar, eu ficaria mais que feliz em fazê-lo."

Ela sorriu, maliciosamente. "Eu acho que eu quero ficar aqui."

Eu gemia. "Por quê?"

"É um bocado excêntrico, você não acha?" Ela perguntou enquanto movimentava as mãos para o casaco e colocou-o fora, jogando-o para a frente do jipe antes de passar as mãos na parte superior do seu top.

Eu agarrei as suas mãos nas minhas. "Este é SUV do meu futuro cunhado. Nós não vamos fazer isso aqui."

Ela sorriu mais largo e moveu os lábios do meu ouvido. "Só parece excêntrico pela primeira vez." Ela sussurrou e eu rosnei em troca lembrando que foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu já tinha dito a ela.

Eu deixei a minha queda de mãos na derrota, quando vi ela puxar seu top por cima da cabeça, revelando que ela não estava usando um sutiã sob ele.

_Ela está tentando nos matar._

**_Sim, mas vamos permitir com isso. Vai ser uma boa morte._**

Eu tentei focar em Isabella enquanto ouvia as duas metades do meu cérebro falarem sobre como impressionantemente épico isto ia ser.

Meu pau concordou com eles, então por que combatê-la?

Eu estava indo para foder o inferno fora no carro de Emmett.

Edward 1 / Emmett 0

Eu fui puxado para fora de meus pensamentos por Isabella desfazendo o meu cinto e chegando na minha cueca. Ela puxou meu duro para fora a sua vista. Eu não tive tempo para pensar sobre o que ia acontecer antes que ela tirou tudo de mim em sua boca quente.

Um arrepio atravessou meu corpo e movi a minha mão para descansar sobre a cabeça de Isabella. Eu deixei minha cabeça cair para a janela de vidro, ela trabalhou comigo para cima e para baixo.

Isabella puxou de volta depois de poucos segundos e começou a me masturbar com a sua pequena, mas uma mão capaz. Eu assisti quando o pré-gozo começou a derramar e eu sabia que não podia durar muito mais tempo.

Eu empurrei as mãos de Isabella longe e movi sobre ela enquanto puxei sua calça para baixo e fiquei no meio das suas pernas.

Eu não podia esperar mais, então eu segurei o quadril de Isabella e movi para ela com um impulso rápido. Isabella arregalou os olhos e ela pegou no meu ombro.

"Sim! Edward! Foda-me duro!"

Eu não precisava ser convidado por duas vezes, comecei a mexer, entrando e saindo, sentindo seus músculos tensos apertarem e soltarem a minha volta. Logo eu estava ofegante quando ficou abaixo de mim gemendo e gritando por mais.

Eu tirei quase todo o caminho antes de forçar de volta, um grunhido vindo de mim a cada passagem.

Apertei mais os seus quadris enquanto empurrei até em meus joelhos, minhas mãos passaram de seus quadris. Uma vez que estava, empurrou um de seus pés afastados para que eu pudesse ir mais fundo e segurou-a ali quando minha outra mão repousava sobre a janela e segurando-me para cima.

Eu estava suando e meu cabelo tinha caído nos meus olhos. Minha mão caiu da janela e no peito de Isabella, onde meus dedos espalmaram e trabalharam ao longo de seus mamilos, enquanto ela continuava a gritar por sua libertação.

"Você se sente tão boa pra caralho." Eu resmunguei enquanto cheguei mais perto de minha libertação, mas eu queria que ela caísse sobre a borda comigo. Eu queria que ela viesse.

Ela gemeu de volta, mas não disse nada.

"O que você sente?" Eu perguntei: "Diga-me o que quiser."

"Foda-me". Ela gemeu.

"Eu estou." Sorri quando me movi um pouco mais rápido. "Diga-me o que quiser."

Ela se sentou e me empurrou para trás. Ela se mudou para o meu colo, e colocou as pernas de cada lado de mim e começou a se mover para cima e para baixo.

Eu gemi com a nova sensação. "Você queria montar em mim?" Eu perguntei enquanto movi minhas mãos para a bunda dela e a ajudei a mover-se para cima e para baixo ao longo do meu pau.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e os lábios entreabertos, não demorou muito para que ela começasse a moer em mim e seus olhos fechados, quase na sua libertação.

Eu estava feliz por não aguentar muito mais.

Ela parou de se mexer e derramou seu leite em mim, me puxando para dentro. Eu deixei minha cabeça cair para trás e empurrar os quadris para cima dela.

Eu vim violentamente.

Essa coisa de namorado estava girando para ser o melhor dos dois mundos. Nós poderíamos fazer este trabalho.

* * *

**Ai coitado do Emmett hahahahaha' **

**Não sei se já sabem, mas eu estou passando por uma mudança nas postagens das minhas fics, sendo assim acho que só na semana que vem que tudo vai estar organizado. Prometo atualizar aqui mais rapidamente.**

**Espero que tenham gostado dos dois capítulos, obrigada pelas reviews, e não sei se posto antes do Ano Novo, de qualquer forma, espero que tenham um bom ano de 2011, desejo tudo de bom para vocês :D**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Uma batida na porta do meu escritório me pegou desprevenido. Era quase hora do meu almoço e eu sabia que ninguém ia me incomodar agora, com a festa hoje à noite e tudo isso.

"Entre." Disse para quem fosse na porta sem olhar para cima do meu computador.

"Yo. Vamos para o almoço." Sorri brilhantemente para meu _retardado_ prestes-a-ser cunhado.

"Aonde vamos hoje?" Eu perguntei a levantando da minha mesa e deslizando meu casaco de volta.

"Um que eu estava pensando na Crab Pot. Nós não vamos lá por algum tempo." Ele disse, esfregando o estômago.

Eu balancei a cabeça. A Crab Pot era um restaurante aqui em Seattle, que estava para morrer. Você gastava 15 dólares e terminou com coisa a mais do que você poderia comer. Muitas pessoas não corriam durante a semana, então ele nunca estava lotado.

"Meu carro ou no seu?" Eu perguntei retirando as chaves do jipe. Nós não tínhamos negociado de devolver no outro dia.

"Vamos no jipe. Eu preciso das merdas das unhas de Rose debaixo do banco de trás."

Eu balancei a cabeça e atirei-lhe as chaves. Saímos juntos, e eu disse Tamora que não esperasse que eu voltasse pelo menos em uma hora. Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça e Emmett e eu estávamos fora da porta.

Eu tenho no banco do passageiro da frente e Emmett pulou nas costas para a merda da unhas de Rose antes de sair. Suspirei e olhei pela janela da frente, pensando no que Isabella estaria fazendo agora. Eu sabia que ela estava na escola.

"Que inferno?" Emmett gritou de trás. Virei no meu lugar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Lá na parte de trás Emmett estava segurando uma calcinha preta com laço rosa bonito em torno das bordas.

Eu gemi. Aquelas pertenciam a Isabella.

Os olhos de Emmett agarraram nos meus, ao som do meu gemido. Ele jogou a calcinha para mim, batendo na minha cara, não que eu realmente me importasse com a calcinha de Isabella na minha cara, mas foi rude.

"No meu carro?" Emmett gritou.

Eu não disse nada.

"Pô Edward!" Ele disse com um suspiro. "O que eu faria se Rose tivesse encontrado antes de mim?"

"Você teria contado a ela que pertenciam a Bella."

Emmett riu. "Sim, isso iria acabar bem. 'Rose, não fique louca essas pertencem a Isabella."

Eu vi o seu ponto.

"Quero dizer caramba, Edward! Você fez isso para se vingar de nós?" O quê? Me vingar deles? "O sexo no seu piano a coisa aconteceu à meses atrás."

Que. Porra.

"Você teve relações sexuais com minha irmã no meu piano?" Eu gritei jogando a calcinha de Isabella nele com raiva, nem mesmo percebi que eu estava jogando a calcinha da minha namorada ao redor.

"Não jogue a calcinha suja de sua sub em mim. Rose me disse que lhe contou sobre o piano."

"Não! Ela não me disse que vocês foderam no meu piano!" Eu gritei quando peguei de volta a calcinha de Isabella. Caso Isabella pudesse ver isso, ela teria um rubor vermelho beterraba.

"Bom…" Emmett sorriu. "Surpresa!"

Eu suspirei: "Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Cerca de três semanas antes de Isabella chegar ao clube." Ele disse, olhando envergonhado. "A noite você estava bêbado fora de sua bunda, e Rose e eu tivemos que levá-lo para casa. Nós estávamos muito tesão e não podia esperar, então fomos ao seu escritório, e aí ao piano e..."

Corri minhas mãos sobre meu rosto. "Tenho um quarto vago. Inferno, eu tenho uma maldita sala de jogos! Mas você pensou que o melhor local para foder seria no piano que minha mãe me deu no meu aniversário 7 anos?", Eu suspirei, tentando me acalmar. "Você está indo para o inferno."

"Bem, desde a perspectiva das coisas", disse ele acenando com a cabeça em direção à calcinha preta na minha mão "assim como você."

~/~/~

Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo pelo o que parecia ser a milésima vez hoje. Eu estava no meu caminho de casa. Eu não podia esperar para ver Isabella, mas eu também estava nervoso como o inferno por hoje à noite.

Eu sabia que Isabella estava pronta. Ela era um dos melhores subs que eu já tive e eu não podia esperar para exibi-la a todos.

Isabella tinha se tornado o meu destaque do dia. Todo o dia eu me vi correndo para casa para chegar até ela.

Ainda não tinha passado mais tempo na sala de jogo, mas isso não significa que qualquer coisa que eu não estava pronto para desempenhar o meu papel Dom novamente.

Eu era o namorado de alguém e eu estava aquecendo-me com o sentimento. Eu pensei para trás ao longo dos últimos três dias e tudo que eu podia me lembrar foi que eu tinha um sorriso estampado em meu rosto. Eu nunca quis sair, também.

As guerras de travesseiros, correndo pela casa perseguindo Isabella porque ela estava escondendo meus cigarros nas boxers que ela tinha. Sorri enquanto deixei o momento toma conta de mim.

**Flashback**

Eu bocejei enquanto puxei Isabella para cima de mim. Estávamos deitados no sofá assistindo True Blood. Era bom, mas estava me dando uma dor de cabeça de toda a ação ruim; mas eu não disse a Isabella isso, era um de seus programas favoritos.

Mas apesar de tudo eu queria um motivo para sair da sala e sabia que um cigarro rápido ajudaria a me acalmar e me fazer passar por outra metade do show.

"Onde você vai?" Bella murmurou, desviando o olhar da TV

Eu me inclinei para baixo e beijei a bochecha dela, "para a cozinha, eu vou ter um cigarro."

Isabella saltou de seu lugar no sofá e correu para a cozinha antes de mim. Ela tinha um par de minhas boxers, e parecia que iam cair sua bunda minúscula.

Eu sorri e fui atrás dela só para encontrá-la em pé na porta da cozinha com um sorriso mal colocado no seu rosto. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela em questão antes de virar para a pia onde os meus cigarros_ deveriam _estar.

Eu sabia que eles deveriam estar lá, então me virei para Isabella e levantei as sobrancelhas para ela antes de tomar um pequeno passo na direção dela.

Foi quando notei Bella tinha uma caixa quadrada na frente dos meus boxers que ela usava.

Eu ri. "Me dê isso, menina."

Ela balançou a cabeça, sorriso continuando em vigor.

Rosnei. "Bella…"

"Venha buscá-los." Ela provocou.

Sorri largo e dei mais um passo na direção dela. Antes que eu pudesse ter um outro, Isabella fugiu pelo corredor e subiu as escadas, deixando-me perplexo com a rapidez com que ela poderia correr.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça antes de correr atrás dela.

"Bella". Chamei olhando pelo espaço quando eu cheguei ao topo da escada. "Bella, você não tem visto filmes assustadores o suficiente para saber que é um movimento idiota correr pela escada?"

Uma pequena risada veio pelo corredor, eu olhei para ele e percebi que ela estava no nosso quarto.

_Nosso_ quarto.

Eu entrei para encontrar Isabella do outro lado da cama, em pé como um gato selvagem, esperando para ver qual seria seu próximo passo. Eu fechei a porta e me movi para o lado oposto da cama como se estivesse espelhando ela e do jeito que estava de pé.

Rosnei brincando enquanto ela iria passar um caminho, e eu iria passar ao mesmo apenas um milésimo de segundo depois.

"Nenhum lugar para ir, Swan." Sussurrei, sorrindo para ela. "Você pode muito bem dar-me essa merda agora."

"Ninguém nunca disse que o cigarro pode matar você, Cullen?"

Eu ri. "Ouvi isso em algum lugar antes. Uma senhora muito bonita me disse para ser mais exato."

"Menina esperta", Bella sorriu.

"De fato ela é."

Só então ela pulou em cima da cama e correu para fora do quarto.

"Porra! Bella." Eu ri, embasbacado. Enquanto eu seguia o seu caminho de volta para baixo e na sala de jogos.

Eu sorri quando entramos, "Se você me queria aqui tudo o que tinha que fazer era pedir."

Ela riu e pegou um chicote de equitação e se virou para mim.

"Você quer o cigarro, Cullen? Venha buscá-los agora."

Eu ri. "Bella Bella, Bella. Esse chicote não me assusta." Eu disse enquanto caminhava para a frente.

"Uh oh." Bella murmurou enquanto me aproximei. Ela largou o chicote no chão e foi mais uma vez em direção à porta trancada, mas desta vez eu a peguei pela cintura.

"Vamos! Vamos!" Ela gritou e riu incontrolavelmente.

"Não". Eu disse colocando-a para o chão e movendo os joelhos para descansar em cada lado dela.

"Você deve saber melhor agora." Eu sorri.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu. "Eu só sei que não devia te chatear nos fins de semana."

Eu sorri e me inclinei para ela cobrindo a boca com a minha.

Fumar foi esquecido.

**Fim do Flashback**

Eu suspirei enquanto eu parei na garagem atrás do carro de Bella e Alice. Isso seria divertido. Não realmente. Eu sabia exatamente porque minha irmã estava aqui. Ela estava ajudando Isabella a se preparar para o evento. Ela foi detida três horas antes de agora e, provavelmente Alice já tinha Isabella pronta.

Eu entrei na casa pela cozinha para descobrir que eu estava errado. Isabella não estava pronta. Ela tinha rolinhos rosa e vermelho em seu cabelo com um par de moletons sob com uma das minhas camisas. Jasper e Alice estavam sentados em frente a ela no balcão de cozinha. Jasper estava comendo do meu pote de biscoitos enquanto Isabella e Alice conversavam.

Isabella virou quando ouviu a porta e saltou de sua cadeira para me abraçar. Suas pernas em volta da minha cintura. Eu respirei seu cheiro e suspirei.

Olhei por cima do ombro de Isabella para ver Alice e Jasper olhando para nós. Alice estava radiante como uma criança numa loja de doces e Jasper estava olhando feroz atrás de Bella. Suspirei alto e os olhos agarrando aos meus.

Ele apenas deu de ombros e murmurou: "É meu direito dado."

Eu balancei a cabeça e virei o meu pensamento de volta para Bella quando ela começou a falar.

"Senti sua falta, Cullen."

"Senti sua falta também, Bella."

Olhei para trás a Jasper para vê-lo revirar os olhos e Alice suspirar alegremente antes de dar uma cotovelada em Jasper.

"OW! Eu não fiz nada."

Alice mantinha o sorriso no lugar. "Como todas as outras mulheres, eu tenho olhos na parte de trás da minha cabeça."

Jasper olhou para a parte superior do balcão resmungando, "Mas eu estou sentado ao seu lado e não atrás de você."

"Cale a boca." Alice disse antes de virar a cabeça e sorrir amorosamente Jasper.

Eu olhei para Jasper e quando ele olhou para cima eu movi a boca 'É o meu direito adquirido.' Causando-lhe um sorriso e aceno com a cabeça.

Andei para frente e coloquei Isabella de volta no banquinho e peguei a jarra de biscoitos longe de Jasper e coloquei ao lado da pia e longe dele.

"Babaca", disse ele para mim.

"Jasper, pare com isso!" Bella bradou com olhos arregalados.

Ele apenas deu de ombros e se levantou.

"Eu vou ir ou algo assim e deixar vocês fazendo as suas coisas da menina." Ele disse nervosamente olhando para Alice, quando ele assumiu em seu rosto, ele volta controladas, "Ou eu poderia ficar aqui."

"Não, não Jasper. Vá em frente." Ela sorriu.

Ele assentiu e se virou para mim. "Quer vir?"

Olhei para Isabella e balancei a cabeça 'não'.

"Você tem certeza?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, é o seu funeral." Ele murmurou antes de sair pela porta.

~/~/~

Isabella e eu estávamos agora em direção ao hotel, onde a festa seria realizada. Olhei para ela pelo canto do meu olho apenas para levá-la novamente.

Seu cabelo estava alto e caia em cachos fora do coque e um pouco de alguns cachos emolduravam o rosto em forma de coração. Seu vestido era um top. Era preto com flores brancas e entraram entre os seios e enrolava em torno de seu lado e ia até onde o vestido acabava, logo acima dos joelhos.

Seus lábios foram pintados de um vermelho profundo e as pálpebras de seus olhos estavam em um branco e preto esfumaçado.

Ela estava de tirar o fôlego e eu tive que fechar meus olhos com força por um instante antes que eu pudesse olhar para trás na estrada. Parei no hotel e virei para Bella.

"Pronta?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

Ela suspirou e sorriu trêmula, "Como eu sempre estarei."

Eu sorri para ela e segurei seu rosto, "Não se preocupe, você vai se sair maravilhosamente."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e puxou seu rosto para trás e saiu do carro. Eu segui atrás dela e envolvi meu braço em volta de sua cintura quando fomos para dentro.

Todo mundo que eu conhecia estava lá junto com outras pessoas que eu não conhecia. Pessoas vinham de todos os Estados para estar aqui esta noite.

Por quê? Eu não sei, talvez alguns procuravam um novo companheiro ou apenas à procura de mais pessoas que poderiam falar sobre o que eles estavam fazendo. Eu sei que todos tinham suas próprias razões. Eu não tinha nenhuma razão, não mais de qualquer maneira. Uma vez que eu tinha vivido por isso, mas agora tudo parecia estúpido.

Eu não precisava deste clube para provar que eu era um dos melhores Dom na área de Seattle. Eu não preciso de nada para provar isso, porque eu já sabia que era verdade.

Passei a mão em meus cabelos e puxei a gravata, tentando afastá-lo do meu pescoço. Isabella pegou minha mão e puxou-o longe da gravata.

"Pare com isso. Não há nenhuma razão para estar nervoso." Ela disse e sorriu. "Eu tenho isso amor." Ela disse enquanto escovou os ombros. Ela me lembrou de um rapper no momento.

Eu ri. "Eu sei que você tem." Fomos ao bar e tomamos nossos lugares. Eu não andava por aí. Se as pessoas queriam falar comigo podiam caminhar sobre seus próprios pés.

Sam foi o primeiro a subir.

"Edward". Ele afirmou balançando a cabeça uma vez secamente.

"Sam". Respondi de volta.

Ele se virou para Isabella. Lá vem ele.

"Como você está, Isabella?" Ele perguntou e esperou.

Eu suspirei de alívio quando ela virou a cabeça para mim, não respondendo a Sam. Eu concordei com ela, meu sorriso firme no lugar, dando-lhe permissão para responder-lhe.

Ela sorriu e se voltou para Sam, seu sorriso tornando-se um sorriso afetado. "Eu estou ótima, Senhor, e você?"

Ele sorriu o sorriso de volta para ela mesma. "Oh, eu estou bem, agora que sei que não temos uma criança rebelde que o sub chefe."

Merda.

Ele TEVE que ir lá.

"Sam…" eu disse em um tom de aviso.

Isabella sorriu, "Oh, é muito bom, mestre. Ele está certo. Eu sempre me sinto melhor quando eu sei que você é o Dom chefe e" ela fez uma pausa olhando Sam cima e para baixo "não alguém que parece que não pode sequer amarrar os próprios sapatos."

Inferno.

Isabella 1 / 0 Sam

Sam manteve o sorriso no lugar e se virou para mim. "Enquanto ela está sob controle, Edward, eu não dou a mínima justamente ao que ela tem a dizer."

Ele saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

"Que idiota!" Isabella zombou.

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância.

Só então Aro entrou na sala. Eu queria falar com ele sobre o que eu estava passando com Isabella. Se alguém que eu quisesse que soubesse desse tipo de coisa, seria Aro. Ele se casou com sua submissa.

"Eu já volto, amor." Eu disse e ela concordou.

Eu caminhei até Aro dando-lhe um abraço antes de pedir-lhe para vir para a sala de estar comigo.

Uma vez nós estávamos lá nos sentamos.

"Eu preciso perguntar uma coisa e eu não quero fazê-lo onde as pessoas pudessem ouvir."

Aro balançou a cabeça.

"Eu estou saindo com Isabella." Eu disse em uma pressa.

"Maravilhoso!" Ele praticamente gritou. "Eu sempre soube que você iria encontrar alguém. Eu só não sabia quem seria."

"Estou feliz que você teve fé em mim." Eu disse olhando para minhas mãos. "O que devo fazer? Eu não sei nada sobre ser um namorado."

Ele ficou me olhando por um longo tempo. "Eu posso ver que você se importa profundamente com ela. Quero dizer, olhe toda a porcaria que você passou para mantê-la como sua submissa. O Edward que eu conhecia iria ter jogado a saída de sub na bunda dela se ela colocasse um pé fora da linha."

Ele estava certo.

"Basta fazer o que lhe apetece fazer." Ele disse.

"Só isso?" Eu perguntei. "Esse é o grande segredo para ser um namorado e um Dom?"

Ele riu. "E para ser um marido quando for à hora certa."

Marido?

Essa palavra devia assustar a merda fora de mim, mas isso não aconteceu.

"Bem… obrigado por me dizer, embora você não me disse nada que já não soubesse."

Ele riu. "O amor não é uma ciência, Edward."

Amor.

~/~/~

Saí para o partido e eu não consegui encontrar Isabella. Ela não estava onde eu a deixei.

Fui até Rose. "Você viu Bella?"

"Sim, ela estava conversando com Kate e, de repente, ela correu para fora." Rosa disse antes de voltar para Emmett.

Eu gemi. Kate. De todas as pessoas que poderiam ter falado com Isabella foi a merda da Kate.

Caminhei em direção à saída, onde Rose disse que Isabella tinha ido embora, mas antes que eu pudesse sair uma pequena mão parou no meu ombro.

"Que menina adorável." Voltei-me face a face com Kate. Ela era linda, claro que ela era. Eu nunca teria escolhido uma submissa fea.

Mas eu notei que eu olhava para ela já não me importava de como ela era. Seus lábios grossos apenas gritavam falso para mim, assim como seus peitos.

Eu não estava impressionado.

Eu suspirei enquanto eu tirei a mão do meu ombro. "O que você disse a ela, Kate?"

"Nada." Ela sorriu. "Nós tivemos uma boa conversa sobre como você e eu amamos um ao outro."

Vadia.

"Kate, acho que você está esquecendo que foi você quem me amou. Eu nunca correspondi seus sentimentos e é exatamente por isso que nós terminamos nosso acordo de D/s."

Ela me ignorou. "Tem havido muita conversa, Edward."

"Oh", eu disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Sim. A palavra é essa garota que você ama."

"Bom…", eu murmurei não sabendo mais o que dizer. "Estou contente que todos sabem tudo antes que eu diga."

"Então você não ama?"

"Eu nunca disse isso." Murmurei, olhando para baixo. Tudo nasceu em mim, eu amava Isabella.

Eu fodidamente amava.

Kate sorriu como se ela pudesse ler minha mente. Ela se inclinou para frente e colocar os lábios em meu ouvido que eu estava a ponto de afastá-la, ela começou a falar.

"Cullen, eu espero que ela derrame lágrimas por você idiota." Ela disse e sua língua serpenteava para fora e fiquei ali embasbacado.

Kate riu e disse: "Olha quem está aqui." Porque eu fui de virar a cabeça Kate puxou a minha boca na dela.

Antes que eu pudesse derrubá-la, Isabella invadiu passando por mim. "Vai de fuder, Cullen!" Bella gritou mostrando seu dedo do meio.

Ela olhou para longe e saiu correndo da frente.

Eu empurrei Kate fora de mim, olhando para ela mais uma vez vendo o sorriso presunçoso que se formou nos lábios falsos.

Essa vadia tinha planejado isso.

Corri atrás Isabella.

* * *

**Eu vi o capítulo anterior... eu esqueci de postar o betado e por isso tava confuso, vou repostar depois.**

**Espero que tenham tido um bom reveillon e desejo a vocês um Feliz Ano Novo.**

**Até sabado que vem ;*  
**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Enquanto eu corria pelo salão, notei que Rose tinha o microfone e dava boas vindas a todos os convidados da festa. Todos os olhos estavam sobre ela. Ela me olhou pelo canto dos olhos e piscou.

Eu fodidamente amo a Rose.

Ninguém tinha idéia do que aconteceu entre Bella e eu. Essa era uma pequena benção com tudo o que tinha acontecido à noite.

Eu empurrei a porta da frente e olhei por Bella e notei-a caminhando caminhar cerca de 100 metros à minha frente, no lado da estrada em direção a seu apartamento. Se eu não fosse capaz de explicar a ela o que aconteceu, pelo menos eu esperava que ela fosse deixar-me chamar um táxi. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ia deixar ela caminhar até a casa dela no escuro.

"Isabella", eu gritei enquanto me aproximava dela, os carros passando rapidamente por nós. "Isabella, pare!"

"Apenas me deixe sozinha, Edward!" Ela gritou de volta, só virando à cabeça um pouco para o lado enquanto continuou andando.

"Sub's não correm dos seus Dom's."eu disse, dizendo algo que pudesse fazê-la pensar em parar.

Como isso, de todas as coisas, iria funcionar.

"É quarta-feira! Você é meu namorado ou devo dizer meu ex-namorado?"

"Por favor, merda só fale comigo" eu disse chegando mais perto dela. Isabella pisou errado em seu salto fazendo o tornozelo a cair para o lado e o salto do sapato romper.

Ela caiu na palma das mãos.

"Maldita Alice!" Ela gritou, caindo em sua bunda e agarrando seu tornozelo.

Eu corri o resto do caminho até ela e ajoelhei na sua frente. Eu agarrei as suas mãos e levei-as para longe de seu tornozelo para olhá-lo sozinho.

"O que você é, um médico?" Ela bufou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Eu ri. "Meu pai é e eu estava indo ser." eu respondi honestamente. "Isso simplesmente nunca aconteceu."

Ela colocou as mãos ao seu lado e olhou para mim através de seus cílios grossos.

"Por que você não fez isso?"

"Eu tinha que pegar no que pensei que queria. Como vê, eu gostaria de ter ido para a escola de medicina aqui em Seattle. "

"Por quê?"

"Eu teria encontrado o caminho certo" sussurrei, deslizando os dedos mais uma vez no seu tornozelo. "É apenas uma entorse."

Olhei para trás até ela para ver pequenas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto enquanto ela olhava para mim, dançando os olhos.

"Não diga coisas assim para mim." Ela sussurrou.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa. "É verdade. Eu nunca encontrei ninguém que me fez sentir desse jeito. Quem me faz olhar em volta e desejar que eu tivesse trabalho bem remunerado, uma vida melhor. Eu quero ir para casa e conhecer seus pais, eu quero ser o homem que você quer que eu seja."

"Você é exatamente o homem que eu quero. Sem mudanças" Sussurrou olhando para o chão. "Você a ama?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

"Será que eu estaria aqui se amasse?"

"Apenas responda a minha pergunta, Edward. Você ama ou já a amou? "

"Não." Eu disse. "Como eu poderia amar alguém assim quando você está na minha frente?"

Ela bufou. "Ela é tudo que eu não sou."

Eu balancei a cabeça, "Você está certa." Eu disse indiferente, ela olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados, mas ignorei e continuei. "Ela é tudo que você não é. Ela é falsa. Você é real. Ela é feia. Você é a pessoa mais linda da face da Terra. Ela tem um cérebro morto, você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço. Você é engraçada, ela não é. Você me faz sorrir em dias ruins. Ela me faz querer bater em algo no meu melhor dia."

"Você está exatamente certa quando diz que ela é tudo que você não é" eu disse segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos, e enxugando as lágrimas com meus polegares. "A maior diferença entre você e Kate é que você tem meu amor e ela não."

"Eu tenho?" Ela perguntou.

Eu sorriu e acenei. "Eu te amo, Bella".

Ela agarrou meu pescoço com as duas pequenas mãos quentes e puxei a minha boca até a dela. "Eu também te amo, Edward!" Ela disse que contra os nossos lábios se movendo.

Nós nos beijamos ali na beira da estrada por cerca de dez minutos antes de me puxar de volta e colocá-la no estilo cavalinho enquanto caminhava de volta ao nosso carro.

"Vamos para casa." Ela cantarolou no meu ouvido, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

~:~

Entramos em casa e nem um de nós disse uma palavra. Segurou minha mão e me levou até a escada e no corredor para o quarto.

Não tinha necessidade de ter palavras entre nós. Nós dois sabíamos.

Ela se sentou na beirada da cama e eu me moldei entre suas pernas, ainda de pé. Eu alcancei e desamarrou seu top, antes de cair de joelhos e remover seus sapatos, sendo muito cuidadoso quando tirei o sapato quebrado que ainda estava em seu tornozelo agora machucado. Eu beijei os topos dos dois pés dela, enquanto olhava para cima em seus profundos orbes castanhos, antes de estar de volta. Cheguei por trás dela e encontrei o zíper do vestido e muito lentamente puxei para baixo.

Ela ficou em pé ao lado da cama e puxou o vestido dela, ficando no sutiã e calcinha preta. Ela estava linda.

Movi minhas mãos para os botões da minha camisa, mas ela estendeu a mão e agarrou as minhas mãos nas dela.

"Deixe-me fazer isso." Ela sussurrou deixando as minhas mãos caírem para os lados. Enquanto desabotoava minha camisa eu me abaixei e passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura. Eu coloquei meus lábios em sua têmpora e beijou suavemente todo o caminho até chegar na base do seu pescoço. Eu fiquei ali por tempo suficiente para ela remover a minha camisa dos meus ombros.

Bella agarrou a minha cintura e me puxou ainda mais para ela. Ouvi o clique do metal do meu cinto enquanto ela o retirou junto com as minhas calças. Chutei as calças e deitei-a na cama, fazendo Isabella cair para trás.

Suas mãos foram direto para o meu cabelo, enquanto eu continuava a beijar seu pescoço. Eu deslizei seu sutiã para baixo do seu ombro macio, seguido pelo outro, antes de inclinar e beijar o topo de seus seios. Suas costas levantaram da cama e passei minhas mãos por trás dela para desfazer o fecho do seu sutiã.

Eu olhei para seus olhos castanhos enquanto corri minhas mãos para baixo dos seus lados e enganchei os dedos no interior de sua calcinha e movi para baixo de suas pernas. Depois eles foram embora, Isabella levou meus boxers para baixo com os dedos do pé.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela.

"O quê?" Ela riu. "É a maneira fácil de fazê-lo."

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça para ela enquanto envolvi as suas pernas em volta de mim com as mãos.

Eu posicionei-me na sua entrada antes de olhar novamente para ela. Ela estava coberta por um belo rosado e seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, as ondas caiam de qualquer modo, o peito levantando e caindo com as respirações profundas e suaves.

"Eu realmente amo você, Bella."

"E eu você, Edward." Ela disse voltando a correr as mãos sobre meus ombros.

Eu suspirei enquanto empurrei para dentro dela.

Casa.

Abaixei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto eu entrava e saía dela em um mesmo ritmo. Ela suspirou e gemeu baixinho, a única coisa que eu poderia ouvir.

Eu olhei para Isabella com seus músculos apertados em volta de mim em seu orgasmo, a cabeça jogada para trás e os olhos bem abertos e vagos.

Mas eu vi.

Eu vi o quanto isso tudo daria certo. Eu vi cabelos rebeldes de crianças e bebês com seus profundos olhos castanhos. Eu vi tantas noites como esta. Eu me vi correndo atrás de Bella através de nossa casa, nossos filhos logo atrás e rindo. Eu vi embora ainda fosse um dominante e sempre estivesse nessa posição, eu poderia ser normal; eu poderia ter tudo o que todos tinham.

Isso fez qualquer duvida que eu tinha cair e desaparecer

~:~

Deitei na cama cobrindo Bella e olhávamos um para o outro.

Corri meus dedos levemente nos seus ombros e vi eles subindo e descendo com cada respiração.

"Vem comigo para casa neste fim de semana." Ela sussurrou, os olhos dançando sobre meu rosto. "Venha para casa comigo em Forks e conheça meu pai."

"Claro, amor" eu disse sem pensar duas vezes "mas apenas se você voar para casa comigo, em cerca de duas semanas para conhecer meus pais."

"É claro Edward, eu faria qualquer coisa por você." Ela suspirou e eu tinha uma sensação de que ela estava falando de outra coisa. Vi quando seu stress caiu e ela sorriu para mim. Um sorriso verdadeiro, que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Seja qual for o demônio com que Bella estava lutando simplesmente desapareceu e eu estava feliz por ela e por esse momento.

* * *

**O amor está no ar *música romântica de fundo* lindo eles né x3 x3 aw aw**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews, e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo**

**Comentem please.**

**Bjs.  
**


	26. Capítulo 25

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 25 **

"Não há razão para se preocupar, Edward", ela me falou baixinho, enquanto pegou minha mão que estava descansando na marcha "ele vai gostar de você."

Eu bufei, "Quem disse?"

"Eu!" Ela disse, apontando para si mesma com a mão livre. "Eu não sei por que você está tão preocupado. Você está suando frio e estamos ainda cerca de uma hora de Forks."

"Oh, eu não sei por que eu estaria preocupado", disse com a voz forte pelo sarcasmo, "o homem só me parou quando eu estava bêbado e deu na minha bunda uma DWI*!"

_***DWI - Driving While Intoxicated:**__ multa por dirigir embriagado. _

"Isso foi há muito tempo." Ela disse com um suspiro pesado.

"Eu aposto o meu chicote sortudo em sua bunda doce, que ele ainda se lembra!"

Ela bufou e riu. "Como é que isso tem sorte?"

"Oh, eu acho que você sabe por que ele é sortudo." eu disse agarrando o interior da coxa dela, ela gritou e eu ri antes de afastar.

"Você não pode dizer coisas assim em torno de meu pai, ok?" Ela disse, os olhos arregalados.

Eu bufei e virei para olhar para ela. "Eu pareço que tive derrame cerebral? Eu quero sair de lá com minhas bolas ainda em seu saco."

"Não seja tão dramático. Alice e Jasper vão estar lá."

"Ah, agora eu me sinto muito melhor." Sarcasmo, novamente.

"Jasper não vai dizer."

Eu balancei a cabeça e recostou-me no meu assento, tomando uma profunda respiração calmante. "Então, devo dizer ao Charlie o que fazemos na maioria dos fins de semana?"

"Edward Cullen!"

xx~xx

Chegamos a uma casa de dois andares. Era elegante, de um modo caseiro. Embora eu não saiba como todos caibam dentro dela. Eu estacionei ao lado do carro da polícia e notei um velho caminhão vermelho no outro lado do mesmo. Ele parecia mais velho com a sujeira.

Isabella percebeu e seguiu a minha linha de visão para a peça vermelha enferrujada de merda.

Ela gritou como uma menina de 13 anos de idade.

"Está vendo?" Ela perguntou apontando para o pedaço de merda. Eu assenti.

"Esse foi o presente de papai quando me mudei para cá. É meu bebê!"

Ew.

"Você dirigiu aquilo?" Eu perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas perto da minha linha do cabelo.

"Uh huh", disse ela olhando para mim antes de colocar um sorriso de escárnio. "Era um caminhão incrível!"

Eu ri com desdém e sorri um pedido de desculpas antes de continuar a minha provocação, "Talvez há 30 anos."

Ela bufou.

Eu ri e ela sibilou para mim!

Fodidamente sibilou! Levando-me a ir para rir com histeria.

"Sim, sim." Ela disse puxando um sorriso nos lábios. "Você é outra coisa, Edward."

"Por que você diz isso?"

"É tão fácil fazer você rir. Eu só desejo que eu poderia ser tão fácil assim." Ela disse olhando para o painel.

"Ei," eu disse puxando o cotovelo, "ninguém me faz rir como você. Pergunte a qualquer pessoa com quem trabalho, todos eles acham que eu sou dominante grande merda."

"Bem, você está dominando, mas eu não chamaria de uma grande merda." Ela disse sorrindo novamente.

"É bom saber." Eu murmurei. Inclinei-me e peguei os seus lábios com os meus. Isso logo se transformou em outra coisa. Eu tinha certeza que, nesse segundo, estaríamos pulando para o banco de trás e fodendo como adolescentes.

Mas então algo bateu na minha janela e eu percebi que estávamos sentados na frente da casa de Charlie.

Charlie Swan estava batendo na minha janela enquanto eu estava, mais ou menos, comendo rosto de sua filha e apanhando uma sensação em seu peito bonito.

Foda-se, ótimo.

Eu amo tanto a vida. Louvado seja Deus, obrigado Jesus!

Sim, eu tento ficar positivo.

"Papai!" Isabella gritou pulando para fora do carro, me deixando para trás com horror.

Vi quando ela pulou nos braços de seu pai. Seu rosto se iluminou como se tivesse visto o rosto de um anjo. O engraçado é que ele está olhando um nos últimos 21 anos.

Saí do carro, caminhando lentamente na direção deles, eu queria dar-lhes o seu momento. Uma vez que eu cheguei, eles estavam conversando em sussurros silenciosos.

Quando Charlie me notou ali, ele se afastou de Isabella para me olhar nos olhos.

Seu olhar foi assustador do caralho.

Era aquele 'eu-não-me-importo-de-ir-para-a-cadeia' que eu olhei sobre aquela criança na sorveteria?

Pobre criança.

Eu me sinto como uma formiga sob uma lupa em um dia ensolarado.

"Pai," Bella disse passando entre nós, "Este é Edward Cullen... meu namorado. Edward, este é o meu pai, Charlie."

"É um prazer conhecer você Sr. Swan." Eu disse enquanto apertei sua mão. Ele me olhou de perto.

Você está ferrado!

Sim, ele certamente se lembra de sua bunda.

"Já nos conhecemos?" Ele perguntou ainda olhando para mim.

Mentir ou não mentir…

Fodidamente minta!

"Não, senhor, eu não acredito que nos conhecemos."

"Oh! Não, eu me lembro." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Você é amigo de Jasper, o único que possui esse clube em Seattle."

Notei Bella endurecer quando ele disse isso.

Ele não estaria sorrindo, se ele soubesse que eu era um Dom... será que estaria?

Talvez seja o tipo de sorriso que faz antes que ele atire alguém.

"Sim, senhor." Respondi lentamente.

"Isso é bom", ele suspirou e se virou para Bella. "Espero que você não tenha gastado qualquer tipo de tempo nesse bar."

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente. "Não, senhor, eu não."

Ela é uma mentirosa horrível, mas, Charlie obviamente não podia dizer isso porque ele apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Vem vamos entrar, eu tenho Sue a fazendo um pouco de chá."

Ele se virou e caminhou para dentro da casa antes de nós.

"Sue?" Eu gesticulei com os lábios para Isabella em questão.

"A namorada dele." Ela gesticulou de volta antes de seguir Charlie.

"Então, quando eu vou conseguir o chicote de sorte?", ela murmurou baixinho para que ninguém ouvisse além de mim.

"O quê?", eu murmurei de volta.

"Você apostou isso. Parece que eu ganhei a aposta."

Eu sorri. "Você pode tê-lo sempre que quiser, contanto que eu sou o único a usá-lo."

Eu estava na frente da lareira na sala, todo mundo ainda estava na cozinha. Eu olhei para os quadros de fotografias de Charlie. Eles estavam por toda parte, Isabella como uma criança pequena, Bella balançando com Jasper empurrando-a, e todos se abraçando, como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Peguei uma das fotos e olhei atentamente. Bella e Jasper não eram nada parecidos, mas você pode ver o amor que eles sempre tiveram um pelo outro, mesmo em uma foto sem vida, você pode vê-lo.

Alguém limpou sua garganta atrás de mim, me virei para ver Charlie de pé a alguns passos atrás com duas cervejas na mão. Coloquei a foto de volta no seu devido lugar e peguei a cerveja que ele ofereceu quando atingi sua mao.

"Obrigado." murmurei antes de tomar um gole bem grande.

Charlie riu "Acalme-se." Ele sussurrou enquanto sacudiu a cabeça. Ele andou até a poltrona no canto, então apontou para a cadeira ao lado dele, "Sente-se."

"Sim, senhor".

Uma vez eu estava sentado as coisas ficaram muito quietas. Tudo o que podia ser ouvido foram as gargalhadas de Alice, Sue, e Bella na cozinha.

Eu olhei para Charlie para encontrá-lo me olhando atentamente. Senti a necessidade de começar uma conversa.

"Não foi possível agüentar o calor?" Eu perguntei.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou não entendendo a piada. Inferno, isso foi perfeito para mim.

"Sim, sabe. Se você não pode aguentar o calor, saia da cozinha... " Sim. Ele não sabia.

Edward 0 / Pai maluco 1

Uma rodada de riso alto veio da cozinha e me virei a tempo de ver Jasper saindo da cozinha. Ele se sentou ao meu lado. Ele inclinou a sua cabeça para trás em direção ao teto, e respirou fundo enquanto passou as mãos sobre o rosto algumas vezes antes de virar a cabeça para o lado olhando para mim.

"Elas são loucas." Ele disse com os olhos arregalados.

"Só agora descobrir isso?" Charlie riu.

Jasper parecia que estava prestes a dizer algo quando Bella apareceu com um sorriso brilhante, "O jantar está pronto."

Sentamos todos na velha mesa de madeira e começamos a comer. A comida era boa. Sue deve ter cozinhado. Todo mundo estava completamente em silêncio, todos comendo e se entreolhando. Puxei a gola da minha camisa, de repente estava quente.

Isabella abriu um grande sorriso para mim do outro lado da mesa.

Charlie então limpou a garganta, fazendo com que todos na mesa olhassem para ele.

"Uh, Bella um dos seus professores ligou à sua procura. Ele disse que seu nome era o Sr. Banner. Ele disse que não tem atendido em seu telefone celular." Isabella ficou visivelmente rígida em seu assento. "Ao perguntar o que ele queria, ele disse que você tinha que entregar uma matéria na semana passada por que você não conseguiu entregar. Ele também disse que não apareceu para a aula."

"É verdade, Isabella?" Ela endureceu mais com a utilização de seu nome completo em primeiro lugar. Eu não tinha usado essa face com ela a algum tempo.

"Sim, senhor." Ela disse que os olhos baixos para a mesa, sabendo exatamente que neste momento eu não era o namorado de Edward, ou qualquer coisa perto disso.

Charlie viu a mudança e fez uma carranca: "Por que você está falando com ele desse jeito?"

Bella balançou a cabeça levemente, limpando-a. Ela respirou fundo e se virou para o pai. "Edward se preocupa muito com os meus estudos. Tenho certeza que ele está chateado."

Sacudi minha cabeça afastando os meus pensamentos. Eu tinha entrado inconscientemente no modo Dom, e Isabella por sua vez tinha ido para ser submissa.

Era maravilhoso que podemos ler um ao outro tão bem e que ela sabia quando eu falava sério, mas era ruim que tinha acontecido na frente de sua família.

Charlie deixou cair sua carranca e sorriu. Ele provavelmente me viu como uma boa influência sobre ela agora. Para ele, eu não era nada, mas um excesso de proteção, o namorado mais carinhoso.

Era exatamente como a maioria Dom seria para um estranho.

"De qualquer forma," Charlie falou alegremente, "Obtenha-se alerta e vá para a aula na hora certa."

"Eu vou." Ela falou com ele e eu ao mesmo tempo.

Eu balancei a cabeça e a deixei cair. Se ela estava tendo problemas com a escola, eu esperava que ela pensa viesse a mim.

"Assim, Alice, você vai à escola com Bella?" Sue perguntou suavemente depois de alguns minutos.

Em seguida, entramos em uma conversa fácil.

Isabella, Jasper, Alice, e eu sentamos na mesa da cozinha. Charlie e Sue tinha feito seu caminho para a sala de estar há poucas horas.

Estávamos jogando cartas e eu estava perdendo... muito.

Isabella sorriu para mim por trás de sua mão de cartas antes de colocá-los em cima da mesa para que todos pudessem ver.

Jasper gemeu e Alice riu.

"De novo não..." Jasper disse com olhos incrédulos.

"Oh, de novo sim!" Isabella gritou, mas os olhos ainda amplos e luminosos. Seu sorriso estava no lugar enquanto ela puxou todas as fichas a partir do meio da mesa. Ela olhou para todos, "Quer jogar de novo?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro." Murmurei e Jasper assentiu enquanto Alice apenas riu. "O que há de tão engraçado?"

Ela simplesmente cobriu a boca com a mão e balançou a cabeça. O sorriso de Isabella caiu ao olhar para ela, ela deu uma cotovelada de leve Alice.

"Desculpe, desculpe!" Alice disse removendo a mão da boca. Ela manteve o rosto sério um segundo antes de mais alguns risos escaparem de sua boca.

Eu não disse nada, mas levantei uma sobrancelha, algo estava acontecendo.

Passamos por uma outra rodada de cartas e nós estávamos com eles aparentemente com nada errado até que eu deixei cair uma das minhas cartas no chão.

Abaixei-me a tempo de ver Alice entregando uma carta para Isabella.

Pequena Trapaceira!

Eu pulei para cima, quase batendo a cabeça na mesa de madeira, eu apontei o dedo no rosto de Alice, antes de apontar para Isabella.

"Vocês estão trapaceando!"

"Eu não estava trapaceando." Ela disse com uma voz adocicada.

"Mentira", eu murmurei, "Eu vi Alice passar cartas para você!"

Alice riu, mas cobriu a boca, mantendo-a dentro "Você é bobo." Ela se virou e olhou para Jasper apontando para mim antes de sussurrar: "Ele é bobo."

"Ela está bêbada?" Eu perguntei olhando em volta da mesa por álcool, nenhum foi encontrado.

"Claro que não! Eu não estou bêbada Edward, eu estou apenas me divertindo. "

Eu concordei, mas olhei-a um pouco mais, fazendo mais risos escaparem de sua mão que cobria a boca.

"Você está feliz tampando." Jasper sussurrou: "É tarde demais. Vamos para a cama." Alice assentiu e tomou sua mão, antes que eles saissem da cozinha, o pai de Isabella apareceu.

"Todo mundo vai ficar?" Charlie perguntou esfregando os olhos. Parecia que ele e Sue tinham adormecido na sala. Eu podia ver Sue pela porta subindo as escadas num torpor.

Eu olhei rapidamente para Isabella inclinando-se, certificando-se de que nós estávamos ficando.

Nós estávamos.

Charlie assentiu e deixou Alice e Jasper passar.

"Uh," Charlie disse parando eu e Isabella antes de chegarmos às escadas. "Você vai dormir no sofá, Edward. Eu coloquei alguns cobertores e travesseiros para você."

Você deve estar brincando comigo.

Eu assenti apesar de ter sido a idéia mais retardada que eu já tinha ouvido.

"Boa noite, trapaceira". Resmunguei, dando um beijo nela antes de andar até a sala escura.

Isso é ridículo, eu pensei enquanto suspirei e virei no sofá terrivelmente duro pelo o que parecia ser a milionésima vez na noite.

Por que Alice dormia com Jasper em seu quarto?

Isto é realmente injusto e machista.

Charlie Swan é sexista.

Bastardo.

Espero que meu pai coloque Jasper e Emmett no sofá quando voarmos para casa. Isso só seria justo.

Suspirei outra vez e sentei, olhando ao redor da sala escura.

Eu não vou ficar sem dormir aqui. Então, foda-se. Eu vou até o quarto de Isabella. Vou definir o meu alarme do telefone celular e voltar aqui antes de alguém acordar.

Ninguém vai ser o mais sábio.

Eu sou um gênio.

Eu sorri para mim mesmo e subi as escadas escuras e estreitas. Então eu percebi que não tinha idéia do caralho de qual era quarto de Bella.

"Foda-me.' Eu gesticulei em silêncio.

Eu fui para a primeira porta à esquerda e abriu levemente. Jasper estava deitado na cama, com Alice dormindo ao lado dele, olhando diretamente para mim.

"Quarto ao lado", ele suspirou, sabendo exatamente o que eu estava fazendo.

Eu fechei a porta e sorri. Jasper não tinha que me dizer, ele poderia ter gritado o assassinato sangrento e acordado Charlie.

Mas ele não fez.

Abri a porta ao lado, esta quarto era um pouco mais iluminado. Tinha luz através de cortinas amarelas penduradas numa janela. As paredes tinham uma cor azul claro e tudo que ao redor, sobre a cômoda, sobre a mesa, bem, tudo gritava Bella.

Havia toneladas de livros em sua estante.

Sorri quando meus olhos finalmente pararam em Isabella. Fui para a cama pequena e deitei puxando-a contra mim.

"Você está indo para se matar." Isabella riu, virando-se para não olhar para mim.

"Não é um acaso." murmurei beijando seu pescoço, antes de recuar na cama para dormir.

"Vou te acariciar em Forks." Eu disse.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

Eu preciso de uma camisa...

'Eu acariciei em Forks.'

* * *

**Vou explicar esse final: **_no original a palavra é 'spooned' que vem de 'spoon' que siginifica colher, é como se fosse um trocadilho com Forks que significa garfo. Mas no caso 'spooned' também significa fazer carícias, é como se você tocasse sexualmente em alguém que está dormindo. Não consegui uma palavra em português, mas estou explicando a piada._

* * *

**Morri com o Charlie colocando o Edward para dormir no sofá, e parece que o Jasper está aceitando isso melhor, o dizendo onde era o quarto de Bella. Eles estão fofos... demais... hehe**

**Desculpe pela demora, e olha eu vou dar uma boa revisada em nos últimos capítulos e repostar porque encontrei vários erros, e como estou sem a beta, eu às vezes nem percebo.**

**Obrigada pela paciência, pelas reviews, e comentem por favor.**

**O próximo capítulo, acho que vem sábado, ou sexta.. vou ver.**

**Beijos  
**


	27. Capítulo 26

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Eu me virei de lado a lado na minha cadeira do escritório. Eu estava tendo problemas em terminar meu trabalho sabendo que Isabella estava no sofá esperando por mim para descer com ela. Esta era a primeira vez que ela estava de volta ao clube após a reunião.

Estou certo que todos lá embaixo estavam zumbindo com excitação. Algumas das pessoas não tinham sido capazes de encontrá-la ainda. Isabella tinha sido exposta a Sam e seu grupo de cães, ela não tinha conhecido as pessoas que trabalharam da mesma forma que eu. As pessoas que fizeram deste clube o que era.

Eu encontrei-me excitado essa noite. Coisas que seria normal uma vez. Coisas que espero ser como eram antes de Isabella entrar e virar meu mundo e meu pensamento de cabeça para baixo.

Eu suspirei e saiu do meu documento do Word. Eu teria que terminá-lo mais tarde. Olhei para o relógio na parte inferior do meu computador. 20:00. Suspirei novamente e corri as mãos pelo meu cabelo e meus olhos algumas vezes antes de espreitar Isabella.

Ela estava linda. Ela estava lendo um livro do meu escritório, Foda-se com as rosas, dê-me os espinhos, por Philip Miller. Era provavelmente um dos meus favoritos e vê-la ler isso me fez gostar ainda mais.

Seus longos cabelos estavam mais puxados para um ombro e agia como uma cortina em seu rosto. Felizmente para mim, a cortina estava pendurada do lado oposto, dando-me visão completa dos seus olhos castanhos enquanto olhava para o livro em mãos, seus grossos lábios se separaram um pouco e sua testa franzia.

Será que ela estava tendo dificuldade para entender alguma coisa?

"Isabella", eu disse e seus olhos permaneceram para baixo, mas por sua vez fechou o livro e esperou para mim para continuar, "há algo que você quer perguntar sobre o livro? Fale livremente, por favor."

Seus olhos agarraram os meus quando lhe pedi para falar livremente, "Eu sou sua escrava, senhor?"

Minhas sobrancelhas arquearam até minha linha do cabelo e me empurrou-me para trás fora de minha mesa, minha cadeira rolando facilmente no chão de madeira. Eu me levantei e caminhei até Isabella. Abaixei-me na frente dela, tendo o nível dos olhos para ela.

Tomei o livro de suas mãos e suspirei enquanto eu pensava numa maneira de explicar.

"Não, você não é minha escrava Isabella." eu pendi o livro para o lado e olhei para ela enquanto falei. "Nosso relacionamento é sobre dar e receber. Você entendeu?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, "O livro diz—"

Eu cortei ela "Eu sei que o livro diz, Isabella. Uma submissa que se submete a uma posição do dominante em uma maneira extrema pode ser chamada de escrava, não que não seja de qualquer maneira, em tal relação seria chamado de M/s* para Mestre e Escrava, não D/s . Agora, você já teve que fazer algo extremo?"

***_M/s: mantive assim pois é Master/slave_**

Ela olhou para mim e assentiu.

Meu queixo caiu, não sabendo o que ela estava falando: "Que foi que eu tinha de fazer isso estava fora de seus limites ou extremos?"

"As palavras seguras. Você me disse que eu não poderia usá-las durante o castigo. Tudo o que eu li foi dito de forma diferente." Ela falou calmamente, tentando evitar de me perturbar, eu tenho certeza. "Eu disse amarelo, que significa que você devia ter abrandado. Mas você não fez."

"Mas acabei suas chicotadas de punição de 2 ou 3 antes que deveria ter terminado." Senti a necessidade de defender-me sobre isso, mas eu sabia que estava errado nessa situação. Eu estava pagando por isso cada vez que eu olhava para ela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para concordar comigo que eu não tinha sido injusto.

"Mas eu não deveria ter dito que você não podia usar a palavra de segurança durante o castigo." Seus olhos agarraram os meus e eu continuei, "que era uma mentira e agora eu sei a razão pela qual eu menti é porque queria provar que eu poderia passar por isso. Que você poderia passar por isso. Que eu poderia tratá-la da mesma forma que tratei minhas subs, mas isso não foi o caso, eu fui injusto com você naquela noite."

Ela sorriu baixinho, "Mas você me deixou usar a palavra de segurança. Você parou o castigo."

Eu balancei a cabeça, "Eu fiz, mas não porque você usou a palavra segurança. Eu terminei porque eu não poderia mais fazer isso."

Eu suspirei: "Você pode confiar em mim que eu não vou cometer esse erro novamente."

"Eu sei, senhor."

Eu sorri e agarrei a mão dela plantando um beijo nela antes de ficar de pé.

"Pronta para ir lá embaixo?"

"Sim, senhor"

Agarrei-a e saímos do meu escritório.

Eu estava grata por seu perdão, embora eu não merecia isso. Eu estava agradecido por sua confiança, que eu tinha feito muito pouco para ganhá-la.

**

* * *

**

Decidi mantê-lo simples para Isabella essa noite. Ficamos parados no bar e não ao redor da sala VIP. Eu não queria que as pessoas na sala VIP ficassem sabendo que eu estava aqui fora, mas acabou que todos eles tinham se reunido em torno de nós. Eu achei que não me incomodava como eu pensei que poderia.

Isabella falou alegremente com os outros submissos e até mesmo com poucos Dom, sempre com respeito e tendo certeza que estava tudo bem.

Eu poderia apenas acenar.

Todos ao meu redor podiam dizer, minha mente estava completamente em outro lugar, de modo que nenhum deles tentou puxar conversa comigo.

O tempo tinha chegado para fazer esse relacionamento funcionar bem em uma forma D/s. Eu tinha muito fodido isso e fodido tudo bem com todas as minhas falsas e fingidas regras, e minha transgressão.

Eu não tive nenhum problema com a mudança, mas eu precisava ter certeza que isto era saudável e Isabella compreendia tudo. Eu nunca tinha sentado com ela apenas para falar sobre as coisas que estávamos fazendo antes. Eu tinha sido muito injusto para Isabella como uma sub, e eu precisava consertá-lo.

"Rose, eu posso falar com você um minuto?" Eu perguntei olhando para o bar onde estava minha irmã mais velha.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou até as escadas. Eu disse a Isabella que eu estaria de volta e que se sentisse livre para fazer o que ela desejasse.

Depois que eu estava no meu escritório, sentei-me no sofá ao lado de Rose.

Eu suspirei e preparei para confessar tudo à minha muito má, irmã mais velha.

"Eu tenho feito tudo errado e preciso de ajuda" eu gemi cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Alguns momentos se passaram e eu espreitei entre os meus dedos para ver Rose com um sorriso muito presunçoso em seu rosto.

"Não sorria desse jeito!"

Ela apenas riu e sorriu ainda mais "É muito bom ouvir que você não sabe tudo."

"Eu nunca disse que sabia de tudo."

Ela resmungou: "Não, mas todo mundo aqui parece pensar que você o faz."

"Porque – ugh! Eu nem sei porquê... podemos apenas falar sobre os meus problemas?" Eu perguntei apoiado sobre os joelhos.

"Claro", ela disse ainda sorrindo, "O que posso fazer por você?"

Eu gemia. "Eu menti para Isabella sobre um monte de coisas."

O sorriso dela caiu de seu rosto e ela balançou a cabeça, olhando para as mãos antes de falar: "Eu já fiz isso antes."

Eu só olhava para ela esperando por ela se explicar.

"Foi o meu primeiro sub achei que poderia ir com isso e tive um medo terrível." Ela suspirou, "Não foi Emmett se é isso que você está pensando. Foi o segundo sub eu já tive, ele era novo para a cena e eu levei tudo o que pude dele, esperando que se eu tivesse o suficiente, eu não teria sentimentos por ele."

"Entretanto eu estava." Ela disse: "Quando chegou à hora de corrigir meus erros, ele descobriu que tinha sido ensinado sob falsos ensinos. Ele estava tão irritado que ele me deixou. Eu não falei com ele desde então."

"Qual era o nome dele?"

"Royse, você não o conhecia. Você estava com 18 anos quando comecei a vê-lo." Fez uma pausa e depois continuou: "Eu não posso te ajudar."

Eu assenti e suspirei.

"Mas se eu tivesse que fazer de novo eu teria dito a ele de maneira diferente. Tenha cuidado, Edward. Essa é uma água profunda e você pode se afogar ".

**

* * *

**

"Vá para a sala de jogos. Eu estarei lá em breve." Eu disse assim que entramos em casa.

Ela assentiu e caminhou em direção as escadas.

Eu suspirei quando ela estava fora do alcance de vista e da audição. Eu não tinha idéia de como eu estava indo para consertar tudo, mas eu estava tentando não me preocupar com isso neste momento. Na próxima semana, estaria indo ver os meus pais. Gostaria de consertar tudo quando voltarmos.

Eu só espero que ela não fosse correr quando soube de tudo.

A última coisa que eu queria fazer era soltar ela quando eu tinha acabado de encontrá-la.

* * *

**É Edward errou mesmo... bem eu tava pensando em acabar essa fic pelo menos até o começo de março. Só faltam 10 capítulos se eu postar da forma que estou planejando vai dar certo, mas vai depender de vocês comentarem...**

**Vão querer que eu poste quarta?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

"Não fale." Eu disse quando entrei no quarto. Ela estava nua e de joelhos como deveria ser. Eu andei em torno dela e comecei a arrumar as coisas. "Estou sem vontade."

E eu não estava. Pensando em tudo que eu tinha feito de errado e como isso poderia explodir na minha cara e provar ser um dos maiores erros da minha vida, estava me irritando até o fim. Eu não iria descontar a raiva em Isabella, mas era melhor não ser tentado.

Fui até o armário tentando pensar no que eu ia fazer; nada vinha à mente. Eu estava cansado e estressado.

Bati as portas do armário fechados e deitei minha cabeça contra a madeira fria, respirando pesadamente.

"Mes–"

"Não fale, Isabella." Eu disse interrompendo-a. Eu sabia que ela estava apenas preocupada comigo. "Eu lhe disse para não falar. Eu deveria apenas enviar-lhe para a cama."

Eu suspirei e virei, "Levante-se e suba na mesa."

Eu vejo como ela se levanta do chão e se aproxima da mesa, os pés descalços fazendo sons tamborilando no chão de madeira. Ela parou na mesa e olhou para ela colocando suas palmas planas. Ela parecia estar pensando sobre a melhor maneira de saltar em cima dele. Eu sorri fracamente e caminhei até ela, girando-a, seu peito nu tocando contra meu peito vestido. Eu segurei um gemido que ameaçava escapar com o meu membro endurecido na sensação. Eu coloquei as minhas mãos em concha sob as bochechas de sua bunda e delicadamente levantei-a para sentá-la sobre a mesa.

Eu empurrei as suas pernas abertas e fiquei entre elas. Nossas testas tocando enquanto eu esfregava a mão próxima as suas coxas. Agarrei e puxei a pele ali, nunca me aproximando de seu centro, enquanto a minha respiração começou a aumentar e os meus olhos estavam bem fechados.

Eu coloquei minha cabeça para o lado e beijei seus lábios com o meu de novo e de novo me sentindo quente em moldar seus lábios macios nos meus. Ela suspirou abrindo a boca e eu aproveitei a oportunidade de deslizar minha língua entre seus lábios.

Suas mãos voaram para o meu cabelo e ela gemeu quando nossas línguas dançaram juntas. Eu lentamente deslizei uma mão acima de sua coxa carnuda e para os seus seios onde suavemente brinquei com seus mamilos e puxou-os. Continuamos a nos beijar, nossas línguas quase não se tocando.

Eu me afastei e alcançando atrás de mim, agarrando em minha camisa e puxei-a rapidamente sobre a minha cabeça, antes de voltar para ela.

Eu olhei para ela. Meus olhos cobertos com luxúria antes de puxar o rosto dela de volta para o meu. Eu beijei a partir dos lados dos lábios, pelo pescoço, passei da clavícula ao peito. Eu puxei seu mamilo em minha boca suavemente enquanto suas mãos voaram, mais uma vez, para o meu cabelo. Ela começou a soltar pequenos gemidos, o som fazendo a corrida de calor sobre o meu corpo enquanto tentei me concentrar nela. Movi para o outro seio mostrando a mesma atenção. Este movimento fez com que ela arqueasse e seu peito para se aproximasse da minha boca. Ela soltou outro gemido e empurrou meus quadris em sua coxa nua contra a minha vontade.

Isabella inclinou a face para baixo para o meu, tocando nossos rostos, enquanto continuava a trabalhar o mamilo com a boca. Ela puxou meu lóbulo da orelha em sua boca e mordeu, não forte, apenas o suficiente para eu saber que ela estava mordendo. Ela recuou e passou sua língua sobre ele antes de beijar bem abaixo do meu ouvido.

Eu me afastei dela e desatei a fivela do meu cinto. Quando a minha calça e cueca se foram, eu puxei-a para baixo da tabela. Sem ser pedido, ela foi para os seus joelhos e agarrou em minhas coxas com as mãos.

Antes que ela pudesse me levar na boca dela, puxei-a para ficar em pé. Eu peguei a mão dela na minha antes de chegar para baixo agarrando o meu cinto e caminhando em direção à porta do quarto.

"Onde estamos indo, Mestre?" Ela me perguntou parecendo preocupada. Será que ela achava que eu estava acabando com ela? Ou foi o cinto que a assustou?

Eu sorri para ela, mas não disse nada.

Eu a levei para o quarto onde eu a deixei ali e movi a cadeira para o canto assim teríamos mais espaço para nos mover.

"Desde que você queria chupar meu pau tão má e não pode esperar para o meu fim, vamos fazer algo um pouco diferente." Eu sorriu para ela enquanto dobrei meu cinto junto e movi a minha mão para sua segurança até segurar a curvatura do metal. "Em seus joelhos." eu disse enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

Ela fez como lhe foi dito com os olhos lançados para baixo.

Uma vez que cheguei a ela eu disse o que eu queria, "Coloque o meu pau em sua boca e siga-me em suas mãos e joelhos," eu disse: "Se ele sair de sua boca eu vou usar o cinto em você."

Ela se moveu para mim em suas mãos e joelhos. Assim que ela chegou a mim, ela pressionou a língua no lado de baixo do meu eixo. Eu gemi no contato. Ela lentamente fez todo o caminho na minha masculinidade.

Então ela fez como lhe foi dito, meu pau ficou em sua boca enquanto ela me seguiu ao redor em suas mãos e joelhos. Ela parecia ansiosa para me agradar e seguir minha direção enquanto eu caminhava ao redor do quarto.

Eu gemia e dava um passo para trás, mais rápido do que eu tinha me movido, fazendo um som 'plop' encher o quarto. Eu olhei para baixo para ver Isabella olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados, sua mandíbula frouxa.

Eu poderia ter rido, mas não o fiz. Eu bati levemente o cinto em seu traseiro, os olhos rolaram para a sua cabeça por uma fração de segundo antes de ela gemer e suspirar aliviada.

Ela puxou meu pau de volta em sua boca, mas eu não comecei a se mover de novo como eu coloquei minha mão sobre sua cabeça, "Você acha que eu estava punindo você?" eu perguntei. A forma como ela agiu quando meu pau caiu de sua boca só poderia ser descrita como medo.

Ela não respondeu, ela continuou seu ataque no meu pau. Suas mãos esfregando até minhas coxas e veio a parar quando chegaram minhas bolas, em formas de conchas e esfregando-os suavemente com a palma da sua mão.

"Chupar o meu pau, comprazendo-me, nunca vai ser usado como punição" eu disse entre crescentes gemidos.

Meu gemido parou quando seu ataque parou. Eu abri meus olhos para ver Isabella olhando para mim, já não me chupando.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha em questão, eu não estava nem andado mais, mas depois sorri: "Então, você quer ser surrada?" perguntei e movi o meu pulso, ouvindo o cinto bater em sua pele, apenas um pouco mais forte do que antes.

Ela pulou e gemeu.

Ela pegou meu pau de volta em sua boca, mas eu continuei a espancá-la com o cinto a cada poucos segundos.

Depois de algum tempo eu senti meus músculos começarem a apertar. Ela chupou-me com entusiasmo, eu a puxei para trás, para longe de mim, por seu longo cabelo. Puxei-a do chão e inclinei-a sobre a cama.

Suas pernas abrindo de imediato, esperando por mim.

Corri minhas mãos sobre sua parte traseira cor-de-rosa e gemi com a visão. Agarrei com força o seu quadril com uma mão e mergulhei a outra para baixo para o seu centro molhado. Ela estava escorrendo para mim.

"Você gosta de ser surrada não é?" Eu perguntei enquanto minha mão para trás longe de seu centro e deu-lhe um tapa na bunda cor-de-rosa antes de entrar em um longo impulso. Ela soltou um gemido longo e seus quadris começaram a se mover de volta para mim em excitação.

Comecei a mover meus quadris nos seus em um mesmo ritmo.

Minhas bolas batiam em seu clitóris com cada impulso e eu sabia que ela estava próximo. Ela tinha que estar. Eu não poderia aguentar muito mais tempo. Eu tinha os olhos fechados e estava segurando meu fôlego enquanto tentava pensar em alguma coisa, mas fodendo com ela, duro, por trás.

Pensando no que eu estava fazendo só iria me fazer vir mais rápido.

Ela soltou um gemido alto enquanto seus músculos se apertaram ao redor de mim e me ordenhava em meu orgasmo.

Eu estava respirando com dificuldade, enquanto tentei manter-me de cair em cima dela. Meus braços tremiam enquanto eles tentavam estivar. Beijei a parte inferior das suas costas e rejeitando o que ela desejava, quando eu fui ao banheiro.

* * *

**Esse Dom é uma coisa *abana na madrugada***

**Capítulo domingo? hun...**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**bjs  
**


	29. Capítulo 28

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Eu mastiguei meu chiclete mais forte, esperando com todas as minhas forças que meus ouvidos não estourassem. Estávamos cerca de uma hora de Chicago e uma hora do pouso, que não era exatamente a minha parte favorita sobre o vôo.

Bella estava sentada ao meu lado no banco da janela balançando a cabeça para a música em seu Ipod. Alice e Jasper estavam atrás de nós e atrás deles estavam Emmett e Rose.

Isabella observou-me olhando para ela e sorriu brilhantemente e convidativo para mim antes de voltar para a janela e continuar o balanço da cabeça.

Sorri enquanto a observava. Eu não podia esperar por ela conhecer meus pais, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu estava com uma espécie de medo de ter esse encontro. Eles eram outra coisa.

Gostaríamos de ficar em Chicago por uma semana. Uma semana.

Uma semana era tempo suficiente para a minha mãe lhe mostrar todas as nojentas fotos bebê que ela tinha de mim para Bella. Uma semana era suficiente para o meu pai tentar falar comigo e tentando me fazer levar para casa a aliança da minha avó. "Apenas no caso," ele diria.

Uma semana era tempo suficiente para Rose fazer alguma coisa para chatear-me e todos à minha volta, e todos nós sabemos que Emmett não precisa de uma semana para fazer todos ao seu redor se sentir desajeitado e envergonhado.

Alice seria– bem, Alice...

Ia ser uma grande semana. Sarcasmo!

Não me interpretem mal, eu amo meus pais e eu amo minhas irmãs e Deus me ajude, eu estou mesmo feliz sobre Emmett se juntar a minha família..

Mas às vezes...

Só às vezes...

Você os quer ver mortos.

* * *

"Onde inferno está a minha outra mala?" Alice gritava enquanto observávamos a esteira de malar ir e voltar.

"Outra mala?" eu sibilei olhando para as três mala que já em seus pés.

Ela _realmente _gosta de roupas.

Alice xingou-me e virou-se para Rose e Bella, "Venham pela bagagem comigo, por favor?"

"Claro," Bella sorriu e Rose só balançou a cabeça: "Eu vou ficar aqui."

"Tudo bem, idiota, veja se posso ajuda-la a fazer as malas da próxima vez."Alice disse a Rose nem mesmo olhando para ela enquanto ela e Bella passavam.

"Você poderia ter ido com ela", Emmett murmurou, enquanto contava as malas. Rose apenas deu de ombros: "Isso é tudo que as malas", disse ele olhando para mim "diferente de Alice que está faltando."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Espero que elas encontrem para ela."

"Sim, você conhece o ditado: inferno tem fúria como uma mulher sem o seu babyliss." Emmett riu de sua própria piada, enquanto Jasper, Rose, e eu só olhávamos para ele fixamente.

"O quê?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, "Você não faz sentido..."

* * *

"Mãe!" Alice gritou enquanto corria em direção à minha mãe e meu pai deixando Jasper em pé sozinho.

"Oi, querida!" A mãe sorriu brilhantemente para ela enquanto puxou Alice para um abraço.

"Conheçam a minha ami Bella."Alice disse tentando puxar Bella para longe de mim. Eu a segurei firme.

"Alice, eu acho que mamãe deveria conhecê-la como minha amiga."

"Oh...", Alice disse inclinando a cabeça para o lado para pensar: "Eu acho que você está certo. "

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Mãe, pai, essa é Isabella, a minha namorada."

Minha mãe abriu um grande sorriso e meu pai sorriu. "Eu ouvi muito sobre vocês." Bella disse estendendo a mão para apertar a minha mãe.

Minha mãe agarrou a mão de Bella com força e puxou-a para um abraço.

Ela sussurrou algo para Isabella eu não consegui entender.

"É um prazer te conhecer Bella." Meu pai disse enquanto puxou minha mãe de cima dela com um sorriso: "Eu sou Carlisle e essa é Esme. Alice, Jasper, Edward e falaram muito sobre você."

"Tudo coisas boas eu espero."

Meu pai balançou a cabeça e sorriu: "Claro."

"Bem, vamos para casa gente." Minha mãe disse alegremente enquanto ela batia as mãos.

* * *

Eu segurei a porta aberta para minhas irmãs, pais e todas as "outras metades" que vieram através da porta. Isabella estava olhando ao redor com um olhar aterrorizado no rosto.

Jasper percebeu e deu uma cotovelada nela: "Eu disse que eles são carregados." Ele murmurou em voz alta, fazendo todo mundo rir, até mesmo meus pais.

"Então, vão até seus quartos e coloquem tudo de qualquer jeito e depois vamos jantar." Minha mãe disse.

Eu sorri: "Você não acha que Jasper e Emmett deveriam dormir no sofá?"

"Por que eu iria querer isso?" Minha mãe perguntou como a testa franzida.

Jasper riu e pôs a mão nas minhas costas, "Boa tentativa".

Minha mãe só balançou a cabeça para nós sem entender enquanto saiu da sala.

Levei Isabella até meu antigo quarto. As paredes ainda eram de um azul claro com todos os cartazes dos meus jogadores de baseball favoritos pendurados nas paredes com firmeza. Meu laptop velho colocado no canto.

Isabella parecia uma criança em uma loja de doces enquanto olhava na minha estante, na minha mesa e minha cômoda velha. Ela abriu um grande sorriso para as fotos de mim e minhas irmãs.

"Como pode 3 irmãos parecerem tão diferentes?"

"Uh, Rose é adotada." Gaguejei enquanto eu esfregava a parte de trás da minha cabeça com minha mão. Era um assunto delicado e que eu tinha sobre os assuntos delicados dos últimos dias.

"Sério?" Bella perguntou olhando para mim "Alice nunca me disse isso."

"Nós não falamos sobre isso. É muito complicado."

"Diga-me."

"Meus pais tentaram por muito tempo terem um filho. Cinco anos para ser exato. Eles desistiram e começaram a olhar para adoção. Eles descobriram Rose logo depois que ela tinha acabado de completar três anos e ela era perfeita para eles. Quando os papéis foram assinados tinham uma nova filha. Duas semanas depois, eles descobriram que minha mãe estava grávida de mim."

"Isso não parece complicado, apenas irônico." Bella disse com um sorriso.

"Bem, eu acho que não é, mas não pensamos em Rose como adotada. Ela sempre foi uma irmã de sangue para mim." murmurei.

"Você se parece com sua mãe." Bella murmurou enquanto tocou a lateral do porta-retrato. "Com quem Alice parece?"

"Alice parece... Alice..." Eu ri, "Eu uso o que minha mãe fala, dizendo que ela falsificou sua gravidez com Alice e realmente só a adotou." Eu ri novamente e suspirei: "Realmente Alice parece como o meu pai, eu sei, é estranho, porque ele tem o cabelo loiro, mas seus olhos são os mesmos. Eu acho que você poderia dizer que todos nós somos o nosso próprio povo."

Bella olhou para mim por um longo tempo, logo vi que seus olhos estavam alinhados com as lágrimas.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei a um passo à frente e agarrando a mão dela.

"Como você pode amar tanto alguém que você conhece tão pouco?" Ela disse que uma lágrima caia de cada olho.

Eu sorri: "Eu quero que você saiba de tudo."

Ela deixou escapar um soluço/riso: "E eu a você, mas Edward tem algumas coisas que tenho feito que são tão ruins e eu que dizer que tenho medo que você não iria me perdoar por elas."

Eu conheço o sentimento.

"Você pode me dizer alguma coisa."

"Sério?" Ela perguntou.

"Sério, o que é?"

"Edward eu–"

Ela foi cortada pela minha mãe batendo na porta. "O jantar está pronto, gente!"

"Já vamos!" Eu bufei irritado.

"Fale sobre isso depois?" eu perguntei.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas, enquanto caminhávamos.

* * *

"Não! não! "Minha mãe chorou enquanto segurava firmemente o vinho ao seu lado.

Isabella estava com as duas mãos sobre a boca dela enquanto tentava conter o riso. Ela estava ficando vermelha.

Alice estava sacudindo a cabeça, absolutamente envergonhada enquanto Jasper observava a cena entre minha mãe e o meu pai.

Rose parecia entediada como sempre, brincando com sua comida enquanto Emmett zoava e ria livremente.

"Dá-me a garrafa, Esme." Meu pai pediu, estendendo a mão.

"Shussshhhh." Minha mãe arrastou, "Eu estou apenas começando."

Meu pai bufou e sentou-se à mesa. Ele olhou para Bella: "Eu sinto muito."

Isabella riu.

"Não peça desculpas, Carlisle." mamãe disse golpeando-lhe a mão em seu rosto, "Isabella sabe que eu não estou bêbada. Não sabe Bella? "

Bella sorriu com força e balançou a cabeça, "Claro, Sra. Cullen."

"Isso é certo." Ela gritou atirando as mãos no ar. "Estou comemorando."

"O que você está comemorando?" Jasper perguntou, guiando-a. Eu olhei pra ele.

"Edward tem uma namorada." Ela sussurrou em voz alta para Jasper, que estava na outra ponta da mesa. Todos podiamos ouvir o que ela disse claramente. "Carlisle e eu estávamos começando a pensar que ele era gay."

Rose, que havia sido totalmente silenciosa até este ponto começou a rir alto.

"Vadia" murmurei sob a minha respiração.

"Mãe!" Rose disse, tentando me trazer problemas.

"Oh quieto!" Ela disse para mim antes de girar para Rose. "Rose você às vezes age como uma vadia."

Os olhos de Rose se arregalaram.

"Amém". Emmett murmurou.

"Posso sair?" Rose perguntou.

"Não, vamos jantar." Mamãe brincou.

"Nós terminamos de jantar a duas horas atrás, mãe." Rose resmungou.

"Tempo da família." Minha mãe disse, "Bella, eu te disse como Edward disse que queria ser uma princesa quando crescer?"

Todos riram, bem, todos menos eu.

"Eu tinha cinco anos e tinha duas irmãs. Dá um tempo."

"Você era meio frutinha, Edward." Rose disse: "Você costumava brincar com as Barbies de Alice".

"Eu queimei as Barbies de Alice. Eu não brinquei com eles."

Alice soltou um pequeno gemido. "Pobre Barbie... Pobre Ken..."

Percebi então que minha mãe já não estava falando, eu olhei para o final da mesa para encontrá-la dormindo, o rosto quase em seu prato.

"Hora de dormir", eu murmurei, enquanto apontei para a minha mãe.

"Sim," Meu pai disse, puxando-a e levando no estilo de noiva para as escadas. "Boa noite pessoal!" Ele gritou e nós ficamos para trás.

"Sim, eu acho Jasper e eu estamos indo a deitar também." Ela disse enquanto meneou suas sobrancelhas em Jasper. Eles correram para fora da sala sem dizer uma palavra.

"Vamos Emmett, precisamos correr para o Wal-Mart. Preciso de alguns OB."

Emmett gemeu, "Mate-me."

"Vocês estão cansada?" Eu perguntei esfregando seu ombro com a mão.

"Não. Você?"

"Não.. Quer dar um mergulho?"

Ela resmungou: "Isso é Chicago".

Eu balancei a cabeça, "E...?"

"E provavelmente está frio. O sol já se pôs" Ela disse lentamente como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

"É por isso que o nosso subsolo tem uma sala de piscina." eu disse, sorrindo.

Ela bufou no aborrecimento falso. "Meu pequeno menino rico."

Eu ri e agarrei-a pela cintura, jogando-a sobre meu ombro.

* * *

**Morri com a Esme! Ela é hilária meu Deus. E nossa hein.. sala de piscina, desculpa ai se sou pobre u.u**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e espero tenham gostado capítulo.**

**Comentem, please  
**

**Bjs e até.  
**


	30. Capítulo 29

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

Liguei as luzes enquanto Bella e eu descíamos as escadas. O ar estava morno da água e uma leve neblina fumegante enchia a sala.

Bella tirou minha camiseta, ela estava usando para se cobrir. Seu biquíni era branco e os laços nas laterais de sua calcinha eram soltos fora de seu quadril. Seus cabelos estavam puxados para cima em um coque bagunçado que tinham alguns poucos cachos pendurados no coque.

Meu queixo caiu enquanto eu continuei a olhar para ela. Quer dizer, eu a tinha visto em muito menos, mas havia algo sobre o seu justo, que naquele momento, me fez ter a necessidade de pegar meu queixo do chão. O momento era perfeito e tudo o que estava faltando era um relógio para parar o tempo para que pudéssemos ficar aqui neste bagunçada pequena bolha. Nós não teríamos que voltar para Seattle e voltar ao trabalho e escola. Nós poderíamos esquecer tudo. Talvez se o tempo ficasse parado por muito tempo, eu poderia continuar a ignorar as minhas mentiras e com o tempo elas iriam desaparecer e tornar-se uma memória distante.

Se apenas...

"O quê?" Isabella perguntou. Pisquei algumas vezes e balancei a cabeça levemente, "Por que você está me olhando assim?"

"Como o quê?" Eu perguntei andava, pegando as toalhas dos armários para usarmos uma vez que tivermos terminado com a nossa natação.

"Como se você estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez."

"Eu não sei." Eu disse tudo muito rápido. Bella só olhou para mim e sorriu.

"O que é que esta olhando?" Eu perguntei jogando a toalha ao lado da piscina.

"É um sorriso, o Sr. Cullen... Você nunca viu um?"

"Nunca como o seu, Senhorita Swan." Eu disse com o meu próprio um sorriso.

Ela riu.

"Então, umm... vocês tem uma grande piscina. "Ela disse sem constrangimento, enquanto colocava seu dedo na água.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e corro em direção à borda, pulando na piscina quente ao lado de onde Bella estava em pé.

Eu subi e corri as mãos pelo meu cabelo, empurrando-o para fora dos meus olhos. Olhei para cima para Bella, encontrando-a olhando para mim, mais cabelo tinha caído do coque e ele estava molhado, pendurando molemente, sem mais enrolar.

"Isso foi rude, Senhor!"

Eu ri e fui para a borda da piscina. Meus cotovelos estavam descansando lá enquanto chutei minhas pernas lentamente na água. "Você vai entrar?" Eu perguntei enquanto corri minha mão até a parte de trás da sua perna, na medida do que eu poderia alcançar a partir da água. Eu assisti gotículas de água que caiam da minha mão golpeando seu pé.

Pode ser que a água...

"Talvez" Ela disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito depois que golpeou o cabelo molhado do rosto.

Eu fiz barulho com a língua, sacudindo a cabeça antes de agarrar com ambas as mãos a parte de trás de seus joelhos. "Essa resposta não vai valer." Eu murmurei enquanto a puxei mais perto da borda da piscina.

"Edward, não!" Ela pediu enquanto se inclinou para empurrar minhas mãos fora de suas pernas. Curvar-se não ajudou no equilíbrio e caiu para a frente e atrás de mim na piscina.

Quando ela subiu, ela engasgou para o ar e notei o seu cabelo já não estava no coque.

"Você é insuportável, Edward Cullen!" Ela zombou com os dentes cerrados.

Eu apenas sorri e virei para segurar a parede da piscina, mais uma vez. Meus pés estavam chutando livremente na água, quando sons de Bella nadando encheram meus ouvidos.

Suas mãos pequenas envolveram o meu pescoço e as pernas travaram em torno de meu estômago. "Eu não devo ser insuportável. Parece que você ainda quer ficar perto de mim."

"Eu sei." Ela bufou. Sua voz estava cheia de sarcasmo. Ela balançou a cabeça no meu ombro e passou as mãos ao longo do meu pescoço. Esfregou a pele do meu peito enquanto sussurrou em meu ouvido, seus lábios se movendo contra ele: "Mas você está se tornando mais como uma droga todos os dias." Fechei os olhos, enquanto ela continuava a falar baixinho, "e muito mais como uma droga, quando eu não tenho você, minha mente congela e retirar a dor tanto que é próximo à dor física"

Eu segurei na sua bunda e puxei em torno dela para ficar entre a parede e eu. "Isso deve ser horrível," eu disse não reconhecendo a minha própria voz enquanto ela saiu mais rouca que o normal. Limpei a garganta antes de falar novamente, "Por que você não para."

"Eu queria que fosse assim tão simples." Ela parecia querer soar divertida, mas balançou a cabeça e continuou desta vez sua voz era clara: "Eu queria que você soubesse o quanto _duro_ isso é."

Eu gemia, sem perder o tom sexual, "eu acho que sei como é _duro_."

"Eu não posso pensar. Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa, além da necessidade da droga. Quando eu tenho a minha correção eu só fico feliz por um tempo curto, então começo a me preocupar em como eu vou conseguir a minha próxima tragada."

Fechei os olhos enquanto ouvia e ela continuou livremente.

"Eu não consigo dormir, Edward." Meus olhos se abriram quando ela disse meu nome. Eu poderia dizer pelo olhar em seus olhos que isso não era mais brincadeira, ela estava muito mais séria. "Eu não posso dormir ao menos que eu estou enroscada em você."

Seus olhos dançaram enquanto ela suspirou e continuou falando, mais uma vez. "Desde o momento em que te conheci, eu sabia que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesma comigo. Eu tentei mentir para mim mesma, mas foi apenas isso, uma mentira. Eu não quero passar um segundo sem você e mais do que qualquer outra coisa, eu estou com medo. Estou com medo de te perder, tenho medo de cair, porque quando você está tão alto, o único lugar para ir é para baixo. Eu não quero cair, não agora que eu finalmente estou aqui. "

"Bella", eu suspirei de contentamento enquanto encostei minha testa na dela, "Será que eu nunca deixaria você cair e se machucar?"

Ela se afastou e olhou para mim, procurando alguma coisa dentro de mim e tudo que eu pude fazer foi tentar mostrar o meu amor por este ser humano em um olhar.

"Não, você não iria." Ela finalmente disse e cobriu minha boca com a dela.

Eu me afastei e olhei para ela, um olhar era tudo que eu precisava, e eu empurrei para fora da parede da piscina com os meus pés e nadou com os passos da piscina. Bella ainda estava segurando firmemente a mim.

Uma vez que nós estávamos lá, sentei-a sobre o segundo degrau. Suas pernas eram a única coisa na água azul clara. Eu fiquei de joelhos na frente dela e chegou por trás dela, desfazendo os laços de seu biquíni. Joguei o topo molhado atrás de mim, deixando-a flutuar na água. Era inútil aqui, então eu realmente não importava de onde ele acabou.

Eu olhei para ela enquanto estava de joelhos. Eu realmente olhei para ela. Seus cabelos molhados e alisados contra sua cabeça, sua pele corada e os lábios grossos ligeiramente separados quando ela olhava para mim. Seus olhos castanhos brilhando como sempre faziam e olhavam tão profundo como sempre fizeram. Eu segui uma gota de água do pescoço para baixo para seu peito, onde se desacelerou, rolando sobre o peito nesse ritmo. Ele caiu de seu corpo de volta para a piscina, quando atingiu o pico do peito.

Bella lambeu o lábio inferior e inclinou-se para trás, os cotovelos no degrau mais alto da escada. Isso só empurrou seu peito mais perto do meu rosto. Eu gemi e coloquei minhas mãos para baixo sobre as coxas dela antes de chegar e desatar os laços que mantinha com segurança em seus quadris. Depois eles foram embora, minhas boxers foram retiradas não muito tempo depois. Eu me coloquei entre as pernas de Bella e empurrei para ela em um impulso muito longo.

Minha cabeça caiu para o pescoço dela enquanto eu beijava e mordiscava a pele ali. Bella foi logo soltando pequenos gemidos e me apertando com força, as unhas cavando em meus ombros.

A dor foi bem acolhida e ela me levou para empurrar mais enquanto acelerou o seu ritmo. As pernas de Isabella ficaram rígidas enquanto ela veio. Sua cabeça foi jogada de volta para o primeiro degrau e os olhos arregalados, sem ver. Tirei minha cabeça do seu pescoço e recostei de joelhos enquanto eu continuava a me mover dentro dela, dentro e fora, empurrando, uma e outra vez. Minha cabeça caiu para trás e os olhos fecharam enquanto eu liberei dentro dela.

Eu me inclinei para baixo e pairei sobre Bella enquanto nós dois descíamos do nosso topo.

Abaixei minha cabeça de volta em seu pescoço e sussurrei: "Se você cair, eu cairei com você."

Cantarolou e sorriu seus olhos fechados enquanto ela virou a cabeça para o lado para pegar os meus lábios com os dela. Eu suspirei e fechei minhas mãos em punho em seus cabelos perto de seu couro cabeludo.

"Ei, Rose precisa saber onde o—Oh, OH, Que merda! Não se preocupem!" Emmett disse enquanto entrou, então ele nos viu e puxou seu rosto com desgosto enquanto ele corria de volta para fora.

Eu ri contra os lábios de Bella antes de me mover, depois de um último beijo. "Poderemos ter que pagar-lhe."

"Por quê?" Ela pediu ainda parecendo atordoada.

"Se você acha que ele não vai usar-nos como a sua piada do dia, você, minha cara, está redondamente enganada."

* * *

**Aiai esses dois... e o Emmett encontrando eles \z haha**

**Bem.. obrigada pelas reviews e o momento tenso está perto... bem perto.**

**Comentem please.**

**Bjs xx  
**


	31. Capítulo 30

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Minha mãe nos acordou por volta das sete da manhã no dia seguinte, para o nosso desânimo. Bella era um zumbi ambulante na cozinha enquanto a minha mãe serviu-lhe um café. Emmett estava sorrindo na mesa com Rose e meu pai.

Carlisle estava tomando café e lendo o jornal de notícias não dando qualquer importância para Emmett. Rose, por outro lado estava com uma carranca para ele com toda sua força.

"Por que diabos você está tão alegre?" Ela perguntou mordiscando seu bacon.

"Olha a boca, Rose." Meu pai disse que ele continuou a ler.

"Oh, eu não estou alegre, mas eu aposto que Edward e Bella se sente maravilhosos depois de seu refrescante mergulho na noite passada." Emmett riu e Bella cuspiu o café que atravessou a sala e acertou minha mãe.

"Oh, querida." Minha mãe murmurou, limpando o café do rosto.

Bella ficou vermelha e correu pela cozinha para pegar alguns guardanapos, para a minha mãe enquanto gaguejava, "Sinto muito, Esme!" Ela disse parecendo em pânico: "Ó Jesus, eu sinto muito!"

Minha mãe apenas riu, pegando os guardanapos de Bella, "Esta tudo bem, querida, nenhum dano foi feito. Eu deveria ser a que pede desculpas pela maneira como agi na noite passada." Minha mãe disse que suas bochechas um pouco avermelhadas, "eu não entendo como posso me levar com vinho normalmente."

Eu sorri, mas depois olhou para Emmett e movi a boca, "eu vou matá-lo mais tarde", e apontei para ele. Emmett apenas encolheu os ombros.

"Está tudo bem, Esme." Bella sorriu gentilmente para a minha mãe. "Nós todos caímos algumas vezes." Suas bochechas assumiram um tom de rosa e eu sabia que ela estava pensando no dia que ela ficou bêbada no chão da minha cozinha.

"Onde estão Alice e Jasper?" Eu perguntei Bella puxando pela cintura de suas calças para ficar em frente de mim. Enrolei um dos meus braços sobre os ombros dela, segurando-a comigo.

"Eles estão sendo todo preguiçosos" Minha mãe murmurou balançando a cabeça enquanto ela quebrou o ovo no lado de sua panela. "Alice sempre foi assim e parece que ela encontrou seu par em Jasper! O menino não se moveu quando eu joguei água sobre eles."

Ah, o completo 'quer-sair-da-porra-da-cama-ou-eu-vou-fazer-você-querer-isso' jogo. Minha mãe era muito bom nisso.

Bella riu e concordou. "Eu costumava ter a ameaçá-lo contar a mamãe sobre seus hábitos de beber. Essa era a única maneira que ele saia da cama a tempo de escola."

Minha mãe concordou. "Eu sei tudo sobre o hábito de beber." Ela disse olhando para mim. Eu só encolhi os ombros com o braço ainda em volta de Bella.

* * *

Estávamos todos sentados na sala, completamente entediados, olhando para a tv. Estávamos parados assistindo Emmett desempenhar o seu X-Box. Alice, que só tinha levantado por algumas horas, pulou do sofá, fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela, "Nós estamos indo para um mergulho! Todos nós! Eu não agüento vê-lo jogar Halo por mais um segundo do caralho!"

Todo mundo olhava para ela com os olhos arregalados, todos nós mas Emmett, "Você não quer nadar na piscina Alice."

"Emmett", eu assobiei baixinho enquanto cutuquei ele com meu sapato.

Ele apenas sorriu.

"Sim, eu quero nadar! E todo mundo está vindo comigo! Agora vão buscar suas roupas."

* * *

Todos nós nos encontramos no sótão. Minha mãe estava puxando toalhas para fora para todos, enquanto meu pai se sentou na beirada e deixe seus pés chute na água, enquanto lia um livro que estava em seu colo, ele nunca era muito grande para a natação.

Emmett veio até mim e pôs a mão nas minhas costas.

"Então nos encontramos na cena do crime!" Ele ressoou em mim, sua voz ecoando pelas paredes. Eu belisquei a ponte do meu nariz.

"Eu vou dar-lhe duzentos dólares para fechar a boca." Eu disse bem baixinho para Emmett enquanto todos olhavam com um olhar confuso em seus rostos. Bella estava na piscina com o rosto na água, flutuando em seu estômago. Parecia que ela estava tentando se enrolar e morrer e se Emmett não parasse, eu acabaria por me juntar a ela.

Emmett apenas sorriu, "Não pode me comprar, desculpe!" e ele pulou na piscina. Revirei os olhos enquanto pulei atrás dele.

"Marco Polo! Agora, putas!" Emmett gritou com o punho golpeando a água. Mais uma vez eu revirei os olhos.

Minha mãe entrou e nadou até a Emmett e bateu na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"Ai!"

"Olha a boca!"

"Que seja, senhora bêbada. Alguém da essa mulher uma garrafa de vinho."

Minha mãe ficou vermelha e nadou para longe dele. Tenho certeza que para não bater nele.

"Não me faça chutar sua bunda, Emmett. Você me deu motivos suficientes para fazê-lo hoje." Eu disse nadando para Bella.

"Ele diz enquanto se embebeda atrás de sua mulher." Emmett bufou. Ele estava provavelmente esperando para uma luta. Emmett amava uma boa luta, por algum motivo.

Puxei Bella para longe de todos e coloquei seus pés em torno da minha cintura enquanto eu a segurava na borda da piscina com meus braços.

"Olá", eu disse beijando seus lábios algumas vezes antes de afastar. "Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa."

"Sim?" Ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Quando chegarmos em casa eu quero sair para jantar, para que possamos conversar sobre algumas coisas." Eu disse a beijando-a novamente, "Eu sei que algumas coisas têm incomodando você e eu tenho algumas coisas em minha mente também. Eu pensei que nós poderíamos sair e falar sobre isso. "

"Claro" Ela disse que deslocando meu cabelo longe dos meus olhos com o dedo: "Vocês querem - nunca mentir." Ela disse sacudindo a cabeça.

"Não me diga!" Eu disse sacudindo um pouco.

"Você quer que eu continue a viver com você, ou você acha que seria uma boa idéia que eu voltasse para minha casa quando voltarmos."

Eu sorri. Era que tudo o que ela estava preocupada? "Eu quero que você fique comigo o tempo que quiser."

"Bom". Ela disse puxando minha cabeça para mais perto dela com as mãos pequenas. Eu levei o seu lábio inferior entre os meus próprios e chupei levemente.

"Vocês podem ficar longe um do outro por um segundo?" Emmett explodiu do outro lado da piscina.

"Só cale a boca e deixe-os sozinhos." Jasper suspirou.

"Se eu ouvir mais uma palavra ruim, eu vou estar cortando algumas línguas!" Mamãe gritou.

Emmett rosnou: "O que você precisa fazer, Esme, é cortar o pau de Edward. Ele não pode mantê-lo a si próprio e contaminou sua piscina na noite passada. "

"Eca" Alice disse enquanto franziu nariz levantado em um olhar de nojo quando começou a caminhar em direção a escada.

Emmett parou. "Não toque a escada, confie em mim."

Ela olhou de mim para Emmett e depois voltaou para mim. "As escadas? Realmente, Edward?"

Rose bufou. "Supere isso. Nós temos fodido tudo aqui."

Meu pai tossiu e levantou-se a partir da borda da piscina. Ele nem sequer olhou nossa maneira quando, o rosto vermelho brilhante e os seus lábios estão juntaos em uma linha apertada. Ele estava tentando não rir.

Olhei para minha mãe que parecia exatamente o oposto do meu pai. Ela estava na parte rasa, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Vocês têm relações sexuais com o outro?" Ela perguntou absolutamente chocada com a idéia.

Jasper riu baixinho.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça em silêncio, tendo a nossa resposta como um sim. "Então vocês terão que se casar." Acho que ela estava a brincando... ou eu espero que ela estava.

Não que eu não queria casar-se com Bella, só que era muito cedo para dizer até mesmo a palavra casamento.

"Estou contente por você se sinta assim", Emmett disse com um sorriso. Rose, por outro lado parecia que ela estava prestes a matá-lo. Todos nós sabíamos que ele estava prestes a dizer e não iria parar para o bem de Rose. Ela queria dizer aos nossos pais sobre isso no jantar esta noite. "Porque Rose e eu vamos nos casar. É por isso que viemos visitar. Queríamos dizer-lhes pessoalmente. "

Minha mãe estava com os olhos arregalados e sorriu: "Bem-vindo à família, Emmett. Espero que você saiba que isso significa que você é meu filho agora, e como sua nova mãe eu vou passar sabão na sua boca toda vez que você xingar."

"Merda," ele murmurou.

Emmett teve a boca lavada 114 vezes antes que a semana acabasse.

Pobre idiota.

* * *

"Vôo 169 para Seattle está agora recebendo os passageiros de primeira classe." O interfone soou no nosso terminal.

Levantei-me e envolvi meus braços ao redor dos ombros de Bella.

"Pronto para o lar, amor?" Eu perguntei beijando seu rosto enquanto senhora verificava as nossas passagens.

"Pronta, como eu nunca vou ser." Ela disse, cansada.

Eu apenas ri e beijei-a enquanto entramos no avião.

Na época, eu achei que sua voz soando cansada não era nada, ela estar chateada nosso tempo de distância acabou.

Eu era um tolo em pensar que não era mais do que encontrava nos olhos quando se tratava de Isabella Marie Swan... e eu estava prestes a descobrir o quão grande idiota eu era.

* * *

**Frase no final... aiai... ai gemt n.n**

**Obrigada pelas reviews.. a fic ta acabaaaando D= tods chora**

**Comentem por favor**

**Beijos  
**


	32. Capítulo 31

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

Eu estava deitado no sofá assistindo TV e brincando distraidamente com o cabelo de Bella, enquanto ela se encostou em meu estômago. Nós estávamos em casa por dois dias e tinha que parar de ser preguiçoso.

"Quer ir jantar esta noite?" eu perguntei. Eu precisava tirar tudo do meu peito, para que pudéssemos avançar.

"Claro. Vou precisar ir para casa para pegar o vestido que eu quero usar." Ela disse suspirando.

"Isso é bom." eu disse desligando a televisão. "Eu te amo, Bella." Eu disse, porque eu precisava ouvi-la dizer que me amava muito antes de ir embora com isso.

"Eu também te amo, Edward, muito."

Eu sorri e esperava que ela ainda o fizesse até o final da noite.

"Vamos ficar prontos e então podemos obter o seu vestido."

"Vou chegar antes de você no chuveiro!" Ela disse saltando e correndo em direção as escadas.

Eu sorri e corri atrás dela.

* * *

"Você pode apenas esperar na sala. O vestido esta no meu quarto." Eu concordei e ele correu até as escadas.

Entrei na pequena sala e sentei no sofá. Suspirei passando minhas mãos sobre meu rosto. Tudo o que eu tinha a fazer era a levar para jantar e lhe dizer a verdade. Gostaríamos de ir depois de lá, se ela quisesse sair comigo de lá. Olhei em volta e peguei um livro que estava sobre a mesa de café. Ele logo perdeu o meu interesse, então eu joguei de volta e me levantei. Notei uma mesa no canto com um computador e uma impressora, mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção. Foi a imagens que se alinhavam no topo da mesa.

Havia um retrato de Alice e Isabella. Apanhei-o para fora da mesa para conseguir um olhar mais atento. Elas pareciam um pouco mais jovens do que pareciam agora, mas não muito. Provavelmente foi quando elas se conheceram. Elas estavam em pé e Isabella estava inclinada, Alice estava atrás dela e fingindo um tapa na bunda de Bella, enquanto Bella fazia um olhar chocado para a câmera e Alice fazia uma cara de beijinho. Era adorável.

Enquanto eu coloquei a imagem de volta algo chamou minha atenção. Uma pilha de papéis impressos, a primeira página não era nada além de um título e o nome do escritor.

_Será que você realmente quer os espinhos? Por: Isabella Swan_

Minha respiração deixou meu peito em uma lufada. Era como se o título Foda-se com as rosas, dê-me os espinhos. Bella tinha escrito sobre D/s? Sentei-me na mesa e virei a página de rosto para o lado e comecei a ler a primeira página.

_D/s é um mundo de incógnitas e faz pouco ou nenhum sentido para mim. Decidi escrever o meu artigo sobre essa vida que tantas pessoas vivem. Decidi enfrentar as incógnitas e trazê-lo à luz para todos que possam estar se perguntando sobre o estilo de vida. A maioria das pessoas vê D/s como uma luta pelo poder, eu sou uma dessas pessoas. Eu vejo isso como menosprezo a pessoa na posição submissa._

_Aqui em Seattle, Washington existe um clube que tem o tema de D/s. O proprietário e dominante, Edward Anthony Cullen, abriu o clube na tenra idade de 22 anos no final de 2005. Desde então, o clube tem crescido em número inacreditável e Cullen se tornou bem conhecido como o Mestre dos dominantes._

_O clube é composto por poucos submissos e principalmente dominantes._

_Fui convidada para fazer uma entrevista com ele por sua irmã e meu amigo que permanecerá anônimo._

Eu encarei sem pensar a página com meu cérebro desligado. Eu não conseguia respirar e não podia me afastar dos papéis que estavam rasgando o meu mundo por partes.

Coloquei a primeira página no chão perto dos meus pés e continuei a ler a segundo.

_Como escritora eu farei qualquer coisa para aprender sobre o assunto. Eu não sou uma submissa, mas eu decidi ficar nesse conhecimento, tornando-me uma. Cullen vai ser o meu dominante e conhecimento pelos próximos meses, ele –_

Eu parei de ler a segunda página e ela se juntou a primeiro no chão.

_Cullen respeita-me a cada vez, mas há uma falha no líder dos Dom's de Washington. Ele mente sobre as regras a punição para seu próprio prazer doentiu. Eu estou aprendendo que D/s é de fato o que eu pensava que fosse. É sobre a cobertura que a outra pessoa tem todos os sentidos e maneiras imagináveis._

Eu estava agora de pé, apoiado em meus braços enquanto a minha respiração começou a falhar e eu joguei muito mais páginas para o chão. Era como se eu tivesse sido parado aqui por horas, mas tinham de fato sido apenas alguns minutos.

O artigo logo mudou de seu assunto. Não era mais sobre o D/s. Cada página era sobre mim. Algo que havia de errado comigo. Como eu estava emocionalmente desligado de tudo ao meu redor e que eu só via realmente os sentimentos dos outros quando estávamos sob o meu chicote ou amarrados. Eu só podia ver D/s, era exatamente o que qualquer outro escritor tinha escrito sobre mim.

Mas a última linha que li realmente fez o meu coração quebrar em um milhão de peças diferentes. Palavras de Isabella eram apenas o que eu usava para ser, não o que ela tinha mudado em mim.

_Provável nunca vai encontrar o amor, o Sr. Cullen sempre precisa viver a sua vida fora do normal para conseguir o que ele precisa._

Corri o meu braço sobre a mesa fazendo com que os papéis para voassem para o chão de sua sala. Agarrei com força na borda da mesas enquanto eu tentava me acalmar.

Eu agora vivia a minha vida do jeito "normal" e eu fiz isso por ela.

Eu fiz tudo, mudei tudo para que pudéssemos funcionar, para que eu pudesse mostrar a ela o quanto significava para mim.

Isabella virou no canto com tanta pressa que ela não notou a papéis no chão por um segundo, "Desculpe por demorar tanto tempo, eu não conseguia encontrar–Oh meu Deus".

Eu bufei, e não olhei para ela. Meus olhos estavam fixos no nada.

"Edward, não é o que você pensa." Ela disse, já soava como se estivesse em lágrimas, pela primeira vez as lágrimas não me afetaram.

Meus olhos rolaram na minha cabeça por um segundo antes que eu pudesse me empurrar para fora da mesa para ficar em pé. Chutei os papéis aos meus pés fazendo Isabella estremecer: "O que exatamente é isso? Hã? Diga-me Isabella."

"Eu não estou indo para publicá-la" Ela disse e eu finalmente olhei para ela. Seus olhos já estavam inchados e vermelhos, as linhas de preto escorrendo pelo rosto, em um rastro de lágrimas. Ela estava inconsolável e eu estava feliz que alguém sentia o mesmo que eu. "Eu vou reescrevê-la."

Eu budei novamente e balancei a cabeça, suspirando. Eu conversei com muita calma. Minha voz estava um pouco mais que um sussurro. "Eu virei meu mundo de cabeça para baixo e tenho feito tudo isso por você." Suspirei de novo e tornei-a mais alto, "Para cada regra que eu tenho entortado e quebrado, foi apenas porque eu estava com medo de viver sem você."

"Por favor, Edward, eu sinto muito, eu nunca quis magoar ninguém." Ela chorou mais, chegando a ficar na minha frente. Eu olhei para longe dela e senti sua mão em meu braço. Eu gemi e afastei. Ela não podia me tocar como eu mais gostava. Movi alguns passos para trás e ela só fechou os olhos e tentei respirar normalmente.

"A Alice sabe sobre isso?" Eu perguntei a pensar em como minha irmã tinha levado ao clube naquela noite. Será que eu sou o único que não sabe sobre isso?

"Não, ninguém sabe."

"Conte-me tudo." Foi a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar para dizer com a névoa de dor no coração e o sentimento do meu estômago ficando enjoado. Meu coração estava batendo no meu peito a um ritmo incrível e minha boca estava seca.

É assim que se sente?

Cair faz doer tanto assim?

_"Se você cair, eu cairei com você."_ As palavras que eu tinha dito para ela naquela noite na piscina aparecendo mais e mais na minha cabeça.

Estávamos de fato, caindo, mas eu tenho certeza que foi ela e não eu, que causou a queda das nuvens.

"Houve um concurso." Suspirou sentando no sofá. "Eu fiz uma aula de escrita livre e meu professor, o Sr. Banner, conhece muitas pessoas em revista de estilo de vida e eles decidiram usar a classe de escrita do Sr. Banner para o concurso. O concurso era para escrever sobre um estilo de vida que nós nunca tivéssemos vivido. "

Eu só podia olhar carrancudo, enquanto eu segurava as lágrimas. Eu não ia chorar não na frente dela de qualquer maneira.

"Eu não ia fazer isso em um primeiro momento. Eu tinha demais na minha mente. No final da aula eu não tinha pensado em um tema Sr. Banner me pediu para ficar e conversar com ele depois da aula. Ele me disse que eu era muito boa como uma escritora para faltar isso. Eu não concordei com ele. Sr. Banner, em seguida, me disse que se eu ganhasse o concurso iria enviar uma de minhas histórias para seu cunhado, que trabalha na Little Brown Books.

"Eu escrevi uma história a um ano atrás", ela fez uma pausa olhando para mim. "Era minha melhor peça. É sobre um vampiro apaixonado por uma garota humana. Eu só tinha mostrado para o Sr. Banner. Essa foi a história que ele queria enviar para o seu cunhado."

"Eu estava tão feliz." Ela chorou e riu um pouco. "Fui para casa e comecei a pesquisar diferentes estilos de vida. Foi quando um site de submissa apareceu. Depois de ler sobre isso, eu decidi que era o que eu queria fazer. D/s. Alice veio para a casa como fazia todas as noites. Só que nessa noite ela queria usar o meu computador. Eu disse que tudo bem e fui tomar um banho..."

Ela olhou para mim e lágrimas enchendo seus olhos. "Aqui é onde vem a mentira." Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Quando saí do chuveiro, Alice estava falando mil frases por minutos 'Por que você não me disse que você se sentiu assim. Eu poderia ajudá-la." Eu não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando até que saiu e disse isso. Ela estava falando de mim ser submissa. Ela tinha visto os sites. Minha mente ficou em branco e antes que eu pudesse lhe dizer a verdade sobre o que estava acontecendo, ela disse algo sobre você."

"Eu sabia que havia um clube e eu planejei visitá-lo, mas eu sabia que precisava de um convite. Alice começou a falar sobre imoral quarta-feira e que poderíamos entrar para conhecê-lo em menos de um mês. Eu concordei, pensando que eu poderia conseguir uma entrevista e fazer com você, mas depois chegou a hora e eu vi você. Você estava além da beleza e eu não podia trazer-me para falar quando entramos em seu escritório. Então eu tinha estragado a minha chance de uma entrevista. Você me deu seu cartão e um passe me dizendo para voltar quando eu estivesse pronta, você se lembra?"

"Sim", eu suspirei esfregando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

Ela assentiu e continuou: "Durante uma semana, eu tentei ficar longe, mas não estava funcionando. Eu só podia pensar em você e tentar adivinhar o que gostava e é aí que eu decidi que iria tornar-me submissa e aprender sobre isso pelo melhor caminho, vivendo-o."

"Então você se prostituiu para fazer um artigo?" Perguntei com desgosto.

Ela franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça, "Me chame do que quiser, mas eu fiz isso pela minha carreira. Eu fiz isso para que eu pudesse fazer algo fora de mim. Eu fiz isso para sair deste estado chuvoso deprimente."

"Mas eu não fiz isso para me encontrar, mas é exatamente isso que aconteceu. Eu me encontrei e aprendi que eu sou uma submissa verdade."

Eu ri amargamente e balancei a cabeça, mas ela me ignorou e continuou, "eu não fiz para me apaixonar por você, mas é exatamente isso que eu fiz. Eu amo você, Edward. Eu nunca quis te machucar."

Eu peguei alguns papéis e atirei para ela. "Você é exatamente o que eu lutava contra."

"Não! Edward, por favor! Eu não-"

Eu a cortei.

"Não o quê? Não quis mentir para mim e entrar em minha casa? Dormir na minha cama à noite? Me fazer parecer como um tolo na frente de outros Doms? Me fazer mudar coisa pequena que estava certo na minha vida? O que exatamente _você_ NÃO fez, Isabella?" eu disse puxando as pontas do meu cabelo.

"Eu não te fazer nada disso. Você optou por me deixar fazer essas coisas." Ela disse. Eu poderia dizer pelo seu tom que ela estava implorando para eu entender. Eu queria poder. Eu gostaria de poder deixar tudo isso ir embora e nós poderíamos continuar no mesmo... mas eu não podia.

"Eu escolhi o errado." Eu disse caminhando em direção à porta.

"Edward! Não! Por favor!" Ela disse correndo atrás de mim. Eu continuei andando enquanto ela se desculpava comigo. Entrei no carro, ela bateu freneticamente na minha janela, tentando abrir a porta trancada.

"Por favor!" Ela gritou enquanto soluçava.

Eu dirigi, ela correu atrás de mim até eu pegar a estrada.

_Não olhe para trás, não olhe para trás_. Eu cantava para mim dentro da minha cabeça. Mas meus olhos se deslocaram para o espelho retrovisor contra minha vontade.

Isabella estava de joelhos no meio da estrada com a cabeça pendurada em suas mãos, de onde eu estava eu pude ver sua estrutura minúscula tremer violentamente.

Eu gritei. Eu sou um idiota.

* * *

**TODS CHORA. Apenas.**

**Eu to com a fic traduzida até o fim, então é vocês comentando e eu postando xD**

**Obrigada pelas reviews **

**Bjs**

**xx  
**


	33. Capítulo 32

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Fiquei na frente do espelho do meu banheiro respirando pesado. Olhei para o meu celular na palma da minha mão e percebi que tinha 70 chamadas não atendidas. 50 eram de Bella e 20 de Alice. Eu sabia que Alice, provavelmente, sabia o que estava acontecendo e Bella, eu não sei o que ela estava pensando. Toda vez que ela chamava eu queria tanto atender o telefone, mas não conseguia.

Eu não tinha idéia do que dizer. Com as 70 chamadas não atendidas, 45 vieram com correios de voz e Deus me ajude, eu o escutava.

_"Edward, por favor...",_ era tudo o primeiro tinha. Meu coração apertou e senti-lo na boca do estômago quando eu fui para o outro.

Ouvi cerca de 13 de Bella até que eu não agüentava mais e pulei a todos que começaram com sua voz.

_"Edward, eu sinto muito sobre o que está acontecendo. Ligue para mim."_ Era Alice. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e virei o meu telefone fechado.

Sentei-me no chão, onde a minha garrafa de vodka e cigarros estavam. Eu estava no banheiro por horas, o assento do vaso sanitário estava levantado e tinha cerca de 10 cigarros flutuando na água cinza negra.

Eu não dormia desde que eu cheguei em casa a 72 horas atrás. A bebida e os cigarros estavam fazendo nada, estavam me fazendo sentir mal, mas inferno, eu não conseguia parar.

Alguém tocou a campainha e eu suspirei enquanto colocar o meu cigarro aceso entre os lábios, deixando-a cair enquanto eu levantei e desci as escadas até a porta. Eu verifiquei o olho mágico só para ver Jasper em pé lá.

Abri a porta e levantei uma sobrancelha, "Veio aqui me bater?"

Ele bufou. "Não, não hoje. Estou aqui para pegar as merdas da minha irmã." Ele disse enquanto empurrou-me para a casa. "Caramba, você cheira como merda."

"Sim, é isso que acontece quando você não toma banho." murmurei fechando a porta e o segui até o quarto. Vi quando ele tirou a roupa do meu armário, os pijamas dela e jogou uma cueca do meu armário, e sua maquiagem e as jóias do meu banheiro. Ele jogou tudo na cama e então começou a embalar em um grande saco de lixo preto.

Fui até meu armário e olhei para a metade vazia.

Eu debei.

Eu caminhei até a cama e tirou o maior número de roupa eu podia dele, jogá-los no armário antes de voltar para a cama por mais. Jasper parou o que estava fazendo e só olhava para mim enquanto levei mais de suas roupas onde pertenciam.

"O que você está fazendo Edward?" Ele perguntou indo para o armário e pegando a roupa de volta. Empurrei-o e agarrei a roupa. Gostaria de trancá-los, se eu tinha que fazer.

"Edward, pare!" Ele gritou de seu lugar no chão. "Oh Deus, ela quebrou você não é?"

Eu não lhe respondi. Eu continuei colocando tudo de volta, o pijamas e roupas íntimas que estavam sobre a penteadeira, e suas jóias e maquiagem foram atiradas para o chão do banheiro com a minha vodka e cigarros. Uma vez eu estava acabado, eu voltei para o quarto. Jasper ainda estava onde eu o havia empurrado no chão. Eu caí de bunda na frente dele.

Eu comecei a chorar pela primeira vez desde que saí da estrada. "Por que isso aconteceu?" Eu perguntei como uma criança à sua mãe. Eu nunca tinha chorado assim. Eu nunca quis chorar por isso e se eu tivesse que quebrar, eu queria fazer isso sozinho, não com Jasper sentado na minha frente.

"Eu sinto muito." foi tudo que ele disse enquanto colocava a mão no meu ombro.

"Eu a amo." eu disse tentando parar de chorar para abrandar a minha respiração. Tudo o que fiz foi causar um vergonhoso soluço.

"Ela ama você." ele sussurrou.

Eu ri. "Não. Ela não."

"Edward, eu vim da casa dela. Ela está no mesmo estado em que está, se não pior."

"Você a deixou sozinha?" Eu perguntei, indignado com a idéia de ela estar sozinha.

"Não, Alice está com ela."

Eu bufei e limpei meu rosto com o braço. "Minha própria irmã está com ela? Ela está com ela, a mentirosa, e não com seu próprio irmão."

Jasper franziu a testa e se levantou, sem responder a minha pergunta, ele entrou no banheiro e a água começar a correr. Fiquei apenas onde eu estava sentado. Até o momento ele voltou eu tinha esquecido que ele fez.

Ele me puxou pelo braço e me jogou por cima do ombro.

"Que merda, homo!" Eu gritei, enquanto tentei chutar para longe dele. Ele mal conseguia andar comigo, mas de alguma forma ele me levou ao banheiro.

Fiquei chocado quando Jasper me jogou na banheira com água bem gelada.

"Acorda para essa porra, Cullen!" Ele gritou no meu ouvido enquanto me puxou pelos cabelos da minha cabeça. Ele me soltou com um empurrão e meu corpo caiu na água gelada.

"Ela fodeu isso, ok? Ela fez a coisa errada! Ela fez uma coisa muito foda!", gritou enquanto deslizou para baixo da parede ao lado da banheira. "Mas eu entendo porque ela fez isso. Essa menina sempre quis ser uma escritora desde que éramos crianças e ela achava que tinha uma chance se ganhasse esse concurso, mas ela mudou de idéia, ok? Ela não ia publicar."

"Por que ela imprimi-lo?"

Jasper revirou os olhos. "Ela estava indo para mostrar a você. Ela me contou o que aconteceu, tudo. Ela me disse que lhe falou que queria ir buscar um vestido antes do jantar, certo?"

"Sim", eu disse não entendendo onde estava indo com isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, "Você é um filho da puta estúpido, desde quando Bella se importou com o que estava vestindo?" Ela nunca se importou, era uma das coisas que eu amava nela. "O vestido era uma desculpa para ir a casa dela. Ela estava indo pegar o vestido e os papéis para explicá-lo, mas tudo o que aconteceu foi você disparando em seu rosto."

Eu só podia olhar para baixo na água. Ela estava indo para me dizer e mostrar-me tudo, ela achava que tudo daria certo, que eu iria perdoá-la.

Jasper suspirou. "Eu não vou fingir que minha irmã não lhe fez mal, porque ela fez. Ela mentiu para todos. Alice e eu a perdoamos e tentamos entender o lado dela, com a torcida dela. Ela te ama. Acho que ela está te amando desde o momento em que ela colocou os olhos em você. Essa é a única maneira que eu posso acreditar que ela faria algo tão terrível. Você vai fazer de tudo para estar perto da pessoa que ama, o concurso foi provavelmente, só um bônus."

Ele se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta. "Eu estou indo pegar as coisas de Bella agora. Tome um banho e volte ao trabalho. Viva sua vida e veja o que acontece."

"Tudo bem." Eu disse não realmente ouvindo.

"Você deve ler seu novo artigo. É realmente muito bonito. Eu sei que nunca vou dizer uma coisa ruim sobre D/s de novo." Olhei para ele. Jasper sempre chamou a minha vida de fodida e assustadora. O que Bella poderia ter escrito que o fez mudar de idéia?

Eu balancei a cabeça e ele saiu levando tudo que eu tinha deixado de Isabella com ele.

* * *

**Jasper dando um sacode no Edward.. ele ta doidão.. agora é saber se ele realmente vai pensar em falar com Bella, ou vai seguir nisso de ignorar. Eu percebi ao longo da fic que muuuitas desconfiaram do artigo, mas não imaginaram que era aquele.. pois é.. mas tem um novo será que ele vai ler? Será que pode mudar o que ele pensa? Hum...**

**Obrigada pelas reviews meus amores e comentem please :)**

**Bjs xx  
**


	34. Capítulo 33

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

Acordei na manhã seguinte e fui trabalhar. Eu fiz isso de novo no dia seguinte e no próximo. Eu estava preso em um círculo interminável de eventos que nunca pareciam mudar. Agora eu entendia o ditado: A mesma merda, diferentes dias. Andei entre os vivos como uma concha do que eu estava há uma semana.

Sentei-me lá como Sam reclamando. Eu não estava escutando. Eu não podia fazer outra coisa senão estar aqui, enquanto ela estava em outro lugar.

Eu queria que ela de volta. Eu queria que isso nunca tivesse acontecido. Eu queria saltar sob os cobertores de minha cama com o seu tempo e parar. Eu faria isso se eu pudesse. Gostaria de voltar no tempo e pará-lo. Nós não lembraríamos de nossas mentiras e eu não ficaria chateado. Gostaria de estar apaixonado e gostaria de tê-la comigo.

Eu queria saber que ela estava bem. Eu queria saber que ela estava feliz e que estava indo bem sem mim, mas Alice me poupava de qualquer detalhe de Isabella para mim.

"Merda Edward, você está me ouvindo?" Sam disse acenando com a mão na frente do meu rosto.

"Sim, desculpe, eu tenho um monte em minha mente."

E eu tinha muita coisa na minha mente. Toda vez que eu fechava meus olhos tudo o que eu conseguia ver era dançar de seus olhos castanhos e cabelos castanhos, soprados pelo vento, um sorriso que assombrava os meus sonhos e os lábios que eu tanto queria tocar com os meus.

Se eu pudesse perdoá-la...

Sam balançou a cabeça para algo que eu não conseguia me lembrar do que dizer, mas eu sabia que ele sabia sobre Bella. Eu sabia que todos os que trabalhavam aqui sabiam. Tamora estava sendo muito legal ultimamente e sempre tinha certeza que eu tinha café. Ela estava mesmo trabalhando até tarde comigo. Provavelmente para se certificar de que não ia me matar.

Todos ao meu redor me olhvam com piedade em seus olhos, até mesmo Sam.

"Uh, Edward. Se você quiser eu posso fazer o seu trabalho e você pode tirar uns dias de folga." Ele disse com uma voz reconfortante que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

"Não, obrigado." Eu disse, tendo os trabalhos de suas mãos. "Tive bastante tempo fora."

Ele assentiu e deixou meu consultório.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás contra a minha cadeira e cai em sonhos com Isabella. Eu não sei se devo chamá-los de pesadelos ou não. A próxima coisa que eu soube era estava sendo expulso da minha cadeira e no chão do meu escritório. Olhei para trás para ver que era Alice e Rose que me jogando fora da cadeira.

"O quê?" Eu bati, me levantei e fui para o sofá para me sentar. Ambas tomaram um assento em cada lado de mim. "O que é isso, uma intervenção?" Eu perguntei e esbocei um pequeno sorriso.

Alice devolveu com força total, mas Rose só fez um 'quão triste e chato ele é' Barulho.

"Isso é tão distorcido." Rose resmungou.

Alice fez uma careta com as palavras de Rose, mas depois virou-se para mim. "Eu acho que você precisa de ajuda, Edward."

Eu bufei.

"Verdade."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu estou bem, Alice, um pouco deprimido."

Ela assentiu e esfregou o meu braço. "Eu só estou preocupada com vocês."

Com vocês?

"Como Bella está?" Eu perguntei olhando para a minha irmã através dos meus cílios, implorando por uma resposta.

Ela suspirou, cedendo à minha pergunta. "Ela não falou com ninguém, nem mesmo Jasper. Jasper estava tão preocupada que chamou sua mãe."

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. Jasper não tinha falado com sua mãe desde que se mudou para cá. Pelo menos algumas coisas boas estavam saindo do inferno.

"Esqueça ela, Edward." Rose disse em pé e caminhando até a porta. "Volte para nós! Uma semana de luto por alguém assim é o suficiente!" Ela saiu pela porta.

Alice fez uma carranca na porta. "Não escute ela."

Eu ri, "eu não vou."

Alice se virou para mim e agarrou a minha mão. Eu olhei para eles, a mão dela era tão pequena comparada com a minha.

"Bella está recebendo ajuda agora." Ela sussurrou. "Eu gostaria que você também tivesse."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu vou ficar bem. Eu só preciso de tempo."

Ela assentiu e se levantou. "O amor é paciente, o amor é bondoso. Não inveja, não se vangloria, não é orgulhoso. Não é rude, não é egoísta, não se irrita, não guarda rancor. O amor não se alegra com o mal, mas rejubila com a verdade. Ele sempre protege, sempre confia, tudo espera, tudo suporta."

Eu só podia sorrir quando ela disse o versículo da Bíblia perfeitamente.

"O que foi aquilo?"

Ela sorriu. "Foi a única coisa que eu ouvi Isabella dizer em uma semana." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu pensei que poderia ajudar se você possa ouvi-lo. Ela te ama, e o amor não mantém registro de erros, então não se atreva."

"Eu não vou."

~:~

Voltei para o meu computador e fiz exatamente o que eu queria fazer há dias. Eu olhei para o concurso. O link apareceu imediatamente.

_Concurso de Estudantes - Estilo de vida _

_Um concurso de redação está ocorrendo na Revista Estilo de Vida. Eles escolheram um professor pelo nome de Sr. Banner, que trabalha na UW em Washington para convidar sua classe livre a escrever desta vez em um concurso de estilo de vida. Os alunos têm de escrever sobre um estilo de vida diferente da sua. Eles terão até o final do ano para entregá-lo e o vencedor do concurso ganha um estágio de um ano da revista, trabalhando como um repórter._

Isso é tudo o que estava no site, mas eu sabia que Isabella tinha mais nesse concurso que apenas um estágio. Ela tinha um acordo de publicação sobre nele.

Eu só podia esperar que ela não fosse desistir agora, depois de tudo que ela fez para chegar onde ela está agora.

Foi então que eu percebi que estava em paz com o que tinha acontecido entre Isabella e eu.

_O amor não mantém nenhum registro dos erros. O amor não se alegra com o mal, mas se alegra com a verdade_

E eu tinha a verdade. Então, eu já não penso nos seus erros.

* * *

**Será que o Edward vai atrás da Bella? Ou o orgulho dele é demais para isso? Hum Hum...**

**Queria pedir para vocês votarem em MUTE aqui por favor**

**_meninasvampiras.*com/*?p=15057_** (só tirar os *) **OBRIGADA A QUEM VOTAR!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem...**

**gente... o próximo será o penúltimo cap e depois o último... e o Epílogo... mimimi enfim...**

**Bjs xx  
**


	35. Capítulo 34

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 34 **

_**Dois meses depois**_

Eu dobrei a esquina e cheguei cara a cara com Tamora. Ela estava sentada em sua mesa fora do meu escritório, digitando no computador. Eu parei e coloquei uma xícara de café que eu tinha pegado para ela em sua mesa. Ela olhou para cima e pareceu muito surpresa.

"O-obrigada, Sr. Cullen." Ela gaguejou.

Eu assenti e sorri. "É para ficar em casa. Obrigado por ter ficado até tão tarde esta noite. "

"Você quer que eu saia, o Sr. Cullen? Oh Deus, você está a me demitindo?" Ela praticamente gritou.

"Claro que eu não vou demitir você, mas precisa de algum tempo para si mesma. Vá para casa e não volte em uma semana. "

Ela sorriu, mas depois fez uma careta. "Eu já usei o meu tempo de férias."

Eu balancei minha cabeça: "Não importa, vá para casa. Pegue a semana de folga."

Ela sorriu novamente. "Obrigada, senhor." Eu não tive a chance de dizer qualquer outra coisa enquanto ela corria para fora do escritório, até se esqueceu de desligar seu computador. Eu ri e me sentei em sua mesa para desligar seu computador. Ninguém viria aqui, agora era cerca de três horas da manhã.

Eu estava trabalhando como isso nos últimos dois meses. Eu sempre tinha que estar fazendo alguma coisa ou pensamentos de Bella iriam me atacar.

Eu sentia muito falta dela, mas eu sabia que ela tinha se mudado com sua vida agora, ou teria me chamado como ela vinha fazendo durante uma semana em direto. Eu tinha chegado a um termo com o que tinha acontecido entre nós, mas não podia pôr-me a pegar o telefone e ligar para ela.

Eu desliguei o computador de Tamora e desliguei a luz da mesa. Encontrei o caminho para o meu escritório com facilidade. Abri a porta e entrei, virando as costas para a sala para ligar a luz.

Meu fôlego ficou em uma lufada quando eu virei. Ali ao lado da minha mesa, com algo em suas mãos estava Isabella. Ela estava usando jeans azul escuro e um suéter UW. Seus cabelos estavam puxados para cima em um rabo de cavalo alto.

"Isabella", eu sussurrei em pergunta e maravilha.

"Olá, Edward." Ela sorriu.

Eu só podia sorrir e olhar para ela em silêncio.

"Eu estava esperando para ter uma palavra com você." Ela disse soando muito profissionalmente.

Deixei o meu sorriso e acenei com a cabeça. "Sente-se." Eu disse apontando para a frente de minha mesa. Então eu tomei a minha própria cadeira atrás da escrivaninha.

Ela sorriu e tirou um pequeno colar do bolso do jeans. Ela colocou-a sobre a mesa na minha frente. Ele fez um pequeno ruído quando ela abaixou-a.

Eu sabia exatamente o que era. Eu bati meus olhos para os dela, para encontrá-la franzindo a testa para o colar que tinha dado a ela para usar como um colar, que pareceu uma eternidade atrás.

Apanhei-o e vi o pingente 'E' em minhas mãos enquanto eu olhava para ele gravando. Ela estava dando para trás e isso significava que estávamos realmente acabados.

"Eu queria devolver isso", meus olhos foram até ela "antes de eu sair."

"Sair?"

"Sim, eu estou voando para Nova York. Eu estou indo para o aeroporto depois que eu terminar aqui."

"Por que você está indo para New York?" eu perguntei, minha voz parecia com medo, eu não sabia o que me assustava.

"Little Brown Book está com meu manuscrito. Eu ganhei o concurso, Edward. Eu ganhei com o meu segundo artigo."

"Eu pensei que o concurso foi para um estágio na revista?"

"Foi, mas eu deixei. Sr. Banner manteve sua promessa e enviou a minha história de vampiros. Então, eu não preciso do estágio." Concordei, compreendendo por que ela iria para um lugar que não estava mesmo pagando quando ela poderia conseguir o que queria imediatamente.

"Estou contente por isso tudo está acontecendo para você, Isabella." Eu disse sem emoção na minha voz, me inclinei para trás em minha cadeira e coloquei o colar em meu bolso.

Ela franziu a testa. "Obrigada, Edward, por tudo. E me desculpe, por tudo."

Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto o meu coração apertou e caiu no meu estômago.

"Eu também queria que vocês tivesse isso." Ela me entregou o livro que estava segurando quando eu entrei, mas não era um livro. Era uma revista, a Revista Estilo de Vida. Peguei-o e joguei na minha mesa de maneira rude.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu ainda amo você, Edward."

Eu não disse nada e virei para o meu computador. "Nós terminamos aqui? Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho."

Eu olhei para ela para ver uma única lágrima em seus olhos. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Terminamos."

Ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Antes de sair ele virou-se novamente. "Se eu tivesse que fazer tudo de novo, eu ainda teria voltado para você."

Fechei os olhos. "Adeus Isabella."

"Tchau, Amor". Ela disse me chamando, como eu costumava chamá-la. Quando eu ouvi a porta se fechar eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos.

Olhei para o meu computador por uns bons dez minutos antes de gemer e agarrar a revista.

Achei seu artigo imediatamente.

_O pecado submisso. Por Isabella Swan._

Eu li isso.

_Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan. Tenho 21 anos e eu usei a vida o estilo de vida de um mentiroso, mas este artigo não é sobre o meu velho estilo de vida é sobre mim e estilo de vida meu amor/mestre. Ele é um dominante e dono de um club D/s temático em Seattle._

_Quando eu o conheci, eu não era submissa. Eu menti para ele para aprender sobre D/s para esse mesmo artigo._

_Eu menti para ele. Eu lhe disse que era uma submissa. Ele tinha gastado horas do seu tempo treinando comigo, mas no final ele não poderia me tratar como uma submissa normal. Nosso atração era muito forte para ser ignorada._

_Eu fui em busca de conhecimento e as respostas do mundo D/s. O que encontrei foi minha alma gêmea._

_Ele me amou e ensinou-me que ele não estava atrás de poder. Eu era aquele que detinha o poder. D/s não é sobre o poder em outra pessoa, mas o poder partilhado em conjunto, o poder de sentir e compreender as necessidades da pessoa em um movimento simples ou passo._

_Eu sou uma submissa que perdeu a posição de seu dominante ao quebrar sua confiança._

_Eu nunca vou me perdoar pelos erros que eu fiz, mas eu tento superar todos os dias._

_Edward permanecerá para sempre como meu mestre verdadeiro._

_Eu queria escrever este artigo para a mulher submissa em todos os lugares que não sabem que estão submissas._

_Espero que isso só possa me ajudar a ganhar redenção._

Eu li rapidamente através do que ela escreveu sobre os sinais de ser uma submissa. Era minucioso e bem pensado. Parecia uma coisa que eu iria escrever e então eu sabia o porquê, ela foi escrita por mim. Ela estava escrevendo como eu gostava que ela fosse. Ela foi escrita por mim para conseguir o que eu sintia pelo mundo fora. Ela estava sendo a minha voz.

Então, no final do artigo veio.

_Eu não escrevo este artigo para ganhar a competição. Eu escrevi este artigo para alcançar as colegas submissas. Eu escrevi este artigo para ser a voz de D/s, para gritar ao mundo que não estamos errados. Nós não somos malucos por sexo. Não estamos nela pelo poder ou para que alguém tenha piedade de nós e nos apóie. Não queremos magoar os outros ou nós mesmos. Estamos nisso, porque somos atraídos a ela. Da mesma maneira que somos atraídos a estabelecer com os seus maridos/esposas no final de um longo dia. Nós somos atraídos a isso da mesma maneira que um fumante aos seus cigarros. Somos atraídos a isso como uma forma de vida._

_Estamos sempre juntos nisso e entendemos uns aos outros._

_Gostaria de ter um momento para agradecer Edward Cullen. Ele é o melhor professor e amigo que alguém poderia pedir._

_Eu amo você, Edward. Eu quero que você saiba que eu aprendi alguma coisa._

Eu atirei-me da minha cadeira e corri para fora do meu escritório. Eu tinha que chegar até ela antes que ela chegasse naquele avião.

* * *

**O artigo da Bella é tão lindo s2 Será que ele vai conseguir chegar no aeroporto a tempo? Hum.. hum... **

**Próximo é o último D': tods chora**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Bjs xx  
**


	36. Capítulo 35

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

Peguei meu celular enquanto abri a porta do carro. Eu disquei o número de Isabella, apesar de ter se passado meses desde que eu tinha chamado. Lembrava perfeitamente e não tinha sequer olhado para a minha agenda.

Eu liguei o carro e arranquei para a estrada em que tocou, tocou e tocou.

_Oi aqui é Bella. Eu provavelmente estou a caminho de Nova York! Deixe-me uma mensagem e me deseje sorte... Beep._

"Bella, é o Edward. Não fique nesse vôo! Por favor!" Eu lancei o meu telefone fechado e procurei o número de Jasper. Eu tinha que saber para qual aeroporto estava indo. Era provavelmente o Sea-Tac, mas eu tinha que saber com certeza.

Sua voz atendeu. Eu gemi e joguei meu celular na parte de trás do carro. É claro que ele não estava acordado. Era cinco horas da manhã.

Dez minutos depois eu parei no apartamento de Jasper e Alice. Corri, sem sequer trancando. A porta estava destrancada. Eu teria que gritar com ela mais tarde por isso. Eu corri até a escada e fui direto para o quarto.

Alice e Jasper estavam dormindo pacificamente, enroscados um no outro. Meu peito se sentiu a dor mesmo que vinha sentindo há meses, mas eu ignorei.

"Jasper", eu gritei fazendo-os saltar para cima; Alice abriu um olho a olhar para mim e então gemeu e caiu de volta para a cama. Jasper, por outro lado era carrancudo para mim como se quisesse me bater com força. "Para qual aeroporto Isabella está indo?" Eu perguntei em uma corrida.

Sua carranca desapareceu e foi substituído com um sorriso presunçoso. "Eu sabia!" Ele disse batendo palmas. "Eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo."

"Nós vamos foder com o tempo tempo, se você não me disser para qual aeroporto, ela está voando fora." eu disse tentando não ficar bravo com ele por estagnar.

"Uh, Sea-Tac."

Eu nem sequer acenei enquanto eu corria para a porta. Antes que eu saísse pela porta da frente, ouvi Jasper gritar descendo as escadas.

"Você nunca vai fazer isso, Edward! Seu vôo sai em 45 minutos."

Eu o ignorei. Eu tinha que fazer.

Uma vez eu estava de volta na estrada eu coloquei Sea-Tac do meu GPS. Sea-Tac era um dos aeroportos mais difíceis para encontrar seu caminho dentro e fora de Seattle.

Eu tinha que chegar lá. Eu tive que encontrá-la. Eu tinha que dizer a ela que estava arrependido e que eu a amava. Eu não entendia isso, mas poderíamos passar por isso. Eu poderia perdoá-la.

Ela era para mim. Eu ia casar com ela. Ela iria ter os meus filhos. Ela era a minha única e verdadeira submissa e ela era minha parceira no crime e nos negócios.

Eu tinha encontrado a pessoa perfeita para mim e eu não ia deixar que um erro ficasse no caminho. Nós todos mentimos. Todos nós fizemos coisas para chegar à frente neste mundo. Todos nós sofremos pelas pessoas que amamos, mas a maioria de nós poderia subir acima disso, e Bella tinha feito exatamente isso.

Sim, o seu artigo não era o coração rompido. Não era um pedaço lindo de amor do quanto ela me amava e como estava arrependida, mas isso não importava, porque se isso poderia mudar mentes de algumas pessoas sobre como D/s trabalha então tinha feito o seu trabalho e ela tinha feito alterando comigo.

Eu virei à esquina e acabou de estacionamento na parte de bicicletas. Eu não dou a mínima. Podiam rebocar o carro. Eu não queria isso de qualquer maneira tudo que eu queria era ela.

Eu corri para o aeroporto tendo que esperar a porta abrir como eu estava movendo tão rápido. Olhei para o quadro para ver em qual vôo ela estava.

American Airlines.

Fui até o balcão.

"Eu preciso de uma passagem para Nova York." Eu disse que eu retirei a minha carteira.

"O vôo de Nova York que sai em 20 minutos, senhor?" A mulher perguntou. Eu assenti, "Senhor, você nunca vai passar pela segurança a tempo."

"Sim, eu só deixar-me comprar o bilhete." eu disse.

"Vai ser mais caro." Ela disse digitando em seu computador.

"Eu entendo."

"O senhor tem certeza que quer este bilhete? Podemos obter um vôo em uma hora."

"Eu só preciso deste bilhete. Eu serei capaz de fazer isso se você fizer o seu trabalho." Eu bati.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela balançou a cabeça voltar para o computador.

"Vai ser 2.145 dólares mesmo. Papel ou plástico? "

"Plástico." Eu disse entregando-lhe o meu cartão. Ela correu para isso e meu bilhete impresso da coisa bilhete, qualquer merda, que eles chamavam.

Peguei o bilhete e corri para a segurança. Havia uma senhora idosa na frente da fila. Eu tirei minha carteira para ver quanto dinheiro eu tinha dentro.

Eu tinha US$ 650. Eu retirei $ 300 e andei por todo mundo e até a mulher idosa que estava prestes a passar.

"Minha senhora, eu lhe darei 300 dólares para o seu lugar na fila." Eu disse chegando a minha mão que segurava o dinheiro. Ela entrou com os olhos arregalados e levou o dinheiro.

"Sim, senhor." Ela disse, sorrindo: "Obrigada, senhor."

Eu balancei a cabeça e atravessei a segurança em tempo recorde.

Peguei o carro elétrico para o terminal D6.

Cheguei a tempo de ver a senhora fechando a porta do avião.

"Porra." murmurei. Eu tentei não pensar o quanto eu fui até as janelas e viu o avião taxiar para fora. O avião que carregava a única coisa que eu não poderia viver sem.

Eu não fiz isso no tempo.

Quem sabia se ela jamais iria estar de volta ou se eu teria a chance de falar com ela novamente.

Durante todo esse tempo perdido, passei a ser teimoso quando eu poderia ter acabado de engolir o meu orgulho e perdoado o seu erro. Ela queria ser perdoada. Ela queria que eu falasse com ela.

Eu ignorei e agora eu estava aqui olhando para ela voar.

"Eles parecem muito menores no céu não é?" Uma voz soou atrás de mim quando o bico do avião virou-se e tomou o vôo para fora da pista.

Eu sorri, mas não me virei. "Sim, eles fazem. Eu conheço alguém que morre de medo deles."

"Você?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim. Qual é seu nome?"

"Bella." Eu não suspirei como sua resposta, mas de reconhecimento. Virei lentamente e fiquei cara a cara com ela. Ela parecia exatamente como estava a duas horas atrás.

Ela encolheu os ombros como um leve sorriso iluminou os lábios: "Eu não podia ir."

"Por que?" eu perguntei. Não que eu não estava contente por ela não o ter feito.

"Não é possível ir a qualquer lugar sem o meu coração." Ela deu de ombros novamente, como se a resposta fosse simples.

Eu dei um passo à frente e cobri seu rosto em minhas mãos. Meus dedos espalharam enquanto tentei tocar tudo dela. Inclinei-me e mesmo antes dela tocar meus lábios, eu sussurrei a única coisa que precisava ser dito. "Não há mais um sentimento de tristeza porque eu não me arrependo de nenhum momento que passei com você."

Meus lábios moldaram os dela. O tempo tinha parado exatamente como eu queria. Eu era Edward e ela era Bella... éramos perfeitos.

Eu nunca iria ser teimoso novamente. Eu só queria perdoar e ser perdoado. Eu sabia que ainda tinha o meu segredo e eu queria dizer-lhe agora porque eu sabia que iria passar por isso. Nenhuma mentira ou erro poderia prender-nos e nós só aprendemos com o que tinha acontecido. Nós só poderíamos crescer a partir daqui.

Isabella disse uma vez o único lugar onde poderíamos ir a partir desta altura é para baixo. Ela estava errada. Eu acredito que o céu não tinha nenhum limite para nós.

Eu me afastei dela, seu rosto ainda em minhas mãos em concha. "Precisamos conversar."

"Eu sei."

* * *

Sentamos em uma velha mesa de madeira no IHOP, o mesmo IHOP do nosso primeiro encontro.

Isabella pegou um guardanapo e deslizou ele ao redor da mesa. Ela suspirou e olhou para mim. "Sinto muito."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu sei que você está arrependida. Não há uma razão para dizer isso."

Ela assentiu e olhou de volta para o guardanapo.

"Eu não tenho sido totalmente honesto com você também." eu disse e ela olhou para mim um olhar perplexo. "Eu fui fazer um monte de coisas erradas com você."

"Como?" ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu sempre tratei de forma diferente–"

Ela me cortou. "Eu sei que você fez."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Deixe-me terminar. Eu sempre a tratei de maneira diferente e fiz as regras muito mais fáceis do que deveriam ser. Eu não posso viver mais assim. Eu não posso ser meio dominante."

"Você não é meio–"

Desta vez eu a cortei.

"Bella, me ouça. Você não está ouvindo. A forma como agimos, de você dormir na minha cama nos fins de semana e não no quarto de submissa, você falar livremente por toda a casa. Eu não posso mais fazer isso. Se eu vou estar com você, eu vou precisar de um real tempo dominante ou eu poderia muito bem explodir." Olhei para ela procurando por um sinal de que isso não era o que ela queria. Que ela gostava do jeito que estava, mas ela apenas sorriu.

"Você acha que eu não sabia que estava agindo de modo diferente do que deveria? Edward, eu empurrei-o tanto quanto você fazia o tempo todo. Eu queria observar você ver como você reagiria e o que faria."

Eu suspirei: "Eu não fiz nada."

Ela assentiu. "Sim, você era um assunto terrível."

Eu ri. "É ruim que eu esteja meio feliz que eu não era aquilo que queria para o seu papel?"

Ela apenas sorriu e revirou os olhos.

"Eu entendo que você não pode ser fácil para mim. Então, nós vamos começar de novo quando eu voltar de Nova York. "

Ela ainda estava indo?

"Você não pode... Quero dizer, você não pode ir agora."

Ela me olhou fixamente e os olhos dela dançaram sobre o meu rosto, seu mandíbula caiu e sua boca ficou aberta. "Eu tenho que ir, Edward."

Eu balancei minha cabeça e segurou suas mãos.

"Eu faço. Eu não posso deixar essa chance passar." Ela parou e me olhou. Ela deve ter visto algo nos meus olhos, porque ela segurou minha mão mais forte. "Eu vou voltar, Edward."

Eu ainda não gostei.

"Eu vou com você."

"Você não pode deixar o clube sozinho durante três semanas." Ela disse com um suspiro, tentando me convencer. Eu não estava com isso.

"Eu vou deixar Rose assumir até eu voltar."

"Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso", disse ela, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava pensando em me deixar fazer exatamente isso.

"Sim, você pode! E você vai."

Ela riu. "Certo, você pode vir. Temos de voar na quarta-feira que vem."

Eu concordei, mas franziu a testa, "Por que você estava voando tão cedo."

Ela corou e olhou para baixo. "Eu não queria ficar aqui por mais tempo do que eu tinha que fazer. Eu estava doente comigo e com que eu tinha feito. Eu deveria ter tentado mais para fazer você me perdoar, mas eu não fiz. Eu queria respeitar sua vontade, e eu pensei que podia fugir da culpa indo."

"Eu te perdôo, se você me perdoar." sussurrei.

Ela riu e limpou o rosto com a mão livre, onde uma lágrima escorregou. "Eu te perdôo, mas acho que meu erro foi um pouco pior do que você estava errado."

"Isso não importa. Errado é errado, não importa como você olha para isso."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu deveria ter corrido atrás de você, não o contrário."

Eu ri. "Eu vou deixar você me perseguir algum dia."

"Vou levá-lo até a isso", ela riu.

"Vamos para casa." Eu disse agarrando a minha jaqueta do assento ao meu lado. "Eu não dormi na minha cama desde que você se foi e eu estou morrendo de sono." Eu disse puxando-a de seu assento pelo braço e saindo pela porta com pressa.

"Dormir não é?" Ela riu.

"Sim, dormir."

"Sim, certo Edward Cullen."

* * *

**Comentem ai... vou deixei o "texto" pro epílogo rs**


	37. Epílogo

**Dominant's Creed**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à **ExiledEddie **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward é um Dom bem conhecido no círculo D/s. O que acontece quando ele conhece uma mulher sem experiência BDSM, que quer ser sua nova sub? Por que é que ele de repente está envolvendo sentimento emocional e quebrando todas as suas regras?

Tema forte com lemons, se você não gosta disso então passe longe dessa fic.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Bella estava fazendo a cama enquanto eu me sentei na cadeira perto da minha janela. Nós estaríamos voando hoje à noite para Nova York. Tudo o que foi preparado no clube e pronto para eu ir pelas próximas semanas. Tamora estava pirando, porque eu tinha colocado Rose no comando. Ela estava com muito medo de Rose, mas novamente, que não tinha?

Bella e eu precisávamos fugir. Precisávamos encontrar novamente nosso relacionamento e trabalhar em construir a partir de uma base forte. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, só precisávamos de um novo começo. Não seria fácil, mas nunca seria fácil para nós. Mas eu poderia viver com isso.

Eu olhei para ela. Seus cabelos estavam puxados para trás em um rabo com um par de meus moletons cinza e camiseta. Era quase como se não tivéssemos passado o tempo separados. Era um sonho se desvaneceu, nestes últimos meses; viver sem ela por muito tempo não parecia real, como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Mas nós sabíamos que isso aconteceu e como tudo o que nos custou e tudo o que ganhamos com isso.

Gostaria de obter uma segunda chance, uma chance de ser o Dominante que eu queria ser para ela, o dominante que eu deveria ter sido para ela.

Ela ganhou a oportunidade de aprender mais sobre o seu lado submisso, bem como tornar o seu sonho de ser uma escritora, realidade.

"Bella", eu disse olhando para longe dela e para fora da janela, "deixe a cama como está. Eu vou fazer isso antes de sair." Ela suspirou e sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

"Eu não posso ficar quieta. E se eles não gostarem da história? E se eles me quiserem mudar as coisas? E se –"Eu cortei ela.

"Eles vão adorar a história." Inclinei-me em sua direção. "Não há nenhuma razão para se preocupar com isso Isabella."

Ela olhou para suas mãos, cutucando as unhas enquanto fez uma careta. Eu sorri e me levantei. Agarrei-a pela cintura e a joguei na cama fazendo com que ela soltasse um grito pequeno quando conseguiu.

"Edward!" Ela gritou, ainda deitada onde eu a tinha jogado. "Essa cama estava quase, porra." Eu ri e subi em cima dela, as minhas pernas em repouso em ambos os lados das coxas e as minhas mãos em cada lado da cabeça dela.

"Bem, pelo menos, não estava tudo feito. Isso teria sido simplesmente horrível."

"Qual é o seu objetivo, o Sr. Cullen?", ela perguntou enquanto olhou para mim, sorriso.

"Eu não tenho a certeza qual é o meu objetivo, senhorita Swan, mas meu objetivo é tão ridículo, sexo quente a tarde, e depois almoçamos antes de terminar a mala", eu disse tentando manter minha voz indiferente. "Pense como você pode me ajudar com isso?"

"Claro, eu vou começar a almoçar agora." Ela riu tentando se levantar, mas eu agarrei as mãos e puxei acima da sua cabeça, mantendo-os lá em apenas com uma minha. Eu cliquei minha língua em desapontamento.

"Você prefere fazer o almoço do que ficar aqui?" Ela bufou.

"Claro que não, eu estava só brincando."

"Bom." Cobri a sua boca com a minha, deixando as mãos livres. Seus dedos começaram avançando pelo suéter mais abaixo do ombro. Ela colocou suas mãos em torno de meus pulsos, e eu delicadamente entrelacei meus dedos com os dela.

Eu deixo de lado uma de suas mãos e movi para cima e para baixo do seu lado, cada vez mais próximo dos seus seios. Suas costas arquearam e um gemido escapou-lhe, o som causado por meus quadris para reagir e a confiança ao seu centro.

Logo, todas as nossas roupas estavam empilhadas no chão.

Eu gema alto quando minha ereção quase dolorosa pressionado duramente contra sua coxa. Sentei-me em meus joelhos e puxei as suas pernas mais afastadas. Eu estava prestes a empurrar-me quando o telefone tocou na mesa de cabeceira. Eu suspirei e cai, minha testa encostada dela. _Você tem que estar brincando._

"É melhor–" ela começou, mas eu cortei ela.

"Eu estou ignorando isso." Sentei-me e fui para empurrar-me de novo. Desta vez fui interrompido pelo som da voz da minha mãe que vinha através da secretária eletrônica.

"Edward Cullen, pegue esse telefone agora." Eu gemia e rolei de Bella. Se alguma coisa poderia matar um tesão, era o som da voz de sua mãe. Eu cobri meus olhos com as palmas enquanto Bella esfregou meu braço, nem um de nós ofereceu para pegar o telefone. "Ok, então, não me atenda. Eu só realmente gostaria de saber po rque as pessoas estão me ligando e dizendo que ouviram sobre o meu filho ser um dominante."

Me empurrei para a frente, sentado, com a minha boca aberta.

"Merda."

* * *

**Antes de tudo quero agradecer vocês por lerem Dominant's Creed. Eu gosto muito dessa história, e foi bom ver vocês recebendo ela tão bem. Não é somente uma história D/s, mas é de duas pessoas que com erros e acertos conseguiram o objetivo deles. Essa fic tinha a _Submissive Sin_ que era a visão da Bella, mas a autora não continuou.. caso ela volte com a fic, e eu tomar conhecimento, irei traduzir. **

**Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic, e aqui encerro mais um trabalho.**

**Beijos**

**LeiliPattz  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
